The Hands of a Man
by Wittmann the Tiger Ace
Summary: After a seemingly fulfilled and perfect young life of hard work and toil, Keitaro learns that he has missed out on a lot of it. After inheriting the Hinata, Keitaro sets out to change it and himself. He also discovers a huge surprise waiting for him later. Very OOC, all of the characters have been changed. OC's added to help the plot bunnies. Extremely bad language and yuri themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Introduction: Too many stories have been written about Keitaro Urashima being a weak, shy and a man who's not totally on the ball. I wanted to try and come up with a different characterization of Ken Akamatsu's main protagonist from Love Hina.

This version of Keitaro is two years older than in the anime or the manga (age 22 that is). He will be bright, articulate, strong, and absolutely afraid of nothing. Also, he is a workaholic, very quiet, willing to meet any challenge and someone who won't put up with crap from anybody. But, like the Keitaro we do know: he will still be friendly, loyal to his friends and tenants, one to keep his promises religiously and works on things until he was satisfied that the task was done.

This will be his story and about his dream of turning the Hinata Hill into his home. So as you can see he will be very much OOC.

Japanese surnames are always first.

-Story notes about the other characters: Kitsune will be very OOC as she works hard with Haruka. She falls extremely hard for Keitaro at first sight and is also a successful author as we will find out.

Motoko will be OOC the most as she has had a crush on Keitaro since she was a little girl.

Haruka and Tsuruko will surprise everyone with an interesting story of their own.

Naru will much different than Akamatsu-san character in either the manga or the anime.

A few new characters will be added for continuity and to add to the storyline, thank you.

Time of this story begins in the spring of 2008 just after the school year begins so let's say about the first week of April just after the Sakura have peaked.

-Chapter 1: 1st Spring- Plans, Introductions and Getting to Work-Part 1.-

Fifteen year old Aoyama Motoko is practicing her morning Katas on the roof deck of her home at the Hinata Sou. Her workouts always leave her with a lot of energy because she is in great shape from the exercise.

She is the heir to the Shinmeiryu Dojo and the Aoyama Clan properties in Kyoto.

Before starting school each day and even on the weekends Motoko gets up early out of bed because she is very disciplined about doing her daily exercises. She is so zealous about this that sometimes you can set your watch by her.

But, a lot of the time Motoko finds out that she isn't always the first one up. All she has to do is take a whiff to smell the wonderful breakfast one of her roommates is cooking. The wondrous odors emanating from the Inn kitchen sometimes interferes with her meditation which does when she tries to center herself.

Motoko uncharacteristically giggles when she hears her stomach growl. It exacerbates the trouble she has trying to get into the proper mind frame this morning. Nothing though distracts her like hearing a large helicopter whose roaring twin engines and whirling rotors overhead at this very moment.

Motoko looks up and sees the large aircraft with a cargo net suspended underneath carrying a square-bottomed load.

'Nothing like the JSDF to unsettle one's morning' thinks the teen.

With her morning meditation already shot, Motoko gets up off of the deck to hurry down into the shower before breakfast and heading off to school.

-Forty-five minutes later-

"That's the second time this morning" says Maehara Shinobu to herself. She looks out the kitchen window after hearing and feeling the vibrations of a large army helicopter go overhead of her home.

She just dismisses this event as just another flight by the JSDF.

This petit miss is only thirteen years old, a culinary genius and domestic wizard. In reality this shy young eighth-grader is the heart and soul of this generation of Hinata residents. Without her this place would look like the pigsty it was before she moved in. In lieu of rent she does the majority of the chores around the Hinata, willingly and with great skill.

The other residents say that if it wasn't for her the Hinata would implode from all of the clutter and mess that they generate.

Right now though she is just waiting for her Sempais to come to breakfast.

-Third time: Forty-five minutes later-

"Hey, that's a Boeing™ CH-47D 'Chinook'. I wonder if that's yummy?" asks a wide-eyed foreign teen Princess by the name of Kaolla Su. She hails from the island nation of MolMol in the Indian Ocean.

She, along with three of her housemates, see the flying behemoth go overhead like it has already twice before on this particular warm and sunny morning.

"The navigator must be using the Hinata as a reference point because it banked off a little when it flew over us" adds Kaolla offhandedly. She steps out into the front courtyard and joins her Sempais.

The quartet descends the ancient stone stairs that will take them to the bottom of the hill so that they all can catch their tram to school.

-Last time, about an hour later-

The owner of the Hinata Tea Shoppe at the bottom of Hinata Hill steps out the back to catch her breath after the early morning rush. Urashima Haruka is the proprietor of the shop, who along with her assistant Konno Mitsune aka 'Kitsune' has turned the place into a raging success.

Haruka received the Shoppe as a gift from Hina Obaa-san after graduating from college as her inheritance.

This morning she is glad that she quit smoking like she did in college, because it almost affected her health. A little meditation with help from the family Arts, a couple of anger management classes and a large punching bag later she dropped the habit.

"Shit, again?!" growls the Urashima woman as the helicopter flies low over the Hinata up above. Almost anything sets her off in the morning while she's still ridding herself of the addiction.

"The fucking Army must be doing some big things around here to fly that many times over a small town like this, eh Haruka" says Kitsune. She has come out the back of the shop just in time to see the aircraft fly overhead.

"Maybe Kitsune, though I would have heard if something is up" Haruka says after the noise of the helicopter fades off into the distance.

After a few minutes one of the wait staff says a customer needs prices on some of the tea blends being sold in the shop, so both women know their break is over.

-Later that same morning-

The traffic on the main highway into Kanagawa Prefecture is almost non-existent this particular morning.

'Good thing I could get all of my stuff moved like I did or it'd be kind of tough with the big shit' muses one Urashima Keitaro. He's sitting behind the wheel of a brand new Nissan™ Titan crew-cab pick-up truck imported from the USA. It was a graduation gift from his father.

His father told him that he almost got a BMW™ or a Porsche™ for his graduation gift, but knew better than that. Besides, what would he do with a high performance sports car anyway?

Keitaro is a very practical young man, a workaholic and now at twenty-two, a college grad.

The truck is more in-line with his personality and he can throw his tools into the back of it.

Outside of Chigasaki (Author's Note: real city SW of Yokohama and Tokyo) he turns off to get on the main road into Hinata City.

He has his Degree in Mechanical Engineering from Tokyo University on the passenger seat next to a tin of coffee and his favorite work jacket. He took this particular course of study so he could learn the theories behind the practicality of how things work. This is how his mind works too.

_You see, he doesn't need a job as he is from one of the richest families in all of Japan. _

He has just found out from his Obaa-san's lawyers that he had just inherited a substantial amount of money and land from her. He is going to work to make Hinata Hill and its environs his home. Keitaro looks forward to the challenge.

So onward he goes as the morning moves along.

Crossing a familiar bridge before entering into Hinata City proper, Keitaro looks over to see the well-worn building that is his cousin Haruka's Tea Shoppe at the base of his new home.

It's been a while since he last visited the ancestral hometown of the powerful Urashima clan.

For the last nine years, except for school and helping out his father out, Keitaro has pretty much led a vagabond life. Since he was thirteen, he's been learning different construction and industrial skills all over Japan. And, while he was doing this, he still maintained top marks in high school and at Tokyo University.

He pulls his truck into the lot aside his cousin's place and parks it close to the front door.

"Shit, this place is going to need some major renovations soon" Keitaro says to himself. He makes some quick mental notes about the exterior conditions and sees that the place will need a minor fix-up very soon because the Tea Shoppe is close to four-hundred years old. _The place isn't falling down mind you it just needs some upgrades and a modern touch._

Before stepping inside, Keitaro takes a deep breath because it's been a long time since he was last here. He just hopes that his cousin Haruka isn't too angry with him since he hasn't called, e-mailed or texted her since his entrance ceremony into University.

That event was four long years ago.

-Inside-

Kitsune has just finished clearing a table whose former occupant left her a very nice tip along with his phone number.

She pockets the tip and tosses the number in the trash before looking up to see the most perfect specimen of a man she's ever seen walk in the front door.

She drops her table rag and her mouth falls open.

What she sees is a tall, muscular young man with bulging biceps, a narrow waist with washboard torso, slim hips and powerful looking legs. To top it off literally, he had a well combed mop of jet black hair that finishes off what seems to her to be an absolute god-like example of what a male should be.

Then gob-smacked, Kitsune along with every other woman in the shop can only drool at the young man who walked in. He has a winning smile and isn't bothered at all by the attention he's garnering at this moment.

"Kei-kun" rings out the voice of Haruka from the kitchen. It wakes the others, including Kitsune, out of their reverie.

The young man smiles as Haruka comes into the main room and surprises everyone by swatting his arm with a paper fan she keeps in her apron. After this bit of silliness the two hug each other warmly.

"Kei-kun, you better have a damn good reason why you haven't bothered to call or e-mail me at all in the last four years? I ought to kick the living shit out of you for ignoring me that long, you silly baka" says Haruka hugging him again as tears fall from her eyes. She gestures for them to sit at an empty booth in the corner.

"Sorry about that Haru-chan" Keitaro says with a sheepish smile. He places one of his huge calloused-over hands on top of Haruka's and then continues "you know how I get when I'm concentrating on something. It seems like I forget the rest of the world sometimes. I wanted to get my degree really bad so you would be proud of me."

"How can you say that? I've always been proud of you. Shit, I practically raised you because your mom and dad were so busy" Haruka says smiling at him "why wouldn't I be proud of you? Shit, everything you've ever done I've taken pride in."

"Yeah, I know Haru-chan. But now I'm here to stay because Obaa-san ceded me the Hinata" says Keitaro in a quiet voice.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that because we've a lot to catch up on" says Haruka who spies Kitsune heading their way.

After a few moments Kitsune sits next to Haruka placing her chin in her hands. She is not able to keep her eyes off of the man she has yet to be introduced to.

As strange as it seems Mitsune, aka the 'Fox' as she is called because of how her eyes are when not fully open, has become enamored with the man across from her. She doesn't even hear the conversation between the two cousins as she is in a world of her own. Oh believe you me she flirts with a lot of guys because Mitsune is a very beautiful woman and when she out on the town has her moments.

But! No one, and I mean no one, has ever captured her attention like the handsome stranger who just walked in and is sitting across from Haruka.

"Kitsune, Earth to Kitsune over" Haruka says looking at the woman next to her. She realizes that Kitsune has fallen victim to her cousin's natural charm.

Not getting a response out of the Fox Haruka gently shakes her until she comes back to this plain of existence.

She laughs and Keitaro just sits there with a neutral look on his face.

"Wha….. What is it Haruka? Oh I'm sorry, I'm Konno Mitsune suga'. You can call me Kitsune" she says extending her hand to the handsome man across from her.

"It's my pleasure Kitsune, call me Keitaro. You're from Osaka, I can tell by the Kansai accent" says Keitaro matter-of-fact.

He does have a warm smile as he kindly takes her hand. All she does is nod her head dumbly when it seems like an unknown strength or power shoots right through her. It almost overwhelms her. His hand is huge and has a very rough feeling to it being calloused over like it is, but he is also oh so gentle with hers.

Kitsune gets a tingly feeling which is something she has never had happen to her before when she's touched a man. This beautiful lady, this charmer who had entranced many men in the past by her looks has in turn just fallen very hard for a man she had just met mere moments ago.

"Oh yeah Haru-chan, sorry about the helicopter flights earlier this morning, I had a friend of mine, Hanabi Matsuo-san help me by flying in my heaviest tools and equipment out to the back of Hinata Hill. His family owns a helicopter charter business over in Kamakura. They just bought a surplus US chopper from the JSDF so I helped my friend fix it and modernize the thing. To say thanks, he flew my stuff onto the back of the hill free of charge. I didn't realize that I had accumulated that much stuff" Keitaro says apologetically to his cousin.

Haruka knows that he has a habit of doing things himself and not leaving it to others.

"I had my larger equipment and tool boxes stored in one of their empty hangars along with some shed kits. Now that their up top, the new 'copter has place to call home, as do I" he adds.

"I was wondering what the hell was going on so early this morning. If I had known it was you I would have just said 'that's typical of the workaholic Kei-kun' the man I know and love", says Haruka, then turning she says "Kitsune, this man here gets up before anyone else I know and goes to bed only because he needs to. He'll keep working until he collapses over his work area. You don't know how many times I've had to put him to bed when he was a kid after I found him sleeping over something he had been working on. It's more times than I can remember."

"Yes you did Haru-chan and I remember many times you'd just lay a blanket over me when I got older. Hey, I just love doing things. You know the old saying about life being short" says Keitaro with a warm smile on his face. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to head up the old back road that goes up by the old dilapidated Annex on the hill shortly to unpack my equipment from all of the pallets that were dropped off. I also have to organize everything and I'll probably use some of the empty rooms in the Inn lower floor to set up my shops in" he adds.

"Have you had anything to eat this morning Kei-kun?" asks Haruka. She remembers how large his large appetite is.

"I'm a bit hungry after all of the shit I've moved already this morning" he says knowing she wasn't about to let him get away without a proper breakfast. Then his stomach growls causing the two women to giggle

"Kei-kun, you stay right there" says Haruka who goes to get her cook to fix her beloved cousin a big breakfast.

Kitsune just keeps staring at him and she is feeling all mushy inside. 'Shit, this has never happened before' she thinks. She feels herself getting a little moist down below.

"Kei-kun did Obaa-san or her lawyers tell you about the old place?" asks Haruka. She hates to put a damper on her cousin's growing enthusiasm. She has to tell him the truth about what Hina Obaa-san has done to the old place. She brings out a big plate of food for him.

"Yeah, but I hope the girls won't feel too put out by what I'll be doing. Do you have any info on them Haru-chan? I want to know who I'll be dealing with later when I head in to meet them" says Keitaro, again using a matter-of-fact tone as he wolfs down his cousin's food. Kitsune looks a little startled by his tone and non-chalant attitude about people living in his new home.

Seeing this, Keitaro looks at the ash-haired beauty and says: "Oh don't worry, I'm just curious as to why my Obaa-san would have done this so you won't be asked to leave. I'll be staying at a camp during the spring and summer months that will be set up in back of the property".

Both women are surprised by this statement that he won't be staying in the Hinata itself.

Kitsune is happy that she'll still have a home.

Haruka gets up for a minute to go back to her small office to get her cousin a file which has info on the residents and Kitsune wonders how he knows that she lives up there.

"Obaa-san sent me a preliminary list of the residents of the Inn. Right now only eight of the rooms are occupied on the three floors" says Keitaro after Haruka hands him the dossier which is in a manila folder. "Kitsune, I'm glad to see you live up there" Keitaro adds making Kitsune feel better because that answers her previous question.

He then downs the last of the delicious Miso that Haruka brought out for him.

Looking at pictures of the residents he continues: "I see Aoyama Motoko-chan lives here too. She has had a huge crush on me since I helped with the Aoyama Dojo rebuild seven years ago. When we last went to Kyoto Haru-chan. That girl, though shy as she was, hung around me like a little puppy" Keitaro says smiling.

'Is he talking about the same Kendo girl?' Kitsune thinks. She has known her for the last three years and that doesn't sound like the same Motoko to her.

He laughs remembering Motoko as a little girl.

"Thanks for a great breakfast, Haru-chan. I'm going to head up and start right in. I'll take this folder with me and please call me on my cell when the others get home so we can be formally introduced to each other. Here's my number" says Keitaro handing her a business card. "Kitsune-san, it's been a pleasure and I look forward to seeing you later" says Keitaro getting up from the booth.

As he heads out Kitsune follows him outside of the shop. She smiles standing there in the doorway finger waving at Keitaro as he gets into his pick-up. She fights a wild hair to jump into his truck so she can be with him as he heads out to tend to his stuff. Coming back to reality, Kitsune's smile gets bigger knowing that she'll see him later in the day.

Keitaro likes the good looking young woman who works for Haruka, but for right now he puts her into the back of his mind as he drives off.

But hopefully not for too long though.

-Mid-morning, back property of Hinata Hill-

On the way to the old road up to the top of Hinata Hill Keitaro has a pleasant memory of when he was a little boy. His Tou-san showed him how to make birdhouses and they would come here to hang them for the finches, sparrows and swallows. Many times his father brought lunch or they would have a hibachi set up to cook on so they could watch the little birds enjoy their new homes. They would have fun swimming in the freshwater lake by the waterfall that cascaded down from the higher points on Hinata Hill. So many great times were had here by them.

'Why did I allow the good times in my life to end then' he thinks retrospectively. Keitaro frowns before putting it aside, he know that he has to deal with this soon. We'll find this out later.

Unloading all of the pallets takes only a few hours. The smaller loads are broken down by priority, size, where they are going and the time of year they will be used. He has three tractors that need to be uncrated from off of the pallets that they're on: one with a front end loader and back hoe, one for towing medium size loads aka a farm tractor and a smaller garden tractor.

It is also nice having a four-wheeled stake-sided flatbed trailer and a heavier capacity low boy ramp trailer so he can bring things over to the Inn or wherever they need to be. The low boy is loaded first with his machine shop equipment which was disassembled for aerial transport into small loads that he can easily put back together later. Next is his wood-working equipment: things like lathes, drill presses, saws and shop hand tools. These will go to the same place but a different room.

After this, he uncrates some resin sheds of different sizes and assembles them quickly. These are for his two smaller tractors, a couple of his small generators, chainsaws, fuel and oil cans, welding gear, his large and small capacity air tanks, gardening equipment, masonry and plumbing supplies plus his nail gun and boxes of nails.

And last for now, Keitaro sets up his large ripsaw: he assembles the table, cradle, pulleys and puts the drive strap back where the medium tractor can back up to it to run it. This last machine is of his own design so he doesn't have to buy lumber. He will build a drying kiln later for the wood that he'll be cutting down when he's ready to start the second phase of his plan. Then to clean up, he stacks the pallets behind one of his sheds to be recycled into something else or be burned as kindling.

When his possessions are put up, he starts to build a camp for his temporary summer home. His camping equipment is in the back of the pick-up truck.

First of all, up goes an army-style tent. It's a large one, big enough to comfortably house six soldiers in the field. Next, he puts in a portable bed frame and lays his futon on it. Then in goes a footlocker, coat rack, Franklin Stove®, a small refrigerator (he'll run a line to it when he heads over to the Hinata. Using one of his generators for the appliances out here seems a little wasteful to him), his laptop, a military-style clerks folding desk and stool.

The last thing he takes out of his truck is an old antique American oil lamp that was a gift from his mother. It is one of his most prized possessions and he places on top of his desk.

He grabs one of his chainsaws, gasses and oils it, then proceeds to cut down a few small trees that are already dead for some instant firewood.

Later he'll thin out the overgrowth and make woodpiles to season logs for burning.

Finding some old slate and medium-sized stones Keitaro lays out a good-sized firepit after clearing away some grass about five meters away from his tent. Then as a lark, he puts up a slotted grate over where the fire will be so he can do some open air cooking. He smiles at his accomplishments here so far.

Looking over the encampment and storage areas Keitaro is happy at how fast he gets everything unloaded and stowed away. As it has been stated before, when he starts a task it gets done efficiently and in a timely manner.

He takes a drink out of the cooler he filled with the cold spring water that his clan can truly boast is the freshest in all of the empire. The cooler is set on a folding table that he sets-up as part of his outside kitchen. He likes to cook and bake learning these skills from his Tou-san.

He'll call his Tou-san later to let him know that he has taken possession of his inheritance.

The two rooms in the Inn that are chosen for his shops he hopes are the farthest ones away from the residents. Yes, he wants his shops, but he doesn't want to interfere with the girls' lives and their daily routines.

Heading into the backdoor of his new home Keitaro hauls all of machinery in parts that he'll reassemble as soon as he can. He then looks at the main junction box and immediately knows that he has to replace it before there is either a major blackout up here or the thing starts a fire. Since this place is old it'll go up in flames very fast since the wood is so dry.

'This fucking thing should've been replaced a long time ago. There is no way in hell that this fucking thing support all of my power equipment' Keitaro thinks with a bit of scorn at how dilapidated, outdated and dangerous this old box is.

Going outside for a moment Keitaro checks his lowboy. Opening a large cardboard box he pulls out a new large high capacity breaker box, a fire panel and four new chemical extinguishers. These are all placed in the closet where the old fuse box is. He's going to fix this possible problem first before there's a fire in the old place. He pulls a small well worn leather covered notebook from his front shirt pocket and writes some notes in it (not that he needs to mind you).

He then walks down to his Obaa-san's former, now his, office. He slides open the traditional paper and slat door. The first thing he notices is a hole in the ceiling that looks to be covered with a plywood sheet from room up above. This definitely needs to be fixed before someone falls through and gets severely injured.

He makes another note to see if the old office by the common room is still usable later.

Satisfied for now, he steps out of the office closing the door quietly behind him and heads back to tend to the rest of his stuff.

Out of the back of the four-door pick-up's cab, Keitaro grabs some clean clothes and fresh boxer shorts. The clothes he has on are now dirty and sweat stained.

He decides to take a bath in the lake.

Looking around, Keitaro smiles when he sees that many of the birdhouses that he made as a child are still in use here.

Stripping and draping his clothes over a low branch Keitaro wades out into the cold, refreshing water that always re-invigorated him as a youngster.

Swimming over to a shorter part of the falls he steps underneath the cascade and loves how the fresh water feels on his head.

'Wow' he thinks 'this place is all mine now.' Keitaro just has one problem to deal with, that is, cold water usually causes his large cock stand up. For now though, relieving himself is out of the question. So he chooses to meditate under the falls long enough to bring back his center. (He hates masturbating)

After his swim and dressing Keitaro pulls out a small snack from an ice chest along with a cold beer. After working a long day Keitaro usually eats his dinner and packs away as many calories as he can. _By the look of how he's built, he's put all of those calories he consumed to good use._

Keitaro's cell phone rings and he sees that it's Haruka. When he answers, she tells him that the residents are all home and that she'll meet him out in front of the Hinata.

-Half an hour later-

Keitaro stands at the entrance to the Hinata waiting for Haruka to come up. The Tea Shoppe must be closed for the evening because he sees her coming up and figures that Kitsune must be inside already.

"Well, I hope you weren't waiting too long Kei-kun" says Haruka seeing her cousin looking up at the walls and roof of the ancient building.

"The old place needs a lot of work Haru" says Keitaro off-handedly as the two go inside together. They take off their shoes and go over to the common room.

"Have a seat Kei-kun. I'll get the rest of the girls" Haruka says heading to the staircase. She lets out a loud whistle with her lips and fingers to signal the residents to come downstairs.

-Motoko's POV-

In her room on the third floor finishing up her homework Motoko hears the familiar whistle that only Haruka can do. It is loud, shrill and very piercing. It will give you a headache if you aren't used to it or you stand next to her when she cuts loose. That sound means there is to be a meeting in the common and attendance is always mandatory.

The teen Samurai gets up and smoothes out her Hakama. The Samurai checks her Gi before grabbing her Bokkan from the weapons rack which is next to the suit of traditional armor and places it in her Uwa-obi before stepping out.

As she heads down the hallway the warrior maiden feels a familiar aura that makes her heart leap a little out of anticipation. Her pulse races faster as she descends the stairs to the main floor and sees her Keitaro-sama sitting on a couch in the common room. She knows it's him and likes what she sees. This teenage Samurai usually has a negative opinion of the male half of the species, but the only exceptions to this rule are her father and her Keitaro-sama.

She centers herself before going to greet him.

-Naru's POV-

Putting on comfortable clothes and looking rather sloppy, a beautiful young woman sits at her Kotatsu with a college study guide in her hand. She is ranked first in her particular high school after having just started her third year. She usually wears her coke-bottle glasses and braids to make the boys in her class avoid her. She also has a _Ki_-loaded right hand that is her insurance against getting confessed to by them if she ever decides to look pretty.

This young woman isn't into dating or men in general, she just wants to concentrate on entering the best University in Japan. Naru has formed some very negative opinions about the other half of the species. This is only half of the story though which we shall see very shortly.

Drawing Naru out of her zone is a loud whistle that only Haruka can do and she knows to come down to the common room.

She runs down the stairs and sees Keitaro sitting there.

"What the hell is this man doing here in an all-girl's dorm, Haruka-san" says the bespectacled brunette. This brings Motoko out of her reverie just before walking up to Keitaro. "All men do is want to peep on innocent young girls and molest them with their perverted ways" says Naru in a brusque manner as the temperature in the room seems to get colder somehow.

Before Motoko can respond to that her close young friend comes scampering in.

-Kaolla's POV-

Sitting in the hallway on the third floor enjoying the late day sun coming in the traditional window of the Hinata Kaolla is going over the designs of her latest revision of a flying Mecha-tama. This hyperactive foreign young teen has a penchant for making things before blowing them up. She does this all with the wide-eyed innocence of a young girl combined with a truly maniacal laugh. The loud piercing whistle comes up the stairs brings her out of her back to reality so she wraps up blueprints and put everything she's working on inside of her room. Running to the common room after literally jumping down two flights of stairs barefoot the dark-skinned Princess sees the handsome man sitting on the couch.

"Someone new here at the Hinata, all I want to know is he yummy and can he be my playmate?" asks a blonde dark-skinned blur.

-Kitsune's POV-

Still thinking about her earlier meeting with Haruka's cousin the Fox is going through her closet to find something appropriate to greet the handsome man when he returns. Never has she been so taken with someone like this in her life. She thought that her former boyfriend was a stud, but he was nothing like the man she saw sitting across from her at the table this morning. Plus she loves how he just radiates confidence and has such a good sense of himself. It also helps that he is rich, smart and has a 'killer' of a body. That 'six-pack' torso of his makes the ash-blonde drool causing her to fantasize about being held by those magnificent arms and touching him all over.

'I wonder if he's packing too' she thinks while wiping her mouth.

She hears Haruka's whistle and almost starts to freak because she hasn't picked out anything special. Quickly sizing up her luscious body in her full length mirror she decides that what she has on will catch his eye. After another moment or so, she heads out to hopefully catch herself a new man.

A further interruption in Motoko's greeting comes in the form of the ash-blonde bombshell that makes her presence known into the common room.

She is wearing a definite change in her attire from what she had on when she was at work down below in the Tea Shoppe. She saunters over and sits on the couch in the spot that had Motoko picked out.

Furthermore, any casual greetings from the tall teen will have to wait until later.

From over by the staircase Haruka says in a loud voice, "Naru-chan, knock that shit off right now. You're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble with me if you keep referring to my cousin and your new Kanrinin as a pervert."

Everyone sees Naru blanch at this but, she keeps her mouth shut for now because she doesn't want to antagonize Haruka and get on her shit list.

Haruka comes back over the common room followed by a petit teen who smiles shyly from behind the now former housemother.

-Shinobu's POV-

There must be some magic in this old place thinks a petit bluenette as she begins to prepare dinner. Giving a small bundle of bananas to Kaolla keeps her foreign friend out of her hair while she cooks. Having smart Sempai's has definitely helped her grades to go up drastically, she is near the top of her class now. But that's only the surface of how she feels. The thing is that even after her parents' divorce the two still snipe at each other and sometimes they include her when they bitch at each other. Unknown to her, Shinobu's life is about to take a drastic turn for the better.

The piercing whistle from Haruka signals some meeting or other so she puts her preparations on hold before heading into the common room.

Keitaro stands up and steps over the end of the room so he can see everyone. Four pairs of eyes just drool at this specimen of a man before them. Naru looks on reserving judgment towards this man until she gets to know him better.

"I'm not a man of many words as I believe in letting my actions speak for me. I just have a few things to say before you formally introduce yourselves to me. First, my name is Urashima Keitaro. I'm the new owner of the Hinata and all of the surrounding property. Second, until I have a full handle on the living situation here, I'll be staying at a camp I've set up in the back until the end of the summer. Third, I'll be making big improvements and modernizing this place because it really needs it. For sure, the old fuse box will be replaced by a modern new breaker box in a few days before we have a fire. Also, if I'm working in the onsen or anywhere else on the property, be extremely careful because this place needs a lot of cleaning. I mean to see that the Hinata is restored to its former glory. Lastly, I know that Obaa-san's room and office is the first room when you go upstairs, but, for now the office will be wherever I am at the moment. Sometimes I work very long hours and I don't want to wake anyone up. If you need me, just want to talk or you want to help out here I'm going to set up a radio system and post my cell number. Oh yes, there's one more thing, I have converted two rooms on the first floor into workshops. I'll be using them mostly on the weekends, so if you want to see me, need something fixed or want something made come see me then" Keitaro finishes then sits down between Kitsune and Motoko who both smile at him.

"Kei-kun, why are you being so modest?" asks Haruka teasingly "Everybody, this man before you has just graduated at the top of his class from Tokyo University with a degree in Mechanical Engineering. I called your father to ask him what you have been doing since you weren't forthcoming."

"WHAT?!" say all of the girls in unison as they look at the handsome man who just spoke.

-End of Chapter-

The story will be totally different from the canon. All of the characters have been changed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

-Author's note: There will be a pairing or maybe a harem for Keitaro but I'm not sure of who will be in it yet.

It won't be with Naru, but there'll be no 'Naru bashing'. She will become a very close friend though. I have some surprises in store for her and a few others that no one will expect.

This drama at times will be light-hearted and then be full of angst. As I have stated, this story will mostly be about Keitaro and the events of those around him. But, I will provide a few side stories and a few new characters to add some new life to this story. Akamatsu-Sensei created a great story template with a very rich cast and I mean to exploit it to the 'nth' degree. So let's go on a ride together with Keitaro and the gang as they live their lives together at the Hinata.

Again, thanks for coming along on this ride with me. There is only one caveat to this: please read my opening notes that are in the first chapter. I've stated it there that all of the characters here have been changed around and all of them are OOC. This is done for story flow, for possible future conflicts amongst some of the residents for Keitaro's attention (romantic, that is), for the purposes of giving me extra options and because I want to do this.

-Warning: very bad to severely raunchy language, descriptions of adult situations and sex, ecchi, possible violence, Yuri and lesbian situations, and mayhem.

From last time:

"_Kei-kun, why are you being so modest?" asks Haruka teasingly "Everybody, this man before you has just graduated at the top of his class from Tokyo University with a __degree in Mechanical Engineering. I called your father to ask him what you have been doing since you weren't forthcoming."_

"_WHAT?!" say all of the girls in unison as they look at the handsome man who just spoke._

-Chapter 2: 1st Spring- Plans, Introductions and Getting to Work-Part 2.-

Haruka is only five years older than her beloved cousin. It bothers her that he won't let anyone know about his accomplishments or about how smart he really is. To some, he looks more like an over-sized common laborer than the genius he really is. Yes that's right, I said Keitaro's a genius.

She found out from her Oji-san that he passed the entrance exam to Tokyo University with a perfect score and didn't even study for it. It still amazes Haruka to this day that he chose Mechanical Engineering as his major because that is one of the most difficult courses of study except for some of the higher math programs that the University has to offer.

Though their age difference is only five years she actually looks at Keitaro as being her son since they spent a lot of time together when he was younger. Her pride in him is very motherly and she loves him as such.

Haruka has always taken delight in everything that he does even though she has to get the news from either her Oji-san or her Oba-san. Now that he is back with her she is going to wring every ounce of what he's done over the last four years before she throttles him for ignoring her and kicks his ass.

Haruka knows of his penchant to overwork and to overachieve but that takes a back seat to his undertakings and achievements. She knows that they are many because she has many of his plaques, trophies and commendations in her room to remind her. There are also monuments to his handiwork with his fingerprints on them all over the Empire. And, that's more than any philanthropist can boast of. She knows that her Kei-kun has done more in the last nine years of his life than most people older than him have done or can ever hope to accomplish in their lifetime.

So Haruka feels that she has every right to brag about him.

Be that as it may, Keitaro tries to put aside the fact that Haruka has just boasted about him in front of his new tenants. For the rest of the time he just sits here quietly feeling a little awkward. In one way he likes the fact that his cousin cares about him, but on the other hand he has the girls staring at him for various reasons.

He hates being the center of attention though he's in it all of the time.

Having nothing more to say he looks to Naru who introduces herself and apologizes for her earlier characterization of him. He nods to her acknowledging that he's forgiven her and says he wants to talk to her later about something that can possibly help her. He isn't forthcoming right now about what it is, but Naru tells him she'll meet with him right after this meeting before going back to her studies.

Next is Motoko, who blushes and becomes very shy when she looks into Keitaro's rich brown eyes. She then turns her head away to the side and mumbles something about it being nice to see him again. She notices how handsome he is now and is ecstatic when Keitaro makes a promise to practice with her in the morning if she wants.

This piece of news snaps her head back around as she looks at him again. The teen Samurai smiles and nods as her face returns to its normal color.

The others who know her well can't believe Motoko stumbles over her words or blushes over a man like she has just done. This is so unlike her think her housemates.

To Motoko though this is not just an ordinary man, this is her Keitaro-sama. The others will learn more about her feelings for him as he continues to live here.

Kaolla is next jumping into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her cheek against his. Keitaro emulates the foreign girl's mannerisms and smiles at her directness. This was very refreshing he thinks smiling at the dark-skinned girl in his lap.

"Can I call you 'Onii-chan' and would you like to play with me sometime?" asked Kaolla. She likes the fact that he's a mechanical engineer so he can help her on a new Mecha-Tama.

"Before you answer that Kei-kun, that little girl in your arms is a genius like you. Though she makes robots, she is also an explosives expert and likes to blow things up. So I'd be very careful with her if I was you" says Haruka almost chuckling with four of the others. That laughter clues him in so he realizes that he has to be wary but, he'll judge her situation as it warrants.

"Yes on the first part and we need to talk about having destructive devices around here. Tell you what, I'll build you a place of your own in the back of the property so you can build or blow up things to your heart's content. Does that sound good to you Kaolla-chan?" says Keitaro matter-of-fact using an honorific on this young girl. He makes a mental note to build her a lab out in the very back of the property.

"Okies Onii-chan" says the girl. She happily hops off of his lap and back on to the couch next to Motoko.

Keitaro will find that in the future this young lady is very handy in helping him to modernize all of the electrical and mechanical parts around here. He hopes in the meantime that she doesn't destroy the place first.

Keitaro smiles brightly when Shinobu introduces herself. This petit miss has his total respect right away after he read her file. Haruka told him that she cooks, cleans and does the laundry in lieu of paying rent.

He is going to make sure that she gets a salary for everything that she does to keep the Hinata up and running. And, he's going to provide the proper equipment so that she can do her job. She says that her grades have improved since moving here with the help of her Sempais.

Shinobu smiles and turns bright red, because she has just developed a little crush on him. He offers to help her finish the dinner prep telling her that he likes to cook too. She almost swoons when she hears that a man is taking an interest in her.

The others giggle when they see her blush almost purple.

Kitsune struggles hard not to glom on him as she re-introduces herself. The Fox makes sure that he notices all of her charms and attributes getting Haruka's attention real fast.

There is no romantic jealousy involved in the cousin's aheming her. This lets Kitsune know that there are youngsters present and that she will have to wait until she's alone with him.

Keitaro is breathing deeply and slowly trying to prevent a major erection problem right at this moment. Even as busy as he will be soon, Keitaro sure as hell wouldn't throw her out of bed, though he might just scare the hell out of Kitsune when she finds out what he is packing.

Keitaro is getting very hungry and has only had a light snack since the huge breakfast that Haruka had provided for him that morning, so he makes one last announcement: "from now on there will be mixed bathing in the onsen. I've waited a long time to be able to use it again. There'll be no discussion on this but I'll ask you if you want me to put back up the old bamboo curtain that used to separate the men and women's sides. Personally I don't care, or, do you want towels and/or bathing suits. You decide."

Naru is just about to object, but she gets dirty looks from all of the others including Haruka causing her to back down. Naru in the end goes along with the rest smiling sheepishly at Keitaro when even the bamboo curtain is voted down.

What surprises everyone is the fact that Shinobu goes along with this too.

-The kitchen, fifteen minutes later-

The first thing that Keitaro sees when he steps into the kitchen is that the same appliances are still being used when his Tou-san lived here as a boy. They were inadequate back then and are just plain pitiful now.

'What was Obaa-san thinking' thinks Keitaro pulling out his notebook and scribbling in it. Everything has to go and soon by the looks of it. So while chopping vegetables he begins to formulate different plans in his head to help his new young friend.

He has quite a few favors to call in if wants to accomplish this goal.

There is no time like the present to let Shinobu in on his plans.

"Shinobu-chan, I was going to wait until getting settled in and do a thorough inspection of this place. But I will share some of my plans with you right now. Since the kitchen is your domain you should know that I plan to modernize this area. First of all, we're going to get you a new low stool or short bench to stand on when you're working. No more of this unsafe teetering. Two, all new appliances and only the top brands will be put in. A new stove, fryer, a walk-in fridge, freezer, all new counters, a restaurant style dishwasher because when we get more tenants we'll need it. Also there will be new microwaves, all new pots and pans plus utensils. I can't see how you work in here every day with such outdated equipment" says Keitaro stopping and pulling out one of his cards. He writes a number on the back and hands it to a stunned Shinobu who has tears welling up in her eyes at his good news.

Before he can give her the next piece of news she unexpectantly steps down from her stool runs over and hugs him.

Hugging her back he says "the number on the back of that card is to a grocery delivery service run by a friend of mine. He owes me a huge favor for fixing his plate freezers and refrigeration units. Mention my name, order any you need or want and he'll deliver it. Also, put it on my tab" finishes Keitaro.

He likes how this young girl reacts to this and she feels good in his arms too.

Just then Keitaro's karma almost goes south.

Naru then walks in and says "what the hell's going on here?" She balls her fists and heads toward Keitaro. Shinobu quickly releases him as she turns around and faces the charging Naru to block her way.

"Naru-Sempai stop!" hollers the petit chef sticking her hand up with the palm facing Naru. She has a determined look on her face. "Sempai just shared with me his plans for the kitchen. He also told me about a grocery delivery service. Isn't it great? No more lugging groceries up those steps anymore."

Shinobu hopes that this stops her.

Keitaro's respect for this tough little lady increases a few notches.

"Gomen Keitaro-san, gomen Shinobu-chan" says the volatile brunette stopping as she hears what is said by her housemate. She then bows to the couple by the stove. Naru starts to cry adding "it's my damned temper again. Kami help me see the whole picture before I hurt someone again."

Naru is a very emotional person and it bothers her when she blows up like this. She is known for her fierce temper and a _Ki_ loaded right hand that would send an ordinary mortal into the stratosphere. Magnanimously Keitaro pulls the vulnerable young woman into his embrace as she cut loose crying. He hands her a tissue from its box there on the counter.

'Well' Shinobu thinks 'I never thought I'd live to see this'. She then steps back up onto her stool to check the progress of the evening meal.

"Naru-chan, have a seat at the counter while I get the rice cooker going" says Keitaro after releasing her. He gets the machine going then comes over to where Naru is sitting.

"Naru-chan, when I first met you earlier I could see you struggling to see me when we made introductions earlier. Before you say anything please just sit there and hear me out. It must be frustrating to wear those damned thick-lensed glasses. Probably you get teased by your classmates and some of those insults must be really terrible" says Keitaro trying to help her.

Naru nods her head intently as he hands her another tissue.

"Hey, I'd be pissed too if I were you" he continues looking at her squarely "What I'm going to do for you because I see a beautiful young woman who just longs to see something without those fucking glasses is this: First, I'm going to make an appointment for you to get your eyes fixed, whether with Lasik® surgery or corneal lens transplants. The head Eye Surgeon at Tokyo General promised to help me for free after I helped his son improve his grades. My friend made the Dean's list by the end of that particular semester which made his old man happy. That's where the favor comes in. Well, enough of that for now. To make a long story short, I'm going to call in that favor and get your eyes fixed Naru-chan."

Naru by now is crying very hard because of his kindness towards her.

"And, before you fall all apart on me I'll make the appointments, call your parents and even ask the Kōchō (Author's note: Japanese for principal) at the Academy to dismiss you from class for as long as it takes for your eyes to heal up. I'll even get Kitsune to help you too if it's needed" Keitaro says in a quiet voice.

By now Naru is so overwhelmed with joy that she launches herself at him sobbing out loud, both in joy and in sorrow at having been such a bitch twice in the last hour.

He hugs her again liking how she feels in his arms as she soaks the front of his shirt through. (Author's note: this touching little scene is the closest thing to love that these two will ever have in this story as we will see why later on)

"Wow Naru-Sempai, that great" exclaims a happy Shinobu turning aside to see her as she finishes crying.

Keitaro sees the tenants as part of his family now and he will make sure that they're all properly taken care of.

-Dinnertime, the first evening-

'Oh Kami, this is so good' Keitaro thinks eating his first meal with his residents. He looks next to him and sees the petit chef blush.

Haruka joins them.

He absolutely loves Shinobu's cooking.

-Then-

Over the next couple of days there is a whirlwind of activity around the Hinata.

A radio charging station is set-up in the common room with W/T's for each of the residents. The girls all stand around the station with Keitaro showing them how to change the battery and place the dead one in its charger.

He has his clasped already in its holder on his tool belt. He also puts his cell number and a list with other emergency numbers on it. After this all of them see that Keitaro is off again to do something else.

Haruka also gets a radio. She loves the fact that he includes her in the Hinata communications network.

He repairs the ubiquitous hole in Naru's floor. After he finishes the job, you can tell that there was one. (Shed a tear for the ubiquitous hole. Boo, hoo, hoo…)

-Three weeks later-

In the time that the residents have come to know Keitaro, they all learn one special thing, when he makes a promise he keeps his word. Here are two examples:

One, Naru has to have corneal lens replacement surgery. It seems that she has cataracts when the doctor tells her she's on the verge of going blind.

Keitaro tells her parents about this, and then makes all of the appointments after getting the permission from the Academy for Naru to be dismissed for a while after the surgery.

Naru is well ahead in her studies and she's the Academy's top ranked student next to Kaolla. She won't be behind when she returns. He takes her to the hospital in his truck, patiently waits while she's in out-patient surgery and then brings her home. Keitaro gets Kitsune to help her get around because she can't for a few days. When the bandages are removed Naru gives Keitaro a big hug in gratitude. A short time later the surgery is considered a success when the doctor looks at his handiwork. Keitaro thanks the doctor for taking care of her.

Afterwards, she tells everyone that it 'weirded' her out being able to ask questions on what was happening to her during the surgery. She gasped when the doctor said that he was slipping the new lens into place and securing it. When the anesthetic wore off she was happy that there was no pain, just a little itching

Naru is in awe because she can both see and read without those accursed 'coke-bottle' glasses.

Never has anyone in the Hinata ever seen the brunette smile so much. It is this event that goes a long way to quelling her volatile temper.

Naru now sees Keitaro as a man of his word and a good friend.

Two, everybody is amazed when Keitaro replaces the old fuse box with a modern high capacity breaker box. The residents immediately see the difference. The brightness of the property lights is such that the whole hilltop now seems to glow.

Naru tells Keitaro that it's nice that she can finally watch TV in her room and that she has plenty of light to do her studying.

Kaolla helps him install the main fire panel which went in to tie together all of the new smoke detectors in the Hinata.

Keitaro is very impressed that the foreign blonde blur expertly couples the alarms into the phone system so it can alert the local Fire Brigade if there's ever a problem.

Also, the girls like the fact that they don't have to change those damned old-fashioned fuses anymore or worry about getting an electrical shock or electrocuted.

Keitaro posts notices in the hallways to let the girls know where the new fire extinguishers are. There's one CO2 and one chemical extinguisher on each floor along with one each in the kitchen. He even teaches all of the residents about their proper usage.

Kaolla says it was fun to help her 'Onii-chan' and wants to help him out a lot more on future projects.

-Also-

Keitaro at the present moment is putting some new small appliances in the kitchen. He goes to an appliance store in Tokyo and plunks down a lot of Yen.

He knows Shinobu will be very happy in seeing a new rice cooker, two new microwaves, a large capacity coffee urn with a nice coffee bean grinder next to it, an expensive knife set that cost more money than most people make in a month, brand new chopsticks for everyone including a dozen extra pair for future new residents and a western style eating utensil set that Shinobu pointed out to him in a catalog.

Along with the grocery delivery service Keitaro is spoiling the young girl rotten. He thinks that nothing is too good for her.

The heavier appliances along with new counters have been ordered and will be delivered within the week.

He calls a few of friends telling them that he wants their assistance to bring in some heavy new appliances inside his home. He smiles when his old crony replies that he'll bring a crew to get the job done quickly and efficiently.

When the bluenette comes home and goes to prepare dinner Shinobu cries tears of happiness. She sees new things everywhere in her kitchen.

Keitaro leaves her a note about the heavier stuff. It's been ordered and will be coming very soon his note tells her. He also lets her know that there are new washers and dryers coming to replace all of the old ones.

When Shinobu sees Keitaro later that day she runs up and hugs her Sempai again.

-Shortly afterwards, near the end of May-

Summer is coming soon so Keitaro gets to work on the area around the lake, falls and spring.

The edge all around the lake is cleared of vegetation, trees, cattails and brush. The mowing tractor is used first to clear out the light stuff. He has a large wide cutting-deck that cuts a big swath through all the overgrowth helping him get through it all very quickly. With this complete, he brings in his lawn vacuum, a woodchipper and the stake-sided trailer to haul off the big stuff to be split later.

He has the chainsaws doing their thing along with a pneumatic log-splitter that he gets. Yup, another tool for Keitaro to keep him busy as the days get longer and the work progresses in clearing the lake for the girls to use.

Shit, he is just like a normal man in wanting to see bikini clad women back here sunning themselves. But, like always, he puts these thoughts on the back burner compartmentalizing them in his mind until their proper time.

Getting back to the log splitter, he smiles and watches this machine do work that use to take a lot of extra time. Now, he has almost ten cords of wood from dead trees around the hilltop along with another half dozen cords from thinned out live trees seasoning in other piles.

Most of the brush and underbrush gets mulched by the woodchipper and will be useful for the gardens around the Hinata.

Using some fresh lumber that was just dried in his kiln and some heavy duty bolts he makes a picnic table. Like everything else it's very well constructed.

Now he turns his attention to making sure that those who use the lake to swim or cool off in can access the water without stepping into mud or dirt. Keitaro loads up some dry sand from over by the hill's entrance road and dumps it on the shoreline with his front-end loader before smoothing it with scoop at an odd angle.

Pleased that this task is done he turns his attention to his next chore.

Keitaro places a few comprehensive charts and a list of things on a new bulletin board by the wall near the radio charging station. All of the girls, along with Haruka, can keep up with the progress as he goes along. He updates his list every morning by putting a line through completed jobs and adds to it when needed.

He lets the girls help with the chores and gives them credit for what they do, either by taking something off of their rent or gives them cash.

He puts a spot on the charts and lists for their initials. This is so he can keep track of who's helping him.

It's all voluntary of course and he finds a lot of takers.

This is very popular with the girls.

-Saturday afternoon, during a gorgeous day-

Behind the scenes Naru, Motoko and Shinobu are helping in the gardens in the front and sides of the Hinata: Naru out of gratitude; Motoko because she loves her Keitaro-sama and Shinobu always likes to help her Sempai.

Naru is planting some fresh perennials that Keitaro dropped off in front of the Hinata after picking them up in town.

Motoko spreads some of the mulch that Keitaro made out back from a pile that is there for their use.

Shinobu is working a little ahead of the two others pulling weeds with her fingers and a little garden spade.

For some reason the girls said yes when Keitaro asked for help.

At this very moment Kaolla is building a Mecha-Tama floor polisher for her 'Onii-chan'. Keitaro, true to his word, built the Hinata's 'mad scientist' a workshop for her inventions. Since Kaolla wants to please him, she's cut back on blowing things up and now makes only practical things to help him.

Kitsune, even though she works down at the Tea Shoppe, sometimes acts as Keitaro's 'go-fer'. It's because she wants to be near him.

Keitaro thoroughly enjoys the eye candy and she is showing him a lot of flesh. He likes watching her titties bounce around in a string bikini or when she is braless.

She knows that he has more than a passing interest in her.

"Shinobu-chan, how's the new kitchen coming along?" asks Naru. She places another plastic tub in the growing stack as the fresh flowers go into the garden.

"Great Naru-Sempai" answers the petit chef pulling out some dandelions "Sempai tells me that the rest of the equipment will be put in Monday while we're at school".

"Isn't it amazing how Keitaro-sama has kept all of his promises since he arrived here six and a half weeks ago?" asks Motoko. She always seems to gush when Keitaro is mentioned or talked about.

"He's sure changed my mind a little bit about men, or at least him, though I still have little use for them. I'll tell the two of you this, I have come to respect Kei-kun and I know now that he's trustworthy. If either of you develop any interest in him I won't call him a pervert or try to bash him. I think he'd make some girl a great catch" says Naru. She is looking down at the dirt in front of her.

She misses seeing her two housemates turn bright red.

"That is good to hear Naru-Sempai. I wouldn't want to have to punish you if you ever assaulted my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko.

The other two know of her feelings for Keitaro.

Motoko is leaning against the garden rake taking a breather because she caught up to where the other two are.

"Looks like our little Samurai's in love" says Naru in a sookie voice teasing Motoko.

Shinobu giggles as she pulls up a long root.

Motoko turns an even brighter red knowing that she is being teased successfully by her Sempai. Yes, she is in love with her Keitaro-sama.

For the rest of the afternoon until Shinobu has to go and prepare dinner, the three share small talk, gossip and news like any other normal teenagers.

-The next evening-

The nights are now comfortably warm.

Keitaro is in his camp after enjoying another great meal prepared by Shinobu and then he has a soak with the girls.

He is beginning to enjoy living at the Hinata, if for nothing else, just to see Shinobu blush when he praises her.

Naru also makes him smile as she now lets her real beauty show, but like Haruka, he feels that there is just something different about her.

He now is relaxing in a large hammock that is set-up just to the right of his tent. The posts are the remains of two birch trees that he lopped off so they're only about two meters tall. A swath of tar over the bare wood on top, a couple 'eye' hooks screwed into them and _voila,_ an instant place to rest your weary bones.

Sunday is the only day of the week that he allows himself to work only half-a-day or even to take it off. He hates not being busy or having something to do but the girls want him to go out for lunch with them and spend the day together with him.

Keitaro has to admit that he had a lot of fun when Kitsune hopped on his back and hollered _"_giddy-up". _He likes the feel of her large boobs in his back_.

In the hammock now he watches the stars come. He has his arm underneath his pillowed head enjoying the panorama above.

Smiling here in the dimly lit wooded area he does a mental inventory of all that he has accomplished since inheriting the Hinata from his Obaa-san.

He still has a long way to go to reach his goal in his estimation but with the girls help he knows he'll reach his goal.

His Tou-san called him the other day to let him know that he is very proud of him and wants to visit soon.

His Kaa-san sent him some e-mails relaying the same thing with some little notes she wrote about Kanako saying hello.

He can't wait to see his 'Imouto-chan' Kanako again. He then has some bad thoughts about what his parents or Seta-Sensei would say if either found out about his 'relationship' with her or Sara-chan.

'Shit' he thinks 'I'm only human'.

Kitsune and Motoko are really coming on to him now and his resolve towards them is starting to crumble.

When he sees Kitsune's hot body with those big tits and that great ass he just wants to take and fuck the living daylights out of her.

Keitaro also notices how much Motoko has grown into a magnificent example of Japanese womanhood and how large her breasts are. In a Yukata she looks like the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' with her long black hair and porcelain skin. Seeing her in a towel or a traditionally dressed always catches his attention.

Then he cringes for a moment remembering that he will formally move into the Hinata this fall. 'Shit, what have I done now' he thinks before laughing.

Keitaro goes back to his stargazing to clear his mind. He's grateful that he doesn't have a hard on right now. _Thinking about women always does this to him._

Taking a breath he exhales and then falls asleep.

-Monday morning-

Keitaro is waiting for some friends to help him install the new larger kitchen appliances for Shinobu.

The old road in the back of the property was widened by Keitaro and then paved over by the Prefecture, this is so larger vehicles can drive up the back way now.

Then a long driveway is paved at the end of it so deliveries can be brought right to the back door. _No more lugging groceries up the front steps anymore._

At first, a five spot parking lot is carved into the east side of the Hinata Hill.

Keitaro finally uses Kaolla's explosive expertise to blast out some rocks without taking the rest of the hilltop off.

Kaolla claps and cheers giddily after being able to help her 'Onii-chan' again.

This lot can easily be expanded later on if more people come here to live.

-Work on Shinobu's kitchen-

"Dammit Keiji watch where you're going with that, you baka" says a friend of Keitaro's.

"This fucking thing's heavy" Keiji complains. He's grateful that they don't have to bring it up the stairs.

"You want to help Keitaro with the walk-in fridge parts?" says Junpei a former Sumo wrestler "if you don't, then shut the fuck up Keiji."

"Hey Keitaro, I'm bringing in the one of the new granite countertops, where do you want it? Do you want us to remove the entire counter here or just some of the old one and leave part of it?" asks Maki the crew boss.

"Okay" Keitaro says pointing as he goes "I want the new stove there, the fridge parts there, the large freezer there, here will go one of the countertops along with the new cabinets. The deep fryer goes over by where the new stove is."

Keitaro fires all this off in rapid succession.

Taking a deep breath, he again says "the other countertop goes there on the floor cabinets, the wall cabinets go up there and over there. (Keitaro points at the bare walls where the old ones were) We need the dishwasher parts over where the old sink has just been torn out. The pipes, hoses, the Burnz-o-matic™ torch and the solv-a-set to all go together by the new little wash sink. The new tiles begin where we took off the old ones. And, Keiji shut the fuck up!"

Keitaro says this because he hates listening to people whine so he 'nips it in the bud' by telling the man to piss off. He'll be fit-to-be-tied if he disappoints Shinobu-chan in any way and not get her kitchen done today before she comes home.

The fridge, freezer and sink all go in very quickly.

The counters and cabinets get tackled next.

This is where Keiji redeems himself by doing an expert job. He gets praise from the others and a slap on the back from Keitaro.

Keitaro wires the heavy appliances and hooks up all of the natural gas lines himself, with Maki backing him up. Both men are master electricians and have hooked up gas mains together on many occasions.

When this is done, the dishwasher is tested to make sure the soap dispenser is synchronized to the wash cycle. The angled drying racks are then bolted into the walls and when this is done the task is complete.

The stove and deep fryers pilot lights are lit after the main gas valve is re-opened and the two appliances are tested.

Next, the roof of the walk-in fridge is bolted on before it's plugged in and turned on. The fridge's cooling blower starts to whirr and lets them know it works.

Keitaro smiles because his friend from the grocery delivery service is here with a two-wheeler that has Shinobu's latest order on it. _Karma is on his side since the food doesn't have to sit out in the warm air and possibly spoil. _

Keitaro asks him if he has anything unsold in the truck, his friend says that he had some frozen squid, Keitaro tells him to put it in the freezer. He likes squid.

After the last tile is put up on the wall the floor is then stripped, sanded and waxed.

With everything finished everyone steps outside to grab a beer.

"Kempai, and thanks for everything. A man couldn't ask for better friends" says Keitaro raising his beer can. The crew all drinks up before cleaning up, checking their handiwork and departing.

They all hope to see Keitaro on one of their worksites again in the near future.

He hopes to use them again on another project or two very soon.

-Later that day-

Shinobu and the other residents stand in the new kitchen of the Hinata. They all gawk at it in their school uniforms.

Shinobu has her hands clasped together under her chin with tears in her eyes as she looks over all of the new appliances. Her Sempai has come through in more ways than she could have ever dreamed of in a thousand years.

She doesn't know what to touch first.

"Like it?" comes a voice from the other doorway. Keitaro has to brace himself as the tiny young woman throws herself at him with such force he almost lands on his ass.

At the same time Haruka and Kitsune walk in to marvel at the new kitchen.

"Oh Sempai, thank you" says Shinobu squeezing him as tight as she can.

"Kei-kun, this is outstanding, Obaa-san will be very pleased" says Haruka almost gushing at what her cousin has done in redesigning the place.

"Nothing's too good for Shinobu-chan" says Keitaro. He walks through the kitchen showing everyone all of the new stuff.

When Motoko opens the large double-door fridge she gasps at how full the appliance is.

Kitsune opens the big freezer and marvels at what is inside it.

"This'll keep Kaolla-chan happy for a couple of days" says Naru. She is just as blown away like everyone else.

"Shinobu-chan, from now on and for as long as you want it, this kitchen is all yours. You're the boss in here" says Keitaro as the others cheer.

She then does something that actually surprises him when Shinobu climbs up on her new step-stool and kisses his cheek.

The meal that evening is considered some of the best cooking that Shinobu has ever done.

-Middle of June close to the summer break-

Keitaro smiles as he looks at the polished floor of the just completed Dojo. He and Motoko will now have an indoor place to practice swordsmanship and other martial arts together.

But this is only half of it though the other side is totally devoted to working out in a modern manner. Different machines along with free weight are lined up around the floor. Along with a number of brand new flat screen TV's, men's and women's locker rooms, a modern Jacuzzi® and a glass cooler for bottled water is also installed.

A fully equipped office with desks, chairs and computers compliment the new Dojo.

The same crew that built this place, is also the one that re-did the kitchen, this was all completed in less than a week. It helped that Keitaro kept on even after the other went home.

It is this effort that pushed the others in the crew to help him to build a first-class, top-of-the-line facility that the residents can come to re-energize themselves in the dead of winter or on the hottest day of summer.

Some of the hot spring water is diverted to this place, not only to be used in the spa, but also to heat the place in winter.

A new central air conditioning system is put in to keep the users of this place cool when it's hot outside.

As a special touch, the residents' names are etched onto small plates and attached to lockers in the female locker room. These are made by Keitaro in his machine shop.

He stands behind a stationary bike and fantasizing about seeing Kitsune's gorgeous ass in the saddle. _Hey, he's only human._

When he tells Haruka that the Dojo is finished, she wants to spar with Keitaro in the Urashima style so she can finally kick his ass for ignoring her for four years.

They both laugh because they know that when she is pissed this could very well happen. Haruka is one of only two people known who can go toe-to-toe with him. His father is the other one.

He absolutely refuses to fight with Obaa-san out of respect. She tells him that she'd probably kick his ass anyway.

Motoko and the others are amazed with the Dojo like they are with the kitchen. This is true about everything else that he's done around here.

The teen Samurai has tears in her eyes when Keitaro shows her a sword rack that is for her use only.

He is going to call a Shinto priest in to have him bless the place.

The thing that pleases Motoko the most is when her Keitaro-sama says that the traditional side of the Dojo is hers to do anything with.

She loses all control and hugs her Keitaro-sama.

Since they're alone she gives him a full on the mouth kiss. It turns quickly into the first of many French-kisses with him.

He smiles loving the feel of her young body against him.

Then they go back to the Inn together hand-in-had to enjoy each other's company.

-A few days before the summer solstice and the break from school-

A beautiful tall woman gets out of a luxury sedan and looks over the new façade of the Hinata Tea Shoppe.

'Too long' she thinks looking at the front door of the place. She wants to see the person that she loves more than anyone else in the world and be held in their arms.

A lot of her worldly possessions are stuffed in the front and back seats of her car along with the trunk minus a very important implement that she gladly left behind when she rejected her heritage. She now only had her first name and that isn't too bad because the person she has come to see told her that they could always have theirs. Coming out of the closet has been difficult but very liberating.

She can be with her lover every day now. So gathering up her courage she puts a smile on her face and walks in.

"Tsuruko-chan" says a familiar voice.

-End of Chapter-

The spelling and grammatical error have been fixed. Spell check and synonym check was used to prevent redundancy.

Please read, enjoy and hopefully a leave a review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: This is where things begin to take a less than stellar turn towards melodrama.

Story notes: Tsuruko reveals why she is here in Hinata City and 'comes out of the closet'; Motoko learns the truth about the Aoyama, then the aftermath.

From last time: _A tall beautiful woman gets out of a luxury sedan and looks over the new façade of the Hinata Tea Shoppe. _

_She smiles wanting to see the person that she loves more than anyone else in the world and be held in their arms. _

'_Too long' she thinks looking at the front door of the place. _

_A lot of her worldly possessions are stuffed in the front and back seats of her car along with the trunk minus a very important implement that she gladly left behind when she rejected her heritage. She now only had her first name and that isn't too bad because the person she has come to see told her that they could always have theirs. Coming out of the closet has been difficult but very liberating. _

_She can be with her lover every day now. So gathering up her courage she puts a smile on her face and walks in._

"_Tsuruko-chan" says a familiar voice._

-Chapter 3: 1st Summer- Strong shoulders to cry on and then we move ahead together Pt.1-

Laying in bed in the arms of the one you love can be wonderful after going through some life changing traumas.

Being disowned and stripped of your family name used to lead people to commit _Seppuku__._ Tsuruko though doesn't care one wit about what her former clan has done to her because she knows that they lost their honor a long time ago.

-Flashback-

_She shocks them by laughing in their collective faces before pulling the clan Katana from of its Saya and breaking it in half across the steps of the dais that the clan elders sit on. Though an ancient and powerful symbol of their clan's heritage and prestige it is also the symbol of an era gone by__.__ The weapon was an 'albatross' around her neck and she's glad to be rid of the damnable thing__._

_She throws the piece in her hand in front of her Oji-san who is just about foaming at the mouth__._

_Without any regrets Tsuruko has a big smile on her face when she stands up, then without bowing she turns her back on them. _

_She then declares in a clear loud voice: "I'd rather be the disowned heir of this decrepit dying clan and its pathetic clinging to the old ways than turn my back on the one I love. I'll never grace this place with my presence ever again unless it's to burn this shithole to the ground." _

_With this affirmation, Tsuruko leaves the Aoyama Dojo forever without once looking back. _

_But__,__ before totally departing the building, Tsuruko strips off her Gi and disdainfully throws it on the floor to her side. Then as a last bit of rejection to her former clan, position and heritage she spits on the garment. She isn't topless though as the hated traditional wrapping still binds her large breasts. No longer will she dress like a relic or a Samurai movie reject. _

_As soon as Tsuruko walks off of the Aoyama clan grounds she feels free. _

_Tsuruko grabs the only possession that is truly hers there before departing forever to begin her new life. It's a leather jacket that was a college graduation gift from her lover. She puts it on and strolls down the street whistling a tune and swaying her gorgeous Hakama covered ass. Tsuruko does at least have some modicum of modesty as others view the tall happy woman leaving the ancient Dojo grounds. _

_The view of her luscious body is for her lover only._

_Stepping into her opulent apartment in the best part of Kyoto, Tsuruko tosses the remnants of her past down the garbage chute after taking them off and put on a dressing gown. Silk with lace bras and bikini panties feel so much better than the old shit that she wore. Now she'll only wear clothing that is sexy, hot and gets her lover's eye. _

_Oh, that reminds her, she is going to have to call her lover and tell them that she is coming for a long stay. She won't say it will be permanent yet until the time is right. When the time is right she'll sit with her lover and Keitaro to discuss the situation._

_She packs her car and will head out in the morning. Since she owns her apartment and has more money than the Aoyama could ever dream of__,__ Tsuruko decides to keep the place. _

_It will be a great place to come to when she and her lover come to Kyoto on holiday. _

_Tsuruko doesn't fear anyone in the Aoyama clan retaliating against her. She has mastered all of their high arts and a few that none of them know about. She found a few of their most ancient scrolls that everyone there thought was lost__.__ They are from an era when the Aoyama still had their honor. _

_After mastering the ancient techniques with the blade she destroyed the scrolls._

_Plus__,__ she and her lover can easily kick any Aoyama ass__._

'_Fucking assholes'__ thinks Tsuruko angrily. _

_She then takes a luxuriant bath before masturbates in bed afterwards and fantasizes about being with her lover very soon. _

_Tsuruko needs a night of passionate sex with her lover before telling them about what happened to her and the reasons why. She wants it to be before they hear about it from someone else as this situation will get very dicey._

-End of Flashback-

"Haru-chan, do you have to be so rough?" purrs Tsuruko after she catches her breath.

-The next morning-

Shinobu is making breakfast in her new kitchen, she's grateful that school will be finished for the summer break in a couple of days. She remembers doing well on her semester end finals. She studied very hard with her Sempais and Keitaro helped her with some of the more difficult subjects after he was through with his work.

One thing that the petit miss appreciates is that after a long and brutal session of studying with her Sempais she and all of the girls head out back for a late night swim in the new beach area at the lake. The place is well lit, mostly bug-free and the girls are in awe of how it looks now.

When the two are alone, Kitsune gets a little frisky with Keitaro in the water. It's a good thing that it is nighttime out or Keitaro would have shown the Fox a magic trick. (Author's note: deliberate sick joke)

He says it is for their use and suggests if come back here for a swim to have someone with them.

He also liked seeing the girls in their bathing suits.

But now she is almost through with the prep. Like clockwork her Sempai comes through the kitchen door to assist her in finishing up the morning meal. The coffee urn is perking, the tea kettle is on and service platters are out.

At that moment he gets a call on his cell. It's Haruka and if it isn't on the radio network something must be up, so he heads out.

He tells Shinobu to not to say anything for him because he'll eat down at Haruka's.

The girl smiles after him as he departs.

-In Haruka's Tea Shoppe-

"Morning Haru-chan" says Keitaro coming into the back of the Tea Shoppe "what's up?"

He notices that someone else is here by the expensive car outside with the Kyoto plates on it.

"I see" he adds. This can only mean one thing. "Hello Tsuruko" he says seeing the Motoko's Onee-san.

She is sitting in a booth holding hands with Haruka. It looks like they have been here for a while because their mugs are just about empty and breakfast has already been eaten.

"Kei-kun please sit, we need to talk" says Haruka.

When Keitaro hears her say this he knows something is up so he sits down in a chair across from them.

Haruka's tone is very serious one and along with the tears that are falling from Tsuruko's eyes something must have happened to her. Her resolve is finally falling apart.

As he sits here, Keitaro listens to her tale.

Tsuruko starts in by telling him that she said no to the Aoyama about another Omiai. This was the sixteenth time she has done this in the past eleven years. Her Oji-san wondered why when the last man that called for her hand was very rich and handsome.

The clan was angry at her saying that this marriage could have helped bring the Aoyama back to solvency.

_Keitaro takes note of this__._

She is at a crossroads in her life and that's when she acted. Tsuruko says this is when she decided to 'come out of the closet' so to speak and let them know the reason why she has turned down so many marriage proposals. She's gay and doesn't want a man. Tsuruko has always been a lesbian and she refused their outrageous demand to name her partner.

No one there dared to challenge her to a duel. This would have been stupid on her opponent's part because she is the best out of all of them with a Katana.

Then lastly, they strip of the title of heir to the Aoyama Dojo, shun her and take her name off of the roll of the Aoyama.

By now Keitaro is seething and both women notice the change in his demeanor. He smirks when Tsuruko tells them that she broke the clan's oldest Katana and defiled her Gi after throwing it on the floor.

"I'm glad that I have my Haru-chan, my company and that I've some made some wise investments in the past five years or I'd have nothing" adds Tsuruko who is being held by Haruka.

"I've listened to your story about how you threw away your family heritage because you declared that you're a lesbian and how you come to be with your lover. Well, it's about damn time you came to your senses and made Haru-chan happy. Now I'm going to tell you something Tsuruko and you're going to listen to me. Your former clan was on the verge of bankruptcy a few years ago and the Urashima clan has gone down there to pull their collective asses out of the fire. You two, do you ever wonder why Hina's Oba-san youngest sister Nagisa Ōoba-san and her son Reiji live there on the Aoyama grounds? It's not because they're students, it's because they run and operate the fucking place. The Aoyama Dojo was bleeding yen badly Tsuruko because the Council of Elders are a collective bunch of fucking bakas. YES, I said fucking bakas. None of them have any brain cells left. Plus, I've known about you two being a Yuri couple since I was eleven. I was helping with the rededication of the Dojo in Kyoto when the paint crew asked me to apply some stain to one of the lion statues. I saw you two kissing outside a window by the old rose bushes and that wasn't the first time either. Don't look at me like that Haru-chan, I'm glad that you two are together" says Keitaro with a mix of loathing, anger and regret.

"H-how'd you know about all of this Kei-kun?" asks Haruka.

Tsuruko is in too much shock to say anything at the moment. She knows that Keitaro can be blunt and very direct, but this….

"Haru-chan some I figured out on my own, some cousin Reiji told me and I also saw the Urashima clan's portfolio since I'm the heir. All of the Aoyama properties and holdings in Kyoto and its environs are listed prominently in its pages. Every bit of land, all of the buildings and the other properties too, it's all there. So that means we own the Aoyama 'lock, stock and barrel' as the American's would say" says Keitaro with no satisfaction and a bit of disdain in his voice.

"So, we have them by the balls, huh. If they give Tsuruko any more shit or try to force Motoko-chan to go back to Kyoto we'll make sure that they pay a heavy price for their arrogance" says Haruka with a very nasty smirk on her face.

One thing that people know about the Urashima: you never get away with pissing them off because they are very good at revenge.

"What?" Tsuruko asks coming around. She perks up when Keitaro mentions the news about her former clan's dilemma, then laughs at the karmic irony.

"Yes, every bit of it is true. So when you were kicked out of the Aoyama clan it was no big disgrace. No, the bigger disgrace is the fact that your former clan is still living in the Tokugawa Era and still refuses to come into the twenty-first century. Tsuruko since you have no name now I will ask Obaa-san's permission to give you our name. You will be an Urashima and not some ronin without a family. Shit, even that's old-fashioned but I'd make Haru-chan happy any time I can" Keitaro says smiling at his cousin who had starts to cry.

Tsuruko smiles at him as she and Haruka embrace each other again.

"What about Motoko-chan, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka.

"Shit!" Keitaro curses, he feels that this day which had had so much promise is now going straight into the shitter.

-Hinata Hill, places in-between and then the Urashima Dojo, later that day-

For once Keitaro doesn't do any work around the Hinata and it's quite eerie for it to be so still around the old place.

After he finishes finding out everything he needs from Haruka and Tsuruko in the Tea Shoppe he asks Tsuruko to drive up to the back of the property. He gives her directions and she can wait with him at his camp until he figures out a solution to this problem.

Tsuruko sits on a stump in his camp as she watches Keitaro pace back-and-forth in a brooding and somber mood.

Keitaro is wrestling with what to do about her and her younger sister. He has been falling for Motoko and this shit is going to change the young woman in one way or another. The shock of all of the Aoyama clan missteps may be too much for someone to who honor means all to take.

Maybe this is where he should start.

"Hey Tsuruko, the facilities up here are open. Here's a spare access card would you please take advantage of them for a while so I can make some calls and figure out what to do next" asks Keitaro.

He pulls an access card from his pocket.

He sees how the ex-swordswoman is also going through quite a lot of turmoil in her mind too.

Plus, he's trying to get her to go somewhere else for a while.

Keitaro wants all of this bullshit to end and end very soon. He is having difficulty in controlling his emotions at this moment as he sees how this situation is affecting his beloved cousin. But if Haru-chan and Tsuruko love each other he'll do what he can to make sure that they stay together 'come hell or high water'. Because he'll do anything for the woman who is closer to him than anyone on earth, this includes his Kaa-san, Obaa-san or Kanako.

Walking around the very back of the hill where he has just thinned out the undergrowth Keitaro is going to take charge of resolving this matter before it spirals out of control and it gets violent.

He calls his Obaa-san, Reiji, Nagisa Ōoba-san and his Tou-san.

Though neither his Tou-san nor Haruka wanted to be named heir he took the responsibility for the Urashima clan's future.

Reiji is a good and honest man but he doesn't have the stones to make the tough decisions to prevent the rest of this generation of Urashima from wasting all that Obaa-san and his Tou-san's generation have built up. _When he was eighteen, he threatened to beat the crap out of one cousin who said that he was not a true leader because he did not know how to use the clan's influence to get power. That cousin could do nothing because he knew that Keitaro could cripple him with very little effort. _

Obaa-san did not interfere when he goes about keeping the clan in line because she knows that he is a man of few words and strong deeds. Though he works long hours and is away from home a lot Keitaro has always kept up with clan business.

He has a plan.

Coming into the Dojo he places a low table in the traditional side of the building. Then he puts four Tatami mats on the floor with it. Two of the mats are placed on either side of the table. Keitaro figures that the best way to resolve his dilemma with Haruka, Tsuruko and Motoko, who still has no clue, is to get everything out in the open. He prays that Motoko's love for him and her Onee-chan will win out over her love of the Aoyama traditions.

'We'll see' he thinks.

Haruka has been fidgeting around the Tea Shoppe the whole day.

Kitsune is going nuts watching her friend's pacing around the pace during the slow times.

"Haruka, are you okay? You've been walking around here like the Yakuza is after you" says a concerned Kitsune.

"If it was only the Yakuza, Kitsune" says Haruka derisively. She is still pacing with a pencil in her mouth sucking on it like it was a cigarette "those useless cock-grabbers I can handle. They don't fuck with the Urashima because they know we would butcher them like a pen of hogs if they try anything. No it ain't that, but you'll be hearing about it soon. I can promise you that". She wishes now that she hadn't quit smoking because she could use one right now to calm her nerves. She takes another pull on her coffee mug. 'That's some strong shit there' she thinks.

"Okay" says Kitsune drawing the word out "I won't touch that anymore". She then is very quiet.

"Good girl" Haruka, putting the pencil down, says in a tone letting her friend know that in no uncertain terms this isn't a good time to say anything more right now.

Then her cell rings.

"Kitsune, please close up. Thanks" says Haruka answering her cell as she rushes out the back door.

"Okay" says the Fox getting up to put two, now empty, mugs into the sink. Kitsune knows as Haruka's good friend never to pry too much into the Urashima woman's business, it can be very painful if you do. So she secures the place and goes up to see what the others are doing.

Motoko receives a radio call from Keitaro to come to the Dojo unarmed.

She smiles as it is her dream to be alone with him. She has just finished dinner and was going to head out to the Dojo anyway, but when her Keitaro-sama wants to see her unarmed she goes to her closet to find her best Yukata. The one her sister had given her will do the trick as it is silk and meant to be worn for a man. She smiles as she put it on then decides to wear it in the traditional way. Motoko makes sure she looks like the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' before heading out to meet him.

This will not be the type of meeting with her Keitaro-sama that she is looking for.

At first when she enters the Dojo she smiles when she sees her Keitaro-sama at the entrance. Unfortunately, Keitaro isn't wearing a smile nor does he say anything before she comes in.

She then gets an eyeful of a very somber and surprising sight: Haruka and her beloved sister kneeling together on one side of a low table holding hands; a box of tissues is the only thing on the table besides four bottles of water and nothing else.

Keitaro and Motoko kneel together on the other side of the table. The young woman is strangely quiet even though she wants to greet her sister.

An Aoyama representative called her earlier in the day and told her about Tsuruko's discommendation. She will hear her from beloved Ane-ue and form her own opinion before adding to Tsuruko's misery of being totally cut-off from all things Aoyama.

"Motoko-chan, your Onee-san, Haruka and I have some things to tell you. You're not going to like it either but these are things you have to hear" says Keitaro. He starts the meeting without preamble, then adds "it's because many of these things can and will affect you."

Motoko looks at the man she loves and she will hear them all out.

Tsuruko then starts, she informs her younger sister about the Omiai's; about their clans frivolity, hypocrisy and opulent spending; and then she goes into relating about all of the pressure she was under from their elders to marry someone rich so they can regain their stature and get from under the Urashima.

The look on Motoko's face at first is one of disbelief at first, but as Tsuruko continues it turns to incredulity bordering on anger.

Keitaro puts his hand on the young maiden's to steady her resolve to listen as some tears form in the corners of her beautiful green eyes.

When Tsuruko gets to the part of loving a woman Motoko doesn't know how to react at first. Yuri relationships are something that she's only read about and other than that she has no firsthand knowledge of these things. She remembers that sometimes she kisses Kaolla on the lips and shares a bed with her but what Tsuruko and then Haruka describe about their relationship is a whole lot deeper than some innocent kissing.

Her Ane-ue, her beloved sister and the woman she looks up to the most is telling her that she is a lesbian and that her lover is Haruka.

Motoko also looks up to the Urashima woman, but she'll wait before she draws any conclusion.

Next, Haruka takes her turn relating her love for Tsuruko.

When Haruka finishes with her tale, both of the older women are in tears and are holding each other's hands. This is the hardest thing that either of them has ever had to do. That is, declaring before this young woman who looks up to them the most that they are now 'out of the closet'.

Motoko cringes a bit after Tsuruko tells her that she destroyed the Aoyama clan's oldest Katana and that this was her last act of defiance before she was disowned.

All three women are now sobbing openly.

Motoko, the woman who had since she was a child, believed what she had been taught by the Aoyama was correct and honorable. Also, the things about your own personal honor, the clan and the way of the Katana that has been drilled into her head since she could remember was all for nothing. Her mother and her sister showing her what it what to be a warrior but now….

'Was it all just bullshit' thinks Motoko. She is becoming disillusioned about a lot of things.

She grips Keitaro's hand a bit tighter and is glad that he asked her to come here unarmed. _Seppuku_ sounds good to her at this moment to stop her heart from breaking.

Then Keitaro starts in after the weeping ceases.

Motoko learns of the Aoyama financial troubles, the Urashima ownership of the Aoyama properties and Obaa-san's sister along with her son living there as administrators.

Keitaro says that the Urashima do not reject those who are gay because it is well known that Urashima Reiji is a homosexual and he plays a prominent part as one of the clan chief advisors on administrative matters. This fact alone causes the Aoyama fits.

Motoko is shaken to her very core by the piece of news about her clan so much so that she leans into Keitaro and cries like never before. All of her ideals, the things she learned up until now are nothing but lies.

Motoko feels really dirty tight now and then tries to break free from Keitaro's embrace. He refuses to let her go because he is stronger than she is.

"Keitaro-sama, how can you hold someone from a disgraced family and whose life has been a sham" cries Motoko. She is now almost hysterical with grief and shame.

Keitaro pushes her off of him a little and grabs her by the shoulders. He then uses his strength to hold her still and says "Motoko-chan, look at me." she complies with some difficulty, her tears are still flowing "from now on you and your Onee-san are Urashima. I called Obaa-san and she agrees with me that our clan should take the best from a bad one and add it to ours."

Turning to Tsuruko who is looking at him intently along with Haruka, Keitaro says "I was going to tell you but when this started happening I had to act fast before your former clan could do anything. The act of taking their last real heir could lead to possible outright war but Nagisa Ōoba-san right now is presenting a warning of eviction to the Aoyama if they interfere in the Urashima clan's formal adoption of you two. I have a selfish reason for doing this too."

Turning to Motoko he says "I love you Motoko-chan and I'll do anything to protect you from them."

Motoko hears this and her thoughts of shame vanish in an instant. The turmoil in her mind also goes away when she hears her Keitaro-sama profess his love for her.

"How can this be Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko. The woman is totally started when she heard him say that he loves her.

"You're an innocent caught up in shit that shouldn't be tolerated in today's age. You and your Onee-san have been stuck in a damn seventeenth century mentality so long I'm actually surprised you've taken the news of these things so well. When this meeting started I thought that you'd denounce all of us as liars and your Onee-san as a traitor. That's also why I've hidden your weapons rack. I'd hate to have to fight you for real" says Keitaro smiling.

Motoko is so struck to the heart that she throws herself bodily at Keitaro and hugs him very tight. Everything is now replaced with warmth and love.

_If they had been alone she would have given her virginity to him right here without hesitation._

Keitaro pulls the beautiful young woman to him after his declaration.

She has only tears of joy.

But more is to come.

Tsuruko comes around the table to embrace her Imouto-chan after Motoko releases the man she loves.

The older sister's shame is now erased and the younger sister will be spared any future shame by what Keitaro is doing for them.

Haruka is totally surprised by the drastic steps that he has taken to rectify the situation with the Aoyama. She knows if anyone could resolve this mess it's him. It's how he arrived at the resolution to this problem that staggers Haruka. She never would have thought that he'd go so far as to taking the only two remaining heirs of her lover's former clan and accepting them into theirs.

She also goes around the table and hugs Keitaro. Haruka is extremely proud of him.

Though he has resolved this situation for now, it is not totally settled. Not by a long shot. Keitaro hopes that this never happens again because next time he'll really kill someone in the Aoyama clan. His rage against them for causing this to one of the women he loves and to Haruka's lover is not sated in the least, only mollified for now.

The little 'soap opera' that played itself out this morning has left Keitaro mentally exhausted.

He needs to get away.

-That afternoon, in Keitaro's camp-

Keitaro is tinkering with one of his chainsaws when his cell rings. He picks it up:

"Moshi, moshi Urashima here" says Keitaro in a neutral tone.

"Kei-kun, are you going to disappear for a while like you've in the past when a dust-up happens?" asks a concerned voice on the other end.

"Yeah I am Haru, it would best for everyone if I did. I don't want a repeat of last time something like this happened" said Keitaro. He shudders when a quick image of what he did before his last short self-exile.

"Can I ask for how long this time and to where?" asks Haruka with genuine concern. She remembers with some trepidation about what he did the last time.

"I'll be gone for about two weeks and I'll be going to the very back of this hill. Please tell the girls and ask them not to come looking for me" says Keitaro somberly.

"Okay Kei-kun" Haruka says before hanging up.

He shuts off the device and plunges back onto his work. He now has no distractions for the coming two weeks. This is his catharsis and cure for when he needs time to re-center his life on the path he set many years ago. He brooks no bullshit from others and he is just as equally hard on himself.

Keitaro's favorite times are those when he has something to do and somewhere to go. But with the responsibility of the Hinata now, and its residents, he realizes that his solitary trips will be ending after this.

A friend then shows up in its usual place.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. Would you like to come along" says Keitaro to the mysterious companion who hops up into the cab of his pickup. Keitaro smiles as he closes the door and drives off for the wilderness of the back property.

-The Hinata, late afternoon-

The girls come home from school and at least three out of the four of them go looking for Keitaro.

Naru heads to her room first before she checks out the jobs list.

None of them can find Keitaro anywhere in the Hinata. He isn't in his workshops or back at his camp. So they check his storage areas and find nothing.

His pickup and a trailer are missing as well as a few of his tools.

Back inside they are greeted by Haruka who has come up with Tsuruko and Kitsune in tow.

The Fox is beginning to head off herself to find Keitaro when Haruka asks everyone to sit in the common room for a short meeting.

Sitting down the residents and Tsuruko, they all see how sad Haruka looks right now.

The older cousin is trying to form her words as Kitsune asks "where's Kei-kun, Haruka?" And Kitsune is beginning to worry about what the answer might be since she knows her friend is struggling to say something.

"Well" Haruka starts out slowly "he's gone. For the next two weeks Keitaro said he'd be disappearing into the wilder part of the Hinata Hill to work after all of the shit that he's had to deal with this past week. He asked that all of you stay here and not try to find him. If you all love and respect him like I know you do, please do as he wishes."

Motoko begins to cry thinking that she is the reason why he has left them.

Tsuruko steps over to comfort the proud girl whose world now revolves around him. She tells her "Keitaro-sama didn't do this thing because of you Imouto-chan. The stress of dealing with our former clan probably got to him and he needs time to decompress."

"I hope he's safe and eats properly" says Shinobu sitting on Kitsune's lap and hugging the ash-blonde.

The rest of the day no one feels much like doing anything since Keitaro isn't here. So after a light dinner the girls head off to their own rooms.

_-Snippets from the girls-_

-In Motoko's room-

Motoko kneels before her shrine in a plain Yukata after lighting a lone candle and some incense. She prays that the good spirits will look after her Keitaro-sama and vows to stay at her shrine for the next two weeks, with the exception of school.

She will sacrifice all of her free time praying so that the man she worships is safe and sound.

When she climbs into her futon, she has a dream about being taken by him as his lover. She smiles in her sleep because she will do so without hesitation when he wants her.

-In Kitsune's room-

Kitsune is beside herself with grief. Though not responsible for this situation she is aching for him. This plain spoken workaholic had wormed his way into her heart and has his claws deep in her soul.

She is crying because she misses him and longs to share a bed with him.

Kitsune hadn't been drunk in a while and she doesn't feel like medicating herself this evening. In assessing her life since meeting Keitaro, Kitsune had finally has to admit out loud that she is very much in love with him.

She wipes the tears from her eyes, takes out her best adult aids from her dresser and then has one hell of fantasy about Keitaro fucking her silly until she passes out.

-In Kaolla room-

Kaolla has difficulty at first understanding why her 'Onii-chan' left without saying anything to her. She hopes he is safe wherever he went to and hopes that he'll be back soon.

No ideas come to her at this time because her inspiration now is out there alone.

She then vows to all of her native gods that when he returns all her inventions will go to help him in his work

'Goodnight 'Onii-chan' thinks Kaolla before she falls asleep in her bed.

-In Naru's room-

The brunette calls a friend to talk. This friend is someone special that she can tell anything to and that person usually comforts her.

Though she had no romantic interest in Keitaro his absence that evening leaves her feeling a bit empty. This is the word Naru is looking for as she describes her mood right now to the person on the other end of her cell. Oh well, she hopes Keitaro is safe wherever he may be. She says goodnight to her friend and goes to bed.

She knows he'll be okay, he is very smart.

-In Shinobu's room-

Though crying tears for her Sempai she has faith that he'll return soon. Even though she doesn't make dinner that evening she is sure that he'll want her to continue on until he comes back to her. She will be strong for him and the others by pouring all that she is into running the Hinata for him until she hugs him next.

"Sempai, I vow to be strong until you're home. Good night" whispers Shinobu as she climbed into bed and falls asleep.

-Down with Haruka and Tsuruko-

Both women are silent as they lay in bed together.

Tsuruko hold her best friend and lover close to her knowing that her heart isn't into sex right now. She will be Haruka's strength until Keitaro finds his center again and comes home.

"Haru-chan, I'm here for you" says Tsuruko holding her lover to her.

-The back property-

Keitaro pours all of his energy into his work. Nothing helps him clear the useless shit as he sees it out of his mind faster than good old-fashion muscle flexing labor. Whether cutting down rotten trees with his saws or cleaning out the underbrush nothing satisfies him more at this moment than seeing sweat pouring out of his body.

He doesn't have large muscles for nothing and he does things that would tire any lesser man than him.

He takes no pity on tree, bush, grass or weed that is in his path. They come down, get cut, trampled or just plain cast aside to be dealt with later.

Anger, he believes, is best directed in a positive manner by draining it of any negative Karma in intensive labor. There are some days he does this almost to the point of total exhaustion.

But he is never truly alone. A silent companion stays with him for the two weeks of his self imposed exile.

His companion just sits there and looks on never more than a few meters away. The noise of a chainsaw doesn't disturb or make them run away. Unlike others of its kind they stay with the one it calls friend. It somehow understands the human concept. Instinct maybe, who knows?

"Hello Haru-chan, I'm coming home" says Keitaro into his cell.

He smiles.

-End of Chapter-

This chapter just needed a little cleaning up, not much else though.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Now I hope to lighten things up a bit and show Keitaro's more human side. Some possible angst and a serious situation might occur later on. Thanks for reading and enjoying.

Story notes: Keitaro comes home and finds out that he was greatly missed. We then get in on some funny bits with Keitaro and the Hinata residents in the onsen. Shinobu gives Keitaro her support. Kitsune and Motoko finally get their man.

From last time: ___His companion just sits there and looks on never more than a few meters away. The noise of a chainsaw doesn't disturb or make them run away. Unlike others of its kind they stay with the_ ___one it calls friend. It somehow understands the human concept. Instinct maybe, who knows?_

"___Hello Haru-chan, I'm coming home" says Keitaro into his cell._

___He smiles._

-Chapter 4: 1st Summer- Strong shoulders to cry on and then we move ahead together Pt.2-

"Goodbye my friend, I'll see you soon" says Keitaro. His companion somehow knows that he is heading home. They drift off into the forest like they were never here.

Keitaro packs up the last of his small encampment and is now ready to head back. He douses the campfire with the last of the water in his portable cooler and scatters the wet ashes to make sure that nothing can catch fire way back here.

He didn't bring a sleeping bag or much of any other bedding. Keitaro just has a folded up blanket to put under his head because the evenings are warm outside.

His companion curls up near him to act as a guardian when he sleeps in the back of the trailer.

The place where his truck and trailer are located has been his home for the last two weeks. So with everything loaded up he says goodbye to this part of his land. Keitaro makes a mental note about all that he had accomplished while he was away from the others.

He is very pleased by all of the work he has accomplished and considers any time he spent doing things with his hands to be productive time. But, it's time…..

'Well, off I go' Keitaro thinks after hopping in his truck and turning the key. He puts it in gear and heads in the direction of the Hinata.

He knows that when he gets back Haruka will probably want to kick his ass for being away. She hates it when he takes off for one of these 'rests'. They usually leave him feeling pretty haggard and sometimes looking like shit afterwards.

This time though, his mindset is really good as if Karma somehow is balanced back in his favor.

Plus, the way Kitsune and Motoko act towards him they'll probably want a piece of his ass too. Maybe a gentle part or a literal piece, it's up to them when they see him. The former is what he's thinking as he laughs about it.

'I've been holding back for too long. Time to fucking change that' thinks Keitaro. He hasn't gotten laid once since he's moved in 'by all of the gods, has it been that long?'

Keitaro definitely needs a shower, a clean shave and a good soak in the onsen to rest his weary bones. He takes a quick sniff and shrugs hoping he doesn't offend anyone when he steps into the Hinata.

Mentally he's back to where he was before the bullshit with the Aoyama started. He'd love to have Kitsune or Motoko wash his back or maybe both of them. Thinking about this almost made him get hard. 'Not now' he thinks taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

'I can't wait to see them' Keitaro thinks a short time later as he passes by the camp. The path turns to pavement as he spies the back of the old place and Tsuruko's car parked in the small lot.

Now that he has the responsibility of caring for the Inn's residents he'll have to figure out a new outlet for his anger. This is something for him to come up with later.

The first thing he wants when he arrives is a wash and soak, one of Shinobu's meals along with a cold beer. The rest, well if it comes, it comes.

'Time to face the music' is his last thought before he parked his truck in the lot.

-The Hinata's common room-

The news that Keitaro is coming back to the Hinata spreads around the Hinata like a wildfire. Haruka tells them on the Hinata's R/T network. Immediately:

___-Motoko puts on her best Yukata as she longs to see her Keitaro-sama. She misses him terribly._

___-Kitsune puts on a halter and mini-skirt because she wants to attract his eye. She will give him a proper welcome home later._

___-Naru hopes that her friend is okay because he has been out in the backwoods by himself._

___-Shinobu prepares a feast for her beloved Sempai. In her kitchen she is making all of his favorites._

___-And Kaolla, when she hears the news about her 'Onii-chan' coming home the Princess almost has to be tied down. She's hopping around the Inn joyfully like a bunny on 'speed'._

Now that the news sinks in, the girls along with Haruka and Tsuruko are waiting for Keitaro's truck to pull up in the common room. They enjoy some small talk until then.

Shinobu has all of her prepped food in the big fridge waiting to be cooked and eaten at the proper time.

They hear Keitaro's pick up pull into the lot.

That's when four of the girls take off out the front door. They run outside to see Keitaro like they're all shot out of a gun.

"I've never seen Kitsune move that fast in my life" Naru says to the two older women who just got off of the loveseat.

"Do I have to restrain you from kicking Kei-kun's ass Haru-chan?" asks Tsuruko as go outside.

"Depends on if you can catch me first" answers Haruka. Her lover takes her hand and they smile at each other knowingly.

The three women laugh together walking out the front door and over to the left where the parking lot is.

The first thing they see is a rough looking Keitaro with Kitsune hugging him on one side, Motoko on the other side, little Shinobu who is in possession of his front and Kaolla Su is occupying his back, literally. The older two women are taking turns kissing his lips and face as the petit chef continued squeezing him.

"Hi Haru-chan, do you want to kick my ass in the Dojo later?" asks Keitaro.

The women clinging to him looked over at her.

He has a slightly preoccupied look on his face.

"Hey Ruko-chan, I think Kei-kun's been reading your mind. You'd better give me a hug or I might do it right here" says Haruka in a half serious tone.

After a few seconds the others release him as she steps in. She shocks the others by swatting him with her ubiquitous fan which is in the front of her work apron. Then she squeezes the stuffings out of her much taller cousin and nearly bawls her eyes out because she always worries about him.

"Don't ever fucking takeoff like that again Kei-kun. I never know what's going to happen to you, stupid baka" says the woman who loved him like a son. She steps back and dries her eyes.

The others look at Haruka again because this normally stoic woman seems to always get emotional around Keitaro.

"That's the last time I'm ever going to do this going away bit, Haru-chan. I've got too many responsibilities now to be alone anymore" says Keitaro. He looks at everyone standing here with him.

Haruka smiles in relief when she hears this and then hugs him again.

So now a page turns in Keitaro's life.

-In the onsen-

Sitting on a stool and throwing a bucket of water over himself, Keitaro is getting ready to wash away two weeks' worth of dirt, grime and sweat.

He has a deeper tan than is usual for a Japanese man and has been bronzed before by his many years outside, he could make a westerner jealous.

The liquid soap he has with him has a good scent but he doesn't get a chance to apply it.

He smiles when the door opens to the men's side of the wash area. The sight he sees in front of him catches his attention real fast. Two bikini-clad beauties are standing in the men's side with their baskets in hand.

Kitsune makes sure that she and Motoko wear extremely revealing swimsuits. The ash-blonde picked out the string bikini for her ebon-haired roomie personally.

Motoko's face is bright red as she sees her nearly naked Keitaro-sama on a stool in front of her. She almost drops her basket as she stares at the man she loves and feels moisture seeping out from between her legs.

At Kitsune's direction the two come over to where he is and kneel behind him.

"May we wash your back Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune huskily as she kisses his neck.

Motoko, nervous with anticipation, picks up a couple of sponges and hands one to Kitsune. Then watching what the older woman does, Motoko mimics all of Kitsune's actions.

"Calm down Motoko-chan. You're here washing the back of the man you love" whispers the Fox softly into Motoko's ear. The young woman is almost in rapture right now as she finally does something romantic with her Keitaro-sama.

Kitsune giggles a little as Motoko almost drops her sponge.

Keitaro is bemused and slightly surprised that the two actually come in together to wash his back. He breathes very slowly then picks up a spare towel that's lying next to him.

He has a raging erection that is just killing him. It only gets worse when he feels at first one, and then two sets of large bare breasts massage his back. The duo kisses his neck and nibbles his ears causing him to smile while they continue to rub their big tits all over his broad muscular back.

'Damn it to hell, why is this happening now' thinks Keitaro draping the other towel over his lap. He wants both of them but the timing sucks. If he doesn't concentrate on something else right now he'll make a very large mess.

Kitsune comes around the front of him in time to see Keitaro laying the extra towel in his lap.

Motoko too comes around after she had covers her breasts back in the top of her bikini like Kitsune. Neither of them is ready to show him everything just yet, but Kitsune is beginning to lose her cool.

Then it hits her that he's trying to hide his stiff cock from her. Understanding that she is the cause, the knowledge of this is very intoxicating to the ashen-haired woman.

Kitsune has had a lot of experience with men but right now she is feeling like a young virgin. She's never seen anyone look as hot as Keitaro is right now. He has muscles, looks and a great personality which all is combined to make a perfect package. And that package is nearly naked except for some towels surrounding his slim torso.

Kitsune is trying to control her drooling and is failing miserably. It seems now that our little Fox is totally in love with Keitaro.

Motoko is also in awe that she is also one the causes of his penile distress. If he wanted her right then she was his and would use all that she has learned from Kitsune to its fullest. She is very hot and it isn't from the steam coming from the nearby onsen. She is leaking down her thighs causing her resolve to almost crumble into dust.

But it only gets worse when she hears: "May we wash your front Kei-kun?" asks Kitsune with lust in her eyes.

"Sure Kitsune-chan, just be careful of the towels" says Keitaro looking at her dubiously.

The others are in the onsen enjoying their own soak, so all he can do is sit here and suffer until the spa's soothing waters can help him relax. _And believe you me Keitaro is in a lot of pain right now._

"Why, is my Kei-kun hiding a little something extra from me underneath there" teases Kitsune turning up the heat.

Motoko is bright red right now as she figures out what is going on underneath the towels on his lap. She starts to breathe again as her excitement almost gets the best of her.

"Geezus Kitsune, you know that I've got a raging hard-on right now and there's not a fucking thing I can do right now. Between your cock-teasing me, giving Motoko-chan suggestive tips on what to do when she's alone with me, those hot bikinis and then to top it off, I feel two sets of big tits on my back why wouldn't I be this stiff" Keitaro hisses angrily. "I swear by all the gods you two, if it was just the three of us here, I'd be fucking the both of you shitless right now." He then shifts a little so he can be more comfortable.

Then something happens that he doesn't expect.

Kitsune has to be restrained by Motoko. When he finishes bawling her out she wants to fuck him right here, regardless of the others. Admitting that he is hard and wants to have sex with her is like sticking a bait bag in front of an oncoming Great White Shark.

'Dammit Kei-kun, why do I love you so much' thinks Kitsune looking at the handsome man on the stool. He is sitting right here less than a meter away and she can't get at him. 'Shit' she adds in frustration to her jumbled thoughts right then. Then the Fox starts to whimper because she isn't strong enough to break out of her friend's grasp.

Motoko, getting a great idea, pulls Kitsune close to whisper softly in her ear that causes the older woman to stop struggling.

She smiles looking at Motoko straight in the eyes, the younger woman nods. The smile widens as both women look at Keitaro wantonly and Motoko lets Kitsune go.

She straightens out her bikini, takes a deep breath and grabs her sponge.

After a minute to allow some decorum to return, they wash his chest and don't go below his waist.

Kitsune hands Keitaro her sponge and kneels with Motoko to watch him wash from his thighs on down.

Motoko pours a bucket of water over her Keitaro-sama to rinse the soap off of him.

Both women like this sight.

Keitaro is a little dubious as to why they change tack right then, but as long as they don't make another grab for the towels he doesn't care.

Heading over to the onsen together Kitsune pinches his tight ass.

"Hey Kei-kun, did you enjoy your fan service?" Haruka asks sitting with her girlfriend at the back of the onsen. One way or another she is going to bust his balls for being away from her.

The others all laugh with Shinobu turning bright red. She's come out here to be with her Sempai.

Kaolla wants to sit on her 'Onii-chan's' lap but he asks her to wait a while. She giggles when she sees why and just gives him a quick hug before sitting back with Shinobu.

"What do you think" says Keitaro. He knows that he's in for it right now and accepts his fate.

Keitaro takes a look at both of his onsen companions and smiles.

They've taken possession of his arms and have those muscular limbs surrounded by their boobs.

Having such a large erection is supplying Haruka with plenty of ammo and none of her shots are missing.

He sits here stoically as the appendage between his legs finally settles down. _He'll have plenty of opportunity to fuck someone with that huge pecker of his soon._

For now though his erection calms down to the point where he can finally relax. He feels a bit smug because can sit here with two gorgeous women in hot bikinis on his arms and enjoy himself.

"Haru, all I can say to you is, please close your window down at your apartment. I've had many a good laugh listening to the two of you scream into the night. Shit, I never thought carpet licking could be that good" says Keitaro with a straight face.

He gets Haruka's and the others attention fast. His cousin knows that he has bested her this time but she isn't going to let this go.

"At least I'm getting some" says Haruka sticking her tongue out at him before pulling her eyelid down. She then backs this up by deeply French-kissing Tsuruko in front of everyone.

Without hesitation everyone laughs including Keitaro. It looks like she got him good this time and he put his hands up signifying that she's won this round.

Naru laughs very loud but she misses her significant other's company. She'll give them a call tomorrow morning about getting together for the day.

Trying to get a horny Kitsune to let go of him after his soak so he can finish up is a difficult task at best. He still has to shave and dress so he'll look presentable enough to help Shinobu get dinner ready. This event almost turns into a comedy of errors as Motoko and Naru have to pry her fingers off the men's dressing area door.

She isn't about to let him alone but the two women manage to drag Kitsune off somehow screaming and swearing to their side of the changing area so he can at least shave his face.

Keitaro smiles through this episode and enjoys a good laugh.

The last two to enter the dressing area are Haruka and Tsuruko.

"Tsu-chan, I know you're cheering for your Imouto-chan to get him" says Haruka conspiratorially to her girlfriend "but my money's on Kitsune to bed him first".

The two women get dressed.

"Haru-chan, I don't know about that though. It looks like Motoko-han is about ready to explode but I believe like you, that Mitsune will get him first. Mark my words my love, they'll both have him very soon because I see a hungry look in both of their eyes" Tsuruko says doing up her jeans. Then she adds "Right now, Keitaro-sama is like a hobbled deer being hunted by a pack of starving wolves".

The two women look at each other, at first they smile and then burst out laughing.

Haruka agrees with her lover that her Kei-kun is going to be bedded very soon by one of these two.

Then they hold hands and go inside for dinner.

-In the kitchen-

Now that Keitaro is clean, shaven and more presentable he helps Shinobu get dinner ready. It has been their routine to cook together and he is happily falling back into it with her.

What the petit chef sees this particular evening makes her smile. She sees a calmer and more relaxed Sempai which pleases her more than anything in the world right now.

"I'm so glad you're home Sempai" says Shinobu with a bright smile on her face "I've got some great news for you too".

She pours some sauce into a fry pan to sauté some pork strips that she knows he loves.

"What's that Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro. He has taken an interest in everything that this girl does.

He gets the rice cooker going before running a load of dirty dishes through the dishwasher.

"Thanks to you and the other Sempais here I had the highest score on my grade's end of semester finals" Shinobu says with obvious pride.

She turns on her bench so she can look at the man she adores.

"Excellent Shinobu-chan, always remember this, take pride in your accomplishments. They tell more people about you than words" says Keitaro.

He is extremely pleased with her and leans over for a minute to give her a quick hug before putting some beef that Shinobu has sliced thin onto skewers. She blushes but smiles nonetheless.

Shinobu then makes a teriyaki sauce to soak the skewers in before they're roasted.

"Sempai did you miss us?" Shinobu asks putting some sliced veggies in a steamer.

"Yes I did Shinobu-chan. I missed all of you very much but when I lose my temper like I do its best that I get away for a bit. If anything was to happen to you or the others while I was in that state, I'd never forgive myself" Keitaro says in a calm voice.

Shinobu hears how her Sempai has struggles with things like she does and learns that no matter how perfect someone may appear, they're still human.

After putting the lid on a steamer she jumps off of her wide stool and gives Keitaro another hug.

He smiles at Shinobu.

"Don't go away anymore Sempai, I'll always be here for you" says Shinobu as she lets him go.

He's glad to hear this.

They then finish making dinner together and smile contentedly.

Dinner this evening is considered a masterpiece by the Hinata crew. Praise is heaped on both of tonight's chefs.

Keitaro makes sure that Shinobu gets the lion's share of all of the accolades as usual.

-Later, in Kitsune's room-

Pacing back and forth Kitsune is very pensive at the moment. The situation in the onsen with Keitaro is still fresh on her mind.

She loves the fact that she caused his erection along with Motoko but got frustrated when she was prevented from impaling herself on his hard dick.

But she knows that what Motoko had whispered to her was right about waiting until he was alone.

'Damn it to hell, I'm so horny right now I could just fucking explode' thinks a frustrated Kitsune. She wants Keitaro and not some electric device in her pussy right now.

Kitsune wants to kiss and have Keitaro hold her in his strong arms while she screams his name and he is fucking her silly.

Motoko is kneeling on the floor in a beautiful silk Yukata-style robe. _She doesn't wear a Hakama and Gi anymore since the fallout with her old family._

Motoko watches her friend with a wary eye because she wants her Keitaro-sama too. And she wants him to take her desperately.

"Motoko-chan, I know that we agreed to share Kei-kun and that we both love him, but I'm starting to go nuts" says Kitsune looking Motoko squarely in the eye. The expression on the Fox's face more than communicates this.

"I too can barely contain myself Kitsune-Sempai. I want him to take me and if it doesn't happen soon I will take matters into my own hands" Motoko says looking up at her. The kneeling teen beauty has a growing heat inside of her lower body that is steadily growing into a molten state. Meditation by itself no longer works in maintaining her center and she is masturbating a lot more. Though her Ane-ue is gay at least she has her lover. She wants the same thing with her Keitaro-sama.

Kitsune sits down on the edge her western style bed and realizes that the two of them have the same incessant desires towards Keitaro. They both love the same man, they both are extremely horny and they both want to fuck him.

"I've got an idea Motoko-chan, since we have agreed to share him, one of us has to find out what kind of a lover he is. Haruka hasn't been too forthcoming about how big he is or if he is a good of a lover or not. Shit, she wouldn't know too much anyway since she's in a Yuri relationship with your Onee-san" says Kitsune matter-of-fact, and then she adds "this is something that we're going to have to find out on our own."

"Yes, I agree with you Kitsune-Sempai" says Motoko. She fully understands what Kitsune is saying. The only man she has ever considered giving the gift of her virginity to is her Keitaro-sama. She wants more than anything to present this gift to him and be held in those strong arms as he accepts it.

"But how do we resolve this situation Motoko-chan?" asks Kitsune now laying on her stomach and crossing her bent knees.

"Kitsune-Sempai, even though I want him now I'm still a little nervous. Please go to him first" says Motoko. She wants to know how to please her Keitaro-sama.

Motoko also wants to know how he is with Kitsune first because she knows that the Fox has had a lot of experience in the sexual arts and with pleasing men.

"Are you sure Motoko-chan?" asks Kitsune. She is amazed that her younger friend would be this magnanimous.

"Yes Kitsune-Sempai, I believe that would be best right now" says Motoko. She has tears fall from her pretty green eyes.

Kitsune gets off her bed and kneels next to her friend. She pulls her into her arms as Motoko begins to cry.

"Mo-chan, I promise you this, he will take you and I'll make damn sure of that" says Kitsune comforting Motoko.

"Go to him and take him to yourself tonight. Let me know everything that he does so I can be ready when he takes me Kitsune-Sempai" says Motoko quietly. She stops crying and sits up.

She'll cheer on her friend and support her efforts to snag their man tonight. Her time with him will come soon enough.

"All right then" Kitsune says releasing Motoko and standing up.

Motoko stands up too and watches as Kitsune changes her clothes.

"Got to have the proper bait to catch your prey" Kitsune says winking at Motoko. She blushes as she absorbs everything that the Fox is doing.

Pulling out a thin halter, a very short mini-skirt, a skimpy string panty and some wedges for her feet Kitsune dresses to thrill. She looks into her full length mirror and likes what she sees.

"Time for this Fox to go hunting" says Kitsune in a husky voice.

Before slinking out her room she surprises Motoko by kissing the taller woman on the lips and using some tongue.

"That's for luck" Kitsune adds looking at the startled blushing teen.

"Gambare, Kitsune-Sempai" says Motoko as encouragement. She actually liked that kiss.

Kitsune slips out of her room, sashays down the hallway and heads out of the backdoor.

The Fox goes after her prey.

-At Keitaro's camp-

In his comfortable light blue warm up pants and a ratty muscle shirt Keitaro is taking stock of the day's events as he lies in his comfortable hammock. He can tell that the girls have been out here taking care of his camp because the bedding inside of his tent is freshly laundered; the seabag containing his laundry has been washed, ironed and put in his storage lockers; and there is good quality beer in his portable fridge along with some soda. It seems like someone has been taking care of his little home while he was away in the backwoods.

'Thank you Shinobu-chan, Kitsune, Motoko-chan, Haru and Kaolla-chan' he thinks as a huge smile creeps over his face. He likes it that the girls think this highly of him.

It makes a man feel wanted.

The camp is bathed in the light of the night sky, the stars and moon show themselves this evening in their glorious splendor. Keitaro is glad that his Obaa-san has given him this land if only for the glorious nighttime view of the heavens. In all of the time that he has spent outdoors, no view of the sky at night has been better for viewing than right here on Hinata Hill. He picks out all of the constellations, their component stars and smiles at his unobstructed view. The glow of all the stars lights everything up in an ambient glow so he can see things quite clearly.

He hears the footsteps of someone approaching his camp and then he sees a glorious sight, a gorgeous woman bathed in moonlight.

"Hi Kitsune" is all Keitaro says as he turns his head to see her walk up to his hammock.

"Hey Kei-kun, got any more room in that hammock?" asks Kitsune in a husky voice. Bathed also in the moonlight, she likes looking at the man in the hammock he looks extra yummy to her.

"Sure" says Keitaro as he reaches out, grabs her by the ass, shifts his weight to tilt the hammock down a little and then uses his considerable strength to pull the gorgeous woman into the hammock with him.

"Oh Kami Kei-kun" squeals Kitsune. She doesn't expect him to literally sweep her off of her feet. But right now she can care less as she is now where she wants to be.

'Shit, this 'six-pack' she thinks feeling the rippled muscles of his lower abdomen with her right hand. Then she slips it up the front of his shirt feeling the rock hard chest muscles along the way.

Keitaro smiles as Kitsune runs her hand over his body. It's been a while since he's had a gorgeous woman's touch so she can do whatever she wants.

'Shit, maybe tonight' thinks Keitaro shifting his weight a little.

Their lips meet and it's like lightning striking her down as his tongue comes out to play with hers.

'Damn, he's good' thinks the woman who prides herself on her own prowess. But nothing prepares her for what happens next. She starts to moan when Keitaro begins to fondle one of her now swollen breasts.

"Oh Kami" she moans. He tweaks her hardened nipple. She then gasps when he pulls it.

They kiss again and she runs her hand over him. When she gets to his lower abdomen she touches the prize that she had been seeking. She is shocked at what's in her hand and then runs down the full length of his manhood. Would it ever stop…..?

"Shit Kei-kun, is this what you were hiding from Motoko-chan and me earlier in the wash area?" asks a stunned Kitsune. She has never felt anything that is this huge.

"Like it? I grew this one especially for you Kit-chan" says Keitaro in a soft voice and changing the honorific.

After she teased him earlier he is going to torture her the same way by innuendo and double entendre. She'll be a driveling mass of goo by the time that they're in his bed if he plans this right.

Nah, that isn't his way of dealing with a woman he likes. Playing it straight up is his method of doing things. Why be subtle and tease when he has a gorgeous woman throwing herself at him.

Hey, he wants her too.

"Y-yes" stammers the Fox, she now realizes to her joy that she is in for one hell of an evening. 'Glad I ain't a virgin' she thinks additionally.

She thought he might be big, but this is almost too much.

Kitsune drapes a shapely leg over his before reaching her hand inside of his warm-ups so she can take possession of him.

'Oh fuck' she thinks. _There is no turning back now._

She moves slightly so she can throw her free arm around his neck as their tongues are still in a battle for supremacy. At the same time he takes his hand out of her halter causing her to whimper a bit through the kiss. It's because his huge rough hand is so gentle and he touches all of the right spots on her breasts. But she needn't worry about what his hand will do next.

He slowly and softly runs his big hand up and down the side of her body causing the Fox to now moan. Keitaro loves how her skin feels as it is very smooth and supple to his touch.

'Oh shit, he's so fucking good' thinks Kitsune. She's glad to be here and in his arms. It's time to draw him in.

Hoping he'll get the clue Kitsune shifts a little, releases him and moves her leg off of his. Her bent knee goes into the air letting him know she has spread her legs.

When she does this Kitsune can't believe how wet she is.

One thing that Kitsune learns real fast is that Keitaro always gets the clue. It amazes her at how rapidly he picks up on all of her little signals, hints and intimations.

'Kami, this is so unreal' Kitsune thinks again as his huge hand goes up her skirt and into her panties. She is in heaven.

"Unnhh, Kei-kun" moans Kitsune releasing his lips as she is penetrated by his finger. She cries out as he pushes it very deep into her.

She gushes below splashing both of them when she reaches her limit. He has just given her the hardest orgasm that she has ever had.

"Fuck me" says Kitsune almost whimpering after catching her breath. She just has to be one with him.

Without another word: Keitaro takes his hand out of her panties; he shifts around until he sits up with his feet over the edge of his swinging bed and her on his lap; he stands up and proceeds to carry her into his tent bridal style. He leaves the flap open because it's about to get very hot in here.

"Oh Shit!" comes a female scream.

Kitsune knows that she will pay for this night in the morning, for now though, she doesn't care.

-Next morning, Tea Shoppe-

Tsuruko is sitting at a desk that her lover bought for her after Keitaro built the office for them in back of the Tea Shoppe. He has been doing the renovations for Haruka. Keitaro gutted the back of the place and then installed all modern materials.

Haruka is washing the dishes wondering where Kitsune is this morning. She isn't late or anything it's just that the ash-blonde always enjoys her first cup of coffee down here along with the morning gossip and bullshit sessions that the three women have been having since her lover moved in.

Then the two older women see an interesting sight.

"Look what the cat dragged in" says Haruka smirking.

Kitsune walks in with a knee length denim skirt walking gingerly and a bit bowlegged towards them.

"Can it Haruka" says Kitsune. She knows she's in for a major ball-busting this morning.

"Ah, did we sleep with my little Kei-kun last night?" asks Haruka in a sooky voice.

Tsuruko starts to laugh as Kitsune winces when she sits at the table.

"Dammit to hell Haruka there ain't anything little about him. You knew that I wanted him so you could have fucking warned me about how big he is. And, that damned stamina of his, shit he rode me most of the night. I ain't sore, just stretched out" says a tired Kitsune. She's a little pissed off at Haruka right now and her voice is sounding a little raspy.

_Screaming will do that to one's vocal cords. _

Kitsune isn't going to tell either of them that she had the best night of sex in her life or that she was screaming his name while he fucked her. This is something that she going to keep to herself and maybe share with Motoko later.

"What did you want to know? That he has a thirty and a half centimeter cock or that he's had a lot of experience with women or that he has a lot of energy to burn. Shit Kitsune, you never even asked" says Haruka. She is very amused watching her friend constantly shift from side-to-side. Plus, she notices a change in Kitsune's attire this particular morning.

Kitsune knows that she's just 'grouching' off because she's a little uncomfortable. This is the first time she can remember not wanting to brag about sex because it was like a sacred time to her.

"And what are you laughing at Tsuruko. Your sister wants to fuck him even worse than me" says Kitsune. She's now peeved at the two for still laughing at her discomfort and does this to get the focus onto something else right now.

"I already know that Kitsune. Did Motoko-han tell you that she's on birth control now? I believe she's ready for him" says Tsuruko.

"When did this happen?" Kitsune asks genuinely interested. This is totally new to her.

"My Imouto-han came to me the other day when I had finished transacting my business. She confided that she missed her Keitaro-sama since he'd taken off for the back of the hill. We talked for a while and she told me again about her love for him. She also told me that she wants to give herself to him because she'll be old enough to become his bride in December. So, Haruka and I took Motoko-han to the Urashima clan's doctor who put her on 'the pill'" says Tsuruko plainly. She loves her sister and if she wants Keitaro she'll help her in any way that she can.

"She never let on to me" Kitsune responds quizzically.

"That's like her sometimes Kitsune. She can get very embarrassed and shy when it comes to talking about intimate things. I know that you don't doubt her sincerity in this do you?" asks Tsuruko. She knows about the strong friendship between the Fox and her sister.

A Yuri relationship between the two doesn't bother her if it ever happens, _who knows, ne?_

"Never, shit he's all she ever talks about sometimes. But I know this though I will be trying to get those two into the same bed together. But, and I mean this sincerely, only when she think she's ready. With her, this can't be rushed because she loves him like me and maybe more so" says Kitsune. She is Motoko's mentor in the arts of love and cares about her.

She is also acting as another Onee-san.

"We know that, right Tsu-chan" Haruka says easing up on her younger friend.

"Shit, I just hope I'll last through the day. That's a dangerous weapon he's got there" says Kitsune as the three starts laughing "I'm glad I've fallen in love with him because he's ruined me for anyone else. He's the only one I want now".

Haruka hands her an apron because they're now open. The three share one last laugh together as customers come in the Tea Shoppe door.

This conversation will have to wait for another time.

-The Hinata Hill-

Over the next few weeks, Keitaro and the girls all work hard around the Hinata.

Kaolla Su wants more than anything to help her 'Onii-chan' so he shows her how to handle his tractors. He figures that since she is a genius he'll give her the responsibility driving and maintaining his work vehicles. He knows that if the Princess is given responsibility her innate mental maturity will shine through.

Yes, she is a handful sometimes, but this young miss has developed a lot of respect for Keitaro. And, like Shinobu, a bit of a crush.

She mows all of Hinata Hill. She is ecstatic when her 'Onii-chan' openly praises her for doing a great job.

Keitaro, along with some local Academy students plant trees and saplings along both sides of the newly widened and paved back road. Hopefully this will prevent future mud- and rockslides from happening.

A lot of grass seed is also spread along the roadside to cover up all of the rocky soil which looks like an eyesore.

After this his friends from the construction crew help him also build two western-style cabins: one by the pond with bunk beds in the front and a large private bedroom in the back; the other is by the spot where he cleared land during his self-imposed 'exile'.

While all of this is going on Motoko, and later in the day Kitsune, are no more than ten meters away from him. Since he has come back neither woman will let him out of their sight for very long.

Shinobu and Kaolla are the same way too.

Naru and Shinobu get out the paint and brushes to paint around the front and back entry ways. They also paint some of the larger rocks white over by the side parking lot which has been expanded now to ten spot for future residents. This, along with some new high intensity lights expertly put in by Keitaro and Kaolla, lights up that side of the Hinata brilliantly.

Kaolla also installs a perimeter alarm and motion detectors to trip the lights if any unauthorized person is around here at night. The genius also programs access cards for the resident when mag-locks are installed at all of the properties entrance doors.

-A change in one's life-

One evening in late July, Motoko finally summons the courage to become Keitaro's woman.

It has been a busy day and the others are exhausted from working out on the Hill.

Shinobu and Kaolla are put to bed personally by Keitaro and Kitsune as the two youngest girls fall asleep right after dinner.

Naru, after finishing dinner, tells the others that she won't be home. She is going to her friend's place for a few days.

Keitaro thanks her for her hard work and pays her a substantial amount of Yen because she has a lot of initials on the jobs list in the common room.

Naru likes the fact that Keitaro is a man of his word as she gets her pay. She puts her R/T in the spot marked for her and after thanking her Kanrinin heads out.

Kitsune, since giving her body to him, has been having a lot of sex with Keitaro. Tonight though she is very tired and knows that Motoko is ready for him.

Keitaro tells her that he's going out to the lake for an evening swim and that she is free to join him if she wants.

She declines saying that she is going to be busy at Haruka's place in the morning. After making out for a little while she slinks off to bed.

Keitaro decides to go skinny-dipping. It was a very hot day and the cool water will feel very good on his tired, achy muscles. Getting an extremely rare wild hair and feeling like a little kid right now, Keitaro decides to run in naked and dive in.

"That is so good" says Keitaro quietly as he stands up. He smiles as the cool waters shock re-energizes him.

"I'm so glad to hear that my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko standing on the edge of the lake.

She is naked like he is.

The light of the stars in the sky gives the statuesque teen beauty an ethereal glow. The moon in the background places a halo effect around her magnificent body.

She smiles at him.

"You must be part ninja Mo-chan, I didn't hear you coming" says Keitaro looking at the goddess standing there and smiling at her. He changes her honorific like he has Kitsune's.

The cold water initially made him very hard but now seeing this vision of loveliness on the shore brings him some major agony.

Slowly, and with no hesitation, Motoko enters the water and wades over to the man she loves.

Allowing the birth control to build up in her system she waits until the middle of her cycle for him to take her.

Earlier in the evening Kitsune stops by her room to let her where Keitaro will be tonight. So, she pulls out a very short silk Kimono robe from her closet, puts it on after meditating.

For some reason she isn't nervous and after putting on some sandals Motoko goes to her Keitaro-sama.

"I love you Keitaro-sama" says Motoko putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Mo-chan. You are so beautiful" says Keitaro taking her by the waist with his powerful hands.

He is gentle, pulling her to him as they kiss. She likes the fact that he is only a little over ten and half centimeters taller than her so she doesn't have to tippy-toe too much like Kitsune does to kiss him.

Their tongues twirl as their bodies come together. She moans a little when she feels his living weapon stabbing her belly.

He gently fondles her large breasts.

It isn't only because of the water that causes them to be so hard.

She gasps a he tenderly tweaks her nipples and pulls them while they kiss.

Even though they stand waist deep in cool water she had never felt so hot in her life.

'My Keitaro-sama is like this because of me' she thinks. This knowledge, along with what is rubbing against her, emboldens Motoko to reach down and take possession of his sword of flesh.

"Careful Mo-chan, its loaded" Keitaro says.

She giggles and blushes at his innuendo.

They kiss again when he reaches down to touch her most sacred place.

She moans happily through the kiss as he touches her. This is the first time any man has ever dared to touch her in this manner.

Motoko doesn't need any foreplay, she wants him now.

Stepping out of the lake they head over to the cabin. She takes his hand leading him into the bedroom.

Not caring for any more wasted time she pushes him on the bed.

He likes it that she's taking charge of this situation.

Since she is a virgin, Motoko straddles him like Kitsune suggested. The Fox said that he is huge and that it will hurt the first time so it will be better if she is on top.

"I love you my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko. She lines him up and leans down for a kiss, then looking into each other's eyes they nod.

Motoko screams while she impales herself and she is now one with her Keitaro-sama.

But unlike Kitsune, she has no experience so Keitaro is very gentle with her and goes slow.

It's difficult for her to believe that she is finally making love to her beloved Keitaro-sama.

The next morning she wakes up as a woman, his woman.

She is alone in bed knowing that he is an early riser, but he isn't very far away though. He is sitting in a chair in the corner just looking at her.

"Morning Mo-chan, how do you feel? Are you sore at all?" asks Keitaro in a soft voice. He hopes he didn't hurt her too badly.

Motoko sits up a little gingerly as she is feeling very stretched with his seed still oozing from her. She sees the spot where she gave him her gift and there is some blood mixed in with the mess. Then she looks down to see that there's no more bleeding and her maidenhead is gone. Even though she is sore from taking him into her she smiles.

If she wasn't hurting right now she'd gladly make love to him again this morning.

"I'm just a little sore my Keitaro-sama. What time is it my love?" Motoko asks looking at her lover. Carefully she gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom to pee.

"It's about six. I think Shinobu-chan will have breakfast ready soon. You want to take a quick dip in the lake before eating Mo-chan?" Keitaro asks as a naked Motoko closes the bathroom door.

"I'd love to my Keitaro-sama" answers Motoko through the door.

After a quick morning skinny dip our couple heads back to the Hinata hand-in-hand.

-The rest of the morning-

While Keitaro goes to help Shinobu in the kitchen, Kitsune pumps Motoko for info. She knows something must have happened because Motoko isn't sitting down to talk and doesn't have a lot of time to find out why because she has to work. But, before going she gives Keitaro a huge kiss in the kitchen in front of the two younger girls.

This causes Shinobu to blush and Kaolla to giggle at them.

Kitsune heads to the Shoppe and so there are just four for breakfast.

"Why are you sitting on a couch cushion Motoko?" asks Kaolla innocently. She doesn't know that that her friend had become a woman.

"I wish to be comfortable this morning, Kaolla-chan" answers Motoko. No way she's going to tell the young Princess about last night, at least not until she's a little older.

"Mo-chan, take the day off if you want to. I've got little planned since today is Sunday. Kaolla-chan, you want to fly that new mini Mecha-Tama that you just built later this morning?" asks Keitaro.

He is trying to divert attention away from Motoko that Kaolla is paying her.

"How about we do it after we help Shinobu-chan?" asks Keitaro. He re-iterates on the previous question because he also wants to get the petit chef involved with the outdoor activity so Motoko can have her space this morning.

"Thank you my love" whispers Motoko smiling at her lover.

Motoko needs some time to time to get over being sore. She has to laugh about a few things from last night: never in her life did she ever think that she could scream as loudly as she had; passing out from too much pleasure; cumming when it started to feel good and then sleeping with her Keitaro-sama.

'Spirits, he is so huge' she thinks 'but soon I'll be able to take him anytime'.

She smiles at this knowledge.

-The last day of the month-

The day has been as full of work as any other. But early in the evening he stands on the upper deck of the Hinata Sou and looks out. He looks out onto the back of his property instead of out to the megalopolis which is Tokyo and its outskirts like most people do. The work that he and the girls have accomplished is here.

Keitaro takes a lot of pride in what they have done so far.

"Are you coming in Sempai? Its dinnertime" says Shinobu over the radio.

Keitaro pulls his radio from his work belt and replies "I'll be right down Shinobu-chan."

He has just adjusted the new Satellite dish on the roof of the Inn for his girls. He picks up his toolbox and heads down to wash up.

What new things will come in the next month of summer?

-End of Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: This story now gets a little more involved with the OC characters. I will now be introducing new residents.

From here out the chapters will be longer.

Story notes: This chapter will be a wee bit less graphic than the last one. There will be some Yuri content, some drunken nonsense between Keitaro and Kitsune when he takes her out on her birthday for a night of ribald drunken debauchery at a luxury hotel his clan owns. Plus we'll also meet new residents and Naru's significant other. The number of residents will double as Keitaro opens up the place to some familiar and also to totally new characters.

From last time: _"Are you coming in Sempai? Its dinnertime" says Shinobu over the radio._

_Keitaro pulls his radio from his work belt and replies "I'll be right down Shinobu-chan."_

_He has just adjusted the new Satellite dish on the roof of the Inn for his girls. He picks up his toolbox and heads down to wash up._

_What new things will come in the next month of summer?_

-Chapter 5: 1st Summer- Strong shoulders to cry on and then we move ahead together Pt.3-

The start of August is one hellacious time at the Hinata, especially temperature wise.

The first day of the month reads forty degrees on the digital thermometer that Kaolla installs at her 'Onii-chan's' request near the communication's center. That's what they all call the radio and information boards now.

He has the Princess put it in the comm. center so when he comes into check and update his lists he'll have something to tell him what the conditions outside are. It helps him plan his day accordingly.

With heat as bad as this, Keitaro with help from Kaolla, Motoko and Shinobu, install brand new A/C units all over the Hinata. The units are the new energy efficient wall-mount units that are prevalent all over Japan. The new A/C's go into all of the rooms as well as his workshops, the kitchen and the common room. While Keitaro and Kaolla put them into place, Motoko and Shinobu hand them parts and tools.

The upper floors of the Hinata can get stiflingly hot if there's no breeze blowing through it when the summer comes in earnest.

'This new style of A/C unit should take care of this problem from now on' Keitaro thinks right after the last unit is in place.

Kaolla lets him know that she can test the air flow in the upper reaches of the Inn. It's to see if the place will be marginally cooler with just some minor changes to the building's structure.

Keitaro doesn't see any air flow vents up in the eaves like in modern houses.

He goes outside and installs some cooling louvers just under the main peaks of the roof. He has to cut holes in the building to put everything in, but it doesn't take him very long. This gets topped off with a remote control motor which opens and closes them when the weather necessitates it.

It doesn't take long for the others notice a dramatic shift in the cooling of the old place afterwards, even without the A/C's on.

As a finishing touch, he puts a heavy-gauge steel wire mesh screen on the inside of each flap to keep out bugs, mice and squirrels.

After the job is finished the four sit in Keitaro's woodshop and enjoy some cold sweet tea with lemon courtesy of Shinobu.

Kaolla is talking to Keitaro about using a small Mecha-Tama of hers to fly up into the rafters and attic to take some readings.

Keitaro believes that this is a good idea because he's too big to go through the upper reaches of the ancient structure and he isn't going to have one of the girls' go up there either, it's too dangerous in the narrow rafters for them.

"Kaolla-chan, can you set the scanners of a Mecha-Tama to do a structural-analysis scan too? I want to know if there are any weak spots up there" Keitaro asks. He likes relying on the Princesses' genius in these situations.

"Sure 'Onii-chan', we just need to swap out one of the optical cameras for one that is set-up for tactical analysis. Then we just add in an infrared and ultra-violet wave length scanner. I can set it up so we can control it with a laptop and an old game controller that I have lying around in my shop" says Kaolla smiling.

She is a lot more serious now since Keitaro has been asking her to help him with a lot of his projects. The others have notice the good changes in their young blonde bundle of energy.

"How long will it take you to get this process going, Kaolla-chan?" asks Keitaro. He is sees that she is taking this request very seriously because she is deep in thought.

"If I grab the necessary parts, a handful of bananas and get right on it. How about right after lunch, 'Onii-chan'" answers Kaolla looking up at him.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting" says Keitaro. He and the others watch her run out the door.

After lunch the Mecha-Tama the Kaolla modifies is ready and she launches it to inspect the attic rafters as well as its supports.

After the small robot has completed its tasks, Kaolla says that the scans show that even after many centuries, the home of his ancestors is still structurally sound.

He thanks Kaolla for helping him with this project and she hugs him just like Shinobu does.

-A surprise from Naru-

Walking through the Shinjuku Ni-chōme district of Tokyo, Naru is with a group of young women this particular evening.

They are four lesbian couples who even in this area, stand out from all of the others. As often as possible this group tries to get together and go out for a night of dinner, Karaoke and dancing. These eight have known each other since elementary school and have always hung out together.

When they were all in junior high these girls learned some things about themselves, they only liked girls.

What strikes most passersby's' to scratch their heads is this: these women are all absolutely gorgeous and this evening all of them are dressed to kill. All eight can easily be idols or gravure models which cause them to be constantly stared at by men and women all over Tokyo.

Plus, sometimes they get some unwanted attention from the male half of the species, which has difficulty believing that such goddesses are of the Yuri persuasion and thus, unavailable to them. Oh well…

The gorgeous young woman who has Naru draped on her arm is a tall silver-haired beauty by the name of Takayama Shizuru. She just happens to be the brunette's girlfriend and yes, I said girlfriend. These two have known each other since elementary school and then confessed to each other in junior high.

Shizuru is a year older than Naru and a student at Tokyo U.

Naru and her friends approach their first destination. It's a high class bistro serving provincial French and Alsatian food. They are seated in the place because it is getting close to dinnertime and they have reservations. The couples are handed menus and they're all familiar with the place.

After dinner they head over to the Karaoke place where Kina-san, their friend, booked a room for two hours. _They all love to hear Naru sing._

On the way Naru and Shizuru have a serious little talk.

"Are you sure that he can be trusted Na-chan?" asks Shizuru. She is very leery of all men except for her father and brother who accept her for who she is. She keeps her voice low so only Naru can hear her.

"When I first met him I had the same attitude too, Shi-chan. I thought that he was just another example of your typical perverted male. But, he's proved me wrong in a lot of ways. He took care of my eyes remember, so I don't need those fucking glasses or contacts any more. Shit Shi-chan, his own cousin Haruka is Yuri like we are and she lives at the Hinata with her lover Tsuruko. Keitaro and Haruka are extremely close. She treats him like a son though she's only five years older than him. Plus, I've also heard that he has another close male relative who's openly gay and Kei-kun accepts him as well" said Naru.

She is trying to convince Shizuru of Keitaro's worthiness as a friend among other things.

"He has two openly gay cousins Naru-chan and he accepts them just like that?" asks Shizuru who's a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, as far as I know, Shi-chan. He's never once mentioned his cousin's relationship with her lover in a bad way. He's even adopting the woman and her younger sister into his family" Naru says as the group stops at a crosswalk.

"Why's that, Na-chan?" asks Shizuru looking at her girlfriend.

"It seems that Haruka's lover was disowned by her family for being a lesbian. By all accounts says Keitaro, Tsuruko's former family still has their fucking collective asses in the Tokugawa Period and it seems she was the only there to move into this century. She's an on-line stock trader and commodities broker with more of her own money than they have combined. So she moved to Hinata City from Kyoto not too long ago. When Keitaro found out what her family had done, he went totally ballistic" Naru says getting a little excited by raising her voice slightly. "I'll tell you the rest later" adds Naru ending her story abruptly.

The four couples enter the Karaoke place.

Later that night at Shizuru's apartment near Tokyo U, Naru gets comfortable with her girlfriend. They share a late night cup of tea to help make them sleepy. It was a fun night out for them with their friends as dinner, Karaoke and dancing went on until almost midnight.

"Na-chan, now that we're alone, will you please finish telling me about the owner of the Hinata. Then I've got a question for you" says Shizuru opening a fresh box of Pocky™ for them to enjoy.

"Well, where was I, oh yeah. Keitaro threatened the Aoyama family in Kyoto with expulsion from their lands if they didn't act accordingly and behave themselves. You see, the Urashima own the property of Tsuruko's former family and as heir to his clan he has the right to make demands of the Aoyama. They acquiesced very quickly because the Urashima are financially much stronger than they are and Keitaro takes no bullshit from anyone. He does have a selfish motive though, you see Tsuruko's younger sister Motoko is in love with him, and she was their only other remaining heir. Now what do want to know, Shi-chan?" Naru asks after finishing telling Shizuru her story.

She takes a good sip of her tea.

"Na-chan, why are you telling me all of this?" asks Shizuru. She looks at her girlfriend across from the short table and is wondering what's up.

"Shi-chan, more than anything, I love you very much and want you to live with me" Naru says looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Na-chan" replies Shizuru smiling at her confession "even though my father owns this place where I live, I'd love nothing more than to be in more of a rural setting with a nice lake to swim in along with some paths to take a romantic evening walk with you".

Naru smiles at her reply.

They lean over the table to share a kiss. After the kiss breaks the two decide to call it a night and go to bed.

Then get into Shizuru's king-size bed and snuggle into each other. One last little kiss later the join opposite hands and fall asleep.

-A sad time for Motoko, but only for a moment-

It's never easy to say goodbye to anything in this world, especially when it's something that you used to hold dear, like your family or clan. When you're one of the heirs to that clan it makes it all the worse sometimes.

Motoko finds a large box in storage that is perfect for putting anything Aoyama in it and shipping back it to its rightful owners in Kyoto.

She tells her Ane-ue about sending everything back to give the Aoyama a message that she also rejects them, and accepts her new place among the Urashima.

Urashima Motoko is something that she is learning to get used to as the formal adoption is still going through channels and the Prefecture bureaucracy.

She smiles thinking that this will also look good on a marriage license someday.

She and Tsuruko meet alone in the Dojo the day before to discuss sending of her things back. There is nothing Aoyama that she wants anymore.

Tsuruko has already left all of her Aoyama possessions behind when she moved here to be with her Haru-chan.

Together the sisters load the Hakama, Gi and Bokkan that was given to Motoko when she first moved to the Hinata two years ago. There is also the old Samurai armor too that has to be loaded up too.

Last of all and with much trepidation, _Shi__-__sui_ is placed on the top of the pile of clothing as a message of final rejection of her old life with them. That ancient Katana meant a lot to her at one time, but not now.

She knows that her Keitaro-sama and her Ane-ue will take care of her. And so when everything Aoyama was loaded into Keitaro's truck, Motoko went with her Keitaro-sama to the local parcel delivery service to have it shipped back.

Tsuruko, who along with Haruka and Kitsune, take Motoko out shopping for clothes one day to cheer her up. With both money and energy to burn, the four women go power shopping at some of the finest boutiques, shops and stores in the upper scale section of Tokyo.

Kitsune tells her friend that she should buy things to show off her luscious body. Motoko turns bright red when she sees some of the intimate apparel the other three show her. Even her Ane-ue is getting into the spirit of finding sexy things for her younger sister to attract Keitaro's eye.

The older couple peruses some things that get some interesting comments from Kitsune. Many of these are quite rude which turns Motoko face bright red and nearly pisses Haruka off.

Tsuruko, laughing hard, is holding her girlfriend in place to keep the Urashima woman from kicking Kitsune's ass right here in the most expensive place in Tokyo. Haruka isn't really angry she just gets a bit peeved when her friend gets the best of her.

You'd think that these four work in a cathouse with some of the purchases that they make before coming home.

Kitsune's birthday is coming up on the last day of the month. She buys a new, very sexy dress that is purchased only for the purpose of pleasing a certain male. One of the things she has on her list for that day is to have a lot of sex with Keitaro, the rougher the better.

Motoko, on a similar note, buys some sexy new outfits that the others assure her will knock his socks off as well.

On a slightly different note, Keitaro has it in the works to restore the honor to both his and Haruka's Samurai lovers. He has something special in mind for Motoko as a Christmas present later this year.

-Shortly afterwards-

Her Keitaro-sama and Haruka have been training Motoko and the other girls the Urashima Arts.

Tsuruko also has taken up the new training regimen because now it takes up her former practice time. She no longer has a Katana and wants to keep her luscious body in shape for her Haru-chan.

One thing that the sisters and the others learn real fast is that Keitaro takes training them in his families' Arts extremely seriously. The residents all sit on the floor and cling to all of his words:

"When Haruka and I are done training you in the Arts of the Urashima no one will ever bully or molest you again. Shinobu-chan, even you will be able to take care of yourself against anyone as big as even me" says Keitaro evenly looking at the petit girl.

Shinobu smiles because there is a particular bully in her class that is giving her and her friends a lot of trouble this year.

They all pair up and go through the warm-up exercises and basics before getting into more advanced hand-to-hand techniques.

Keitaro and Haruka pair up as the others wait for the older cousin to try and finally kick his ass. If it was any other time she just might but she sees that he is in his serious mode so it's not smart to screw around now.

These two show the girls that there are times when you have to fight extremely dirty to win. Unlike the Samurai and their Katana, the common person often only has their hands or maybe a few simple tools to save their life. Keitaro brings out some common objects that they might have lying around, like a set of keys or a magazine and shows the girls all how to use them.

Then, he and Haruka give all of them a demonstration of wristlocks, chokeholds, finger grabs and bends, plus their counters.

The girls all pick up on things very quickly.

"This is like Karate, Aikido, Judo and Russian Systema all-in-one" says Kaolla. She has seen demonstrations of all these Martial Arts in her native MolMol.

"Yes, the Urashima style incorporates all kinds of different styles from around the world. We've never been afraid to add aspects of other Martial Arts into our own style. The Urashima way is not original by any stretch of the imagination. Our clan's Masters have always said that if there are better ways out there, don't be afraid to learn from them and then add whatever it is to our own they've said" Haruka says while demonstrating some ways to take someone down using Tsuruko as her partner.

Keitaro plays a groper on a train and Shinobu is his victim. The petit chef puts him down like she has been taught and he cries out in agony.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" yells Keitaro. The girl puts him down rather easily on the floor of the Dojo. The others all gasp before laughing and applauding for Shinobu.

Shinobu stops because she thinks that she is really hurting him.

"Yeah it hurt. It's supposed to hurt. Remember this, if someone ever throws a punch or makes a grab at you put them down fast before the molester or mugger gets a chance to do anything else to you. Remember you're always in control" says Keitaro getting up and shaking his wrist.

Everyone in the room now likes the fact that they are no longer defenseless.

Then he adds "Great job Shinobu-chan, I really was in agony."

The girl smiles as he praises her though she hates hurting her Sempai. _(Look out school bullies.)_

Naru's _Ki_-loaded fist nearly destroys a heavy bag on the gym side.

"Girl, do you have any anger management issues right now, Naru?" asks Kitsune. She lets go of the bag because she is afraid to spot for her. Pieces of the heavy bag are lying scattered on the floor across from where the brunette is standing. This also startles the others.

"Gomenasai, Kitsune-Sempai" says Naru sheepishly. She startles everyone there with her natural strength and stamina.

Keitaro has the girls' workout next on the machines in the other half of the Dojo.

Tsuruko, Haruka, Motoko and Kitsune are on stationary bikes.

Naru works out on a step machine.

Shinobu walks on one of the treadmills and Kaolla is running on another one.

The foreign Princess also shows the others her strength and flexibility by doing very difficult gymnastics and advanced yoga positions. She then shows them how to do the basic positions of the Indian exercise regimen.

When training is over for the day, Keitaro decides to loosen up a bit. He is pleased with how the training program is going.

Keitaro smiles as he looks at all of the nice asses riding the stationary bikes.

Haruka nearly smacks him silly when she catches him looking at Tsuruko's ass.

"Hey" hisses Haruka "that's mine".

Keitaro lightens up quite a lot since he sees that the girls take their training and workouts seriously. He teases his cousin because he knows how jealous she can be around Tsuruko.

Motoko also gives him a dirty look. She believes he should be looking at her ass instead.

She is going to give him an earful later.

Then, he reaches over to pinch Kitsune's ass for the hell-of-it. She is leaning forward a little on her bike giving him a very nice target.

"Hentai" says the Fox lustily smiling back at her lover.

-Something special-

Keitaro steps out of the modern side of the Dojo for a few moments and returns with something special for two of the ladies.

What really gets everyone's attention is when Keitaro presents brand new Bokkan to Tsuruko and Motoko.

They are totally surprised when he tells them that there is a legacy of great Samurai within the rich history the Urashima clan. He says that even though it is passé he wants to restore that part of his families' legacy for their sake.

Motoko throws herself at her lover and thanks him personally with a very passionate kiss. This act of Keitaro giving her a new Bokkan, that Motoko can call her own, more than makes up when he was looking at Tsuruko's ass.

But this is only the beginning.

Later that evening, Keitaro is standing by the large sliding glass door at the end of the Dojo looking out at the starry night. Motoko is standing beside her lover as the others have gone back over the Hinata.

"Anything bothering you, my Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko softly in the darkened room.

"No, I'm just thinking about how far we've come together since your sister and I have moved in Mo-chan" says Keitaro to his young lover.

"I'm glad, my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko.

He slides the door open quietly and they step outside into the warm pleasant evening. He shuts the door and Motoko sets the alarm before they go for a romantic stroll under the stars.

-A light moment in the Tea Shoppe-

"Good thing Kei-kun put this new A/C unit in or we'd be fucking roasting right now, Tsu-chan" says Haruka to her girlfriend.

Tsuruko is in the middle of short selling a stock. "I agree Haru-chan" replies the statuesque beauty not lifting her head from her laptop. Without shifting or moving her eyes she grabs her coffee mug and takes quite a pull from it.

"Haruka-san, Mitsune wants to know if the price of the new Oolong Tea went up or not. She has a customer who wants to buy a couple of kilos for an upcoming garden ceremony" inquires Miko. She is a new full-time employee.

"No, tell her it's still the same price, Miko-san" says Haruka favoring the girl with a smile.

"Ah, so we're smiling at the new girl now Haru-chan. I'm so jealous" teases Tsuruko in a mock melodramatic fashion by putting the back of her wrist to her forehead.

She loves to tease Haruka.

"So what if I am Tsu-chan. She is a looker you know and she's almost as big chested as Kitsune is" Haruka says giving it right back to her.

"Yes, I know that Haru-chan. It's too bad she doesn't swing the way we do. She'd look mighty good in something sheer at night though" says Tsuruko who isn't about to surrender to her girlfriend.

Haruka comes into her office and sits down. These two are known to get pretty nauseating when it comes to talking about how good looking some of the Tea Shoppe's employees are.

"You two are fucking disgusting" Kitsune says with disdain as she also steps into the office and flops down into her usual place "if these girls knew that you two were constantly drooling over them they'd quit on you for sure."

Kitsune likes these bullshit sessions because she can get into the gutter with the best of them.

"Not any more disgusting than you Kitsune. Tsu-chan and I could hear you and Kei-kun fucking by the lake last night when we were in the onsen. Must you scream that loud" says Haruka in mock revulsion.

"Not any louder than when you two go sixty-nine and begin to 'lick the carpet'. One of these day's you might want to close your window Haruka, especially now that you two have moved up to the Hinata. You know that there are young impressionable girls and all that" Kitsune says laughing.

She watches the other two turn bright red.

"Damn it Kitsune, isn't there any way to get under your skin? Every time we get into one of the bullshit sessions you make Tsu-chan and I look really bad. Shit, maybe I should tell Kei-kun to stay away from you for a month. How would you like that?" asks Haruka. She sees Kitsune cringe slightly at this threat.

Tsuruko starts to giggle.

Then they all see a sight that none of them expected at this moment. Standing in the doorway is Keitaro.

"Oh, talking about the help again are we Haru-chan" says Keitaro in a very dry voice which startles the other three.

Haruka and Kitsune nearly jump out of their skin.

"Son-of-a-bitch Kei-kun, quit sneaking around like that. One of these days I'm going to kick your fucking ass in the Dojo whether I love you or not" says Haruka a bit miffed.

The older cousin knows that she and Tsuruko are busted for talking filthy about other people who work here again.

Haruka believes that he is probably going to get even with her for busting his chops in the onsen a while back.

"I'm going to leave this alone for now. I need to see Kitsune for a few minutes and it ain't for sex either, Haru-chan" Keitaro says flatly. He gets a good dig in.

Kitsune looks a little disappointed and Tsuruko just smiles.

"Hell, how long were you standing there Kei-kun?" asks a very indignant Haruka.

"Long enough to know that you should close your window at night when you chew carpet Haru-chan" says Keitaro with a smirk. He waits for the inevitable.

"You fucker" Haruka says before letting her paper fan fly at him. She knows what happens next.

He snags it out of the air and puts it into his back pocket like always.

"This thing's mine now" adds Keitaro triumphantly patting the fan. He hasn't once missed catching Haruka's paper fans.

"Game, set and match, the winner and still champion is Kei-kun" says Kitsune as she and Tsuruko start laughing.

Haruka at first turns bright red as she starts to chuckle and then laughs herself to tears. She hugs him because she can never stay mad at Keitaro even if it's in jest.

He gives Haruka her fan back with a smile and a light kiss to her forehead.

-A new resident joins in-

Kameshiro Hana is driving along the main road through Kanagawa Prefecture following the instructions in her e-mail.

She is a both a floor and surgical nurse who received a good position at the Hinata City Hospital so she could leave her past behind and start over. The position she left was a prestigious one at Tokyo University's Teaching Hospital.

But after the break-up of her marriage to a useless piece of shit, leaving the big city is the best thing for her.

Hana lived with her Tou-san after her divorce. He's a Metro Tokyo police official who's a good man and extremely protective of her. Before leaving she tells him that she needs her space along with a new start. So she moves from the big city with all of its conveniences and knows that he's supportive of her decision, even if a certain someone else isn't.

Hana is twenty-six, petit at one point five two centimeters tall and about forty-four kilos. The woman graduated with honors from Tokyo University and worked at its prestigious hospital as mentioned. Before she left there, Hana was on the fast track to become the youngest head nurse in that hospital's history when…..

She went through a messy divorce because the man she had been married to used and abused her. He was sweet when they started dating but shortly after their wedding she saw his real side and the abuse started. After almost a year of this she left him and went home to her Tou-san. When he saw the bruises that his daughter had suffered he severely beat her husband almost to death when he came to try and force her to come home. The soon-to-be ex-husband didn't dare say anything because her father is a cop and can have him thrown into prison.

"The back road to the Hinata Inn should be right around here. There's the sign. Nice, it's paved and freshly planted trees. Beautiful" the woman says aloud.

She turns onto the ascending road that goes up the back of the Hinata Hill.

A big surprise awaits her as she sees all of the construction, building and clearing projects in progress on top of the hill. She drives by Keitaro's camp, the Dojo, the lake and all of the storage buildings before seeing the back of the Hinata.

She is taken aback seeing a young dark-skinned blonde teenager driving a front loading tractor with a backhoe sitting there as a well-tanned man is standing in the raised scoop hammering away on the large building.

"There's a visitor coming 'Onii-chan'" says the blonde to the man standing in the scoop.

Hana overhears what is said between the two when she passes them.

"Thanks Kaolla-chan, set me down please, I have some business to do" says the man smiling softly to the girl in the tractor's seat.

"Okies 'Onii-chan'" the blonde says leaning out of the cab.

As Hana parks in a spot in the side lot she steps out of her car and is approached by a giant of a man. He seems friendly enough in his own way and is also very handsome. The young foreign looking girl is walking beside him with a huge smile on her face.

'Oh Kami, he's gorgeous' thinks Hana, who is trying to think clearly as Keitaro gets closer.

"I'm Kameshiro Hana. I talked to you on-line about leasing a room here. Please take good care of me" says the petit woman bowing to Keitaro.

He returns the bow courteously.

Kaolla stands back a little to let him take care of his business.

"Hana-san, I'm Urashima Keitaro the owner and proprietor of the Hinata and its surrounding properties. This is Kaolla Su and she is also a resident here. Here let me help you with your bags" says the handsome man who has a gentle manner and powerful looking hands.

It seems to her that he gets along with his residents by the way that this girl interacts with him.

"You look like my friend Shinobu-chan, you could almost be twins" comments the blonde. She grabs a light bag to help Keitaro.

This catches Hana by surprise.

"You must forgive Kaolla-chan, she has a tendency to say what's on her mind" said Keitaro opening the front door of the Hinata with an access card. Keitaro also notices the same thing as Kaolla but keeps his comments to himself.

Hana dismisses the comment but she'll see what Kaolla says is true soon enough.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful" says Hana off the cuff.

She is led over to the comm. center and he sets her luggage down.

Keitaro takes her into his new office that's been operational for about a week now.

Hana sits in a comfortable chair while Keitaro and Kaolla get things going at their desks.

He converted an old storage room to be a more accessible spot for the girls to come see if he is doing business inside. _His other office is wherever he is at the moment__._

"We'll have the formal introductions later after everyone comes home, Hana-san" says Keitaro.

He gives her a quick dissertation on what to expect around the Hinata. This is before letting her know about the R/T network and handing her a radio, then he goes on about the safety features of the place, the new features that will be coming soon, the onsen, the Dojo and the lake. Plus, Keitaro lets her know about the free martial arts training that is available to all of the Hinata's residents.

Hana is very interested in this and for very good reason to.

"Please call me Hana, we'll be bumping into each other every day so I want to be treated like everyone else" she says. Except for Haruka and Tsuruko she is now the oldest resident living here.

Keitaro likes Hana's forthright manner.

"Sure thing Hana, we just need to take care of a few of the proprieties here first. Here's a pen" says Keitaro allowing Hana to sign her lease and make things official.

He then notices that his newest resident has quite a number of scars on her face and hands. Keitaro has to rein in his temper when he thinks that someone would dare lay a hand on this tiny slip of a woman.

The thought of that sickens him.

"Dinner is at six-thirty and you now have total access to the grounds until then, Hana. Just be careful if you decide to go visit my shops or campsite" says Keitaro as a reminder to his newest resident.

He'll investigate to see who'd dare lay a hand on her. Someone's life is now officially fucked.

Hana likes the fact that the place is clean, well maintained, freshly painted and a hundred other things that is going through her mind as Keitaro shows her to her new room. All of these things are available to her as free extras for as little as she is paying in rent each month.

She doesn't realize who her Kanrinin is at first. She'll later learn how powerful a man Keitaro really is.

"By all of the gods" says Hana. She is slightly startled but very pleased at how magnificent her room is. It's big enough so she can have her own entertainment center in here.

Kaolla hands her an access card for all of the doors including the Dojo's as well as a parking permit that has a computer chip in it. She now feels like an official resident.

After settling in and putting her things away Hana sits on the edge of her new bed. By the looks of it Keitaro has spent a bit of money on furnishing this room. She sees that there is absolutely no dust anywhere and that there is a notice saying that the Hinata is a Wi-Fi hotspot.

Hana remembers that Keitaro is going to give her a tour of the property and its amenities when he gets the opportunity to do so.

Now settled in she goes down to the common room and sees a petit girl with dark blue hair just like hers. The blonde girl understated the fact that the young girl could be her twin. She smiles at this.

"Kamashiro Hana, this is Maehara Shinobu. She is the chef of the Hinata and does the laundry too. If you have anything that needs to be done, we're here for you" Keitaro says motioning for Hana to have a seat.

"Hello Hana-Sempai, it's nice to meet you" says Shinobu bowing courteously to the older woman. _She__'__s a lot less shy than she used to be._

"We'll do the tour in a minute Hana" Keitaro says looking over at her.

Hana sees that he is conducting some business with the young girl.

"Sempai, did you say that we would be doubling the number of residents by the end of the month?" asks Shinobu.

"Actually Shinobu-chan, I have to revise that, with Hana-san here it should be by the end of this week. Just to let you know too, I've known three of the new resident's for a long time. One will be my 'Imouto-chan', her best friend and someone else that I've known since I was a child. The grocery order will need to be increased. I've already worked out the budget. Check your laptop when you go into the kitchen, it's all there. Also you should be the first to know that my 'Imouto-chan', whose name is Kanako, will be the new assistant manager around here. You two will be working closely together and she can be a little difficult sometimes because Kanako can also be a perfectionist when it comes to me. It seems she worships the ground that I walk on unfortunately" says Keitaro matter-of-fact to the young girl.

Shinobu doesn't react because she is the same way when she is around her Sempai.

He knows this also.

"Okay Sempai" says Shinobu smiling before heading off to her kitchen to prepare dinner.

He'll be there to help her shortly after showing Hana around.

"This is wonderful" says Hana after the tour. She likes it that the Hinata facilities are second to none and learns that Keitaro had a hand in doing all of the upgrade work with the help of his friends and the residents.

Hana likes it that he generously pays the residents here in cash if they help out with the projects on the Hinata grounds.

Keitaro tells her that she can also get in on the work if she wants, it's all voluntary.

'Wow' thinks Hana 'instant part-time work and extra money, nice.'

Heading up to her new room after Keitaro finishes she takes a nap before dinner and her formal introduction to the others.

Hana's new life has begun.

-New plans, starts and meeting of old acquaintances, pt.1-

Keitaro likes it that he's not sleeping alone any more, as his tent is beginning to get a bit crowded.

Kitsune practically moves in with him and shares his oversized futon. She has been getting quite a personal workout that almost leaves her a physical wreck in the morning.

Motoko is sharing his opposite shoulder. She says that she has a right to her Keitaro-sama's bed.

The threesomes that they have would shock the others. Both women do their best to satisfy him.

The ash-haired Fox welcomes the Samurai to share their lover's bed with her if it makes Keitaro happy.

He is pleased that they get along the way that they do. He isn't about to brook any catfights from these two. Plus, he laughs that his younger lover pays a lot of attention to his older one when they are in bed.

Motoko it seems is excellent student.

We'll get back to this later.

Keitaro is standing in the middle of Obaa-san's old office and is making some mental notes about changes in here. The place definitely needs to be made bigger if it is to accommodate more people than just him.

So he decides to start in September right after school starts up again and Hana is at work. Kitsune will also be in the Tea Shoppe along with Haruka and Tsuruko, so this will leave him alone to knock out the wall between his and the Fox's old room.

Kitsune's room is practically empty anyway since she is now out at the camp. Also, the same thing can be said about Motoko who has most of her things in his tent. But even this is going to change very shortly.

So, now it is his plan to make the old office room larger to accommodate three people and then he'll take up permanent residence in the Hinata.

He makes a couple of calls and then heads out to help Kaolla's mow the back property.

-New plans, starts and meeting of old acquaintances, pt.2-

Later in the day, Keitaro is standing by his truck in the Hinata's parking lot. He is surrounded by the tenants, except for Hana who's at work. They have just finished a project together when they see a brand new sedan followed by a white panel van come into view.

This white van is virtually intact and it lacks any damage 'ah Maria strikes again' thinks Keitaro amused by this.

The two vehicles pull into a couple of parking spots.

Keitaro smiles when he sees who is in the vehicles.

He heads over to the vehicles with the girls when they all hear a loud "Kei-kun".

Next, everyone sees this stunning blonde gaijin with enormous boobs step out of the van and run very fast over to where Keitaro is. She jumps up into his arms and proceeds to kiss the heck out of him.

Seta Noriyasu, steps out of the driver's side, doesn't seem to mind what his daughter is doing. Seta-sensei has heard from her for years how much she loves him and approves of Keitaro anyway. One day he hopes that she will marry him.

The others are stunned by this as Kitsune and Motoko look pissed.

'Who the hell is this _gaijin_ and why is she jumping on my Kei-kun?' thinks Kitsune. She is taken off guard by the western woman's show of affection for Keitaro.

She considers him her property as does Motoko.

"Sara-chan, get off of my 'Onii-chan' please" says a dark-haired young woman who steps out of the sedan.

This other new woman is a dark beauty dressed in very subdued colors. The others see her as someone who will very formidable person to deal with.

She has just gotten over the Goth phase of her life and is trying to fit in more with 'regular' people. But, a cool fire still burns very hot inside of her.

"Minna-san, this is my 'Imouto-chan' Urashima Kanako and her best friend Sara MacDougal. I said her name that way since she's an American by birth. They're both going to be living with us and will be attending Tokyo U in the fall" announces Keitaro.

Sara climbs off of Keitaro but not before giving him a massive erection. Thankfully, it is covered by the pockets of his tool belt and nail apron or he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Tou-san, how are you? Seta-Sensei, I see Maria-san has finally gotten you to drive properly" says Keitaro smiling.

Greeting both men occurs after he manages to escape the Kyōju's enthusiastic adopted daughter and his own more subdued 'Imouto-chan' for a minute.

He shakes hands and bows to both of them.

"How are you doing Kei-kun?" asks the amiable and lanky Archaeology Kyōju "Maria-chan has told me that if I wreck one more van she'll put me in the hospital herself."

Keitaro laughs because he knows Maria loves her husband very much, but she won't hesitate to kick his ass if he doesn't watch it. It's bad enough that the van he drives and their SUV at home are in her name. Only she is allowed drive their SUV. _His driving has vastly improved since he married her__._

Keitaro's other two lovers are shooting lasers from their eyes at the young woman who just laid a big wet one their man. Though he has stepped away from the two newcomers the air is beginning to get heavy.

"Knock it off you four. If there're any problems right now I'll put an end to them without any hesitation. Do you understand me?" says Keitaro.

He is in no mood for a catfight or sniping right now with his Tou-san being here. He wants everything to go well, you see, Keitaro respects Urashima Ken more than anyone else in the world. This respect is like his love for Haruka, deep and very meaningful.

He will not brook any bullshit from the four women and they cringe at his pronouncement. The tension chills for the moment.

"Son, I've got to say that I'm proud of what you've accomplished here on the Hill so far" says the elder Urashima. He pops the trunk of his car which has most of Kanako's possessions in it. The back seat also has many of her things in it. There are even a few things in the car that Keitaro sees that are his too.

"Thanks Tou-san" says Keitaro. He reaches in and pulls Kanako's suitcases out of the trunk and the backseat. He also sees Kuro, her long-tailed black cat come out of the front seat where Kanako was and pads up his arm before settling on Keitaro's shoulder. The cat rubs itself against his face.

"Hello Kuro-neko" say Keitaro reaching up and gently caressing the cat's chin. The cat then jumps over to Kanako's shoulder.

Sara then meets Kaolla and Shinobu.

The blonde is wearing a pair of cut-offs showing off her luscious legs, a short-sleeve peasant style top that covers a set of tits that are much larger than Kitsune's and she has summer clogs that makes her slightly taller than Motoko.

In the English system, the eighteen year old Sara is five-six, one-hundred fifteen pounds and her measurements are forty-F, twenty-three, and thirty-four.

She looks like she could grace the pages of Playboy™ or maybe a Tokyo based gravure magazine than the cover of an up and coming artist tome. This gorgeous, well-built young woman is considered one of the best teenage artists in all of Asia. She is going to be an Art and Architecture major at the U.

The other young woman is Keitaro's adopted 'Imouto-chan' Kanako and is much different than her friend. She is lithe and slender with a gymnasts build plus her long hair is even blacker than Motoko's. It's tied together a short way from the end with a purple ribbon that was a gift from Keitaro.

The others will soon learn that Kanako worships the ground that her 'Onii-chan' walks on and is extremely close to him. She is eyeing the two women who are at the moment trying to take possession of Keitaro's arms while he is talking to their Tou-san.

Ever since she was adopted into the Urashima, Keitaro has always kept in touch with her, more so that with Haruka. He spoils her rotten when he can. (When she was nine years old, a thirteen year old Keitaro built her a castle playhouse of her own out of scrap wood and broken roofing tile in their backyard. It still stands today.) Be that as it may, she will be majoring in business.

We will soon see how intense her love for him is.

With everyone's help, Kanako and Sara's things are brought into the Hinata so they can be checked in.

-A weed that needs to be pulled-

"Okay, since we are here by ourselves I will only say this once. If there is any fighting around here I will end it. Naru-chan will you please take the Shinobu-chan and Kaolla outside for a few minutes. I have some things to say to these four that you three shouldn't hear" says Keitaro after he pulls his brunette friend aside.

The two younger girls are slightly confused but they know it was the right time to disappear for a while.

"Sure Kei-kun, I understand" says Naru nodding.

The older teen takes the two younger ones outside. Keitaro waits until they were gone to start in.

The four women don't dare say anything because they know that he is angry.

"The four of you sit down in there now!" says Keitaro.

He has his four lovers take a seat in the common room "before any of you open your mouths you are going to damn well listen to what I have to say. Kitsune-chan, Motoko-chan, I'm going to tell you right now, these two (he points at both Sara and Kanako) are lovers of mine too." the four girls look at each other and then at Keitaro surprised. "Did you think I was a fucking virgin or a eunuch when I came here? Kitsune you knew that at least I wasn't. I'm going to let the four of you in on a little secret of mine, I was taken to a Yokohama brothel by a crew that I worked with eight years ago and got my cherry popped when I was fourteen. Anyway, Sara-chan and Kana-chan, you two are going to behave yourselves or I'll just pick up your shit up now and send the both of you home. I've had the both of you in bed at the same time so I'm in no fucking mood for any fighting around here. If the four of you can't learn to get along, get out. And one more thing, another woman, Otohime Mutsumi will be moving in later this week and she's lover of mine too. I've known her longer than any of you here. But, let's put all this bullshit aside and I'll ask you right now, do you want to be with me or not?" asks Keitaro straight out because he is going to have four volatile personalities living under his roof and possibly sleeping with him.

When the four come out of their collective shock, Kitsune starts:

"Haruka had told me that you were experienced with women before you came here. It's just a bit of a shock to see how experienced. I'd be a hypocrite if I were to say that I wasn't experienced with men myself. But damn it all, I finally get a man who actually loves me and I almost lose you. It makes me fucking nuts" says Kitsune almost whining. She hates to admit it but he is right in settling this situation before it festers into a nasty situation. She wants to be held in Keitaro's arms right now. Then she adds: "I just didn't want to understand this even though I've been sharing you with Motoko-chan. I wanted you all to myself."

Motoko looks at her friend and sees defeat in her eyes. "Kitsune-Sempai" whispers Motoko who then holds her.

"'Onii-chan', I know that I've always loved you and that I always will. I will do as you ask" says Kanako softly. She looks Keitaro square in the eye. She'll do anything to make sure that her 'Onii-chan' stays happy and that includes sharing him with these strangers.

"Kei-kun, I love you too. I know that I can be very selfish as Kana-chan is always telling me. But, I'm willing to share you with others if it means that you're happy. Damn it, I don't want a fight or a lecture on the day when I finally get to live with you" says Sara also looking at Keitaro. She can be very forthright and too blatantly honest with people sometimes.

"You are my Keitaro-sama and whatever happens I am yours. Kanako-Sempai, I love your 'Onii-chan' more than I do my own life. Not too long ago he restored my honor along with that of my Ane-ue's. I hope that you will consider me a 'sister' as I am now Urashima. My body and my love is Keitaro-sama's" says Motoko. She first looks at Keitaro and then she turns to his 'Imouto-san' to bow her head.

Like Kanako, she worships him.

Kanako returns the head bow.

"Keitaro, why did I have to fall so hard for you?" asks Kitsune starting to cry "Damn it to hell, I always feel so good when I'm around you and I don't want to lose that. You listen, and you listen to me good Urashima Keitaro, you had better treat each one of us with all the love and tenderness that we know that you're capable of. I love you with all of my being even though I've known you the least amount of time. Sara-chan, Kanako-chan and Motoko-chan, I promise to share this wonderful man with you and I won't try to be too selfish with him."

The other three nod their agreement with the older woman.

"I'm glad to have this all settled. I'm sorry that I was so harsh, but if you are fighting over who gets to spend time with me I'd end up throwing you all out because I love the four of you. By now you should realize that I have a zero bullshit tolerance factor" says Keitaro.

He hopes his point gets across to them clearly.

"Yes Keitaro-sama" says the four in unison. Then, they all kiss him.

Being proactive and getting these four clear the air makes Keitaro happy. He hopes that their love for him will get them to work together and that there will be no future problems. This is something that has been on his mind ever since Kanako and Sara asked him if they could live at the Hinata. For now, the boil has been lanced and it may heal.

This will be a very interesting harem but no one knows what the future holds.

"Before we call the others back and have the formal introductions. You four work it out amongst yourselves who I'll be with tonight. I'm not getting involved with that" says Keitaro in a serious tone.

The four of them nod as one before they put their heads together.

Then the other three are called back in as Ken and Seta-Sensei return from their own tour of the renovated Hinata Hill.

The formal introductions are conducted in an air of cordiality and tranquility.

Sara and Kaolla gab together on the side with Shinobu as both girls love the American's long blonde hair.

After a stutter start, Motoko and Kanako get better acquainted and the former Samurai girl is welcomed into the family.

"Keitaro, that kitchen, the place is fantastic" says Ken.

After the tour that he and Noriyasu took around the outside of the property the petit chef shows him her kitchen. As a baker and candy maker anything that's related to this area interests him. Plus what his son did in there impresses him greatly.

"Kaa-san will love it" he adds looking into the walk-in fridge.

Besides getting a tour of the place, a radio and an access card the two new residents, along with Ken and Seta-Sensei are treated to a masterpiece dinner.

Hana joins them just in time for dinner.

Sara makes the obvious comment about the nurse and the petit chef almost looking like twins.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6

The Hands of a Man

'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: This story now gets a little more involved with the OC characters. I will now be introducing new residents.

Story notes: This chapter will be a wee bit less graphic than the last one. There will be some Yuri content, some drunken nonsense between Keitaro and Kitsune when he takes her out on her birthday for a night of ribald drunken debauchery at a luxury hotel his clan owns. Plus we'll also meet new residents and Naru's significant other. The number of residents will double as Keitaro opens up the place to some familiar and also to totally new characters.

From last time: _"Keitaro, that kitchen, the place is fantastic" says Ken. _

_After the tour that he and Seta took around the outside of the property the petit chef shows him her kitchen. As a baker and candy maker anything that's related to this area interests him. Plus what his son did in there impresses him greatly. _

"_Obaa-san will love it" he adds looking into the walk-in fridge._

_Besides getting a tour of the place, a radio and an access card the two new residents, along with Ken and Seta-Sensei are treated to a masterpiece dinner. _

_Hana joins them just in time for dinner. _

_Sara makes the obvious comment about the nurse and the petit chef looking almost like twins. _

-Chapter 6: 1st Summer- Strong shoulders to cry on and then we move ahead together Pt.4-

-A few days later, some good news for Tsuruko-

Tsuruko has been working on her accounts down in the Tea Shoppe when she decides to shut off her laptop for the day.

Haruka is also using her lover's genius for numbers by hiring her as a personal accountant. The Urashima has its own accountants in downtown Tokyo but when you have one under your own roof why not use their expertise. Keitaro has also been using her knowledge along with his cousin Reiji's.

Tsuruko heads up the stone steps because she wants to work out in the Dojo and then enjoy a soak in the onsen with her Haru-chan after dinner later. She has been thinking about her friend Shippu and it brings a tear to her beautiful eyes. When she went into exile from Kyoto she set the crane free and wept openly when he flew off. There was never a more loyal companion and pet than that regal bird. She hopes he was well and still flying as majestically as ever.

Since the weather is perfect and the temperature's a comfortable thirty degrees Celsius, Tsuruko has a pleasant climb up to the Inn.

When she reaches the top step she looks over by the rose bushes and split-rail fence to see a pure white crane resting on a post. Tsuruko approaches the bird and begins to smile as she recognizes her Shippu.

Tears of joy begin to stream down her face as she hugs the large bird. Shippu acknowledges his mistress by resting his head and neck on her shoulder.

It seems somehow that Shippu knew instinctively where his mistress is and flew here to Hinata City all the way from Kyoto.

Shortly afterwards, Keitaro is introduced to the crane and he doesn't snap at him. This surprises Tsuruko because Shippu has a habit of snapping his beak at strangers. At first though, Haruka gets nipped a few times but Motoko doesn't after saying hello to her old friend.

Keitaro then makes a dozen stands for him that Tsuruko can place all over the environs of Hinata Hill so Shippu can be comfortable.

Tsuruko now has another reason to smile.

-After dinner in Keitaro's woodshop-

Naru has been wondering how she is going to approach Keitaro and talk about the subject of Shizuru moving in with her. Even though she knows that Keitaro is open to just about anything she's still a little hesitant.

Since her talk with her girlfriend the brunette wants her Shizuru to live out here. She believes that her silver-haired beauty will love it out here on Hinata Hill and find that Kei-kun is a different type of male. _Shizuru will find that Keitaro is very approachable._

"Kombanwa Naru-chan" says Keitaro quietly. He is about to put a piece of wood onto his lathe.

"Gomen Kei-kun, I hope I wasn't disturbing you?" asks Naru standing in the open doorway of his wood shop. She sees him working on something and almost walks away.

"Come on in Naru-chan. I'm finished here for now. Have a seat, I'll be right with you" says Keitaro putting the wood block down. He looks up smiling and sits on a short stool next to her.

"What's on your mind Naru-chan?" says Keitaro putting the heels of his work boots in the runnels of the stool.

"Kei-kun, I need to confess something to you and I hope you aren't too surprised" says Naru blushing and turning away from him.

"You're gay and you want her to live with you" says Keitaro right out of the blue. Naru turns her head suddenly towards him with her mouth open.

"How did you know?" asks a startled Naru when she gets over her initial shock.

"You need to use the earpiece for your cell and talk a little quieter. I was working in Obaa-san's old room last night when I heard your whole conversation with Shizuru. Yeah, that's her name. You did a good sales job of getting her to come here for a visit Naru-chan" says Keitaro watching his friend cringe slightly. "Oh, and to let you know also, I already knew that you're gay and wanted your girlfriend to live here. It's okay with me" adds Keitaro without preamble stunning Naru with his frankness, brevity and acceptance.

"You mean it Kei-kun?" asks a gob-smacked Naru. She has tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"Of course Naru-chan, I thought you'd realize by now that I'm not a bullshitter. How about this, invite Shizuru over for the three days of the O-Bon Festival next week and let us all meet her. We'll give her a tour of the place, let her use the facilities and she can share a room with you. It'll give her a chance to see the place for herself and get you two used to being in a room here together" says Keitaro. He thinks that having a companion here will be good for Naru.

"That would be great Kei-kun" says Naru perking up as they hug. She then stands and bows to him as she says goodnight.

'I should've realized who I was dealing with' Naru thinks walking back to her room. She is still amazed at how fast he picks up on everything.

She calls Shizuru to tell her the news.

Before this night finally ends, Keitaro puts up his apron and tool belt on a hook. He runs his hand through his hair thinking that a night swim in the cool lake waters will be good for soothing him from this long day. So far, he likes what he's accomplished. So taking a cold beer from the small fridge next to his desk he heads out after popping the lid.

He sees his friend sitting quietly outside the backdoor and says "if I knew you liked beer, I'd have brought you one."

The two walk quietly to his camp. Keitaro takes off his shirt and says goodnight to his friend as it disappeared into the woods.

'It always seems to know when their presence is most welcome' thinks Keitaro as he strips down to his boxers. Like this he heads off to the lake a short distance away. Keitaro skinny's off his boxers by the cabin and runs naked into the cool waters. It's nice to feel like a kid again as he dives into to crystal clear water.

The stars are out and the partial moon shines brightly in the sky. Keitaro looks up to the heavens as he enjoys the view from his lake on the Hill. Keitaro, though alone at the moment, likes the crickets and frogs in the background along with the falls running down and tinkling into the water just behind him. He smiles seeing the wonders that was willed to him in the natural light of a late evening sky.

Then he sees an even more beautiful sight that is shown off by the natural night lights.

"Hi Kei-kun" says Sara standing on the shoreline in a very revealing bikini. She slowly saunters out into the water to meet the man she is hoping to spend a passionate night with. Sara throws her arms around Keitaro's neck and likes what is gently stabbing her slender torso.

They get out of the water and head to the cabin where Keitaro strips her. Then he picks her up by her gorgeous ass and she wraps her legs around him.

But before they have sex she reminds him of why she is the sloppiest girl that he had ever been with when he does her like one of Shinobu's gourmet meals. She squirts all over his face drenching him as he laps it up.

'Wetter than Kitsune' he thinks.

Sara is his quietest lover and they kiss very romantically as they have sex.

Never has Keitaro seen someone who has a natural talent for fucking. Even Kitsune can learn a few things from this blonde American.

Sometimes he doesn't understand his naïveté or blind spots when it comes to certain women. He will learn this lesson and it will be a bitter one. But enough of that for now...

Afterwards, to cool off they have a late night skinny dip before going back into the cabin.

To Keitaro's pleasure it seems that the girls are working together on something and that Sara won out on this particular night. _If only he knew..._

-New plans, starts and meeting of old acquaintances pt.3-

Otohime Mutsumi is driving her new car away from her old apartment. It isn't much to look at but it serves its purpose.

She is a woman on a mission and soon she's going to confess a possible life changing event to the man she is going to see, lease a room from and is hopelessly in love with. For now though the secret will stay hidden.

She has a little transport cage with a pet in it sitting on the seat next to her. Mutsumi hears the contented _myu's _coming from her sleeping companion as she hits the main road to Kanagawa Prefecture and smiles. The smile seems to light up what is an already sunny day.

The morning commute is anything but peaceful as traffic and accidents on the main arteries slowed traffic almost to a crawl. It is very difficult to get her flustered even with all of the traffic noise, honking horns and swearing Mutsumi smiles her way through the fray.

Plus it helps to have a fully charged A/C that works when you've got people around you ready to go to war with each other. Be that as it may though, our sunny Okinawan makes it out of the city in one piece and with no dents to her new car.

Onward the two go, to see the Hinata and the man who owns it.

At this same moment, Hasagawa Mio leaves behind her family and twin sister Mei to move to the quiet and tranquility of the Hinata Hill. Little does she know what she's in for but unlike her twin, Mio likes things that are different and situations that challenge her.

Though she likes it quieter than most, this twenty year old second year Tokyo U student has an adventurous streak to go along certain other appetites that we will soon learn about.

Her sister Mei moved in with her boyfriend instead of moving out to the countryside because the younger twin likes the city and its trappings. Plus, the man she is moving in with loves her very much and spoils her rotten. _At least that is what she believes._

Mio misses the traffic that Mutsumi got stuck in because she takes the roads that go around Tokyo and Yokohama.

In her BMW roadster she makes excellent time to Kanagawa Prefecture. The truck with her belongings will only be a little while behind her. She gave the movers directions to the Hinata's back road.

The two women end up on the same road that comes into Hinata City and see the paved road that goes up the back way to the Hinata. They follow each other up to the top and follow the path past the Dojo, Keitaro's camp and outbuildings, and then past the lake.

Both are amazed as the two head over to the lot and park next to each other.

"Mei-chan, I thought you were moving in with Matsuo-kun?" asks Mio thinking that Mutsumi is her twin sister.

"Gomenasai, I'm Otohime Mutsumi. It seems we look alike, don't we" answers Mutsumi with one of her patented sunny smiles.

"Oops, oh wow, you look exactly like my twin sister Mei-chan. My name's Hasagawa Mio, please take care of me" says Mio politely bowing to Mutsumi. Mio notices the sunny smile and bigger bust of the woman standing here with her.

"Hello, I'm Urashima Kanako. My 'Onii-chan' can't be here this minute to greet you himself, so as his assistant he asked me to help you with everything. He'll be along shortly" she says pleasantly. She knows that these two are scheduled to come today.

Kanako notices immediately that these two look alike in a lot of ways.

"My, my Kana-chan you certainly have grown up beautifully. It's so nice to see you again" says Mutsumi who characteristically for her at least gives the younger woman a big hug and kiss.

This throws the normally stoic Kanako off a little. Besides loving and worshipping her 'Onii-chan', Kanako hides the fact that she likes women and has always admired Mutsumi. She'd love to spend a night with the Okinawan.

Mio giggles a little seeing the other two women in a clinch.

"Mutsumi-Sempai" says Kanako demurely trying to catch her breath. Having the Okinawan's huge tits pressed into her causes the younger woman not only to blush but also get a bit damp in her panties. Right now is the wrong time to act on how she feels.

If she had acted she'd find out that Mio wouldn't have minded either.

The three women step into Keitaro's office and over to her desk which is next to her 'Onii-chan'. She now is furnished with her own laptop port and radio charging post that was put in by Kaolla Su.

She has the women two sign leases, and then they're given their own radios along with access cards for the two main buildings. A parking permit is issued to them too.

Keitaro and Kaolla designed the permits so when any one of the resident's cars comes up the back of Hinata Hill to park it won't set off the alarms.

Before getting their tour around the Hinata and the rest of the Hill, Keitaro comes walking in.

"KEI-KUN!" exclaims Mutsumi. She jumps on him like Sara did and plants a very sloppy French-kiss on him which he returns.

'Oh my Kami, he's gorgeous' thinks Mio. She is stunned at seeing this perfect specimen of a man walk in to the office and getting love mugged by the other new resident. This definitely has possibilities she thinks.

"Mutsumi-Sempai, get off my 'Onii-chan'. Or, at least let him breathe. Come on now" says Kanako almost whining. She watches Mutsumi make out with him. She is both jealous and envious at the same time.

"Mutsumi-chan, please slow down. Shit, stop that" laughs Keitaro. She is now nibbling and licking his ear. He doesn't want to get hard right now so he gently pushes her off and sets her feet back on the ground.

'By all of the gods she's so hot' he thinks. (Author's note: Mutsumi's vitals- 97E-61-91 1.68m 55kgs) He doesn't totally release her because he likes holding her in his arms.

These two have a very special relationship and he'll soon find out just how special.

"Please forgive me Mio-san. It's just that I haven't seen Mutsumi-chan here since she's come back to Japan from Okinawa" says Keitaro to the other new resident.

He then picks up on how the two look alike. The only two differences he sees are Mutsumi's bust size and her beautiful smile.

"I see that and please call me Mio" she says smiling.

He nods to her.

"Excuse me 'Onii-chan', can we get back to business here?" says Kanako a little non-plussed. She wants to finish up with business because she's having a lot difficulty with maintaining her control.

"You're right Kana-chan" Keitaro says reluctantly letting Mutsumi go. She sits back down in her chair with her sunniest smile yet.

The other three pick up on the magnificent smile.

Kanako waits for order to be restored before telling her 'Onii-chan' what has been done so far in welcoming the new boarders. She lets him know that they have signed their leases so their names are now in their database. They have been issued access cards and parking permits that Kaolla prepared earlier that morning.

All that needs to be done now is to assign them their rooms and give them a tour.

"Kaolla-chan can tell them about the security features here later, 'Onii-chan'" says Kanako as she wraps things up.

The blonde Princess is now the programmer and main IT person for the Hinata.

"Oh before I forget, I brought a gift for you Kei-kun" says Mutsumi. She gets up and heads out of the office quickly.

The other three hear the front door open and close, then silence for a moment. The front door re-opens after a minute as those in the office still have slightly puzzled looks on their faces.

Keitaro knows from past experience with Mutsumi that he can expect to see just about anything from her.

Mutsumi comes back slightly out of breath with another of those patented smiles.

It lights up an already brightly lit room.

She has a small box in her hand that has some holes on the outside and looks padded on the inside. She gives the box to Keitaro who opens it.

Inside the box is a small turtle with oversized front flippers.

The turtle surprises Keitaro by coming up to the edge of the box, looks up and salutes him with a big smile.

The next thing really astounds the shit out of the other three occupants of the office when the turtle begins to fly around the room. It dives and swoops joyously doing loops and Immelmann's before settling into just doing laps around the ceiling.

"Tama-chan, please land and meet your new Kanrinin" says Mutsumi smiling at the other three's reaction to her flying pet. Without fanfare the turtle lit on Mutsumi's head and salutes Keitaro again with a smile that's just as sunny as her mistresses'.

Keitaro smiles, it isn't everyday that you are presented with a flying turtle.

"Hello Tama-chan" says Keitaro who gently shakes the turtle proffered flipper.

"Myu, myu" says Tama from her perch.

"Tama-chan says 'hello'" Mutsumi says smiling.

Now that the shock of a flying turtle has worn off, Mutsumi answers questions about Tama the Hot Springs Turtle. Mutsumi doesn't know why Tama can fly because she has always assumed that Tama was special and that everyone could understand the shelled reptile.

'Okay' thinks the other three in the office not truly understanding the Okinawan. _Oh boy!_

-O-Bon Festival time-

The day before the festival starts the residence all go Yukata shopping.

Haruka, Tsuruko, Kitsune and Motoko have their Yukata's already picked out in their closets.

They are going because someone needs to advise the others on what looks good.

After arriving at an upscale Yukata maker the girls go power shopping. Many of the residents have saved up their wages from working with Keitaro for this particular time.

Kitsune has been making some rude comments about whether to go traditional or to wear something underneath.

Motoko is trying to get her Sempai to behave a little. The Fox is getting a bit much.

Mio is giggling. She has learned that Kitsune can be very imaginative with her language.

Kitsune says she will go traditional so her Kei-kun can have if he wants without anything being in the way.

"Kitsune, watch it, we're in public remember?" says Haruka. She knows her friend gets pretty dirty when she is thinking about seducing her cousin.

Shinobu turns bright red thinking about this.

Kaolla and Sara just giggle.

Sara is getting shit from Mio and Kitsune about how her huge boobs will bounce around without any support underneath her Yukata.

Kitsune is really getting to be rude here about the blonde's large breasts.

"Hey, Kei-kun likes my boobs" says Sara with a smug smile.

Even though the ash-haired beauty has large tits Sara gets the better of her here.

Kitsune decides to leave this alone because she is learning fast that boob jokes don't work on the American too well. Sara is very proud of her luscious body.

Mutsumi smiles knowing that her tits are almost as big as the blonde American's. It doesn't bother her if they bounce around if her Kei-kun is looking at them.

"Let's leave it alone for now" says Kanako in a low even tone. She doesn't like anyone talking about Sara this way.

This quells the rude comments for the moment.

Naru doesn't mind looking at some the large tits of the other women with her. She knows that her Shizuru is coming tomorrow for her stay at the Hinata so she wants to look extra special for her.

She lets Tsuruko in on her secret and the older sister is happy to help the brunette look her best for her lover. Naru finds that the older woman is trustworthy as they have talked previously in the onsen and Dojo since the Kyoto born beauties' arrival. So now that Naru has confessed to Tsuruko about being gay she wants her help to find something that will attract her lover's eye.

The women each get a new Yukata, Obi, some traditional Tabi socks and new sandals.

The Urashima Shrine has been restored on the Hill. A while back Keitaro had a local Shinto priest come bless the place and lay sutras on it to keep the evil spirits away.

The urn of Urashima Yoko ashes is placed in a burial vault next to the shrine. It was the elder child's last wish to be interred near the Hinata Hill shrine when it was restored. Urashima Ken brought his beloved sister's remains and they're placed where she wanted.

Hina Obaa-san returns to the Hinata for this special time of year. She is in awe of all the improvements and additions that Keitaro made to their ancestral home.

She also meets the new residents.

Hina Obaa-san even gives her blessing to the relationship between Haruka and Tsuruko which puts to rest all of the anxiety that the older grandchild has been feeling.

Obaa-san's sister, Nagisa Ōoba-san, has come with her son Reiji to the Hinata from Kyoto. Now that Keitaro is the heir of the Urashima the youngest of Hina's sisters feels like she can walk proud among the clan again. She loves her son and accepts the fact that he is gay.

Nagisa also loves Ken and his family along with Haruka for accepting her son.

Reiji was born when Nagisa was in her forties just before her beloved husband died. The man is the same age as Haruka and the two are good friends.

Four years ago at a clan meeting, Reiji was being picked on by some of the other young men in the family. Keitaro backhanded the oldest who swore to get even with Keitaro.

"Take one step towards me and your mother will be grieving tonight. I take no bullshit from anyone and least of all from my own family. At least Reiji-kun isn't all smoke and no flame" says Keitaro.

Those who were there that day remember his words and how the bullies had been put in their place. That's when Keitaro stood out as being a strong Urashima like their ancestors. Even the bullies in the clan come to realize this and give grudging respect to their cousin. So onward we go.

Riding on her motorcycle from her apartment in Tokyo Shizuru heads to Hinata City as the O-Bon festival starts later in the day. She is wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket over her tee-shirt as she speeds down the highway.

Her long silver hair is blowing in the wind as she gets a lot of looks by men driving along on the same highway. She ignores them no matter how handsome they are or what some of them are driving. She only has one person on her mind and that is her Naru-chan.

This goddess on wheels only wants her brunette lover and that drives her on to the Hinata. She has saddlebags draping her bike with a rolling soft-sided suitcase strapped to the seat behind her. She likes travelling light.

Shizuru smiles as she turns off onto the main road into Hinata City. She sees the rising entrance onto the rising entrance to the Hinata and the place where her lover is. When her bike reaches the top she stops for a moment to take in the beautiful view on top of the hill.

She sees the facilities and marvels at how one man can get things done like this. 'Maybe Naru is right about him' she thinks before heading to the lot.

'Shi-chan!" screams Naru excitedly. She runs out and greets her girlfriend.

The two hug and kiss by the bike before Naru brings her inside the Hinata.

Standing by the door of the kitchen is a rather large man dressed like a Samurai. He is talking to a petit young girl dressed in a beautiful Yukata about something she can't hear.

Shizuru takes off her boots and if she was straight she would like what she sees.

Seeing the two come in he finishes with Shinobu and approaches them.

"Sorry about this get-up. It seems that as heir of the Urashima my family wants me to look like something out of a Kurosawa movie" says Keitaro matter-of-fact. He has the two women head to his office with him.

They giggle.

So far Naru is right about him thinks Shizuru as they sit down together.

"I see you made it okay Shizuru-san" Keitaro says politely which impresses the silver-haired woman "I hope you enjoy your stay here with us. Naru's room should be big enough to accommodate the both of you tonight. I also brought out a double-sized futon so the two of you can be comfortable. And you can call me Keitaro if you want."

Though he smiles she can tell that he is very uncomfortable in traditional clothing. His huge calloused hands and deep tan gave her the clue that this man is happier outside working his ass off on his property. Just by his looks and the way he carries himself she also sees that he had no airs.

But, she has three days to make a full assessment.

"Thank you Keitaro. Please call me Shizuru. Naru-chan has told me a lot about you and I want to see for myself if you are as you seem" said Shizuru directly, she is still leery of all men except for two.

"I make no bones about who I am or what I expect. Like I tell everyone I hate bullshit and I deal straight with people. I don't know what you'll expect from me but let me tell you this. I don't care if you and Naru-chan are lovers. I don't care if you two have sex in your room. Shit, you should hear Haruka and Tsuruko go at it. And they've been a Yuri couple since they were thirteen. All I care is that Naru-chan is happy and that you take care of her. Hell, she deserves it. If you stay here on a permanent basis you'll find out that we have straight, bi-sexual and lesbian women here. Plus, staying here is my father's cousin Reiji. He's very open about being gay. Even though this is an out-of–date term I have named him _Hatimoto_ and my senior advisor. He is a good friend too as he accepts me for being totally straight. Sorry if I rambled a bit, but as Naru will tell you I like to 'cut to the chase'" says Keitaro unexpectantly telling Shizuru things she hasn't been expecting to hear.

"I told you he doesn't fuck around Shi-chan" says Naru looking at her slightly stunned girlfriend.

"Whoa, you couldn't be any clearer if you tried Keitaro" says Shizuru "I guess honesty is still alive. I like it when someone tells me how it is."

"Believe me Shi-chan you never want to be on his bad side. It can be very scary" says Naru with a straight face.

"Bullshit Naru-chan. I caught you this time" Keitaro says watching Naru laugh after seeing Shizuru cringe.

"I'm busted, it's that your humor is so dry and sharp that someone has to make you smile" Naru says snickering as she teases Keitaro.

"Caught you again, you know better than that Naru-chan" says Keitaro dryly. This causes the brunette to laugh out loud. Naru leans into her slightly incredulous lover and takes her hand.

Shizuru is totally bewildered by how easily her girlfriend is having fun with this man. He is mild in his retorts and teases her back just as mildly. This situation disturbs many of the misconceptions she has about men. It seems that her Naru-chan is totally comfortable around him and he treats her with a lot of respect.

"Shizuru, how do you put up with her?" asks Keitaro to Shizuru as a big smile comes on his face.

She is about to answer when Naru says "Hey!"

Formal introductions are made and except for Hana's absence the Hinata is now ready for the festival.

Looking like a Tokugawa era gathering in front of the Hinata, everyone has on their new traditional finery.

Shinobu is smiling brightly when Keitaro compliments her on her new Yukata, Kaolla too.

He really smiles when he sees Motoko and Mutsumi looking 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. Both women look demure with their long hair worn straight and combed out to a shiny brilliance.

Sara and Kitsune stand out wearing theirs in the old manner with nothing on underneath.

But what really causes him to pause is seeing Kanako in a cream colored Yukata with blossoming plum trees on the front and back. He smiles at his 'Imouto-chan' standing their holding her bag purse looking beautiful.

What strikes everyone is how gorgeous the two Yuri couples look in their Yukata. The statuesque Tsuruko really shines as her one-point-eight-three height accentuates the silk material covering her luscious body. Naru and Shizuru are very beautiful and look happy together.

Any of the women, including Sara and Kaolla, could grace any magazine cover.

Keitaro receives a lot of compliments from his family and the girls when he comes into steps out of the Hinata wearing the Urashima Katana and Wakizashi in his Uwa-obi. He does this to show the townsfolk that he was the clan's heir.

Keitaro feels ridiculous and out of place, but he sees Motoko smiling at him and acquiesces when she gracefully takes his arm.

Even Reiji has to smile becoming friends with the two youngest members of the Hinata crew. They take his arms, surprising his Kaa-san causing the others smile. They watch Kaolla lead him along.

Down at the festival itself Keitaro has a lot of success at the game booths. He wins a frog plushy for Shinobu, a turtle plushy for Kaolla and a pinch in the ass from Kitsune. This almost causes him to miss a target.

Keitaro smiles at his girlfriend's antics and promises her that he'll get even.

"Oh, I hope so" Kitsune says in a raspy voice. She kisses his cheek and licks his ear.

"Hey!" hollers Sara taking possession of Keitaro's right arm. She gives Kitsune a jealous stare.

"Calm down you two" Keitaro says in a low even tone.

"Yes Kei-kun" responds the two.

The group pulls up to an eating contest where three of them enter. Here a slender man like Reiji gives the resident eaters, Kaolla and Keitaro, a run for their money. Nagisa Ōoba-san laughs when she sees how stunned the girls when her son puts a lot of food away in that slim body of his.

"Hmmm, hollow leg?" asks Naru rhetorically. She watches the man keep up with the other two big eaters.

The others just shake their heads.

Hina Obaa-san joins her Imouto-san in laughing because she has seen her nephew pack it away on many occasions. Ken also walks over to where his cousin is and smiles as the man puts the younger two people to shame.

Afterwards Reiji says "Kei-kun, later on I'm going to have to use the Dojo. I'm such a fatty." Everyone laughs at the self-depreciating assessment by the slim man who has just packed away more than Keitaro and Kaolla.

The blonde foreigner laughs gleefully as she hugs her new friend for besting her when it comes to power eating.

"Shinobu-chan, now you're really going to be in that kitchen all the time" says Kitsune as an aside to the young teen. She is in awe of her new friend's downing of a lot of food.

At dusk they all sit on the stone steps of the Hinata waiting for the fireworks show to start.

Keitaro gave the town fathers a generous donation so that the citizens here could enjoy a great show.

All of the other adults that had joined them today left before dark, with the exception of Reiji who stays behind. He is going to live in a room next to Haruka and Tsuruko's.

None of the residents object to him moving in, because if Keitaro trusts him, that is good enough for them. Reiji thanks and bows courteously to them.

Keitaro sits near the top step and is surrounded by six women.

Kitsune gloms on possessively to his right arm and Motoko has his left.

Sara sits behind him and presses her huge boobs into his back on purpose while Kanako sits between her 'Onii-chan's' legs leaning back into him contentedly.

Mutsumi and Mio sit next to Kitsune and get comfortable.

Keitaro is glad that it's dark and that he's sitting down because he has a raging hard on right now. Kitsune has her hand inside of his Hakama stroking him and Kanako is leaning back on it. Quietly he enjoys the hand job and shortly afterwards Kanako becomes the recipient of his explosion at the same time the fireworks start.

Keitaro rubs his 'Imouto-chan's' shoulder in silent thanks and not allowing a mess to mar his costume.

Kanako smiles smugly in the dark after the last gulp.

Reiji sits a few steps down below. Shinobu sits on his left leaning her tired body against his arm with Kaolla sitting behind him a leaning on his shoulders. He likes the fact that these two readily accept him as their friend because earlier Kaolla put a flower in his hair causing him to cry. He has never been befriended like this before.

The two Yuri couples are seating on the top step just about two meters apart. The younger couple has been holding each other hands and like the older couple next to them, are making out.

After the show is over Reiji and Keitaro put the youngest two to bed because they are sound asleep.

The two Yuri couples say goodnight to everyone and go to bed, as does Reiji after putting Kaolla in her room.

Mutsumi and Mio head off to their rooms as Tama lands on the Okinawan's head and yawns at the same time as her mistress.

Keitaro, Kitsune and Motoko go to bed together in a triple sized futon. He decides to stay in the Hinata for the night.

Sara and Kanako go to bed together. The dark-haired woman knows all of her best friend's weak spots and the two have a night of very passionate Sapphic sex.

-August 31st, Kitsune Birthday, or the next morning's aftermath-

"Damn it, why does my fucking head hurt" says Keitaro after opening his eyes. He turns his head slowly to look over at a clock radio that he doesn't recognize in a room that is just as strange.

'Eleven-fifty-eight a.m., what the fuck!' thinks Keitaro. He can feel a sleeping Kitsune's head on his chest. It feels like the Chinese PLA are goose-steeping in his skull and that his bladder is about to drown out downtown Tokyo.

'Why is my dick all sticky?' he thinks again trying to get up. Gently he pushed his lover's head aside as he gets up to empty his overfull bladder.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" asks Keitaro rhetorically. The room is spinning around which lets him know that he officially has a hangover and it's a doozy.

If he had a stopwatch he could time the emptying of his bladder as it just keeps going.

Then he looks into the mirror.

"I get totally shit-faced and I can't remember a fucking thing about last night" he whispers, even the sound of his own voice is giving him pain. He hates it when he has a good time and then has no memory of what happened.

As he finishes he walks out and is nearly knocked over by a staggering Kitsune. She heads right to the toilet and begins to worship at the porcelain altar. The Fox gives a new meaning to the term projectile vomiting.

Keitaro closes the bathroom door blanching as his lover continues to pray.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he notices that the suite is nearly as trashed like he and Kitsune. Keitaro then staggers over to the blinds on the huge glass sliding window and closes them. The sun is just way too much this morning and his head still has that army marching through it.

"Damn it to hell Kei-kun, did anyone get the plate on that fucking truck that just crashed in my fucking skull" Kitsune says after throwing open the door to the bathroom and holding onto her head. She plops back down on the bed next to her lover.

Four stains in spots on the furniture around the room, a spot against the door and at three stains on the bed and neither can remember anything about the night before. His suit and her dress are strewn in different places about the room.

She sits up and leans against her lover as they both see the carnage.

They both smile realizing it must have been one hell of a night.

"Son-of-a-bitch Kei-kun why can't I remember a fucking thing about last night?" asks Kitsune. She feels a bit tender down below and her thighs are very sticky. Plus, she is still oozing semen a bit.

"Fuck if I know Kit-chan" answers Keitaro gently kissing the top of her head.

"Let's take a shower Kei-kun and then get the fuck out of here" says Kitsune standing up on wobbly legs "come on, get off your ass."

She reaches out and grabs his hands as they both stagger back into the bathroom.

Both of them know that Haruka is going to give them a lot of shit later in the afternoon.

-End of Chapter-

A little spoiler-the next chapter, they try to piece a lot of clues together into their night of debauchery and total depravity.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hands of a Man

'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Now that we have all of the players in place we will see the daily interactions and situations of the Hinata crew. Sorry if my story seemed a little slow to develop. We may see some new problems arise and some get settled but nothing that these people can't handle. I also want to thank those who have read this story. I appreciate your patience after I originally pulled this story because I thought it was getting too dark. That's over with because I already have an Omake/Postlogue ready for the end of this story. But that's a long way off.

Story notes: This chapter starts with Keitaro and Kitsune getting cussed out by Haruka with the others sitting there in the common room. After this, Keitaro plows ahead with fall chores and clean up. Then we do bits with the different women to flesh out their parts in this story.

Warning: excessive swearing, some boob grabbing, Yuri situations and more ecchi.

From last time: _"Son-of-a-bitch Kei-kun why can't I remember a fucking thing about last night?" asks Kitsune. She feels a bit tender down below and her thighs are ver__y sticky. Plus, she is still oozing semen a bit._

"_Fuck if I know Kit-chan" answers Keitaro gently kissing the top of her head._

"_Let's take a shower Kei-kun and then get the fuck out of here" says Kitsune standing up on wobbly legs "come on, get off your ass." _

_She reaches out and grabs his hands as they both stagger back into the bathroom._

_Both of them know that Haruka is going to give them a lot of shit later in the afternoon._

-Chapter 7: 1st Autumn- What it means to be a family Pt.1-

"Kei-kun, you stupid son-of-a-bitch" hollers Haruka. She comes in the Hinata door with Tsuruko trying to slow her down. A big explosion is about to happen and Keitaro is at its epicenter.

To say that Haruka is pissed off is understating how she really feels right now.

Tsuruko has to hold her lover back from hitting Keitaro with Motoko's new Bokkan.

None of the older residents have ever seen the older Urashima cousin this angry before.

An account of what happened when they got home:

_Keitaro manages somehow to drive home successfully with a sleeping Kitsune in his truck. When he parks he goes over to her side and bridal carries her in to the Hinata. _

_After entering the place__,__ he hauls the badly hung-over Kitsune to bed__.__ Though semi-conscious, she likes being carried to bed by her lover__._

_This is a feat unto itself. _

_He somehow manages to find a fast-food drive thru for some strong black coffee before heading out on the highway back home. _

_The site of a wincing Keitaro carrying an unconscious Fox through the front door was a comedic sight to be seen. _

_Shinobu is waiting by the front door because she worries about her Sempai and Kitsune-Sempai. She hears his truck pull up and a minute later Keitaro comes waltzing in holding Kitsune in his arms. The teen follows the barely cognizant couple to his room to make sure they're okay__._

"_Shinobu-chan, please see to it that everyone stays quiet for a while. Kitsune and I are badly hung-over so we'll be in bed for a while. We won't __need any lunch, thanks" says a disheveled looking Keitaro to a bewildered young teen. She helps him get Kitsune undressed and into bed. _

_All of this is accomplished without Keitaro throwing up. Oh, his stomach feels like shit and his bladder is full again. _

_He runs off to pump out his bilges before peeing on himself. _

'_That would have been fucking embarrassing'__ he thinks undoing his zipper. He thought that he'd never stop pissing as it comes out like it had at the hotel. After what seems like an eternity he zips his pants up again before washing his hands._

"_What the h__ell was I drinking?" Keitaro asks rhetorically stepping out into the hallway. _

_Hana is heading out for a short shift at the hospital when she spots Keitaro staggering down the hall. She had just finished in the ladies side. 'Must have had one helluva night with Kitsune' she thinks. _

_He walks into his room and she heads out the front door. _

_Keitaro is asleep before his head hits the pillow and never feels Kitsune latch onto him. _

The sun sets on the Hinata and now the fireworks inside will begin in earnest.

Haruka is ripping her beloved cousin a new asshole right now even with all of the other residents sitting there. The girls are shocked at some of the language she is using. When you're as angry as Haruka is any propriety goes out the window. To say that the older female cousin is tearing into him right now for being stupid is putting it mildly. She's torn between anger and tears mentioning something about just getting him back into her life and he could have lost that life in a car wreck or something.

Shinobu and Motoko's faces turn bright red at some of the filthy things that Haruka is saying.

Even Reiji is here with a look of disapproval on his face because of Keitaro's actions. He is quiet as he allows Haruka to do all of the talking.

But he sits here in his tank tee and warm-ups quietly while Haruka keeps up the harangue. He knows she's right. One thing that Keitaro knows about Haruka is that she treats him like he's her son. And right now she's going out of her way not to disprove this.

The girls are very quiet listening to Haruka's emotional outbursts. They are witness to something new, Keitaro being human. And they know he must've done something really stupid to see Haruka teeing off on him like she is.

Kitsune sits next to him in a camisole set with her legs folded on the couch holding a strong cup of coffee. At least the buzzing in her head is gone. Brushing and gargling got rid of the pasty feeling in her mouth. But boy did she have one hell of a birthday, even if she can't remember any of it. And she is very much stretched out down between her legs.

She doesn't escape Haruka's wrath as the ash-blonde gets filleted too.

Motoko sits on Keitaro's other side quietly listening to Haruka rip into her Keitaro-sama. She knows all about the date that the two went on but she didn't think that anyone could do what those two did, drink so much that you can't remember what you had done.

All she cares about right now is that her Keitaro-sama is home and that he seems to be intact. Plus, her friend Kitsune seems to have had a good time.

"Damn it Haru-chan, slow down" says Keitaro wanting to put a stop to the tirade "I can't remember a fucking thing about last night. After dinner, that is."

"What do you mean 'after dinner, that is'? You mean to tell me that you and the lush next to you got that shit-faced. The rest, that's your own damn fault" says Haruka. She almost has to be restrained by Tsuruko from assaulting him.

Kitsune almost chuckles at the term but keeps a straight face right now. It's healthier if she does.

"Yeah it was, and Kit-chan ain't a lush either Haru-chan. All I remember is fucking waking up this morning, seeing bright sun inside of the suite we were passed out in and me needing to piss the Pacific out of my bladder. The fucking clock there said eleven fifty-eight. The place was trashed and so were we" Keitaro says smiling. He puts his arm around Kitsune's waist.

She smiles knowingly at him.

Then he adds before Haruka can start in again "this ain't the first time I've ever gotten that fucking drunk. I got shit-faced like this twice before, even worse than last night when I was in college. Once, when I was just about to go to Okinawa, it was to visit Mutsumi-chan for her high school graduation and eighteenth birthday. The other time was when I found out I was graduating _Summa cum Laude_ from Tokyo U a few months ago. What a bender that one was. But, these are the only three times in my life that I've been that wasted. Normally I hate that shit, but you know me: Live hard and play hard. You're right though, we did get a bit carried away last night but the two of us are home safely and after a nasty hangover we're none the worse for wear."

Keitaro smiles when he finishes.

'_Summa cum Laude' _thinks Mio and the others.

'Man, he sure can be a twit when he's drunk no matter how smart he is' Tsuruko thinks listening up close to her lover cuss out the man she loves like a son. She doesn't dare laugh or even giggle, Haruka is in no mood for any bullshit right now.

'He's that smart and then does something this stupid' thinks Hana. She gets home in time to hear the whole entire diatribe.

"Okay then Urashima Keitaro, don't you ever make me wait up for you and worry like that ever again. Next time, I won't threaten to kick your ass in the Dojo, I'll just cold-cock you and stomp you where you lay you fucking asshole" screams Haruka running over and hugging her beloved cousin.

He holds her as she cries in his arms.

"Does it always get so melodramatic around here?" Shizuru asks slightly bemused by the situation.

"No, only when Haruka wants to kick his ass" says her girlfriend trying hard to stifle a laugh.

Everyone nods and says "Uh-huh" except for the two cousins hugging.

The aftermath is simple, Keitaro goes with Shinobu into the kitchen to fix dinner for the two delinquent party-animals, and Haruka gets a promise from him never to get totally shit-faced again.

After dinner, Keitaro does the dishes sending them through the dishwasher. He chuckles at some of the inventive things Haruka had to say to him about the time that he and Kitsune had last night.

Speaking of Kitsune, she is sitting quietly on the counter across from her lover as he works. She is still sipping from her coffee mug that has been constantly re-filled since she woke from her stupor and showering again.

Motoko comes in quietly and leans against the counter next to her fellow bedmate. She looks absolutely beautiful in a white silk Yukata with red roses. At first she is quiet as her ears are still ringing from Haruka's angry lecture to the two here. She isn't going to let either her Keitaro-sama or her fellow bedmate out of her sight tonight.

Five others have that same thought too.

His room is quite crowded and he gets out a few extra futons as seven residents sleep with Keitaro when they go to bed.

Keitaro smiles, and if Haruka were to see it she'd backhand him one.

-Next day-

The next day Mutsumi takes the school girls to the clothing store that the Academy uses. It's so that they can pick up their new uniforms.

The second semester is starting in two days and the girls want to be ready.

The Academy is doing away with the old Prussian-style sailor _fuku's _that have been the tradition and is exchanging them for a more modern English look. The ensemble consists of a dark-blue blazer with the Academy crest on the left breast, a white button up blouse with a crimson-colored tie along with a dark-green/black plaid pleated skirt, a yellow cardigan for winter time use and a white polo pullover with crest for the spring or summer.

They also receive their gym clothes too as the girls are given extra cash from Keitaro to get what they want.

Then the group heads to the shoe store and picks up new school shoes. They also pick up the shoes that they'll need for walking through the school after they get there. _You see, unlike in the west, Japanese students wear different footwear inside of the building__._

Motoko likes the new uniform as it makes her look more feminine. Since she doesn't bind her breasts anymore, she is going to wear some of her new underwear and hopes that her Keitaro-sama likes her new look. Plus, she for one hates the _fuku _as the medium-blue of the old dress is tasteless and clashes with her green eyes.

She's learning fashion sense from Kitsune and as always is a good student.

Shinobu hopes that her Sempai thinks that she looks cute in the new ensemble. Even with the recent escapades between Keitaro and Kitsune, the petit chef's crush on the man is growing deeper by the day. She wants to look good for him just like Motoko.

Naru, ever the fashionista, loves the new Academy outfit. Ever since getting rid of her eyeglasses, the brunette looks good in just about anything she wears, including western or British style clothing. She believes that her Shi-chan will have a fantasy or two about being with a schoolgirl in her uniform. This causes the brunette to both smile and blush at the same time.

She can't wait to show off her new look to her girlfriend back at the Hinata.

Kaolla likes this outfit better than what she had had on before. Her sister used to wear the same sort of thing on MolMol when she went to the Royal Academy there. She knows she'll also be warmer in this outfit and its much better made. She also hopes that her 'Onii-chan' thinks she looked cute too.

After shopping, the crew goes out for lunch and to have an afternoon of fun.

Keitaro tell them that since school is starting the day after tomorrow that they should be teens for a day. They didn't see him hand Mutsumi a big wad of cash after he asks her to take them out for the day. She said yes, getting a big wet kiss from the man she loves.

-Settling in for the fall-

At the Hinata it seems that everything has returned to normal.

Reiji is helping his young friend, the petit chef, by getting the laundry going and hanging it out. It seems the older man of the house is a 'domestic god' as he goes from chore to chore without stopping. He does anything to see to it that his cousin and the petit chef are happy with him. He needn't worry about that, they are extremely pleased since he's moved in.

Hana is busy at work and helps out with the chores when she can.

Mio goes to the University to do some last minute changes to her registry and then she has lunch with her twin sister to catch up on sister's interesting life.

Shizuru, Sara and Kanako like the fact that there was plenty to do. It seems that these three hate sitting around and dive right into helping Keitaro with projects around the Hinata.

He is planting saplings today and the three women say "why not".

Kitsune still gets ripped by Haruka for her drunken debauchery with her beloved Kei-kun.

Tsuruko just smirks as the Fox turns a myriad shade of red as she serves customers.

The staff of the Tea Shoppe see all of this and they are wondering what's going on.

Haruka clues the others in.

But, Kitsune takes it all in with good grace because some of the other girls are actually jealous that she has snagged a 'god' like Keitaro.

They are dubious when Kitsune tells them that she can't remember a thing about that night. They mostly want to know what kind of lover he is. You see a couple of girls that works here also have their eye on him and want him too. They find out that there's already a long queue in front of them for his attention.

Then Kitsune realizes that Karma for once is swinging Haruka's way. And Haruka is having a lot of fun busting her chops.

But she looks at it all as a badge of honor when she remembers seeing all of the wet stains, the oozing and stretched out feeling afterwards. Her Kei-kun gave her a wonderful, if forgotten, twenty-first birthday blow-out.

She smiles when Haruka makes another crack about her wild night. When the Shoppe owner realizes that she is no longer getting under the Fox's skin she eases up.

Not even Haruka can stay angry at Kitsune for very long.

Keitaro, standing in the back of the property, is in high gear as his night with Kitsune and its aftermath was just a bump in his road. He recovers very fast and with the help of the three newer girls gets some things accomplished off of the main list.

Then a dozen saplings are planted the old-fashioned way, that is, no auger and the backhoe would have been overkill. Just four long-handled digging spades and some strong backs do the job. But the digging is easy as the soil on the Hill isn't rocky and there's no ledge to blast.

Shizuru is pleased that she can put her initials on the lists and make some extra cash. This is better than asking her father for money, even though she'd get it without him grumbling. Her Naru-chan is right in so many ways about Keitaro. Sure he's a man, but he is a man of his word and very easy to talk to.

The silver-haired girlfriend moves in with Naru right after the O-Bon Festival. She doesn't have a lot of big things so Keitaro hitches up the lowboy to his pick-up and helps her move. Along with him, Naru and Shinobu hop in his truck as they follow Shizuru who rides her motorcycle. The apartment is in a new development that has a western condo look to it.

Keitaro recognized the building style. He has helped put up other structures like this in different parts of Japan.

Kanako loves working with her 'Onii-chan' and getting her hands dirty. She doesn't have smooth hands anyway as she had helped her 'parents' in their stores since she was young. She does exactly as Keitaro has shown her and helps the other two dig the holes to plant the trees.

Like always, her 'Onii-chan's' happiness means everything to her. Plus, this girl is a bit of a workaholic herself. When she is home and in high school, she'll be doing her homework even after Sara has gone to bed. Though she is very intelligent, she drives herself harder than her blonde friend.

Sara, though looking out of place, shows the other two that she is no slouch when it comes to hard work. Nothing bothers the blonde bombshell as she sweats in the heat. She has on a halter, a pair of faded jeans and work boots with leather gloves on her hands.

People who see this gorgeous young woman would think that she'd just laze around and sit in the sun. Not Sara, uh-uh, this beauty hates sitting around if there is something that can keep her active mind going. It gives her inspiration for her art. Not once does she whine or complain about the work here being too hard. Hard work like this helps keep her figure slender and Keitaro's eyes on her luscious body.

Keitaro shows his appreciation for Sara's hard work by pinching that perfect ass of hers. Kanako also gets hers pinched too. Both women smile lustily at him.

"Keitaro, do you work this hard every day?" Shizuru asks grabbing a bottle of cold water from Keitaro's fridge and takes a little break.

"It depends on what I want to do that day Shizuru" answers Keitaro looking over at the silver-haired woman "I plan out each day's work in advance and then as much as possible I carry through with those plans. Sometimes things are written down and sometimes I see in my mind what has to be done. But to answer your question, yes I work hard just about every day."

"Shizuru-Sempai, my 'Onii-chan' doesn't know the meaning of take-it-easy. He rests only when he's told to and he's been this way ever since I've known him. Ask Haruka, she'll tell you that too" Kanako says. She wipes her brow with a towel before grabbing a hold of digging spade again. As much as she knows that her "Onii-chan' can take the long hours she still worries about him.

"Damn right he doesn't, he was helping my Papa once and ignored me the whole day" Sara says putting in her two Yen. She also grabs some water out of the fridge after climbing out of the hole she and Keitaro have just dug together.

"Sara-chan, you know better than that, I ignored you just one time since I've known you and you whine about it. I didn't hear you complain later that evening by the lagoon" Keitaro says dryly. He has just unballed a Sakura sapling.

"Kei-kun, don't embarrass me" hollers Sara red-faced. She shakes her spade at him for emphasis and remembers that time very well.

The other two women laugh.

-Later that day, and then the end of summer party-

The Dojo women's locker room is a busy place that late afternoon as everyone showers, soaks in the Jacuzzi™, or works out.

The Hinata's locker room is tiny in comparison so the residents ask Keitaro if he'll do something about it. Plus, the place has a lot of antiquated fixtures and the old stalls that are too small.

Keitaro shows them that the Hinata's locker room rebuild was already on the board. It will be expanded and modernized very soon.

Since it's just Reiji and him, the men's side will be reduced by quite a lot too. There will be just three shower stalls.

Sara, as usual, is the butt of a few good-natured boob jokes. She is grabbed this time by Naru and Shizuru. The other two say that they are jealous of her magnificent treasures.

"Come on, damn it you two, leave my tits alone. They're for Kei-kun only" protests the blonde beauty.

Though she is protesting Sara actually enjoys getting groped by the others and this bothers her a lot. She always likes it when Keitaro gropes her but when Kanako touches her she always turns to mush.

Sara turns away from the Yuri couple before she succumbs to their gentle play. She almost has an orgasm.

"Yeah, she's mine" teases Mio stepping behind Sara right then and latching her hands on to the blonde's large wet tits.

"Mio-Sempai, stop that" Sara says trying to get away from her too. She's glad that she is under a running showerhead because she is leaking very profusely down below right now.

"Okay, I've had enough fun Sara-chan" says Mio. She is amused by how the blonde gasps in pleasure when she is touched in certain places. This is something for her to think on.

"Naru, Shizuru, I thought you two already had enough carpet to lick" Kitsune says teasing the younger lesbian couple. She's also had her large boobs grabbed on a few occasions, as has Mutsumi.

Kitsune laughs when she steps out the locker room door. She heads to the kitchen to help the petit chef and her lover with dinner.

"Hey, what can I say? We both want to feel something nice" says Shizuru feeling smug.

Naru nods in agreement and smiles at her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the Hinata kitchen: Keitaro, Reiji, Kitsune and Motoko are helping Shinobu get the food ready for the party tonight.

The petit chef has another reason to be happy at this moment. Keitaro picked up a brand new buffet service at the same time when the kitchen was re-done and has just presented to her. He had it hidden in a storeroom next to his office that is going to become part of Shinobu's expanded pantry. It was going to be a Christmas present but now is a good time to present his young friend with the new service table.

The excited girl rushes her Sempai hugging the stuffings out of him again. "Sempai, you're spoiling me rotten" squeals Shinobu. She loves the new gift.

"Shinobu-chan, we're going to need this with the upcoming holidays and so here it is" Keitaro says as Shinobu looks up at him "let's get it set up".

"This looks like it could hold a lot of food. Is there a pilot light, Sempai?" asks Shinobu. She bent down with Keitaro to check the underside out. There is a place for an automatic pilot light, a hook-up for filling the inside of the table with water for steaming, an automatic shutoff valve and electronic thermostat. Plus, it also has a refrigerated section for cold dishes.

"Do you want a bottled gas hook up to this so we can move it? Or, do you want it placed against the wall and hooked into the house's main gas supply? It's yours, so I leave the decision up to you, Shinobu-chan" says Keitaro.

"I'd like to leave it right against the wall here" Shinobu says pointing to an empty section of the wall that she walks over to. She has wanted a buffet set for holidays and parties now that the Hinata has more residents.

"Oh that will be so perfect there against that wall Shinobu-chan" says Reiji. He thinks that the petit chef has a great sense of where the new buffet table should go.

"Since we have three big eaters now you can make huge amounts of food ahead so you don't have to take a lot of trips back to the kitchen, Shinobu-chan" says Kitsune off-handedly. She comes in getting a chuckle from Reiji and Motoko.

Shinobu smiles as Keitaro and Reiji pushes the service table up against the wall under her direction.

Keitaro goes to get some tools to hook up her buffet service and the others go back into the kitchen to get dinner moving along.

The other girls are impressed by Shinobu's latest gift from her Sempai.

Kaolla helps her 'Onii-chan' hook up the steam table: the water line, gas line and main electrical supply for the table go online very quickly. Sara hands tools down to the pair working under the table.

Keitaro hits the automatic pilot light after the gas is turned on and voila, the table is ready for use.

In the kitchen, it's a hopping place. Shinobu instructs the others on what she wants done. Tsuruko and Motoko use their inherent knife skills to slice up veggies. Mio runs the fryer. Mutsumi helps Shinobu get things ready for the oven and everyone makes sure that Naru did the dishes.

Naru knows that she is a disaster in the kitchen so she didn't mind this chore. With Shizuru's help the brunette has a huge smile on her face as the two flirt in-between dish loads, so these two are happily working together.

Hana has a whisk in her hand whipping up the sauces that Shinobu needs. She asked: "are you sure about this amount, Shinobu-chan?"

"Yes Hana-Sempai, that's just perfect" answers Shinobu.

Reiji gets the tempura ready.

"Hey, you two get a room!" Kitsune says to the two dishwashers.

Shizuru has Naru bent over backwards on the draining side of the dish machine deeply kissing her.

"Sorry" says a slightly embarrassed Shizuru letting her girlfriend up. They get back to work but neither woman looks like they're done with the romance quite yet.

The others giggle at them.

"I bet you aren't" says Haruka after washing her hands after prepping chicken. She kisses her girlfriend getting a laugh from the other Yuri couple.

Shinobu, Haruka and Reiji do the actually cooking as the others line up to take the food to the new food service buffet station out in the dining area.

Keitaro, Sara and Kaolla put in the warming pans that Naru ran though the dishwasher.

Keitaro sees that he has a lot of pots and pans to scrub, but that doesn't bother him. He has plenty volunteers to help with the big stuff.

"That's a hell of a lot of rice, Shinobu-chan" Kitsune says running the cooker.

"We have a big crowd now so we need a lot. Please fill it one more time Kitsune-Sempai" asks Shinobu frying some pork strips "and Tsuruko-Sempai, will you please break up another head of lettuce for the salad?"

"Sure, Shinobu-chan" answers Tsuruko. She doesn't mind being given orders by someone half her age.

No one minds helping here because it brings everyone together.

Shinobu smiles at all of the help she is getting.

The dinner buffet this evening proves that there is no end to Shinobu's culinary prowess and she gets a lot of compliments. The quality and quantity of food consumed proves it.

There is a lot more room at the table as they can get up and get what they want at anytime with disturbing another eater.

Even the sauces had their own spot in the service table.

Only the salt and pepper shakers are still on the table, which leaves room for other things.

Reiji excuses himself for a moment at a signal from Keitaro. It seems that he has a special surprise for two women sitting at the table. Keitaro has always been good at keeping news, whether good or bad, close to him until the time was right to tell someone. Though hating deception in any form, or any form of bullshit as he called it, sometimes it is good to keep quiet.

In a few moments everyone would see why.

Reiji returns to the table and hands Keitaro a folder. He opens it to peruse as the older cousin goes back to sit next to his friend Kaolla.

Smiling ever so slightly, he closes the folder and places it on the table next to him. He will wait until everyone is finished eating.

Reiji then looks at his cousin and Keitaro nods, all is good.

Haruka knows what's in the folder but she will wait just like everyone else and won't say what it is.

Everyone is now sated as the party gets off to a successful start.

But this is only the beginning.

-Keitaro's announcements-

Knocking on the table twice before standing Keitaro gets everybody's attention.

All eyes are on their Kanrinin as he picks up the folder that Reiji brought to him. Opening the folder he pulls out three sheets and then places it back in front of him.

"Okay then everyone, I have two announcements to make" says Keitaro who starts right in "first of all to the four that attend the Hinata Academy, the Urashima group will be taking over all of your expenses to go there from now on."

Cheering goes up from Naru, Motoko, Kaolla and Shinobu. No one expected this to happen.

"All of your families have been notified and they consented to let me take over the payments. Kaolla, I think your family believes we're getting engaged because of this. They can delude themselves if they want" says Keitaro. He almost laughs at this turn of events.

The girls all laugh, including Kaolla.

"You're my 'Onii-chan', though I wouldn't mind if you were my fiancée" Kaolla says. She gets a few stares from this comment.

"Actually, he's my 'Onii-chan' Kaolla" Kanako re-iterates. She has difficulty with the blonde Princess calling Keitaro this.

Naru and Shizuru hug then smile at him. The silver-haired woman no longer has any doubt about Keitaro or what kind of a man he was.

"Thank you, Sempai" says a happy Shinobu. She gets up and comes over to hug him.

The others giggle as the girl is squeezing the stuffings out of Keitaro.

He smiles at her and likes how she feels up against him, but enough of this for now.

When decorum is restored and Shinobu sits back down Keitaro continues.

"Now, I want you all to say hello to the newest members of the Urashima family, Tsuruko and Motoko. The adoption has been formalized" says Keitaro.

The others cheer and watch Motoko nearly knocks her Keitaro-sama back on his ass. She kisses him deeply as he manages to maintain his balance and stay on his feet.

Haruka and Tsuruko hug while the document is passed to the cousin for her to read.

"Welcome to the Urashima" says Reiji. He also gets up and hugs the two women after their lovers release them. He is genuinely happy that Keitaro is so magnanimous towards the former Samurai.

Keitaro has an inkling that the younger sister is going to thank him in other ways later tonight.

The day before school semester begins is spent getting any last preparations done before heading back in the morning.

All summer homework has long been completed, so there's no last minute rushing around to complete any of their assignments.

-The start of the fall semester-

A productive summer is now put to rest and a page turns.

Naru is in Shizuru's arms as another warm morning in September begins. The brunette cuddles with her girlfriend just after hitting the snooze bar on their alarm clock. The Yuri couple knows that today is going to be a special day for the both of them.

Shizuru has her Tokyo University welcoming ceremony to attend with Kanako and Sara later at nine a.m. sharp.

Naru is heading to back to the Academy in her new uniform. She is going to be seen a lot more now without her old cursed thick-lensed glasses. She's happy that 'four-eyes Narusegawa' has been put to rest.

But, for another minute they just want to hold each other.

The alarm goes off again and Shizuru shuts it off before giving her girlfriend a deep French-kiss to start their day. They get out of their futon and dress for the morning Katas in the Dojo.

Naru giggles when Shizuru nibbles her ear while the brunette tries to get up.

Kitsune wakes up this morning feeling a bit frisky, but after stretching she is surprised to see that Motoko has beaten her Keitaro's 'morning wood'.

While slightly jealous of her younger bedmate she thinks that Motoko is doing a great job in pleasing their lover. Her technique and control has vastly improved since they first started sharing a bed with him.

So Kitsune decides to attack the other end as she deeply kisses the man she loved.

Before everyone gets ready for school and eat breakfast, the residents all gather in the Dojo for their morning workout. This has become a regular habit for them. They realize that they do better during the day when they expend some energy and put sweat equity into their early mornings.

Hana comments that since moving to the Hinata and joining the others in the morning workouts her days at work go much better. She says that her co-workers notice a certain spring in her step that they wish they could have through their day.

The others feel this way too, especially Mio who says she is in the best shape of her life.

Kaolla runs up and jumps on her 'Onii-chan's' back. She kisses his cheek which gets laughs from the others.

"Good morning Kaolla, sleep well?" asks Keitaro. He smiles carrying the blonde Princess 'piggyback' style.

She manages somehow to hold onto him and not wrinkle her new uniform which still has the plastic cover over it. The other three school girls have their uniforms in hand also.

"Great 'Onii-chan'" Kaolla says seemingly full of energy this morning.

"Kaolla-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that he's my 'Onii-chan'" says a slightly indignant Kanako.

The group heads out the back door together.

"Calm down you two, it's a beautiful morning, let's keep it that way" Keitaro says softly to Kanako and Kaolla.

"Yes 'Onii-chan'" responds the two simultaneously.

Kaolla then hugs Keitaro which irritates his 'Imouto-chan' to no end.

Now that they're all present in the Dojo the morning practice begins. Keitaro and Haruka put them all through their paces because today is the first day of class for all of the students.

"I want to make sure that all of you are safe at school from molesters and bullies when you're away from here" says Keitaro after getting up from being dropped by tiny Shinobu again. He smiles at her even though she hates doing things that might hurt her Sempai.

She has learned her lessons very well because there is one particular boy she has to watch out for. But this semester she is going to drop him on his ass and protect the others in her class, especially her best friend Akiko-chan.

Reiji proves to be a natural. His slim build allows him to land on his feet when Kaolla flips him.

The Princess laughs when he doesn't totally go down.

Some of the others giggle when Kaolla does the same thing when he flips her. Kaolla's natural high energy and knowledge of foreign methods of fighting impresses the others. She even shows Keitaro a few things.

Keitaro and Shinobu finish early with their workouts and shower while the others continued for a while. They announce that they're going to make a special breakfast for everyone.

When Shinobu steps outside the Dojo door in her new uniform, she hopes that her Sempai likes her new look. To her, this uniform looks much nicer than the _fuku _that she wore up until the summer shutdown.

"What do you think Sempai?" asks Shinobu. She turns side-to-side looking at him so he can see all of her.

"You look very pretty Shinobu-chan" answers Keitaro smiling looking at her.

The compliment makes her day. He then holds out his hand and she takes with a smile.

The duo quietly heads into the backdoor of the Hinata to get breakfast going for their housemates.

Afterwards when the girls are showering and dressing the excitement is building for Shizuru, Sara and Kanako. They've worked very hard to get to the place they are at now and are looking forward to being Tokyo U students.

"Dammit Mio-Sempai, leave my boobs alone" says Sara. She is secretly starting to enjoy having her boobs fondled by Mio.

Boob grabbing is becoming an everyday occurrence because along with her the bigger chested women are getting good-naturedly molested. _Mostly out of jealousy if for any other_ _reason._

Motoko gets a little peeved when Tsuruko tells her that she was going to be even bigger chested than she is in a couple of years. Tsuruko demonstrates this by at first putting her hands under her own ample breasts and then fondles Motoko's.

Everyone, including Sara and Motoko laugh at this.

Kitsune is Haruka's victim this morning as the older woman is trying to get even physically because no one can out cuss the Fox.

After putting on her uniform Naru is set upon by her girlfriend who thinks she looks really luscious. It's like a Yuri fantasy come true.

Naru is about to make a mess as Shizuru is in her panties fingering her.

"Knock it off you two. Kei-kun won't be happy if Naru gets that uniform all messed up right now. Plus unfortunately, we don't have time for any of that shit now" says Haruka sternly. She wouldn't mind going down on the brunette herself right now.

Shizuru releases a whimpering Naru who's pinned against her stall slightly disheveled. "Your pussy is mine later" she whispers in the brunette's ear before releasing her. Naru blushes and nods wanting this. The silver-haired woman smiles helping Naru straighten out her uniform before she grabs her stuff and her lover as they both head in for breakfast.

"Geezus, those two, they're almost as bad as us" says Tsuruko laughing at their antics.

She and Haruka head out to the Tea Shoppe. They won't be joining the others for breakfast.

But first Haruka and Tsuruko go through the Hinata.

Haruka wants to see Keitaro and wish him a good day. After pulling him aside she also apologizes for some of the awful things she said to him before kissing his cheek.

Keitaro knows she did it because she loves and worries about him all the time.

At least Sara gets to breathe a sigh of relief when she is finally able to close up her front snapping bra. This morning she dresses very sedately in a calf length denim bib dress with a polo shirt underneath.

She's having enough problems with her housemates and doesn't need to set off some of the hormonal first-year male college students at the entrance ceremony.

Kanako smiles at Sara because this is the first time in a month she's seen her best friend wear a bra. 'Must be nice to have large tits to show off' she thinks waiting for her blonde friend to finish up.

Reiji helps his cousin and young friend telling them that he'll get the dishes done before he watches his 'soap operas' on TV in the common room.

None of the others like the daily serials which he follows almost religiously. He gotten quite a few laughs at the dinner table trying to fill the others in on the daily chapters of his shows.

He says, with apologies to Tsuruko and Motoko that Kyoto TV sucks in no uncertain terms.

So with Reiji standing there in the doorway, he waves goodbye to everybody after receiving a kiss on the cheek from Kaolla and Shinobu.

One of the first things he does is to feed the small menagerie their breakfast: Shippu gets a dozen thawed out butterfish, which he swallows whole; Kuro gets two expertly filleted mackerel that he enjoys and Tama, she has a quarter head of fresh lettuce after the foodservice drops off Shinobu's latest order.

After doing his morning chores Reiji sits comfortably on the big couch with a cup of tea on the end table next to him. He has Tama resting on his head, a curled up Kuro on his lap and Shippu on a perch next to the couch as they all watch his TV programs together. This is becoming an everyday occurrence and one that makes him happy.

Later he'll be too busy to enjoy his normal afternoon programs.

Motoko sits next to her Keitaro-sama in the cab. He commented earlier that she looks beautiful in her new school outfit.

Naru, Kaolla and Shinobu all sit in the spacious back seat with the Princess leaning up as her 'Onii-chan' drives them to school. They all have their book bags and the bentos that Shinobu made for them. Kaolla snuck half dozen bananas into her bag.

Hana, feeling really energized after her workout with the others heads to the hospital for her shift. She has to do rounds this morning before doing her administrative work. Kaolla showed her a few tips to help her get through the bureaucratic shit faster so she can spend more time on the floor.

Mutsumi takes Sara and Kanako with her so they can attend their entrance ceremony.

Shizuru says that she'll tag along on her bike and will ride it until the weather precludes her from doing so.

Mio heads out by herself and doesn't have her first class until ten so she's going to see her twin sister until then.

Haruka, Kitsune and the staff are going full tilt down at the Tea Shoppe. Even Tsuruko is needed as the place is swamped with regulars and college students heading to their respective schools.

The trams are all quite full on this the first day of school.

Kitsune almost slaps someone who makes a rude comment to her and then tries to proposition her. She deflects his hand away when he tried to grab her ass.

The fact that does this so effortlessly startles the young man who decides to beat a hasty retreat before she takes further exception to his actions.

"Hentai" screams Kitsune as the man leaves. She doesn't say it the way that she would have to her Kei-kun. She steps in the kitchen to compose herself.

"Are you okay Kitsune?" asking Haruka witnessing the whole thing.

"Yeah, the son-of-a-bitch almost made a grab at me. Good thing I listened when you were showing me how to handle 'mashers'" answers Kitsune. She takes a deep breath in the kitchen, puts her smile back on and heads back to the floor.

Kitsune nods to Haruka that she's okay.

-At the Academy-

Keitaro drops then girls off in the front of the Academy but not before getting a big kiss from Motoko. She looks absolutely flawless.

Kaolla and Naru head to the high school side with their taller housemate.

Shinobu hops out the back of the pickup and says goodbye to her Sempai. She sees Akiko waiting for her.

He parks in a visitor's spot in the Academy lot and heads into the administration building. Since he is an Urashima, Keitaro has the staff's full attention immediately.

He changes Motoko's surname on her registration and shows them the forms of her new family status. Keitaro also tells them that the four students' under his roof will now have their entire Academy expenses paid for by the Urashima clan and that they should act accordingly.

So with this done he heads home.

"I am Urashima Motoko now, please treat me kindly" says Motoko bowing to her classmates. She re-introduced herself using her new surname.

The class sees in Motoko that morning something that none of them can explain. The ones who've even known her since she arrived at the Academy have never seen her look so radiant. Motoko now truly looks very beautiful. Even the class idols are envious of this tall Kyoto native. Without the chest bindings the other girls notice that even through the blazer she is noticeably much bustier than they are.

'And where is her Bokkan?' they all think.

On the third year's floor, everyone is going gaga over how gorgeous Naru really looks now. To help her feel more comfortable Kaolla sits next to her.

The boys who used to tease her come up and apologize to her hoping they'll have a chance of confessing to her.

"This is highly unlikely" Kaolla tells them.

Without going into details the Princess lets their male classmates know that Naru is dating a Tokyo U student. She purposely omits the sex of that college student and thinks it's none of their business.

The brunette thanks her for backing her up and supporting her.

"That's what friends are for" says Kaolla.

With this the confessions coming Naru's way are non-existent.

She smiles.

There is a brief scuffle over on the middle school side of the Academy. Shinobu has a bully on the ground and in agony after he tried to grab her friend Akiko. She has him in a very painful looking wristlock and armbar.

The kid's fingers are bent backwards in very unnatural ways and his elbow is almost ready to be classified as double-jointed.

The other classmates are in awe as the smallest of them has a kid that's almost twenty centimeters taller than Shinobu and outweighs her by thirty kilos on the ground in a lot of pain.

The boy is swearing and threatening her but Shinobu doesn't let up on the pressure. The more he opens his mouth the more leverage she applies to get him to shut up. After practicing with her beloved Sempai she isn't going to let this asshole take advantage of her again.

_Who knew that Aikido and Russian Systema could be so compatible with Judo?_

None of the others have ever seen anyone move like their friend and marvel at how fast the boy goes down.

The assistant principle sees the whole incident and thanks Shinobu for giving him a reason to expel the kid. He has been a thorn in the side of the Academy since he showed up.

To the staff it no longer matters that the kid's father has been supporting the school. They now have more Urashima funding that will more than compensate if the boy's father withdraws his support.

The others cheer for her as she turns bright red just before the first hour bell sounds.

After class, those around her ask if they can learn to defend themselves against bullies too.

Shinobu tells them that she has to ask her Sempai first and then let them know. _Like Keitaro would ever refuse a request from his petit chef__._

The first day for the Hinata girls at the Academy goes well without any further incidents except for Motoko being confessed to by two players on the boy's basketball team. She smiles at them knowingly as she walks away saying nothing.

-At Tokyo University-

The Hinata's university students sit in the main auditorium while the Chancellor and President give their welcoming speeches.

Sara is happy because her Papa and Maria are in the back sitting with Ken who is very proud of his 'daughter'.

Shizuru introduces her father and brother to the parents of her housemates. It strikes the silver-haired woman strange that her father was a classmate of Ken and Seta's in both high school and also here at Tokyo U.

After a few minutes with their folks the three incoming freshmen head to their classes and their futures.

Meanwhile, Mutsumi is thinking about a certain someone that she misses and left behind with her mother. The photo she carries is the most valuable keepsake she has right now but when the time is right she'll be re-united with them.

For now though, the Okinawan's course load is not too heavy at the start of her second year as the labs and lectures still leave her plenty of time to do other things. Though she seems a little flustered by the controlled chaos it's actually going a little better than it did last year at this time.

Mutsumi is very similar to Keitaro in one way, she doesn't need to study very much and seems to absorb the classes and study materials almost by osmosis. Her first year's grades reflect this as she made not only the Dean's list but the President's too.

Nursing is something that she wants to do and her talks with Hana have only re-enforced this view. Plus, as was previously stated, she has personal reasons for pursuing this course of study.

Mio has a great time at breakfast with her twin sister. She shows Mei a cell phone picture of the Okinawan.

"You're right Mio-chan, she looks just like us. If her tits weren't so huge we could be triplets" Mei says causing her twin to laugh out loud. The younger twin is known for having a mouth that could give Kitsune a run for her money when it comes to ripping into someone.

Mio never asks her sister how her sex life was because she gets an earful of 'too-much-information' if she does. The younger sister isn't shy about being descriptive in telling Mio what she does in bed with her boyfriend.

Mei has her beau pictures of herself in lingerie or semi-nude as he works in a pharmacy that he manages and owns. The two live in a spacious apartment over it which gets quite lively at night.

Mio and her sister, though identical twins, are actually quite different in a lot of ways.

Mei has dated the same person since she was thirteen, has always been straight and likes things a little rough.

Mio, on the other hand, is bisexual. She had an affair with a teacher in her second year of high school which caused the man to move away when the summer break came. In her third year she had a girlfriend and two male sex friends to keep her 'motor running'. She has no one steady at the moment and for right now she wants to keep it that way. She likes her lovemaking gentle and very romantic. Plus, she likes only very good looking partners.

This might explain why she likes both Keitaro and Sara. Keitaro does have more than a passing fancy in her as she is trying to summon up the courage to find out how far she could go with her Kanrinin. Sara is a different matter altogether. But that's enough of that for now…..

Both Mio and Mei avoid the first year crush since they are incoming third year students and having a later start to their classes helps in this.

Mio is in the business school and Mei, like her beau, is taking up the pharmacology program.

-Fixing up a proper bedroom-

Coming home from the Academy, Keitaro hooks up his stake-sided trailer to the hitch on his pick-up. He knows that Reiji will be busy with the housework and his TV shows so he doesn't want to disturb him.

Finally, Keitaro is going to do the expansion on the bedroom that he shares with two of his girlfriends.

So after a few calls he goes down the back road into downtown Tokyo. He was fortuitous enough to pre-order everything and now just has to go pick it up. Being an Urashima helps him because every upscale business in the Tokyo environs wants to do business with them. Plus, he gets help from the store employees who load his purchases onto the trailer.

He picks up the largest bed frame that he can find in all of Japan along with a matching custom boxspring and mattress set.

Secretly, he made all of the wooden components to the bed ensemble after he saw an online article about American Colonial-style furniture. This is all that he needed to do before carrying through with joining the old office and Kitsune's room together in one large bedroom for the three of them.

The same store also has his custom linens order ready that he puts in the back seat of his truck cab along with a few new pillows.

He's always wanted a large western-style bed and is very satisfied with everything so he heads home.

Arriving back at the Hinata Keitaro backs the trailer up to his Obaa-san's old room before opening the glass door and going inside.

Reiji hears his cousin pull up outside and goes to that part of the manse. He sees the magnificent bed set secured to the trailer.

"Oh Kei-kun, don't you think that's rather large for this room?" Reiji seemingly asks an obvious question.

Keitaro smiles and says "Reiji-kun, let me show you something."

The two men step into the first floor hallway and walk down to the woodshop. Keitaro opens the door and they step in.

"Watch this" says Keitaro hitting a button on the wall and the motor to a roll-up door whirrs. Behind the door is a lot of custom-made western-style furniture. It's all finished and polished with clear polyurethane lacquer.

"Oh my Kami Kei-kun, this is so gorgeous. You did this all yourself?" asks a wide-eyed Reiji. He runs his hands down his cheeks looking at all of the beautiful things that his cousin made. He knows that Keitaro is a talented carpenter, but this…

"Yeah, will you help me with it when I'm ready to bring this down?" Keitaro asks him matter-of-fact.

"Oh shit yeah Kei-kun" answers Reiji. He'd love to have some of the things that Keitaro has here.

"Tell you what Reiji-kun, I'll make what you want if you give me a list afterwards" says Keitaro.

If he didn't know how straight Keitaro was he would have kissed him just like he's seen one of his girlfriends do, so he just nods his head with a huge smile.

The wall between rooms comes down very fast as the slat boards are thin and old. He and Reiji have to clean out the closet first.

Reiji comments about some of the choices in Kitsune's clothing.

"Kitsune's such a slut" says Reiji who pooh-poohs some of the Fox's clothing selection shaking his head. The man makes a few insulting remarks about how the Fox would look if dressed in some of these clothes. She could easily pass herself off as a hooker.

He thinks that Motoko has a lot more class in her choices though.

Keitaro smiles and can't disagree with the man.

Since the dividing wall is dry it takes Keitaro less than fifteen minutes to have the whole thing down. Reiji helps him cleanup by getting some large trash bags and hauls them off to the dumpster that's just outside of the kitchen door.

Keitaro copied the style of wall mouldings' (Author's note: this is the correct spelling. I was a carpenter) that is used in the rest of the room on his wood miller. He then hooks up his nail gun to his small compressor and put them into place while Reiji vacuums and dusts the expanded room.

While Keitaro finishes with some of the minor details in the room Reiji brings him lunch and they take a short break to eat.

"Wow Kei-kun, I hope those two like what you're doing here?" asks Reiji.

He sees that the new vanity tables are installed. The mirrors will be the last thing that's put in because some of the heavier pieces considered necessary still have to be brought in. Mostly that is the larger bed parts.

"I think they will" Keitaro answers confidently. He is about ready to hang the new closet poles before lunch. The mounting brackets have just been screwed in so he just needs to put in the pre-cut dowels so they can hang the women's clothing back up.

After thanking Reiji for the food Keitaro starts right in again. The cousin helps him bring in the bed frame, boxspring and then the large mattress. The head board is then brought down from the woodshop to the room.

"Hold on a second Reiji-kun" says Keitaro. He pulls out his tape measure checking the securing points on the bed frame one more time just to make sure that everything fits just right. Then he thinks about the old saying that goes 'measure twice and cut once'. It's not apropos here this time, but it still comes to him though.

The two men struggle to connect the metal and wood parts, they at last mesh perfectly and then, _voila, _it's finally together.

"Shit, just right too" says Keitaro to Reiji.

The two men smile that their struggle to get this thing together isn't in vain. With this done the rest of the bed furnishings go in very quickly.

Then they put on the new sheets, blankets, comforter and pillows to finish the bed in very short order. It's a meter wider than an ordinary king-size one.

The new chairs, end tables and mirrors are placed in the room next with a personalized nameplate for his two lovers on their own individual dressing table.

Reiji has a great sense of where to put the new boudoir items on the vanities so Keitaro leaves this delicate task in the man's more than capable hands.

Lastly, in the back end of the room the two men finally hang the women's clothing back up on the closet poles before Keitaro and Reiji install brand new large sliding bifold doors with end pieces so it will seem more like a walk-in closet. This last project takes only forty-five minutes to accomplish. Most of the pieces are already partially assembled together and just need to be put in place.

"Great job Reiji-kun, we made a great team today" says a very happy Keitaro.

Reiji smiles and fans himself with his right hand. A huge smile crosses his face.

"No one's going to get any sleep in this room tonight, that for damn sure. Just don't wreck that bed by getting too rambunctious tonight Kei-kun" says Reiji marveling at how great the newly expanded manager's bedroom looks. He can't wait to make his list of things so Keitaro can start making them for him.

Keitaro laughs because his cousin knows exactly what's going to happen tonight and he isn't shy in saying so.

Before the two men clean up, they pick up the last of the trash and put the tools away.

Keitaro puts his trailer in the back and unhitches it.

Reiji does one last inspection for anything that might be amiss. Then, when he is satisfied that things are to Keitaro's specifications he closes the door quite literally on a job well done.

Driving the pick-up to his spot Keitaro smiles, because he can't wait to see the looks on both Kitsune and Motoko's faces.

After all is said and done, like Reiji, Keitaro grabs some clean clothes and heads to the Dojo to take a shower.

He waits for the others to come home.

-Very late in the Afternoon-

The activity coming from the front foyer lets the two men of the house know that some of the school students are home. The noise of quiet conversations and the taking off of shoes are the biggest clues.

Reiji sees Shizuru with a windblown Naru come in as the younger woman is laughing about something that her girlfriend is telling her.

Next Mutsumi comes in with Sara, Kanako, Motoko, Kaolla and Shinobu as the Okinawan stopped by the Academy to pick up the younger girls.

Then Mio comes in the door as the last group is changing out of their shoes.

"Okaeri Minna-san" says Reiji smiling.

"Tadaima" they all respond.

The two youngest girls greet their friend with a hug.

"Reiji-kun, where's Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko.

"Kei-kun will be here in a few minutes. He asked me to have you wait for him in the common room" says the cousin who smiles knowingly.

They all sit as requested.

Tama flies around happily until landing on Mutsumi's head. The woman grabs the turtle off of her head and smiles as she rubs her nose on Tama's beak.

"Myu, myu, myu" says the turtle.

"That's nice" replies Mutsumi. Kaolla comes over and kisses the turtle too.

"Do we even want to know" comments Shizuru doubtfully. She still has difficulty accepting some of the Okinawan's quirks and that they live with a flying turtle. Kuro also causes her to pause when he actually talks to her. Sheesh!

Speaking of Kuro, he is curled up in Kanako's lap purring as Motoko and Shinobu greet Shippu over on his stand.

"What a day I had, it was busy as hell and I had to deal with a pervert almost right away this morning. The fucking hentai" says Kitsune. She sees the others sitting in the common room and waves to everyone before plopping on a couch next to her bedmate. "So what are we waiting for?" she adds looking around the room.

"You'll see very soon Kitsune" says Reiji cryptically and smiling.

Kitsune picks up on this really fast and she thinks something is up.

In the mean time, the girls start sharing the events of their first day in school. When Shinobu shares that she finally put a bully down in agony that was bothering her best friend she hears something from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Just like I showed you" says Keitaro smiling at the petit chef. He doesn't get a chance to say another thing as Shinobu rushes him and hugs him tight again.

"Whoa, this is becoming an everyday occurrence" says Kitsune causing the others to giggle.

"Sempai, I have a favor to ask of you later. Can we talk?" Shinobu asks looking up at her Sempai. She releases him.

_Like Keitaro can ever refuse a request from her_.

"Let's talk after dinner" says Keitaro.

He comes into the common room with her and pauses for a moment, then smiles.

"Come with me" says Keitaro. He steps over to where Kitsune and Motoko are sitting and takes their hands. They get off of the couch with puzzled looks.

Keitaro leads everyone to the former office door. He releases their hands and turning to those standing there with him, he says: "the other rooms will be done like this later".

He slides the door open and they all step inside.

"Very nice Kei-kun" says Haruka from the doorway.

Keitaro sees her and Tsuruko standing there with the others.

The residents are all stunned looking at the expansion of the room, the custom-made furniture, the new vanities and what looks like a study area for Motoko. They notice that this has a new printer and table for the laptop he's already given her.

But, what really strikes everyone is the huge bed and well-crafted headboard with it.

Kitsune definitely wants to break this bed in. It makes her wet just thinking about it.

Motoko also has the same thought as her bedmate. She leans up against Keitaro taking his hand.

"Sara, I bet we could get lost on a bed like this" Mio says teasing the blonde.

Mutsumi and Kanako also think that they'd like to have sex with him here too.

Shizuru and Naru look at each other with a gleam in their eyes. The silver-haired woman whispers into her girlfriend ear which makes the brunette blush.

"Geezus Kei-kun, I see you finally do want to settle down" says Haruka smiling at him. She can't wait to see what he'd do next.

"I thought you were going to turn the Hinata into an Inn, 'Onii-chan'" says Kanako looking forlornly into Keitaro's eyes.

"Kana-chan, check the board again, a new Inn will be built starting next spring on the site of the old Annex. It's closer to the back road. After thinking about making this into an Inn, I believe it would be more feasible just to build a more modern facility. We'll then run that together" Keitaro says hoping that this will calm her fears.

He wants to keep his childhood promise to his 'Imouto-chan'.

"A whole new Inn, Kei-kun?" asks Haruka looking at him.

"Yeah Haru-chan, the plans are being drawn even as we speak and I've got a construction crew already lined up. They're the same guys who helped me in the kitchen and with the Dojo" answers Keitaro.

Haruka knows if anyone can pull this off it's be him and if the crew does the same job like they've done already, the new Inn should really be something she thinks.

Except for Sara and Kanako being a bit jealous of the goings on in the trio's bedroom, the others laugh, giggle and blush.

Keitaro's is personally being thanked by Kitsune and Motoko.

The caterwauling lasts into the wee hours of the morning which leaves some of them really tired in the morning.

But school and work awaits them.

Keitaro has a huge smile on his face the next morning and the girls' just groan.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8

Love Hina- The Hands of a Man

The Original Story was by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: As you can see the chapters are now longer. I'm happy where this story is going now and I have a lot of future surprises that will add even more interest. I'm taking more time to put little nuances to lift the story and add some humor. But overall this will be a drama. Thank you for reading.

Story notes: With the fall season in full swing we have a few interesting situations that happen to our cast of characters. This will be one busy chapter. One is a surprise that neither Tsuruko nor Motoko see coming. A new animal joins the Hinata menagerie later on in the story.

Warning: excessive swearing, angst, Yuri situations and more ecchi.

From last time: _Except for Sara and Kanako being a bit jealous of the goings on in the trio's bedroom, the others laugh, giggle and blush. _

_Keitaro's is personally being thanked by Kitsune and Motoko. _

_The caterwauling lasts into the wee hours of the morning which leaves some of them really tired in the morning. _

_But school and work awaits them._

_Keitaro has a huge smile on his face the next morning and the girls' just groan._

-Chapter 8: 1st Autumn- What it means to be a family Pt.2-

"Sempai, would you be willing to show some of my classmates how to defend themselves?" asks Shinobu. She doesn't have to give him puppy-dog eyes because he always listens to her. Keitaro could never refuse a request from Shinobu and this one is very easy to fulfill.

"Yes Shinobu-chan, but let's start next month after things wind down around here" says Keitaro. He gets another one of the petit chef's famous bearhugs.

Little does any of them know that this is going to be a very interesting September.

-Stowing away Keitaro's camp-

After breakfast Saturday morning the residents all gather around the comm. center and Keitaro's jobs listings. The one that they're all looking at is Keitaro's plan to take his camp down.

Speaking of Keitaro, he decides to wait until later to tend to his camp because Reiji asked him for a ride into Tokyo so he could buy a car. He has a driver's license, insurance and money now he just wants his own vehicle.

Reiji feels kind of guilty having other people cart him around all the time, even though they do this willingly for him.

Haruka is down at her Tea Shoppe with Tsuruko for half the day as Kitsune asked for the day off because she wants to do something special for Keitaro.

Haruka smiles at this because she knows how much the Fox loves him. Reiji's in on this too.

Now with the two men gone Kitsune organizes everyone to help close up Keitaro's camp for the year.

The others chose her to lead this project because the Fox is actually a very good organizer and like the blonde Princess she knows where his stuff goes.

Kaolla is chosen by Kitsune, because of her training with Keitaro, to drive the medium sized tractor with the lowboy attached. After the trailer is loaded and the camp is down they can bring his possessions inside if they can't store them away in one of his sheds.

The other chores are divvied up by lot as they all pitch in to put everything away.

Well of course, Kitsune picks the choicest job for herself that is, to fold up and go through his clothing. She notices that even his seabag and foot locker are full of clean items. 'Nothing dirty here' she laments as she goes through everything. So she went to hold a clean shirt of his against her face and sniffed it.

"Save that for later Kitsune" says Mio giggling. She picks up his seabag taking it outside.

His hamper for dirty clothing next to the locker is even empty.

Motoko likes how clean her Keitaro-sama keeps everything. She sees that even his tool sheds are tidy.

"Sempai is really good at keeping his camp almost spotless" says Shinobu noticing that there's no garbage in the receptacle or spoiled food in his small fridge. She only has to empty out five bottles of water before unplugging it.

His little fridge is put away by the girls in a shed. They slide it under a bench after covering it with a small tarp.

"This place is almost as sanitary as a surgery" comments Hana. She agrees with the petit chef's assessment of how tidy their Kanrinin is. The only personal experience she had with a man was with someone who was like a child and just flung things around 'willy-nilly'. This change is very pleasing to her.

Then the Yuri couple takes his bedding apart. Neither can believe how clean the inside of the tent is. No beer cans, no used tissues on the floor or in the waste can by his desk, nothing. The place was immaculate. Naru looks under Keitaro's bed set-up and can't believe her eyes.

"Hey, there's no porn under here. I thought all men read porn" Naru says as she and Shizuru fold up his big futon.

The others look at the brunette as she blurts this out. This fact cancels out another misconception that the Yuri couple has about men, well one man at least.

Kitsune already knows that Keitaro doesn't like porn and showed her why. (_Put any dirty thought you might have here_)

The others look over at where the bed was and see a lack of adult materials anywhere in the tent. They do however see a newer issue of a machinist catalog though which Hana throws on the pile to go into the Hinata.

"When you've got beautiful women at your 'beck and call' like us you don't need porn, right Mo-chan?" Kitsune asks rhetorically causing her bedmate to blush.

Sara, Kanako and Mutsumi all nod because even they have to agree with her innuendo.

Kaolla and Shinobu giggle as even they understand what Kitsune is getting at.

Mio and Hana have a wishful look in their eyes.

All but the Yuri couple sighs before getting back to pulling up stakes on the camp.

The folded up futon is loaded onto the lowboy along with Keitaro's foot locker and coat rack. "These will go into storage inside of the Hinata" says Kitsune.

The stove and its pipe are pulled out of the tent next. The women all notice that it hasn't been used because the weather's been hot. Thankfully it's light enough so just four of them can carry it into the same shed as the fridge. Shinobu takes care of the light chimney pipe.

The desk is next as it was folded and loaded aboard the trailer along with the stool.

"I'll take this to the Hinata myself" Kitsune says grabbing the old kerosene lamp. She knows how much it means to her lover and is going to take it to their room herself to make sure nothing happens to it.

The last three things to finish the job up are: taking down the hammock, tending to the firepit and then last of all is the tent.

The hammock is taken down by Motoko and Mio. It is neatly folded before being put under the bench in his biggest shed. This is so Keitaro can easily get at it when he wants it. The five girlfriends' all have wistful looks at the hammock before it's stored away.

Shinobu pulls the grate out the ground from her Sempai's firepit. An old style coffee pot and a western style skillet are all that's on it. They're clean and very well maintained like his other stuff. The two things also seem to be prized possessions of his so Shinobu will put them in the kitchen, to either store them away or in a spot where he can use them at his convenience.

The stones and slate are left in the ground.

Shinobu grabs a garbage bag just to put the remnants of past campfires in and then puts it on the back of the lowboy for the dumpster.

The last thing to be taken down is the tent so Sara is chosen to lead this project. She's had previous experience with this so Kitsune defers to her. Since it is her beloved Kei-kun's tent she takes this task very seriously. Sara organizes the others and shows them how to take the thing down without getting hurt, or at the very least, overstraining themselves.

All of them take part in getting Keitaro's outside home stowed away.

Sara has made love to him many times in here. The joyous memories come flooding back to her as the stakes are pulled flattening the now empty tent. She has a smile on her face.

"Good memories, Sara-chan?" asks Mutsumi who is also smiling.

"Yeah, they were" answers the blonde American still smiling.

The tent is rolled onto the very back of the lowboy and hauled over to the same shed as the hammock. Kaolla backs the trailer to the edge of the door where it's rolled down the ramp and into the shed against the back wall.

With this done they head to the backdoor of the Hinata. The girls drop off some of Keitaro stuff and put it in the storage room. The rest goes in the room he shares with Kitsune and Motoko.

"It may just be me but did anyone see a Kitsune on top of one of Sempai's woodpiles looking at what we were doing?" asks Shinobu.

"What, we've got to put up with two of them now" answers Kanako sarcastically causing the others to laugh.

"No Kanako-Sempai, I mean I thought I saw a real one" says Shinobu re-iterating that she serious saw one.

"Nope, unlike what Kanako said, I'm the real deal, Shinobu-chan" says Kitsune, the woman, with a huge smile.

There is a Fox looking at them from the edge of the heavier tree line. It disappears after a moment though.

Just as the tractor moves to its last destination the girls hear Keitaro's pick-up coming up the path. They drop what they are doing when they see Reiji in a brand new Honda™ two door coupe.

The two men park in the lot and the tenants come over to the lot.

Keitaro is just beaming when he sees that his camp has been taken down very swiftly and efficiently by the girls. That's a job off his list and one that he doesn't think about anymore.

"Great job everyone, saves me from having to tackle it later" Keitaro says.

The five girlfriends take turns kissing him and by the looks of it they're trying to outdo the previous kisser.

"Let me show you how it's done" Haruka says grabbing Tsuruko. The kiss is smoky with a lot of tongue and put on a clinic standing there.

The others are in awe and Shinobu turns bright red.

"You win" Kitsune says still holding Keitaro's shoulders.

Then they all laugh.

"Now that we're all here who wants to go out for pizza tonight? My treat" offers Keitaro "I want to take you all out as a thank you for doing such a great job."

After things are put away and everyone cleans up, off they go.

-Later that same day, shortly after dark- 

Unbeknownst to the others at the Hinata, a man on the other side of Osaka is sitting just outside of a traditional doorway looking up at the stars. He's thinking about all that he's lost over that past few years and hopes to at least regain something of his mostly empty life.

But, he learns that all isn't as bad he thinks.

His Onii-san knows of his state and welcomed him back to his old home with open arms. He reconciled with his Tou-san and Imouto-san before going back to work at his first love, auto mechanics.

He wants more than anything to reconcile with his wife and two children. He then realizes that his marriage will be tough to salvage, but he is hopeful. His children though...

They too rejected the old ways that he himself put aside just a short while ago. Though no longer legally his, he wants to at least ask their forgiveness for not a supportive father and a weak man.

The empty hole in his heart needs to be sealed before he can truly go on with his life. With his real family's love and support the man is well on his way to becoming whole again.

Now is the time to plan and act so he can regain the heart that was ripped from him recently.

The man does something he hasn't done in years, he smiles warmly.

-Revelations and Reconciliations- 

The first Saturday afternoon in October is a day full of chores around the whole Hinata. Keitaro splits up the chores and those who are here join in. The grounds of the Hinata are the territory of Keitaro, Shinobu and Kaolla. The first floor cleaning is left to Kanako and Sara. The second floor is Naru and Shizuru's. The third floor is Reiji's and Motoko has the common room.

Haruka, Tsuruko and Kitsune are quite busy in the Tea Shoppe this morning.

Hana is on call at the hospital as the surgery nurse today, so she'll be gone until evening.

An older lime green Mercedes-Benz™ SEL four-door sedan comes up the back way unseen by the three outdoor workers because they are in the back property with the woodchipper on. The noise easily masks the sound of a diesel-powered engine as it drives past some of Keitaro's storage areas and the Dojo.

The look on the man's face at all of the wonders of the Hinata Hill gives him an inkling of the uphill battle he's about to face. Last night, at the hotel he stayed at, no one noticed the tears that he cried alone in his room. When he left the place this morning all traces of his tears were washed from his face.

So he's here at last.

The vehicle goes unnoticed even when it parks in the lot. The sun is still up so the alarm won't sound off yet.

The occupant of the vehicle double-checks the map that his nephew had given to him with the new back road on it. It was a down loaded satellite map showing things that existing maps didn't yet show. The map has the satellite image superimposed over it so he gets to the hill road with no problems. It seems his nephew did a great job of research making this map for him.

Stepping out of his vehicle the man stands next to his car looking at the updated Hinata.

'Keitaro-sama has done a great job in fixing up the old place' thinks the occupant of the car. The man checks himself to see if he is presentable to the most prestigious clan in all of Japan. He's dressed in a plain tan pullover with jeans along with a brown leather jacket and slip on deck shoes.

He is trying to gather courage to approach the front door and tell two people in that house his real story. His Onii-san and Imouto-san encouraged him to come personally to the Hinata and confront something that could have been easily avoided if he had a little more courage. But now, with his real families' love and encouragement he comes here to win back the love of his two daughters.

Knock! Knock!

Motoko finishes dusting off the top of the big screen TV when she hears that there's a visitor at the front door. She doesn't know it yet, but this visitor will fill a lot of holes in her life too.

"Tou-san" says a very surprised Motoko. He's probably the last person that she ever expected to see. The thing that she notices the most is how different he looks.

"Before you close the door in my face Motoko-chan I have a lot to tell you and your Onee-san. Is Tsuruko-chan here?" the man asks quickly. He's afraid she'll close the door on him.

"There are things about me that you don't know. The biggest thing is that I'm no longer Aoyama"

This last statement surprises his daughter.

"One moment please" says Motoko going for her radio. Tuning to the proper channel she says "Ane-ue, please come up to the Hinata common room?"

"What's wrong Motoko-han?" says Tsuruko with concern in her voice. The man motions to Motoko so she won't tell her Onee-san that he's here until she sees him for herself. She nods in agreement after remembering the sit down she had with her, Haruka and her Keitaro-sama.

"I'll tell you when you get here Ane-ue" answers Motoko.

"Come in" says Motoko to her Tou-san evenly. She allows the man to enter the front foyer.

He looks around at the magnificent structure that was the inside of the ancient home of the Urashima while taking off his shoes and hanging his jacket up on the rack that Keitaro made. He notices the cool tone that his younger daughter uses with him and she doesn't call him Tou-san a second time.

He doesn't blame her for this after all of the shit that has occurred within their family since the spring.

One thing Motoko notices is that her father has blisters and calluses on his hands. Two of his fingernails have blood bruises in them and he has some fresh scars on his fingers. This is very different from how smooth his hands used to be. They used to be smooth since he didn't train with a Katana or Bokkan.

She will soon find out why...

Following his daughter into the common room she motions for him to sit on the big couch and it is very quiet until Tsuruko arrives.

Motoko sits on a couch across from his and doesn't look at him.

Two people come in the front door. They take their shoes off and hang their jackets up.

"What's wrong…., oh, I see. What do you want here Aoyama?" Tsuruko asks angrily. She's glad that Haruka is here at her side.

Haruka hasn't seen her lover go off like this since she came here back in June. She's soon to find out a lot of new things like her lover and Motoko.

Surprising all three women there, the man stands and bows to them. After he sits back down the man takes a nervous deep breath and then starts in with his tale:

"I am longer Aoyama. I left them after Urashima Nagisa-san notified the Aoyama that my two daughters were to become Urashima. That was the last straw. I couldn't put up with their bullshit any more. You, my older daughter, when you declared that you were gay after the last Omiai I understood that very well. But the Aoyama elders ordered me to keep silent when you were disowned by them. My heart was ripped out of me when you left. But, my prayers were always with you. Now, I'll tell you my real name as those people forbade me to ever tell you about my family because at that time I could only tell you that they had all died. Now that this shit is over with my real name is Tamashiro Hiroshi. You two also have an Ojii-san, an Oji-san named Sato who is my Onii-san and an Oba-san named Riisa who is my Imouto-chan. Sato-san has four children, two boys and two girls that would just love to meet you. And here's the thing that really tears at me, my Imouto-chan is a lesbian like you my daughter. I'm a weak man Tsuruko-chan for not standing up for you then so I came here personally to beg your forgiveness. For thirty years I had my manhood stripped from me and I did absolutely nothing about it."

This is interrupted when Keitaro comes in through the kitchen door and sees four people sitting in his common room.

Hiroshi stands and bows to the lord of the house because he knows Keitaro is the Urashima heir. "Please forgive me for entering your home unannounced Urashima-sama, but I need to tell my daughters about their other family, my family."

Keitaro's quiet entry and the man bowing to him surprise the three women sitting here.

"All I want right now is to hear the rest of your tale Tamashiro-san. Shinobu-chan, Kaolla-chan please go and ask the others not to come to the common room until I radio an all clear" says Keitaro to his two companions.

They silently signal that they will do as he asks.

They run out and head up the main stairs.

Keitaro comes in and sits next to Motoko and she takes his hand.

"Please continue Tamashiro-san" says Keitaro hearing this man's confession from the beginning.

"Thank you Urashima-sama. Like I said Tsuruko-chan" says Hiroshi looking at his older daughter "Riisa-chan is a lesbian like you. She and her girlfriend have been together as a couple since they were fifteen. Your Ojii-san accepts this and has even given them his blessing because he loves her. I was forbidden to never mention that she existed to either one of you. Another reason I wasn't allowed to mention anything about my family to you is that the Tamashiro are not from the upper class. My family is working class and small business owners. Your Ojii-san is a retired minor Osaka city official who worked in the government for many years. My Onii-san, his children and Riisa-chan along with her lover run diverse businesses for our family: one is an auto repair shop; then we have a small grocery store and vegetable stand that does very well; and Riisa-chan along with her girlfriend run two convenience stores which have just been bought by the family outright. Since leaving the Aoyama I have returned to auto mechanics and I love it. That's why my hands look so rough right now. The hard work I do now feels a hell of a lot better to me than any prestige I might have had staying with the Aoyama, but we all know how phony that's turned out to be."

He stops for a moment to drink some water from a bottle provided by Motoko. She is finding out things about her Tou-san that she'd never knew about him and is beginning to soften her attitude.

"Thank you Motoko-chan" Hiroshi says before continuing on "now where was I, oh yeah, the day after Nagisa-san had given the Urashima declaration. I had enough of them so I got up from the dais, threw off my Haori and stormed off. It gave them quite a shock when they saw that I was wearing an old Led Zeppelin tee-shirt under it. (They all snicker at this) Hey by that time I didn't give a shit any more. My heart had been ripped out. Another thing, do either of you remember when I would take one of my walks out to the back property?" he asks his two daughters.

"I remember you telling me you wanted to be alone" Tsuruko says looking at her Tou-san. She's becoming less angry with the man as he continues his story.

"Me too" says Motoko agreeing with her.

"Well, here's the reason why my daughters', I had a car in the old horse shed back there by the ancient west gate. It's the same car that's parked in your lot right now Urashima-sama" says Hiroshi smiling at this revelation "that car was a gift to me from my Tou-san when I had graduated from Osaka University. The car was confiscated from the Yakuza by the police. Your Ojii-san called in a favor and got it for me. I re-painted that car with your Oji-san's help from the black color it was to the lime-green color it is now. Then we got new plates for it so the original owners couldn't find it. The car stayed in that shed for many years and I secretly maintained it."

By the end of his story Tsuruko and Motoko don't know what to do because this is the first time that they've ever seen their Tou-san in a real light.

Haruka holds her lover and learns that her father has been treated like shit. This is nothing like how he was portrayed to be at the Aoyama compound. She was deprived of a Tou-san's love all because of fucking politics and status. She feels shame one more time for having been Aoyama.

Motoko feels the same way as her Ane-ue while she listens to what her Tou-san says about being deprived of their love.

Then Tsuruko and Motoko go to Hiroshi, they hug him and cry on his shoulders. Though no longer Aoyama they learn that they have even lost their other family name because of those damned people in Kyoto.

Something is happening here that none of them in this lifetime expected, that is, that they would reconcile.

"May I call you Tou-san again?" asks Tsuruko. The older daughter realizes that she and Motoko have never really known him. The elders of the Aoyama used to tell them that he was busy with other matters to have much time with them. Now she knows that it was because he was low-born.

He nods to his older daughter.

"I've grown up without knowing my father and that ends right now. Though I'm Urashima, I want to be your daughter again if I may?" asks Motoko still being held by her father. She looks over at her lover.

"You'll always be my daughter Motoko-chan" says Hiroshi. He kisses her forehead.

"Tamashiro-san, you have two great daughters, I'd never deprive them of their real father's love and after listening to your story I don't want to deprive you of their love either. That'd be too harsh after the shit you've been through" says Keitaro. He's willing to accept the man's word. Keitaro is a pretty good judge of someone's character.

"Urashima-sama, please call me Hiroshi. I'm just a plain and simple man as you can see" said Hiroshi sitting between his two daughters and now holding their hands.

"Well then, call me Keitaro. I've never been one to stand on ceremony as you can see Hiroshi. Anyone here will tell you what I think of bullshit" says Keitaro matter-of-fact.

The older man now breathes easier. He makes peace with the two out of the three most important people in his life and is accepted back by them. So for the first time in many years he has a broad smile on his face.

"One last thing Hiroshi, would you like to stay for a good dinner and then enjoy a relaxing soak in the onsen? Plus, I want you to spend the night here at the Hinata" says Keitaro. He sees his young lover smile at him "you can even spend time getting to know your daughters again."

"I'd like to call my Onii-san in Osaka to let him know how things went today and that you've invited me stay the night" says Hiroshi.

The two sisters go with their Tou-san into Keitaro's office so that they can talk to their family for the first time. Keitaro leads them there and fires up the computer because it has a camera built in if they want to use it. He lets them use his cell phone to make a call before stepping out of the office. He closes the door behind him so they can have some privacy.

Tsuruko and Motoko are happy that they finally get to talk their Ojii-san. He wants to see them before he gets too much older. After the computer's camera is turned on it shows them the man who was totally unknown to them until a few moments ago. Tamashiro Ojii-san sees that he has two more beautiful granddaughters to hopefully spoil in the future.

They learn that they have a cousin by the name of Jun, whom they say hello to. He's an electronics genius just like Kaolla is and sets up the camera on their end before the old man shoos him out of the way. Ojii-san wants to see his granddaughters.

Tsuruko is very happy when her Riisa Oba-san introduces herself. They promise soon to meet each other with their girlfriends.

Back in the common room Haruka smiles at him as Keitaro gives the all clear to the other residents to come on down.

"I always knew that there was something bothering him" Reiji says after finding out from Keitaro about Hiroshi's visit "I'm just glad he's happier now."

The sisters come out of the office with their father and introduce him to the others.

Things are a little different at the dinner table this evening, all of the residents got to know Hiroshi.

Motoko still sits next to her Keitaro-sama, and then it's her Tou-san with Tsuruko along Haruka on his other side. He hasn't laughed so much in years.

Hiroshi tells everyone that he works at his Onii-san's garage doing the lighter jobs like oil-changes and putting on new tires. He is re-learning a lot of the skills that he forgot and his nephew Nobu is teaching him about the newer cars.

Reiji and Hiroshi talk and both agree that the Urashima will occupy the former grounds of the Aoyama within a generation. And neither man is sad about this.

After dinner and the clean up, everyone heads to the onsen to find out more about their guest. Borrowing a pair of short from Reiji, Hiroshi sits with his daughters and the two keep asking him questions about their family. He tells them everything that they want to know.

Keitaro gives Hiroshi the use of a comfortable room on the third floor when the evening ends and for the first time in many years he sleeps peacefully.

The next morning Hiroshi gets ready to leave for the trip home.

Instead of working out as is their usual, Keitaro and Shinobu make a large breakfast buffet in honor of Hiroshi. He's blown away again by the variety, quality and quantity of food. After the meal the petit chef makes a bento for him so he can eat well on his way home. He smiles at her.

Reiji shakes the man's hand wishing him well and says he hopes to see him again soon. They bow to each other.

He then bows to all of the residents.

"Haruka-san, please take care of my daughter. I'm glad that she has a wonderful partner like you to share her life with. I give my blessing for your happiness together" says Hiroshi acting like a Tou-san giving his daughter away at a wedding. He hugs both women as they thank him.

"Keitaro-sama, I've always known how much Motoko-chan loves you. Please take care of my little girl" he says bowing to the lord of the house. Motoko hugs and thanks her Tou-san for his blessing. Keitaro shakes the man's hand telling him that he will always care for her.

They all step outside to walk Hiroshi to his car, after one last kiss on the cheek from his daughters and a promise to come to Osaka soon, the man departs with a heart that's healing.

-Aftermath-

"I never knew" Tsuruko says holding hands with Haruka. They walk to down the steps to check up on the Tea Shoppe. Since it's the odd Sunday the place is closed.

For some reason Tsuruko is feeling really good and asks her girlfriend to go upstairs into Haruka's old bedroom to have sex with her.

Haruka smiles at her lover's suggestion. After coming in the back door she turns off the alarm and leads her lover upstairs.

They have some of the most passionate Sapphic sex ever since they've been a couple.

"Oh Kami, that was incredible Tsu-chan" Haruka says.

The naked lovers are in the midst of their afterglow. She hasn't seen her Tsuruko-chan be this dominant or forceful in a long time.

Haruka loves it.

"I love you, my Haru-chan" says Tsuruko holding the shorter woman close to her.

"Love you too Tsu-chan" Haruka responds by snuggling deeply into her lover's arms.

Tsuruko now is totally free from all things Aoyama.

-A pleasant surprise for all-

After another great lunch, the residents want to go for a quiet walk as a group. A good stretch of the legs out in the back property will help the women decompress after all of the events that have been bombarding them lately.

Shizuru personally loves the walks around the Hinata Hill that she and Naru have taken. They are a great way for the both of them to relax and empty their brains after a long day at school.

Naru has been both doing her homework and studying for the Tokyo U entrance exam. The brunette beauty is glad that she has her girlfriend and the others here to help her study. Having great eyesight helps now in a big way too.

Even Kaolla is abnormally quiet right but she seems to be handling things pretty well. She'll be fifteen next month and the Princess will be graduating high school next spring. Being a teenager is causing some unforeseen conflicts within her, but her 'Onii-chan' has always been respectful of her feelings. This is helping her transition, from being a wild girl who is an erratic genius, become more of a responsible young woman. She is also falling in love with Keitaro.

Before going outside, Keitaro wraps up something in a piece of plastic wrap and puts the bundle into his jacket pocket.

The others wait by the back door dressed up in warm jackets and shoes for him to join them.

They all head out into the wonders of Hinata Hill.

Keitaro has Kitsune and Motoko as usual draped on his arms.

Sara, Kanako and Mutsumi are right behind them and the three link arms together enjoying themselves with small talk and giggling.

Mio and Hana were having a nice quiet conversation about school, the petit woman's nursing position and the antics of the twin's younger sister. This latter subject is heard by those just in front of them getting some laughter. Mio tells them about some of Mei's newest escapades.

Reiji was holding hands with Shinobu and Kaolla. The man smiles having his two younger friends with him and regales them with more tales from his daily soaps and afternoon talk shows. He causes a lot of laughter from everyone because Reiji gets really animated when talking about the silliness of daytime TV. The girls are enrapt by the tales he spins about the stars he saw this past week during his daily ritual and shares with them that all three of the pets join him when the shows start.

The two Yuri couples bring up the rear walking together side-by-side. The four women are very quiet mostly paying attention to their lover or listening to everyone else. Naru has Shizuru's arm exchanging little kisses with the woman she loves. They sometimes seem to be in their own little world when they walk outside together. Tsuruko and Haruka are amused by the lovey-dovey antics of the other two. They see how much the silver-haired woman loves her brunette girlfriend.

They marvel at how much the top of the hill has changed over the past few months.

The old Annex has been torn down and removed so that nothing remains of the old eyesore.

"The old clock tower that was in the middle of it was so out of place" says Reiji. He remembers staying there as a little boy.

"The new Inn will be filled with all new features. The onsen there is even large than the Hinata's" Keitaro says pointing in that direction.

Everyone looks over where the old structure used to be. They all see the steam rising with the cooler weather.

"How much bigger is that onsen, Kei-kun?" asks Hana.

"It's about three to four times larger than the one at the Hinata. It's also the source of the hot water we use" answers Keitaro pointing to a pump house off to the side "that's where all of the machinery is that brings us that warm water we all enjoy. The people who put it in did such a good job that I only had to tweak the pumps just a little. The ceramic pipes are all the original ones. We're standing near some of them now."

"Ceramic will last a lot longer than steel 'Onii-chan'" chimes in Kaolla backing up what Keitaro just said.

"Minna-san look, a Kitsune is sitting on that tree stump over there" says Shinobu pointing excitedly. The sighting of a wild fox is considered good luck in Japan. The petit chef hopes it's a good _yōkai_ from the god _Inari_, possibly a _zenko_ that will bring them all good luck. (Yōkai=spirit, zenko=a benevolent, celestial fox spirit/opposite would be a yako=malevolent fox spirit)

"Hello my friend" Keitaro says stepping away from the group and approaching the wild animal. The fox shows no fear when Keitaro slowly steps closer and pulls the small wrapped bundle from his jacket pocket. The fox eats the contents quickly before Keitaro puts the plastic wrap back into his pocket. With this done Keitaro says without turning around "slowly come over and say hello to my friend. She was my companion when I went away for two weeks this past summer."

The fox stands her ground and tolerates the attention the residents pay to her. She trusts Keitaro, even though this goes against her instincts to run away from humans and back into the relative safety of the forest.

When the people start to pet, stroke and hug her she just allows it without flinching.

"My friend, you're welcome to my home if you want to come. You'll be warm, well fed and never be alone. Come when you're ready" Keitaro says talking to the animal like it actually understands him.

Keitaro treats all beings with respect because he is Shinto. This is reflected by the tame attitude of the fox as she rubs his callused hand with her muzzle after he scratches behind her ears.

For the rest of the walk the fox shadows them before heading off to the woods just before sundown. They'll see her again very soon.

-O-tsukimi, the fall harvest festival and the year's final farmer's market-

The Urashima family shrine has been decorated and a plate of sweet potatoes with some incense is on the main altar. The celebration is held during the first full moon of October. Even though this isn't done very much in Japan anymore this is one festival that the Urashima still celebrate. Even Keitaro gets into the mood for this ancient holiday. They even eat the traditional foods with their usual dinner.

The group is going to go up to the open deck on the Hinata after dark to view the full moon. The sky is clear as it comes up over the horizon and makes a spectacular show for them.

The next morning Keitaro hooks up the stake-sided trailer to his medium tractor for the ride to the open air farmers market on the edge of Hinata City. It's less than a kilometer from the Hill's back road. He puts some low benches in the back along the front and sides so that the others can be relatively comfortable as he drives them there.

He sees that the girls may have a difficult time climbing in and out of the trailer because of its height. Taking a cue from this he goes to his shop and makes a step ladder with wide treads the same height as the back end.

Kaolla sees him working away and asks him if she can help. She sees the apron and goggles she's used before and puts them on.

Keitaro has her hold things still for him while he assembles ladder. She also puts in and tightens the bolts with a box end ratchet after he drills the pilot holes. He doesn't want to over-torque the bolts so it's all done by hand.

He finds some adhesive non-skid treads to cover the rungs so no one will slip on the freshly varnished wood. When it is finished the new ladder is left here to dry overnight before it is taken out for use in the morning. Thanking Kaolla for her help, he hangs up both of their aprons and safety goggles. They go to the washroom to freshen up before dinner.

Everyone dresses warmly and bring out blankets to cover their legs after they pile into the trailer. Shinobu has thermoses of hot coffee and cocoa along with some good quality tea to enjoy on the trip down the hill. Haruka finds some good European brandy and Sake hidden away in her liquor cabinet for those who want a snort of something stronger.

Climbing up first is Reiji so he can give a hand up to the others.

Keitaro is pleased at the work that he and the Princess put into the step ladder that's now in use.

Kaolla kneels on the middle of the bench facing frontwards as she hangs on to the top slat to watch her 'Onii-chan' drive.

"Be careful that we don't get a ticket for being too slow Kei-kun" says Haruka teasing her beloved Keitaro sarcastically. She's holding hands with Tsuruko and is in a very good mood. Her girlfriend has been very aggressive in bed with her so Haruka's wit is in top form today.

The others all snicker at this.

Smiling he knows Haruka is getting her digs in but it doesn't deter Keitaro from having a good day.

The drive is a pleasant one, so after getting out near the open air market everyone decides to split up and have as much fun as possible.

Reiji of course is dragged off by Kaolla and Shinobu to see the food booths.

The other women just mingle with the townsfolk who are here.

It is a good crowd at the market and there is plenty here to buy here. Food, candy, baked goods and apparel is being sold by different vendors. Some things are seasonal and some aren't, it's all for fun. This is also the last market until next spring.

"Reiji-kun, would you help me with this rice please?" asks Shinobu. She just purchased a good sized bag of freshly harvested locally grown rice.

"Sure, let me see that. OOF! Can this thing be any heavier?" asks Reiji half groaning and half laughing trying to pick up the bag.

"Let me help with that Reiji-kun" Keitaro says smiling at his cousin. He takes Shinobu's purchase from Reiji. Keitaro knows that his cousin isn't very strong but he'd do anything to help the two younger girls.

"Oh thank you Kei-kun, you just saved me from a major hernia" says Reiji melodramatically fanning himself and getting giggles from his two friends.

"Be right back" Keitaro says to the five who are his impromptu entourage.

He takes the bundle and heads over to the trailer. Hefting the bundle up on his shoulder he climbs into the trailer and puts it under a bench in the front so it won't interfere with anyone sitting down.

There's a bit of a scuffle when Keitaro returns to the market. A crowd gathers around the front of a booth with Mutsumi and Mio in the midst of it. On the ground, being held in a perfect finger hold and arm bar by Hana, is a short mousy looking man who's issuing threats and swearing his head off.

"I told you, you son-of-a-bitch, never to bother me again" Hana says to the man on the ground. It's unusual to hear her talk this loud.

"I just wanted to see you again baby, that's all" says the man grimacing as the pressure is maintained.

Keitaro stands back for a moment admiring the perfect technique Hana is using to both keeping the man down and inflict pain.

"As you can see I'm no longer the wife you used to slap around" Hana says beginning to increase to pressure on the man's wrist and elbow. She makes it even more painful by shifting her weight and standing on the man's other hand.

He screams again before Keitaro comes over to take over from his tenant before she snaps his wrist off.

"So, you're the fucking piece of shit that likes to beat on women, huh" says Keitaro. He's been looking forward to getting a piece of this man.

Hana release the hold on her ex.

"Hey you big ape, I'm trying to talk to my wife here" the man says arrogantly trying to shake some life back into his arm. He doesn't realize his predicament or who he is talking to.

"I'm not you wife any more" Hana screams at him. She's on the verge of grabbing his arm again when...

"Why I oughta….." is all the man says before Hana clocks him one in what seems like a 'glass jaw' and he goes down like a sack of shit.

"Gomenasai Kei-kun, that's what he used to say before he started in on me" Hana says angrily.

Keitaro grab her arm before she kills the man. He looks down at the petit woman in his arms smiling before releasing her.

Hana's heart is pounding very hard and adrenaline just flows through her veins after she hits her ex.

Mutsumi and Mio help Hana who is visibly shaken by this ordeal.

Keitaro deals with the other half of this situation and picks the unconscious man off of the ground by his collar. He slaps the man's cheek to bring him back around. "Hey asshole, where your fucking car?" Keitaro asks angrily. He half drags the semi-conscious man off in the direction to where the parking lot is.

In fear for his life, the man shows Keitaro where he was parked without giving the larger man any more guff. Keitaro grabs him by the lapels picking him off the ground and says "Hana-san is my tenant now and under the protection of the Urashima. If you stalk her again and I find out" Keitaro ends the sentence with a promise that goes unsaid.

Keitaro lets the man down straightening his jacket out before stepping back.

He hears the name Urashima and then realizes that he's way-in over his head. He quickly takes the keys out of his pocket, hops into his car and gets the hell out of there. The man is lucky to escape with his life. He knows messing with the Urashima is way worse than the Yakuza.

The excitement wears off pretty quickly and the crowd disperses.

It's now just the Hinata crew standing here with Hana. Haruka is giving the petit woman a snort of brandy. The adrenaline rush wears off and her legs give way but Keitaro catches her when she faints. He carries her bridal style over to the trailer and asks Mutsumi to come along since she's a nursing student.

Keitaro feels Hana snuggling into his muscular arms and smiles. Shit, she's a good looking woman so why wouldn't he. Mutsumi giggles next to them.

"I think we've all had enough excitement for one day" says Reiji. Everyone nods in agreement and without another word they load up the trailer to go back up the hill.

Out of this episode another close friendship is made. Hana wakes up to see the smiling face of Mutsumi, she's in her own bed and the Okinawan sits next to her holding her hand.

Hana sits up and the two women have a long talk. She will later tell her full story to everyone.

-Four weeks later, a much happier time-

The next month between the middle of October to the middle of November brings no new excitement to the residents of the Hinata. The sameness, the boring and the everyday is what everyone is praying for right now. For once that's what they get.

Naru and Kaolla receive their nationwide college mock entrance exam scores back. The two teens rank number one and two in the nation.

As a reward, Shizuru takes her girlfriend out for a romantic evening in Tokyo which includes dinner and dancing at upscale restaurant. The two don't show up until late the next day.

Keitaro and Kaolla go out to the fanciest Indian style place in the big city. He laughs when she says that the food here is finally spicy enough for her. He calmly orders and eats something that's slightly milder.

The fox from the hill shows up at Keitaro's sliding glass door one evening and is let in. He smiles when the animal walks in without hesitation and sits in the corner.

Two scantily clad women just look on as Keitaro puts together an ad hoc bed up from an old box sitting there and a soft blanket.

"I'll make you the softest bed a fox could ever hope to sleep on tomorrow my friend. For now though this will have to do" says Keitaro. The vixen crawls into bed and falls asleep.

The next morning he keeps his word to the animal. The bed is put in the common room near Shippu's main perch.

The four animals are then introduced to each other and they seem to get along very well.

Mutsumi and Kanako think that they can hear what the four are talking about when they congregate amongst themselves. Though wild, the fox knows her place in the Hinata right away and still follows Keitaro everywhere he goes when they're outside together.

Reiji feeds her good quality raw meat when the others are fed and she seems to also like to hang with the other critters when the male domestic watches his soaps.

The training goes smoothly for the friends and classmates of Shinobu's.

The residents think it's funny to see young teenage boys standing in the Dojo drooling with erections as they are introduced.

Even the two Yuri couples find it amusing. The younger one has fun because it lightens up their old man-hating ways.

Sara is feeling slightly uneasy as she gets stared at the most. _There__'s nothing worse than hormonal__ boys salivating over you and staring at your large tits__._

The girls though feel slightly jealous and a bit envious as they have yet to develop like some of Shinobu's roommates. Kitsune, understanding the situation, uses some of her raucous humor to help set the younger teen girls at ease.

Let's just leave what the boys did after class in the locker room to the imagination.

The first class goes well and so does the next three times that they get together. Shinobu gets high praise from her classmates.

Haruka likes the fact that her beloved cousin was now taking an active interest in other people's lives.

Hana's life returns to normal pretty much except that she and Mutsumi form an interesting bond. She and Mutsumi go out as friends. Then it starts to turn a little serious when the petit woman confesses that she likes the Okinawan. Mutsumi reciprocates the gesture but also tells her that she is deeply in love with Keitaro. This doesn't surprise Hana at all. She lets Mutsumi know that she likes him a lot also and fell for him when she was carried to the trailer after the incident with her ex.

She wants a night alone with him to see what it was like to sleep with a real man.

Then Mutsumi tells Hana her secret. The older woman gasps and covers her mouth in surprise. She never would have guessed what she was told in a million years.

For now though, Hana will settle for some female companionship until she is ready for him.

-From the heart-

Keitaro has it in mind to spoil the youngest resident rotten again. Her birthday is coming up on Saturday the fifteenth of the month and there's no way he's going to forget it.

He sees that she needs a new desk to keep all of her things organized, so he starts off on his most difficult and secret project in his workshop to date.

Keitaro tells all of the residents that his workshop is off limits until he was finishes with his masterpiece. For the first time since he can remember he's going to call what he is making that. He designs and measures everything himself remembering the dimensions of the recipient's room. Keitaro also knows what she likes. There will be nothing else like it as he calls upon all of his carpentry, math and construction skills to accomplish his goal.

Keitaro puts a few of Reiji's projects on hold when he starts this job. Most of his cousin's list is done and the man can't be any happier than he is right now anyway.

The others can tell that he's up to something big as they hear all of his different machines going in both rooms. He works both day and night starting on Halloween night. After the others go to bed the noise is more subdued until the racket starts back up the next morning.

The only creature allowed in Keitaro's shops is the fox. Tama sometimes takes a joy ride on her friends back enjoying her warm fur.

Keitaro also takes a few hours off here and there his duties as Urashima heir, but his mind is constantly on his project for a certain special young lady.

On the fourteenth the job is complete and the project is ready to be presented to the birthday girl tomorrow morning. He's very pleased with craftsmanship and the precision work that's been done on this, his true masterpiece.

Normally, Shinobu is the first one up, even on the weekends and is shocked when she finds that someone has turned off her alarm clock.

"Oh no" cries Shinobu. Even though it's her birthday today she still expects to carry her load.

She puts on her workout togs quickly before heading to the kitchen to do prep before working out with her family like she does every morning. When the petit chef runs down the stairs she sees Keitaro blocking the kitchen door.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" asks Keitaro trying to keep a straight face. Normally he has no trouble doing so but today is a special day.

"Sempai, please move, I've got to get breakfast going" says Shinobu.

"I don't think so, not today anyway Shinobu-chan. You're coming with me" Keitaro says taking her hand and leading her down the first floor hallway.

What she sees is all of the residents standing there in the back of the hall smiling with their hands behind their backs like they're trying to hide something. He leads the birthday girl to the door of his workshop and pulls out the key.

He opened the door and they all holler "Happy Birthday, Shinobu-chan".

At the same time they also get the first glimpse of the mysterious project that Keitaro was working on.

It's an old-fashion clerks' style rolltop desk that has a lot of surprises. Her name is etched on a small faceplate and nailed into the top of it. In the desk is a new printer to go with the laptop he's already given her along with a new all-in-one cell phone/everything you could want at your fingertips with apps toy. The desk itself is well built but light and can be disassembled for ease of moving.

"Oh Sempai, thank you" says Shinobu wrapping her Sempai up for another one of her huge hugs.

He hugs her back saying "happy fourteenth birthday Shinobu-chan. This is yours".

Everyone hands their gift to the petit chef who takes care of them and has earned their respect. Then they look at the desk that he made for her while he shows her some of the hidden compartments. They are in awe of how well it's made. He whispers in her ear that he'd show her the special compartments later.

She loves everything.

Reiji says he'll help Keitaro put it Shinobu's room later.

Shinobu starts crying at the cake that her beloved Sempai baked and frosted for her. It's in the stand up cooler for later on after dinner. _His Tou-san's a baker and candy maker so Keitaro learned from him how to make birthday cakes._

For the whole day she isn't allowed to do anything except let her housemates spoil her. She complies though she frets and whines a bit about feeling useless. Kuro climbs into her lap after she sits on the big couch to begin her day of sloth. Tama lands on her head and Shippu struts over along with the fox who curls up at her feet. It's like the menagerie knows somehow that today's a special day for their young friend.

Happily, to top her day off, she receives a call from both of her parents wishing her a happy birthday. They said they sent something in the mail for her so she should be looking for both of their gifts. At least she knows now that even though they can't be here, her mom and dad still love her.

Keitaro lets Shinobu sit at the head of the table as the food is served up for her all three meals today. The food is great because there are four very good cooks living at the Inn now.

Shinobu has it in mind to return the favor to her beloved Sempai when his birthday comes just after New Year's.

As they say 'all good things must end' and they do on a high note.

Kaolla is with Keitaro, Reiji and Shinobu when the desk is partially disassembled and taken to the birthday girl's room. The Princess is amazed at the sheer complexity but seemingly simple desk design. Her 'Onii-chan' is a genius just by this piece of complex engineering in wood alone she thinks.

"Wow" is all Kaolla can say. That's when Reiji takes her outside because Keitaro wants to show Shinobu the hidden compartments and special features of his present to her.

When Keitaro finishes he's still on his knees, she surprises him with a quick kiss on the lips. Shinobu turns bright red afterwards. This is a spur of the moment thing and couldn't think of anything else to do.

Keitaro smiles at her making the blush grow even redder. As he stands up he thinks about how nice and soft her lips are. But that's enough for now…..

One last hug and he leaves her alone with everyone's gifts to her.

-Mutsumi has a startling piece of great news-

Mutsumi gathers up some courage to tell Keitaro about something extremely important that he needs to know.

Hana has been encouraging her to do so right from the onset. This could be some very happy news for the both of them.

She's going to do it when he's alone in his shop later tonight.

Mutsumi plans out fully what she is going to say to Keitaro. Actually, she's been practicing it in her head since she's moved in but has been too nervous to tell him. She peruses the jobs board to see what he'll be doing so she can finalize her plans. When the moment is right she'll tell him the life changing news.

Now is that time.

She spends part of the day in her room pacing nervously until lunch time. She then drives out to the U for an early afternoon lecture and then races back home. Mutsumi hardly eats anything at dinner. Hana gently squeezes her hand as the time is fast approaching for her to confess something important to the man she adores. She hopes she doesn't faint when the time comes.

Dinner is done and the clean up commences, Keitaro and the others always help Shinobu with this making what seems like an eternity go by a little faster.

Soon he's off to his shop, and after a few minutes to gather her thoughts, so is Mutsumi.

After a few nervous moments, Mutsumi takes a deep breath and heads down the hallway to see the man she loves. Her heart pounds with excitement and a bright sunny smile crosses her face. She is standing right outside his open doorway and looks in.

Her nerves start to return when she hears: "Come on in Mutsumi-chan, have a seat. I haven't started yet so I'm all yours for as long as you need me"

He secures his tool belt over by the wood lathe before coming over to her.

"Thanks Kei-kun, you've always been very thoughtful of me" says Mutsumi. She sits down and waits for him to come over. Her hands are folded on her knees because they are shaking so much. She has never felt this nervous around him before even when she gave her virginity to him years ago. This time it's a life changing announcement and that's putting it mildly.

"Now what can I help you with Mutsumi-chan?" asks Keitaro. He sits down in a chair next to her and sees that she's upset about something.

"Kei-kun, do you remember when you came to Okinawa when I graduated from high school?" Mutsumi asks turning in her chair and looking at him squarely in the eye.

"Yes, I do Mutsumi-chan. We had a great time together. It was one of the best times in my life" answers Keitaro looking into her beautiful eyes also.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm only a second year at Tokyo U instead of a third year? It's not because I failed the entrance exam because I passed with a perfect score Kei-kun" says Mutsumi hesitantly and not really making herself clear. Then she adds: "I was getting ready to fly to Japan to take the exam. I even talked to Hina Obaa-san about staying here but something happened which setback all of my plans". Her nerves are beginning to get the best of her again.

"I figured something happened to you Mutsumi-chan or that you had a good reason for waiting. I'm not one to pry you know" says Keitaro trying to figure out what she wants to tell him.

She smiles because she remembered that she is sharing good news. Her tears dry up and she calms down when she looks again into his eyes.

"We have a son Kei-kun. His name is Keita and he'll be two next month" says Mutsumi finally. The woman is no longer nervous as she just lets it right out. And now that she has Mutsumi waits for his response.

"I've got a son!" exclaims a happy Keitaro standing up.

He lifts Mutsumi off of her seat and swings her around joyously. Being up off the ground Mutsumi is glad that he's taken the news so well. He then sets her down so they can kiss. She has her arms around his neck as he holds her slender waist._ But, will the other shoe drop?_

"Why didn't tell me until now Mu-chan, I would have gladly married you" Keitaro says leaning down and touching his forehead to hers. The honorific changes as Keitaro talks more intimately with her.

"Because I didn't want force you to change your life's path Kei-kun. I love you too much to ever make you marry me like that" Mutsumi says looking at him in the eye again. She loves Keitaro with all of her heart. "My Kaa-san has been very supportive of me and she even spoiled me while I was pregnant with him. So I have my families' support in helping out with Keita."

"I would have you know Mu-chan. My family would have eagerly accepted you as my wife as would I" states Keitaro.

"Kei-kun, I just want to be close to you even if we never marry. I will still always be yours because of this special bond we now share. Please, always remember that my love" Mutsumi says with her hand lovingly on his cheek. They kiss tenderly for a minute before he pulls back a little.

"So what is happening with our son right now Mu-chan?" asks Keitaro. He doesn't want to push the issue too much. This news means a lot to him. Sure he has the others, but Mutsumi just upped the ante or so he thinks.

"Right now my Kaa-san is watching Keita while I'm here in Japan. She's spoiling him rotten bragging to our family and friends about him. I want to bring him here to be with us if it's okay with you" says Mutsumi. They release each other and sit back down.

"Well, of course I want to see our son. I think he should be here with his parent's. Do you have any pictures of him Mu-chan?" Keitaro asks.

"Yes, I brought a lot of them with me when I came here. My mom sends me new ones in e-mail attachments almost every day. I have one here" she says pulling a recent photo of their son out of her skirt pocket.

What Keitaro sees is a handsome little boy smiling while being held by his Obaa-san. Little Keita looks exactly like him at that age, a real spitting image of his Tou-san.

He smiles.

Keitaro stands up and holds out his hand to the mother of their child.

"Let's go call your Kaa-san and see our son, Mu-chan" says Keitaro smiling.

She smiles up at him and takes his hand as they step out of his workshop. He secures the door before heading to his office.

-The end of fall- 

This past season has been an extremely busy and very productive. It's also been a very revealing time with secrets brought to light, times of stress and healing, family ties made stronger and new relationships that have many possibilities. The weather may be getting cooler but the warmth around the Hinata keeps anyone from getting cold, even when they're outside.

The others find out about little Keita soon afterwards. Surprisingly everyone at the Hinata is very supportive of Mutsumi. They all want to see pics and hear about the little boy. So for now all is well.

**But****,**** winter is coming.**

In Okinawa a computer connection has been set up so little Keita can both see and talk to his mother. Keitaro steps into view with Mutsumi to talk with the boy who is sitting in his Obaa-san's lap.

Those who are in Keitaro's office in Japan hear one word from the child who points at Keitaro from so far away: "Tou-san".

-End of chapter- 


	9. Chapter 9

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: A lot happened in the last chapter, and not all of it for good. Hopefully some of the bad Karma dissipates and is replaced by a lot of good luck for the year. Who knows? Things will happen here also and that could lead anywhere. Thank you for reading.

Story notes: Motoko's gets a special call on her birthday. Keitaro starts on the long awaited Hinata bathroom project. We have a little fun around the house with Reiji while Keitaro does his thing. Tsuruko and Haruka travel to Osaka to meet her family along with Aunt Riisa and her girlfriend for the first time. Then some events just before the Christmas/New Year's holiday break.

Warning: excessive swearing and filthy language, possible Yuri situations and more ecchi.

From last time: _This past season has been extremely busy and very productive. It's also been a very revealing time with secrets brought to light, times of stress and healing, family ties made stronger and new relationships that have many possibilities. The weather may be getting cooler but the warmth around the Hinata keeps anyone from getting cold, even when they're outside._

_The others find out about little Keita soon afterwards as his parents sit everyone down in the common room. Not surprisingly, everyone here at the Hinata is very supportive of Mutsumi when she shares the news. _

_Hana and Shinobu want to see more pics and hear about the little boy. _

_In Okinawa a computer connection has been set up so little Keita can both see and talk to his mother. Keitaro steps into view with Mutsumi to talk with the boy who is sitting in his Obaa-san's lap. _

_Those who are in Keitaro's office in Japan hear one word from the child who points at Keitaro from so far away: "Tou-san"._

-Chapter 9: First Winter- Many changes ahead and the hope for good ones pt.1-

-Early Morning, Hinata-style-

The alarm clock goes off before sunrise in the room that Keitaro shares with two of his lovers.

You see, today is December 1st and for one of his bedmates it's a day the she has long been looking forward to. You see, it's Motoko's sixteenth birthday and in her mind a special one. If her Keitaro-sama asks her to be his wife she'd gladly consent to this making her the happiest woman on earth. But, for now she just wants to snuggle into her lover's muscular chest. She hears slurping sounds coming from Kitsune. It seems she is relieving Keitaro of his morning wood.

The three get out of bed to put on their workout clothes and head out to the Dojo. But it's slow going because Kitsune is in a very frisky mood this morning.

Motoko giggles at the sight of Kitsune nearly Judo-flipping their much bigger boyfriend back onto the bed.

"C'mon Kit-chan, I've got a long day ahead of me and so do you so I'll tell you what" Keitaro says laughing uncharacteristically and trying to think of something to slow her down. Work or working out is easy to figure out, dealing on a daily basis with five horny women with high libidos isn't. He continues after his momentary pause "come see me at lunchtime." He's thankful that he can think on the fly or he'd have one angry pissed off Fox on his hands right now. She can be bitchier than her feral namesake.

"You'd better be ready Kei-kun, I'm horny and although she'll be alone with you here tonight, you're going to fuck my brains out at lunchtime" whispers Kitsune in his ear before licking it.

Keitaro just lets this one go, since he's known her she's been practically unstoppable. But he loves her and wouldn't change one thing about his insatiable vixen.

Motoko, whose hearing is excellent, blushes deeply listening to her bedmate talking dirty. The reality of it is she wants him to do the same thing to her when they are alone tonight. It makes her wet just thinking about it.

"Okay then, it's a deal. Now get that gorgeous ass of yours off of me Kit-chan before I change my mind" says Keitaro. He pinches her ass and chuckles when she squeals.

She jumps right off of him before he starts to tickle her.

"Meanie" Kitsune says as Motoko giggles again.

She gets off of the bed and slinks naked over to her closet. Like everything Kitsune does, she uses putting her bicycle shorts and sports' bra as an opportunity to put on a show for him.

Keitaro gets up and keeps a wary eye on Kitsune so he can get dressed without being molested by her right now. He's very conscious of the fact that he has two sets of eyes staring at him until putting his shorts on. It doesn't really bother him because he is used to it by now. He grabs a ratty looking tank tee and throws it on.

Keitaro hears Kitsune clear her throat when he ogles Motoko's nice rear after she bends over to put on her sneakers. He looks at Kitsune because she wants him looking at her ass too. And so it goes...

Now dressed, Kitsune grabs both of her bedmates hands' and leads them out to the Dojo. They grab their jackets for the short walk out in the cold crisp air of this Japanese morning as a light wind comes right up from Tokyo Bay. It doesn't lessen the fun of Kitsune playfully teasing Keitaro and Motoko's blushing.

Upon reaching the Dojo the other two let the younger woman go first. Motoko punches her code in, and...

"Happy Birthday, Motoko-chan" cry all of her housemates. She smiles brightly thanking them as she takes her place on the floor with to begin the day's workout.

"Please come home right away after school today Mo-chan. I've got a surprise for you" says Keitaro.

"Hai Keitaro-sama" said Motoko. She knows that if he makes a promise to her he keeps it.

Everyone ooh's and ah's after dressing for school when they come to the dining room. The buffet this morning is filled with all of Motoko's favorite foods. Shinobu and Keitaro made the meal with her in mind.

-Kitsune's fun-

Keitaro keeps his word to have a lunchtime bedroom romp with Kitsune.

"What a slut. Kitsune sure is horny today" says Reiji. He is mildly amused listening to her scream.

But, it interrupts his daily TV soap operas and gets his friends upset with all of the noise the ash-blonde makes. He can tell that his cousin is putting the 'hammer down' on his girlfriend and is showing her no mercy. 'At least the other girls he's with around here are quieter' he adds as an afterthought.

There's a momentary lull in the action before the Hinata gets filled with the sounds of her screaming again.

"I didn't know he was that strong" he says a few minutes later after their caterwauling resumed. Listening to the two of them go at it is like listening to the ecchi part of his soaps sometime.

He laughs again.

Lunch break is over and Kitsune saunters her way past him to the front door, she puts her shoes and jacket, smiles at Reiji and heads back down the stairs to work none the worse for wear.

"Geez, she hasn't proven me wrong yet" says Reiji shaking his head. He didn't think that two people could fuck so much in less than an hour.

-Happy Birthday Motoko-chan-

The cards and gifts from her Osakan family almost overwhelm Motoko when she gets home. The Tamashiro's are very generous on this her special birthday. She receives a little something from each one of them. The goodness of her newfound family greatly affects Motoko and warms her heart. She sheds a lot of happy tears when she opens all of her gifts.

Her Hinata family is just as generous.

Her Onee-san gives her a Bo since they no longer wield Katanas. She gets some great smelling and very expensive incense from Shizuru and Naru. A stack of programmed discs to help her with homework are from Kaolla. These are among the many gifts from her friends here.

She receives a few laughs when she opens Kitsune's gift. Motoko almost faints when she pulls out the sheerest white bodice and garter she has ever seen. The whole ensemble is there, it includes: matching white lacey silk stockings, a thigh length sheer sleeveless robe and a pair of white platforms.

"Leave it to Kitsune to buy that" says Reiji disapproving of the gift. This comment got laughs from everyone.

"She going to have a busy night tonight so I thought I'd get her something to match the occasion" says Kitsune with a straight face.

"Only you'd think like that Kitsune" said Haruka laughing and holding Tsuruko's hand. She gave Motoko some exotic tea blends to soothe her mind after a long study session.

"You should have heard her earlier though Haruka. It was awful, disturbing my soaps and the pets, Sheesh!" says Reiji teasing Kitsune. He has to get his dig in after the smirk she gave him earlier.

"Reiji-kun, you're embarrassing me" Kitsune says turning bright red. She doesn't regret anything when she's making love to Keitaro.

"Yeah right, tell me another one Kitsune. You always scream when Kei-kun bounces you up and down on his dick like a rubber fuck doll. At least Naru-chan and I aren't that loud in bed" said Shizuru.

Naru gives a mock shocked look at her girlfriend's potty mouth before she finds herself rolling on the floor laughing.

Shinobu turns bright red as Shizuru just grins at her.

"Stop hogging him, Kitsune-Sempai, you slut" says a pouting Sara. She's feeling horny herself but knows that Motoko is going to be walking funny tomorrow.

"You can share my bed Sara-chan" Mio says in a low husky voice. Sara just gives her a look that said 'I don't think so' even though she's having more difficulty in resisting the twin's aggressive behavior towards her.

Every laughed but Kanako. 'Not with my girlfriend' she thinks. It surprises her sometimes how jealous she gets when it comes to the blonde beauty.

Motoko has more tears of joy getting another surprise thanks to her Keitaro-sama.

"We're not done yet. Let's step into my office" Keitaro says smiling. He takes her hand and leads her there where she sits in a comfortable chair.

Motoko receives live on-line greetings from her Tou-san and Ojii-san. It is set up by her cousin on their end along with Kaolla Su's help on this one. The genius steps out after smiling at her friend. Tsuruko sits next to her at Keitaro's request. Keitaro goes outside too so the sisters can have privacy with their family. After a moment a small red light goes on and they see their Ojii-san.

"Happy Birthday Motoko-chan" her Ojii-san says smiling at his granddaughter on the large computer flat screen. Her cousin Jun waives to her quickly after setting thing up on the Osaka end. Motoko smiles as she feels the love coming from the old man who waves his hands at his grandson shooing him off. He then adds "your cousin Emiko-chan wanted to say hello but she had to work for her Oba-san today. She's your age and wants more than anything to meet you."

"Arigato Ojii-san, please give my regards to Emiko-chan. I've received your birthday gifts and even Ane-ue smiled at how kind you all are" says Motoko smiling. Tsuruko comes into the picture and smiles at her Ojii-san too.

"I'll do that Motoko-chan. Oh, your Tou-san wants to say hello" he says. The camera shift over to another man sitting nearby.

"Happy Birthday my daughter, I'm glad to hear that you received all of our gifts. When I got back from the Hinata Sato Oji-san's two daughters wanted to know when your birthday was so they could start their gift buying for you. They kept hounding me until I told them" says Hiroshi laughing.

His Tou-san wants the camera back on him so he can see his beautiful granddaughter again. There's some slight grumbling from the old man and a little light female laughter in the background.

Then the younger of Motoko's girl cousins pops her head in saying "send us your email so we can keep in touch you Motoko-chan". It's fifteen year old Riko who looks a lot like her.

"I will Riko-chan" said Motoko who also wants to know her cousins better. When Motoko found out that she had two girl cousins her age she wants more than anything to meet them. It made her happy that they felt the same way.

Then the youngest boy Akatsuke pops his head in to wave to Motoko both sisters giggle at his antics.

"Aka-kun, get away from Oji-san and let him talk" says Riko in the background.

Tsuruko says hello to their family in Osaka as she switches places with Motoko. She lets them know that she and Haruka are coming there next week. Her Tou-san tells Tsuruko that Riisa Oba-san will be overjoyed with the news and tells her that the guest room is already set up for them.

Riisa Oba-san gave her apologies that she couldn't be there in person to see her nieces on this hook-up.

"See you soon Tou-san" said Tsuruko and the connection ends. The sisters smile and feel blessed that they have a real family.

Keitaro steps back into his office after they were finish. He thought it proper that the two should have some privacy while on-line with their family in Osaka.

Motoko and Tsuruko smile and then hug each other.

Motoko gets up so she can thank her lover properly. She kisses him very deeply after Tsuruko steps out of Keitaro's office.

"Thank you my Keitaro-sama for doing that for me" Motoko says after the kiss. Her arms are around his neck as his strong arms hold her close.

"This is only the start of what I've got planned for you Motoko-chan" Keitaro says smiling. He received a certain call on his cell that the special gift he commissioned is being worked on and will be completed by the time requested.

And yes, she wore Kitsune's gift that evening.

The next morning Motoko has to call upon all of her discipline because she is a little uncomfortable and walks a little funny.

-The start of a major project-

Two days later, Keitaro stands in the men's locker room of the Hinata looking over the old fixtures and the antiquated design. The old shower and toilet stalls have to be completely torn out and replaced. The sinks and spigots are no longer up to code because their gaskets leak. He turns off the main water main for that end of the Hinata and readies himself to start pitching everything. The old bathroom is also full of things that could injure a small boy.

Keitaro changes the priority of his projects because he isn't about to have anything around that will get little Keita hurt or severely injured.

He calls in Maki to help him replace the old plumbing fixtures. His friend also brought with him an industrial-sized dumpster for all of the debris that's being thrown away.

"Thanks for coming over Maki" says Keitaro. The preliminary work can now proceed at a faster pace with his friend here.

"No problem Kei. Congrats on being a dad by the way" says Maki. He has three kids of his own.

Keitaro plans to modernize the first floor ladies bathroom and turn it into a brand new locker room facility with amenities that the residents will all love.

Kanako has been a great help to him. He's drawn up his designs on one of their computers and she printed out the ones that he would use at the appropriate time on this project.

In all, there will be six vanity style sinks, ten comfortable chairs with two Satellite TV monitors on either end, a dozen large shower stalls with glass doors and multi-head sprayers, a large American Jacuzzi™ spa for relaxing if someone wants to be alone and to top it all off, he built twenty wood cabinet style lockers with brass fittings with a few extras for the girls.

In his machine shop he made individual name plates in both Kanji and Romaji as an added touch. He bought new locks so they women can secure their items.

There will be a built-in perch for Shippu, a small bed for the Fox and Kuro, plus a warm landing pad for Tama-chan.

The old windows and wall dividers are also be taken out to be replaced by a couple of large one-way picture-style windows. It'll allow the women to look out but no one to see in.

Since it's just him and Reiji on the men's side, Keitaro is cutting the number of men's stalls down to three. Their locker room would have the same fixtures as the ladies' area except more masculine.

Later on, smaller unisex water closets are going to be put in on the upper two floors so no one will have to run downstairs and possibly have an accident.

Keitaro tells everyone to use the Dojo facilities until this project is completed. To make sure no one gets hurt the two men put up warning tape and heavy duty sheets of opaque plastic to keep the dust to a minimum.

"Kei-kun, would you like me to make you two something lunch?" asks Reiji. He sees that they were covered in dirt, dust and sweat.

"Yeah Reiji-kun, that'd be great. Maki and I'll stop about one so we'll see you then" answers Keitaro. Then he gets right back to it.

Reiji has his own work to do so after feeding the menagerie their own lunch he got to it also. He has to keep busy because the noise that the two men make in the first floor hallway is quite loud. He knows by a certain smell that Keitaro is using an acetylene torch to cut away fixtures that are rusted together so he cleans the kitchen avoiding the residential wing for a while.

He likes the fact that Keitaro replaced the old appliances earlier in the year and that his little friend Shinobu has kept the place immaculate. After doing a cursory wipe down of all of the counters he makes a preliminary grocery list that he'll show her when she gets home from school. Since it's her kitchen, she does all the ordering.

The laundry is mostly finished. Reiji now tends to the residents lingerie and delicates.

Sara by far has the largest set of tits at the Hinata; her bras are rivaled for size and sexiness by the next woman on the list, Kitsune. "What a pair of sluts" says Reiji amusing himself. He laughingly stands in front of the folding table and judges the girls stuff.

Then Mutsumi, Motoko and Tsuruko, who were also quite busty, are a little more modest in their choices of intimate wear. 'Motoko-chan's going to be bigger than Sara-chan pretty soon' he thinks.

Haruka, Mio, Shizuru and Naru are next. "Shizuru really knows good quality" comments Reiji smiling. He sees that the silver-haired woman lingerie is very expensive and that she buys Naru's things too. The other two women's stuff was more moderately priced.

Then he came to Hana and Shinobu. "I see that our little Shinobu-chan is growing up so fast" he muses holding up one of the petit chef's bras. It's more along the line of a growing young woman. The trainers had all been discarded. Kaolla Su, though she is developing too, prefers sports bras because she's more physically active than the others.

Reiji has a good time getting the laundry done. The residents all appreciate that he folds their laundry neatly before placing it on their beds.

After lunch, while Reiji watches TV, Keitaro and Maki start tearing out the old shower stalls.

"Hey Kei, how old's some of this shit anyway?" asked Maki.

"I think some of it's been in here since just after the war. This place has needed modernizing for a longtime" answers Keitaro matter-of-fact. He and Maki latch on to a pile of broken stall wallboards and haul them out to the dumpster.

This keeps up for the rest of the afternoon before they call it quits for the day. The girls will be coming home soon and Maki wants to get home to his family. But first Keitaro invites him to use the onsen.

"Kei, you're one lucky fucker to have this" says Maki sitting in the warm water of the famous spring.

"I like it" says Keitaro relaxing.

"By the way Kei, What's your boy's name?" asks Maki.

"Keita" answers Keitaro.

They are really filthy and Reiji laundered Maki's clothes after he tells both men to take a bath.

"Kei-kun, you may own this place but right now you two stink. I'll wash your clothes while you bathe" says Reiji turning his nose away from them "you two are utterly disgusting. Now strip and get out of here."

Keitaro and Maki laugh as they were being dressed down. Maki knows Reiji and he accepts the man for who he is.

"To each his own, it doesn't mean anything to me" comments Maki when Keitaro warned him not to tell any gay jokes, so no problems there.

"Kei, I'll see you tomorrow" Maki says after getting his clothes back from Reiji. He thanks him for washing his clothes before heading out the back door by Keitaro's woodshop.

A lot has been accomplished by the two workaholics but there's still a lot of work ahead. But, they put a good dent into his biggest indoor project yet.

-Some silliness-

"No Mutsumi-Sempai, that's not a watermelon you saw" Sara says as the college students start filing in.

Sara, Mutsumi and Kanako are having a heated conversation about something when they came into the kitchen.

Tama flies in and lands on Mutsumi's head.

Keitaro is prepping dinner for Shinobu when the trio walks in. It sounds like Mutsumi is getting into it with the other two he thinks. He doesn't bother looking at them until one of them wants a kiss.

"Are you positive?" asks Mutsumi. Seeing Keitaro standing there the sunny Okinawan kisses him before the other two react.

"No, and for the last time not everything you see is shaped like a melon" says Sara. She kisses Keitaro after Kanako steps aside.

"Now what?" asks Keitaro looking at the trio "or do I even want to ask."

Mutsumi gets ready to answer him when Kanako breaks in and says "'Onii-chan', it's so dumb it'll take your breath away."

Sara nods in agreement.

"It's not that bad, is it?" asks Mutsumi looking sheepishly at the other two.

They nod together.

Mutsumi then is quiet.

All three walk out and get ready for dinner.

"What the hell was that about?" asks Keitaro rhetorically shaking his head and chuckling a little. He shrugs and goes back to his prep.

-Meeting the family-

Tsuruko finishes her online trading and makes quite a killing. To some the rising value of the yen has been difficult, but not to her. Her contacts in New York say that things will be fine with the political changes that are coming. She doesn't believe it though and promptly sells off all of European stocks except for certain British and German ones. Plus, she pulls back quite a bit from American trading for a while to do more with South Korea and at home here with the Nikkei in Tokyo, things are slowly improving on the domestic front she sees. She sells short and pisses off a lot of foreign investors with her speed and ruthlessness again.

Haruka places Kitsune in charge of her place until she returns. She knows that the ash-blonde will take care of it with no problems. She asks Keitaro to watch over it too if he has time and to behave himself while she's gone or she'll kick his ass in the Dojo if he doesn't.

He laughs as they hug.

One thing that Keitaro insists on doing is to take the two women to the main train terminal in Tokyo himself. He loads up their luggage in his big pickup and off they go.

Kitsune comes along for the ride since the assistant manager is running the Shoppe right now. He stops off at an American style fast food drive-thru and buys them all coffee since it's early in the morning.

On the Shinkansen line that's scheduled for Kyoto, Haruka sits with Tsuruko to enjoy their trip. They have two first class tickets so they're fawned over by some cute and very attentive staff people.

"Kitsune would bust our chops for drooling over the cute girls here, Tsu-chan" says Haruka. She just favored a pretty young server with a smile that has some meaning behind it.

"I agree Haru-chan, the one with the short hair would look cute in some skimpy lingerie" whispers Tsuruko.

The girl winks back at her. If Haruka wasn't here with her she might be tempted to ask for her number. If only...

"We really do need to get out more. Thanks for bringing me with you by-the-way. Hey, what about me?" says Haruka with mock indignance. She thinks the girl is cute too but is upset that Tsuruko successfully teases her.

"Sometimes you make it too easy Haru-chan. That's why Kitsune gets under your skin so much. Don't worry my love, you're the only woman I want" Tsuruko says taking Haruka's hand and softly kissing her lover's lips.

"Meanie" teases Haruka giggling. She holds onto Tsuruko's hand and enjoys the rest of the trip.

Passing by Mt. Fuji both woman get their cameras out and snap photos of the sacred volcano as they zoom by at over 200 kph.

Tsuruko claps her hands together and says a quick prayer while it's still in view. She hopes for a successful trip and for a memorable meeting with her newfound family.

One thing that Haruka likes about traveling on a Maglev bullet train is the smoother ride than on a traditional locomotive but she avoids looking at the mess on the train's nose when it pulls into the terminal. The sight of it usually ruins her day and makes her slightly nauseous.

Getting off at Kyoto Station they head over to the JR Tokaido Honsen Line for the quick trip to Osaka. Tsuruko and Haruka hop on and after securing their luggage they settle in.

The taller woman's excitement is growing the closer they reach their final destination. She wants to see her real family and hold them in her arms. Tsuruko needs to know that she and her Imouto-chan aren't alone in this world. Sure, she's talked and has e-mailed them but nothing satisfies more than actually physical contact. Tsuruko is more emotional than most Japanese women and this is why she wants to be with them right now.

It's a short trip to the Osaka Station in the Umeda district in Kita-ku.

Stepping off the train the couple checks their luggage before heading off of the platform. After a short walk and standing in the main station Tsuruko spots her Tou-san.

Standing in the main building is her newly discovered family. Everyone is here from the Tamashiro family: her Ojii-san, her Tou-san, Sato Oji-san with his wife along with their four kids and last but not least there is Riisa Oba-san holding hands with a beautiful woman.

Then Jun, Emiko, Riko and Akatsuke run up and hug Tsuruko. She sees where she gets her height from. Her cousin Jun is even taller than she is.

Haruka is introduced as the grown-ups come over to join them.

"Tou-san" says Tsuruko bowing before getting a hug from her father. She then hugs her Ojii-san and Sato Oji-san before being introduced to his wife Chitose.

At last she was introduced to her Riisa Oba-san and her girlfriend Yukiko. The two women hug and almost cry as emotion overtakes them standing there. Then Haruka gets a hug from Riisa.

Tsuruko smiles warmly at her Oba-san, she is taken aback that a Japanese family is so warm and loving in this day and age. It reminds her of her own family back at the Hinata and their acceptance of her lifestyle and partner.

After a short trip to the outskirts of the city the two travelers settle into the guest room. Tsuruko's two girl cousins, her Oba-san Riisa and Yukiko come in to help their guests feel welcome.

The main Tamashiro house is a study in contrasts because it's very ancient looking on the outside and very modern on the inside. This is also reflected in the room that Tsuruko and Haruka will be sharing. A comfortable western-style queen sized bed, a private bathroom and to top it all off there's a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall.

But it also has the more traditional accoutrements of a Japanese home: a sliding door that leads to a central courtyard, an open air onsen and to top it all off there is the ubiquitous sand garden. How quaint.

"Tsuruko-chan, will Motoko-chan be coming out here soon?" asks Emiko. Tsuruko is truly amazed at how much her two cousin's look like her and Motoko.

"What we are thinking of doing is inviting everyone up to Hinata City during the summer school shutdown. It's so everyone here enjoy the facilities there. Haruka-chan's cousin, the Kanrinin told me to extend an open invitation to my family here" answers Tsuruko.

Haruka nods.

The eyes of the two teenagers light up with the prospect of going on a nice holiday next summer and seeing Motoko.

"Only if you two continue to keep your grades up" says Riisa.

"Oba-san!" say the girls simultaneously.

The four adult women laugh.

At lunch, they discover that the Tamashiro's are also excellent cooks.

"This is very good" Haruka says eating the traditional Osakan fare. For once during the day the whole family is here.

"This is a rare event because everyone is usually working at this time of day" says Hiroshi.

"Oji-san, I want to thank you for accepting my Tou-san back after the recent problems with the Aoyama" says Tsuruko nodding her head towards her uncle.

"He's my only brother and we were close until that time. He deserved to come home and be with those who care for him" says the usually quiet Sato in his Kansai drawl. He graces his niece with a very warm smile.

-Back at the Hinata, some kibitzing around the onsen-

Tsuruko and Haruka are off on their expected holiday to Osaka.

Kitsune, for all of her quirks is actually a good choice to be in charge of the Shoppe because she has an innate sense for business. But, the Fox Lady knows that she won't be able to distract her Kei-kun from his work until the other two returns.

Later in the day the resident girls sit around the onsen. The steam isn't only coming from the spa.

"Shit, I'm so fucking tired" says a whiny Kitsune. She is too and knows that the others would feel no sympathy for her.

Motoko just looks at her bedmate with a little empathy, but that all because she's had a long day also.

"Hey, you and Motoko-chan are always selfish with Kei-kun's time. So since you're in charge down below you'll let someone else have a turn with him" Sara says angrily. The blonde is very serious because she has a huge itch that needed some major scratching. And for some reason Mio is on her mind more.

"I have to agree with Sara-chan. I also want to sleep with him and his son will be coming soon. You're going to have to share him Kitsune. And you're lucky that Kana-chan hasn't taken exception to your particular living arrangement yet" says Mutsumi. She usually doesn't get upset with the way things are around here but her patience is beginning to wear very thin.

"Hey, Kei-kun's the one who built that bedroom not me" says Kitsune firing back. She's very tired after a long day and has no energy for sex anyway. _What am I saying?_

"Fuck that, Kitsune. You know what I mean. We've gone over this before. Kei-kun told us all to work these things out among ourselves and it just seems to me that the longer we all live here together the more the two of you are being selfish with his time" says Sara. Kanako's not here to slow her down. "Why are you so quiet Motoko, you're just as much to blame as Kitsune is and maybe more. You always obsess that he is your Keitaro-sama and that you want to be his bride" she adds after a momentary pause and turning her attention to the other bedmate.

"I've loved Keitaro-sama since I was five years old and yes, I wish to be his wife. Sara-Sempai, I won't run from this or back down in my wanting him. Nothing you can say to me will change my mind about this and **I will** be his bride someday" Motoko says standing her ground. Her love for Keitaro is absolute and it seems nothing will ever change her mind.

Motoko's statement even gets Kitsune to stare at her.

"Calm down everyone" says Kanako. She comes out of the changing area and steps in to the warm waters in her bikini "Onii-chan has told us, no bullshit. We should discuss this like rational people and not like bitches in heat."

Kuro and the Fox follow her in and sit on the edge nearby.

Shizuru and Naru laugh at her reference, Sara and Mutsumi look stunned by the statement, Motoko manages to keep a straight face and Kitsune just glares at her.

The other four are inside working on something and will be out later.

Hana's at work.

"Kana-chan, you're not happy with the present arrangements concerning your 'Onii-chan', are you?" asks a very irritated Sara. The blonde looks at her best friend slightly bemused.

"Sara-chan, if you want to sleep with him all you have to do is ask him like I did" says Kanako who's becoming exasperated. She sees the befuddled look on her best friend's face when she said that.

Kitsune and Motoko are greatly surprised by this. Shizuru and Naru laugh again at the looks on the two bedmates faces.

"It's that simple, huh? I hate simple solutions" says Sara. She puts her hand underneath her chin and thinks for a moment.

"I knew I was missing something" Mutsumi says smiling. Tama is now just lazing comfortably on her head.

"Sara-chan, since Kei-kun is occupied with his 'sister' tonight you could share my bed" says Mio leaning over and kissing Sara's cheek.

This breaks Sara out of her thought. "Are you ever going to give up on that Mio-Sempai?" she asks a little exasperated.

"No, not as long as you have these" said Mio. She slides over quickly grabbing and fondling the blonde's huge barely covered rack.

"Damn it Mio-Sempai, stop that!" whines Sara whose resolve is just about gone. She's very horny and is starting to like having her huge boobs played with by the twin.

Both Shizuru and Naru pick up on this.

Kanako just gives Mio a dirty look.

"Geezus that shit again, what do we now have three sluts around here now?" asks Reiji very sarcastically. He's come out of the changing area with Keitaro.

Kaolla and Shinobu take his hands as they get into the spa together.

Keitaro sits there with Kanako on one side and Motoko on the other. He's even weary himself after a long day with the locker room project.

Raucous laughter breaks with Kitsune, Mio and Sara giving Reiji the 'evil-eye'.

Embarrassed by what he said Mio sits back folding her arms across her chest and slowly slides down into the onsen. She stops at her nose and just glares at the others. She gets a surprise when Sara put a hand on hers underwater.

-Some events around the Hinata leading up to the winter break-

The project with the Hinata's locker rooms is progressing very well:

Keitaro has his friend Keiji lay down the new tile and grout work before the carpet can be installed in the ladies locker room. The tiler says that between the two areas it will be a weeklong job.

Keitaro understands that it can't be helped and everything else in here needs to be put on hold for a while. Keiji was fortuitous enough to bring a couple of other master tilers with him to expedite to job even faster. When they learn that Keitaro is heading the project and pays generously for good work, they jump at the opportunity. Keiji sets a good pace but has to do it such a way so that the tiles that are laid won't be knelt on before they dry. The tiles all have to be put in place, and then they have to set and cure before the grout is filled in.

Keitaro steps over some freshly laid tiles to see the progress that the men are making. He's amazed at how fast and efficiently the crew moves. The diamond-wheel blade gets a good workout in Keiji's chop saw.

Keitaro smiles when Keiji re-assesses his estimate that they'll just need only four days now instead of the week to finish this side. The men's side will only take a day and a half at most.

"Yeah Keitaro, this is a nice facility you're building here. Good quality equipment in here" says Keiji looking around at all of the expensive shower and other plumbing fixtures. The man knows his stuff.

"This has needed to be done for a long time. The shit Maki and I hauled out of here was pretty bad" says Keitaro. Maki catches his eye and tells him some of the plumbing is ready to be married into the existing pipes.

Meanwhile, on the other side Keitaro and Maki have less to clean up. That's because Maki brings his whole crew in to rip everything out.

Some of the guys are disappointed that none of the girls are around, but Reiji serves them a great lunch.

Then the plumbing additions are put in to bring everything up to existing building code.

"Hey Kei, where's the main junction for the building's incoming water supply?" asks a man named Boma.

"I'll show you" answers Keitaro. He leads Boma down through the maze of tunnels that's below the Hinata. They find the pipe in question.

"Shit, isn't there anything easy around this old place?" asks Boma bewildered by the maze down here.

Keitaro chuckles a bit at his friend's comment and stays with him until he is done. He doesn't anyone wandering around down here and getting lost. Only he and Kaolla know how to navigate the ancient tunnels under the Hinata.

Some of the workers strayed out into the common areas and see the comm. center and the large buffet table. A couple of off color comments are made about seeing cute women here, but a throat-clearing sound from Keitaro gets their attention.

"You guys watch it around here. I won't have any of you bothering them. If you do, I'll take it personally" Keitaro says with Maki backing him up. These men are very good workers but they're only human after all.

They get back to work with the admonition and manage to stay on track. No need to piss anyone off. So by the end of their work day a lot of junk is cleared out.

"Come back tomorrow at seven-thirty, we still have plenty to get done around here" Maki says before he and his crew head out the back road.

Meanwhile...

The end of semester exams at the Academy is a very grueling time to say the least.

On the junior high side Shinobu can't believe how simple everything is and she is flying right through the tests. It helps to have four former and five present college students to help when you study. She has also been helping her friends here because Akiko is having some challenges with the curriculum, but with Shinobu's help she has maintained a good grade point average.

On the high school side, Kaolla flies right through the exams finishing them in record time. Naru, giggles at her friend's grumbling about how easy everything is. Though it isn't too difficult for her the brunette did excellent on the exams and sighs after a long pause when she puts down her pencil.

'Now I wonder what Shi-chan has planned for our winter break' thinks Naru. She wants to just think about her silver-haired lover now that the semester is virtually over.

Downstairs, Motoko uses her amazing powers of concentration and finishes her exams with an expectant smile on her face. She took advantage of Kaolla's birthday gift using it to study with the others in the third floor family room. The time well spent is about to bear some great fruit.

The grade postings will be put up the next morning.

"Keitaro-sama's going to be so proud of me" says Motoko quietly when she sees the postings. She blushes with the knowledge that she can now think this way. But, she is no longer Aoyama. She is now Urashima and Tamashiro so she can take a lot of pride in her accomplishments.

-End of Chapter-


	10. Chapter 10

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: I want to thank the people who have read my stories and bookmarked them for when I add something. It is appreciated. Just as a personal note, I have a bad habit of either re-editing what I have already posted or I drop a project. Sorry about that, I do that when I'm not happy with what I've written. Plus the drama here is being ratcheted up a few notches due to a few very good suggestions.

Story notes: Things take a serious turn and Sara makes a decision that no one sees coming. Keitaro slows down. An interesting talk in the onsen goes on between some of the residents. Mother and Father get ready for their son to come to the Hinata. Hana talks to Keitaro alone and learns something. Those left at the Hinata go holiday shopping together before Christmas Day.

Warning: excessive swearing and filthy language, possible Yuri situations and more ecchi.

From last time: _'Now I wonder what Shi-chan has planned for our winter break' thinks Naru. She wants to just think about her silver-haired lover now that the semester is virtually over._

_Downstairs, Motoko uses her amazing powers of concentration and finishes her exams with an expectant smile on her face. She took advantage of Kaolla's birthday gift using it to study with the others in the third floor family room. The time well spent is about to bear some great fruit. _

_The grade postings will be put up the next morning. _

"_Keitaro-sama's going to be so proud of me" says Motoko quietly when she sees the postings. She blushes with the knowledge that she can now think this way. But, she is no longer Aoyama. She is now Urashima and Tamashiro so she can take a lot of pride in her accomplishments._

-Chapter 10: First Winter- Many changes ahead and the hope for good ones pt.2-

Keitaro bows to an old family friend after he steps out of the man's workshop. Custom made products like his are extremely rare now in this country and can only be made if you have the wherewithal and the traditional ties to the old ways. And the Urashima family is as old a family as there is here in Japan.

What he has had done will bring two certain people much joy when the time is right. And one of them is especially dear to him.

For now he will place what he has in a secret spot until the proper time.

Motoko comes home and shares with everyone about how much her grades have improved and her new class ranking. Shinobu also has good news about getting the top rank for her grade at the Academy and she thanks the others for their help.

"Shinobu-chan, it's because of your own hard work that you've achieved that benchmark" said Keitaro. He immediately gets one of the young teens patented 'thank you before squeezing the stuffings out of him' hugs. Then she gets chased out of the kitchen as Keitaro, along with Kitsune and Reiji make dinner for the four teens.

Kitsune has had little time during the day for her journalism work or answering e-mails because she and the Tea Shoppe staff have been very busy. Usually a small town like Hinata City slows down to a trickle this late in the year but with the influx of new residents in town, especially young execs and retirees business hasn't slowed at all. With a tram station nearby, Haruka's place is a very convenient place to get tea, coffee to go or a quick bite before heading to work. Plus, her boss didn't tell her to extend business hours so she closes right at the stroke of five, no exceptions.

She has a man to please and writing to do.

Now comes the fun part.

-Sara wrestles with something near and dear to her-

Looking across the campus from her adopted father's lab Sara is feeling rather forlorn right now. She can't get Mio out of her mind and realizes to her horror that she may actually be falling in love with the twin. Sure the older woman can be annoying, always fondling her boobs or trying to kiss her, but at least she's paying attention to her. The look on her face is priceless when she took her hand after getting embarrassed by Reiji. She snickers to herself.

The other problem, which is tied to this one, how in the hell is she going to get her huge itch scratched. Kanako can be bothersome because she's more aggressive to her than Mio has been so far. She refuses to accept a date from all of the confessions she has received since becoming a student at Tokyo U. Keitaro's is the only man she'll ever consider fucking, besides she too big down below for a normal man anyway.

This is where her dilemma comes in.

Kanako, at least, knows all of her spots and turns her into a puddle of goo even faster than Keitaro. Keitaro's a great lover in his own right she thinks but there is something about having a woman's soft touch gets you off before leaving you to change out of your wet panties.

Mio too has soft hands and they make her large breasts feel good. She also sees how happy Haruka and Tsuruko are as well as Shizuru and Naru. These two couples only have to deal with the one that they are with. She has to deal with at least four other women on a daily basis for Keitaro's affections, and she can't even be sure of that because he gets very single-minded when he works around the Hinata.

"Shit, I'm doing too much fucking introspection and I hate that" says Sara finally as an act of frustration. 'I need to talk to Mio-Sempai' she thinks as an afterthought.

Seta-san offers to take her home because Maria isn't expecting him for another few hours.

The ride is a very quiet one as Sara isn't in the mood for talking right now. She does note that he's a much better driver than when she was little, at least there's hope for him.

'Son-of-a-bitch' she swears in her mind because Mio is now the only thing occupying it. Keitaro and Kanako aren't given anything right now as she sits and begins to squirm in her seat. The heat between her legs is almost molten. 'How did this happen' she thinks having a quick fantasy about sharing a bed with the turtle lady look-a-like and having passionate sex with her. 'Fuck' she screams in her mind as they are now driving up the back road. A tear goes down her cheek as she feels that she has lost something and that she has also gained something in return.

Saying thank you and good night to her Papa, she kisses his cheek and walks in the front door. She quietly removes her shoes and sees that Mio is home by her wet boots. Making a beeline towards the stairs she totally ignores Keitaro walking by and heads to her room. She doesn't see him shrug as he heads into the kitchen to help Shinobu get dinner going.

Dropping her backpack and sitting on her bed for a moment she steels her mind for what she thinks she has to do.

Standing outside of Mio's door Sara knocks.

"It's open come on in, I'm decent" Mio says.

Opening the door without making a sound or saying anything Sara steps in closing the door just as quietly. Mio is sitting at her desk with her back turned to her. Sara takes a few steps across the floor as the darker-haired woman stands. Mio turns just at that moment and before she can say anything Sara grabs her and lays a scorching French-kiss on her.

Sara breaks.

An hour later Mio is holding Sara in her arms after some of the most passionate sex in her life. She never believed that someone could do things to her that this blonde foreign girl has just done. Neither are screamers so they don't have to worry about it if the others figure out what they've been doing.

"Sara-chan, as great as this was I have to know what brought on this sudden change?" asks Mio propping up on one elbow in her queen-size western bed. She and her lover are both naked.

"A few things Mio-Sempai, first of all, although you tease me a lot you still pay attention to me. You play with my large tits, and I like that. Plus, with the exception of my Papa and Kei-kun, all men are jerks. You're also pretty, warm, funny and smart. Lastly, you're much gentler than Kana-chan is, too" says Sara. She wants to be honest with the woman in bed with her.

"I'd say you've thought this out pretty well. Any regrets, I mean with what we just did Sara-chan?" Mio asks. She wants to know if this is real.

"Yes, because I could have jumped into bed with one of the men on campus or even have grabbed Keitaro before coming in here. I didn't do that and for the first time in my life I know what I want. Mio-Sempai, this is kind of sudden I know but, will you be my girlfriend?" Sara asks looking into her eyes.

"What? Are you sure you want to do this? What about the diatribe you laid on everyone when you said you wanted more of Keitaro?" Mio asks seeing that Sara is totally serious.

"Am I going to become a lesbian now? Who the fuck knows Mio-Sempai? All I know is I just want to be here right now like this and the rest of the world can just go fuck itself for all I care" answers Sara snuggling into Mio's chest.

Mio lies back down and pulls Sara close, she kisses the top of her head and says "yes Sara-chan, I'll be your girlfriend".

There is no whoops of joy, no screams or squeals of happiness, there is just some steamy French-kissing followed by more sex. It seems that Sara has found something that she can finally count on.

Mio thinks 'forget Keitaro, Sara's gorgeous enough for me'. She too has been wrestling with this.

This is something that no one will see coming.

-The aftermath of Sara's decision-

At dinner downstairs everyone notices a change in Sara's demeanor. The two are holding hands and it seems to the others that both of them are glowing.

Shizuru smiles at them, giving the two a knowing look but stays silent.

Naru catches on to this too and also smiles.

It seems though the other residents here are a bit oblivious to the change in both women's status. _Sara is no longer available to Keitaro or anyone else of the male gender._

"Kei-kun, Mio-Sempai and I want to talk with you after dinner if you don't mind" Sara says seriously without even a hint of a smile on her face.

Mio looks down the end of the table where Keitaro is and nods in agreement.

"Sure, after the dishes are finished. Meet me in my woodshop, let's say about 7:30" says Keitaro equally as straight-faced.

One thing about Keitaro is that it's difficult to surprise him, but...

"Kei-kun, I've told you over and over again that I was enough for you. But it seems that you didn't listen and I'm sick of it" starts Sara sitting with Mio and Keitaro in the woodshop "if you want Mitsune and Motoko I don't care anymore because Mio-chan and I are together now. I've decided to date her and give her a chance. And before you ask, yes I've thought this through." After finishing she takes Mio's hand and the two look at him together.

"Well, I see that you've thought a lot about this" says Keitaro betraying no emotion "and there's nothing I can do then." For once he has no solution because he's never had a lover reject him before.

"For my part, I really do like Sara-chan. I though at one time that I'd like to have a turn with you but when she asked me to be her girlfriend it shocked me by its suddenness but I accepted her confession. Now, I find myself in a Yuri relationship with the girl of my dreams and over the past few hours this is becoming more apparent to me. I will take care of her because I love her" Mio says finding the courage to speak up.

"I hope so" Keitaro responds blankly.

The two women, seeing that they are done here, get up and leave the shop. Sara feels good about her situation and Mio has her dream girl.

But, the blonde now has to tell her Papa.

Outside of Keitaro's woodshop Kanako hears everything and gets her own shock, before Sara and Mio get up to leave she is running down the hallway crying.

After the two leave his shop Keitaro has a major re-think about how he's been handling everything lately and sadly, he finds that he is falling short. He thought that the girls in his life were happy with sharing him and that they worked things out among themselves. 'I guess I don't know everything' he thinks somberly before pouring himself into his projects.

As he prepares some dowels to sand down on his lathe he rubs his eye with the back of his hand. He feels something wet on his cheek that he hasn't felt in a long time. He stops in mid stride putting down his sandpaper strip and hangs up his apron. Any inkling or idea of doing anymore work is now gone. He grabs his winter coat off a hook in the hallway and after shutting his shop down he heads out the backdoor for a walk.

Keitaro wants to be alone.

The rest of the evening is extremely quiet around the place. Mio and Sara 'come out' to the others residents as they sit in the onsen. Kitsune and Motoko are shocked. Shizuru, Naru and Reiji hug them welcomingly. Hana, who is home, is too tired to care and Kanako is still crying.

Shinobu and Kaolla are up in the study room on the third floor, the petit chef is going over recipes and Kaolla is working on a complicated program on her laptop. Neither have a clue about what's going on with the others.

"Kana-chan, I'm sorry. I had to choose and you would never make up your mind. Plus, you're too much like your Onii-chan, you only want me when he isn't available" says Sara bluntly. She absolutely refuses to feel any guilt over her decision.

Mio gently squeezes her hand in support and likes how her new girlfriend is being assertive.

"How can you be so callous Sara?" asks Mutsumi as she enters the onsen. If anyone deserves Keitaro's full attention it's her.

"And how can you be so non-chalant about the situation here. You're the mother of his son for heaven's sake" counters Sara. No one, not even Kanako has ever heard Sara talk like this before. "Sometimes you just have to make decisions that everyone may not like or agree with, I've made mine and I'm not going to regret it." _Yes, I'd say that she's really just about had it._

The Okinawan has no rejoinder to this because what she says makes a lot of sense, and this is sticking in her craw.

This also really gets to some of the others sitting here, none of them have ever heard the busty blonde bombshell talk like this before or see anyone else do a one-eighty this fast. This is especially true of Kitsune.

Reiji is strangely silent though all of this.

-A mental ass-kicking-

"Moshi moshi Keitaro here" he says after turning the speaker feature on to his cell phone. Keitaro is in his office logging the progress of the re-build on a zip drive in his laptop.

"Hey Kei-kun, how's everything going? Or, do I need to come back and kick your ass" says Haruka.

"I think I might need to have my ass kicked, Haru. By all of the gods, sometimes being smart makes me stupid" says Keitaro dryly.

"What happened?" asks Haruka who knows his moods.

"It seems I've overestimated having a harem Haru, and its comeback to bite my ass. I think my dick sometimes does my thinking for me" answers Keitaro bluntly and without any hint of sarcasm.

"Tell me everything Kei-kun" says Haruka. She doesn't like the sound of what he just said to her.

"When Sara and Kanako came to live here I thought that after talking to them and filling them in on the living arrangements here that they'd be happy. It seems I overestimated this when Sara and Mio came to my woodshop last night to talk to me. Sara teed off on me telling me that she is sick of the situation here. I guess I refused to see that I was driving her into the arms of another woman" says Keitaro ending on a note of bitterness.

This is a tone Haruka has never heard from him before and it startles her. "So what you're telling me is that Sara is like me now?" she asks not totally believing her ears.

"I guess" answers Keitaro with a hint of resignation.

"Listen to me you shithead, I don't know how many times I've told you two things and what are they?" said Haruka angrily. She is using sarcasm right now because he gets too single-minded sometimes.

"Stop and smell the roses sometime and to think about other peoples' feelings. I know that you've told me these things when I was younger until you were blue-in-the-face. I'm sorry but I didn't listen and now I've lost a good friend. Sure, Sara and I have had a lot of sex together but when she was staying at my parents' house she always asked me how I was. Today though she didn't say more than two words to me" answers Keitaro in a roundabout way. The situation is leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well then, get your head out of your cocooned ass and talk to the others that you're with before they turn on you too" says Haruka. She knows that when he gets like this she has to get stern with him, and she hates it.

"Okay, I'll have to figure something out" is all he can say to this.

"Good, at least with that brain of yours hopefully you can fix the problems in your relationship with the others. I just don't want to see you alone plus, Kitsune is good for you and after some of the shit she's been through in her life don't go losing her. And don't forget about Motoko, Kanako and especially Mutsumi. It can get messy now that you have a kid. Like I said, use that fucking brain of yours, it's a damn good one" says Haruka.

"Thanks Haruka, but I know that you called me for another purpose" says Keitaro understanding her perfectly.

"Yes I did, Tsu-chan and I are going to spend some more time down here. It seems something very interesting has come up and she wants to see it through. I called Kit already to let her know so she'll be running the Shoppe for a while longer. And about her, Kei-kun talk to her when you need an ear she's the perfect one for you" said Haruka. Keitaro can tell that she is smiling through the phone.

"I will, and say hello to Hiroshi for me. I'll call you soon" said Keitaro.

"Thanks Kei-kun, I know you'll work everything out" says Haruka. She knows that once he gets onto something it gets taken care of.

Keitaro puts his cell back into his pocket and sits in his chair in the woodshop. For the first time in a long time he isn't thinking about a project or what he's going to do next. He sits and clears his mind because all he does is think. Then he remembers with sadness all of the things he has actually missed in his life by being like he is. Things like junior and senior high clubs, a real girlfriend, the third year graduates trip to Hokkaido and all of the things that made being a teenager fun. He knows that he has accomplished a lot during those times but he has no fond memories to look back on. He doesn't even get a call or an e-mail from anyone he went to school with. Sure, he is greatly respected by his peers but he is not close to any of them. He also has it in his mental catalogue of things of all the disappointed looks on peoples' faces when they wanted to have fun with him.

-Coming back around-

"Shit, as much as I hate looking back, it's all that I can do right now. I really have missed a lot in life" Keitaro says to himself just above a whisper.

"Hey Kei-kun, sorry to pry and I didn't mean to overhear you" Kitsune says from the doorway.

"You didn't Kit-chan. Come on in I need the company right now" he says looking up at her. Then he does something he hasn't done in a few days, he smiles.

Kitsune comes in and doesn't sit in a chair, no; she sits in his lap because she sees that the man she loves needs her. She needs him too.

"Excellent timing Kit-chan" says Keitaro wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her close to him. All he wants to do right now is feel the warmth of her body against his. Nothing else matters to him at this moment in time. He wants to let the people in his life get closer to him and he believes that this is a good place to start.

Keitaro knows that Kitsune is more than the beautiful woman he has sitting here, to him now she is becoming someone that he can trust and rely on without question.

"I'm here for you and I always will be Kei-kun" she whispers. Her arms drape loosely around his neck. Somehow she understands that the tiff with Sara is only the tip of the iceberg and that something more deep seated is bother him. She places a gentle peck on the side of his face.

"Kit-chan" he says after a period of quiet between the two "I make this promise to you and to the others, I'm going to slow down and start enjoying what I have."

"Kei-kun, I know how much fixing this place means to you, all I want is that you stop after I get home here. Motoko-chan I know would love to see you when she comes home from school along with Mutsumi. Even the younger two want to see more of you" she says smiling at him.

They are surprised a little to see Motoko standing there in a beautiful Yukata but he invites her in also. She comes in and sits on a stool that is right in front of where the other two are.

The teen beauty looks at him with her hands demurely in her lap and says "I too am here for you Keitaro-sama. I meant every word when I said I am yours. So trust me like you do Kitsune and Mutsumi-Sempai."

"Kei-kun, I personally am glad to hear that. My heart has always been yours and like these two I will be an ear when you need one also" says Mutsumi standing in the doorway. She can be very quiet as Tama waves to him from atop her head. She comes in and sits on one of the stools he has made. Somehow she instinctively knows when the man she loves is hurting and needs her.

Keitaro nods his head and smiles at the turtle.

Then the Fox comes in and curls up in the bed that Keitaro put in here for her. She just puts her muzzle between her forepaws and looks at them.

"I guess that makes it unanimous" says Kitsune. They all laugh and after the drama of the last few days it's a sound that is very refreshing.

True to his word Keitaro puts all projects on hold until at least the middle of January. It doesn't take him very long to reschedule everything because of how Kaolla set up his zip drive folders. He'll still get all of his projects done and maybe he'll enjoy doing them more after a short hiatus. He calls Maki and Keiji to let them know this also. His two friends are very understanding and they'll be ready to help him if they don't already have something else lined up then.

The Hinata bathrooms are just about done but he is going to keep his word and puts everything aside except for relaxing because the winter break is coming. The Dojo has excellent facilities so the inconvenience in negligible. The winter really isn't that bad right now.

Keitaro gets another surprise that he doesn't see coming: Mio and Sara tell him that they are moving out right after the first of the year. It seems that Mio's twin sister and her fiancé have purchased a large house. The other twin wants her to move in with them and Sara is going with her girlfriend.

Pulling Sara aside after she comes home the day before the winter break starts Keitaro wants to clear the air between them.

"Are you moving out to avoid seeing me Sara-chan?" Keitaro asks her point blank.

"As a matter-of-fact yes, seeing you and Kanako here every day bothers me. I was a bit hasty the other day when I said that I was sick of your indecision regarding me but I don't regret what I meant. Mio-chan is very good to me and I want to give us a chance" says Sara just as pointedly.

"Would you like some help moving your things? I'm offering you a free service" he says smiling. He wants to be pleasant because she has been a good friend over the years.

This throws her off a bit before she answers "let me talk to Mio-chan. I don't want to seem ungrateful or catty about this Kei-kun." Somehow she notices a slight change in his demeanor. Maybe...

"Also, I want to tell you that you were right in your characterization of me. You weren't the catalyst in getting me to see things differently, just the final push. I'm learning real fast that there are a lot of things that I've missed out on. But for now that's all I can say" says Keitaro looking at Sara right in the eye.

"I hope everything goes well and I still want to be friends. One last thing, I'm glad that you were my first lover and I appreciate how gentle you were with me. Please treat them how you treated me" Sara says before giving him a hug. She can't stay mad at him forever because of their history.

"I hope you and Mio-chan do well together in your new home" Keitaro says after the hug.

"Thanks, at least I know a great handyman who I can rely on" says Sara sniffling.

They're both happy that they 'buried the hatchet'.

Mio is around the corner and she overhears the whole conversation. When her girlfriend finishes with Keitaro she hugs her.

"I am very proud of you Sara-chan" says Mio smiling.

Sara smiles and kisses the twin. "I couldn't leave here being angry at him. We've done too much together for that so I'm glad he wanted to talk to me."

-The winter break begins-

Shizuru's family has a European-style chalet on the northern island just outside of Hokkaido that she is taking Naru to. The two pack a lot of lingerie as they plan on spending a lot of time trying to set records for sex.

Naru tells Kitsune that she is a pervert for giving them some extremely filthy suggestions like she does but when Mutsumi adds hers both women tell her that she should be ashamed of herself. Mostly for not telling them these things earlier so they can at least try them out with someone.

Sara and Mio decide to head off on their own also. Hopping into the twin's car, the newly minted Yuri couple decides to spend time away from the Hinata. They don't see any point in hanging around since they're moving out shortly.

Kanako goes home to be with her parents, she needs some time to re-assess everything. First she talks to her Onii-chan about doing something together after the New Year's holiday. She is very happy that he feels the same way.

He tells her that he wants to get to know his 'Imouto-chan' better.

The two spend an intimate evening in bed together. She gives herself to him freely and they share some very passionate sex together. Nothing makes her happier than this because she needs him.

He personally drops her off at their folks place the next morning along with Kuro-neko for the holidays. He has dinner with his parents that night making his own family happy.

One last thing happened before Kanako left for her folk's house: she and Sara have a long talk to clear the air between them. This has been needed since the blonde started up with Mio. She understands now that Sara is finally happy and that's all Kanako really wants for her. She realizes that their relationship needs to move on. They will still be good friends and see each other at school.

_She will miss her._

Reiji is going to spend time with his mother in Kyoto, so he'll be gone until the end of January. He is also going to the Tamashiro's in Osaka at Tsuruko's invitation. The two youngest girls go with him and Keitaro to the train station in Tokyo.

"Take care of Kei-kun for me girls, he can be a handful" Reiji says before hugging Shinobu and Kaolla.

"We will" they respond together. He releases them and heads toward his train. Waiving to the trio back on the platform the older cousin gets on. Then the three head home.

"How about we go out for dinner tonight? I know a very good restaurant over in the Shinjuku area" Keitaro says as they climb into his truck.

The other two smile and then nod enthusiastically.

Shinobu does up her seatbelt in front and Kaolla, she sits in back of the crew cab like she always does when she's with Keitaro. The Princess leans forward resting on the center storage bin/arm rest like usual.

"What about the other Sempais, Sempai?" Shinobu asks.

Kaolla giggles because she thinks that her question sounds a little funny.

"I'll call Kitsune and have her tell the others what we have planned. Anything else you want to do before I dial?" he asks. He has a hands free phone set up in his truck.

"Nothing that I can think of Sempai, we're already going to go holiday shopping day after tomorrow so I'm okay. How about you Kaolla?" asks Shinobu looking over at her friend.

Kaolla sits back for a minute as she crosses her arms together putting her hand under her chin to think. She smiles and says "nope, I just want to eat."

"Well Kaolla-chan, I promise you this, you'll get plenty to eat" Keitaro says smiling warmly.

The two girls are happy seeing him like this. They pull into the parking lot of an all-you-care-to-eat buffet restaurant.

"Thank you, Onii-chan" says Kaolla whose eyes light up as they enter the front door.

-Bonding and sharing-

Back at the Hinata, Mutsumi and Hana are in the onsen. They are alone because Kitsune is writing up in the third floor study room since the Tea Shoppe has closed for the day. Motoko is in the Dojo working out she feels that after the stress of the last few days she can use a distraction. Her Keitaro-sama will be home after a while and exercise is the way to let off steam.

"Hana-Sempai, how is work going?" asks Mutsumi just trying to make conversation. Tama is lying on top of her head and the little turtle is enjoying the time with her mistress.

"Good, very good as a matter-of-fact, sorry for being so quiet I was just thinking about something" Hana says who's a bit distracted. She looks over at her younger friend and smiles.

"Care to share or would I be prying?" asks Mutsumi smiling.

"I was wondering, even with the troubles Keitaro had with Sara and that one fiasco date he had with Kitsune, what he'd be like as a boyfriend" says Hana. She's been thinking about him a lot more lately.

"He's a very good lover I'll tell you that" said Mutsumi giggling unabashedly "and he's also a good man to have around. I have a good reason to think this way because of the special bond we have."

"I know that you two have a son, but do you wish he was your husband?" asks Hana looking at her. She has a serious tone in her voice.

"Yes and no, I want little Keita to know his father and that's very important to me. I just think that Keitaro now accepts it that he is a father and wants his son here which is also important. I know that that's a roundabout answer but Keitaro is too valuable to me to force him into marriage" says Mutsumi. She at first looks down and then she turns to look at Hana smiling.

"What's that smile for Mutsumi-chan?" asks Hana curiously. The Okinawan next to her perplexes her by her strange but oddly logical thought process.

"You want him too don't you? I know we've talked about this quite a few times, so do you?" asks Mutsumi brightening up.

"Since I left and then divorced my ex I have been getting very horny. It's terrible but I want Keitaro and I want him badly but after what just happened I don't see him wanting me" Hana says getting out of the onsen only to sit on the edge. She looks a little down.

"I think I can help you Hana, if you'd like" says Kitsune coming out of the changing room.

The other two look over at her following her with their eyes as she steps into the onsen.

"Why would you help me since I want your lover too, Kitsune?" asks Hana. She doesn't know about the meeting that his three lovers had with him not too long ago.

"I can think of a few reasons, Hana: one, he's man enough for the four women who have him now; two, I love him and trust him, so does Motoko and Mutsumi here; three, he wasn't my first but he is my only lover now; four, you look like you need to get laid before you explode. I see the look in your eyes every time he walks by. Your panties are probably wet all the time too I bet" says Kitsune matter-of-fact.

"Am I that transparent? Shit, I want to fuck him so bad I'm about to scream" says Hana who's surprised that Kitsune knows her only too well.

"I understand that. Hey, I want the same thing and even though he knows about my past he still makes love to me" says Kitsune looking a little down as she does a quick retrospective of the six months she spent in Tokyo before coming to the Hinata.

"What happened, Kitsune? It might help if you get it off your chest" says Hana seeing how the normally strong minded ash-blonde is pained by something.

"I don't like to talk about it and only Hina Obaa-san, Haruka and Keitaro know about my past. I was a bad party girl when I came to Tokyo and almost got mixed up with the Yakuza. One guy I knew tried to put me as a stripper in one of his clubs. But Hina Obaa-san somehow found me and rescued me from him by threatening his life. It seems that the Urashima family has a lot of pull in Tokyo and even the Yakuza fear them. Must have to do with the police finding ten of them dead, it seems that they were all killed by martial arts experts. I won't speculate on that but I swore then that after that I would never be that stupid again. Well, except for my last birthday this past August. I then met Keitaro when he inherited the Inn last spring and I fell in love with him immediately, and the rest as they say is history" says Kitsune surprising the other two.

"Shit, I see we both have had a bad history with men before meeting Keitaro" says Hana whose own history has already been told to the others.

"I'm feeling kind of out of place here. Nothing's ever happened to me like that. When my parents found out I was pregnant they were very supportive" says Mutsumi looking first at Kitsune, then to Hana.

"Don't feel too bad for me though, I've reconciled with my mother and we e-mail each other all the time now. Plus, like you, I've got Kei-kun" Kitsune says actually starting to smile again.

"My Tou-san was there for me when my ex beat me just before I left him. He took care of everything and protected me. Now I am here and I don't want to look back anymore" Hana says standing up.

"Hey, before you head in do you want a share of Kei-kun? How about it, Hana? I know you like him" Kitsune asks of a fellow kindred spirit. Then she adds "What do you think Mutsumi?"

"Hana and I were talking about this just before you came out here Kitsune. I think that we, along with Motoko and Kanako should set them up. Hana, you need him and he'll take good care of you" she answers looking at the petit nurse.

"He does more than just work, drink or fuck. He's fun to be with even though he may be a little quiet" says Kitsune laughing. This gets the other two to laugh as Hana also turns bright red.

-An important thing-

The mother and father of a little boy prepare his room together. This doesn't go against Keitaro's promise because the furniture for Keita's room is already finished and just needs to be moved in.

The residents who are still there all pitch in and assist the boy's parents' in bringing down bed posts, a large and small dresser, a western-style rocking horse and things for when he gets older.

Kaolla installs a camera and a speaker system so little Keita can be monitored when he's in bed. The teen genius shows Mutsumi how both systems will work and then with Keitaro's help puts in new flat screen monitors so the toddler can be watched in different parts of the Hinata. In Keitaro's office, in his and Mutsumi's bedrooms is where the monitors are placed plus it is also suggested by Kaolla that they should be placed in the Dojo and in his workshops.

"I can set this up so it can be wireless if you want, or I can even design a program so that you can watch your son on a laptop or cell phone" Kaolla says in a very serious tone.

"Sure, that would be good. Even if Keitaro or Reiji are watching him I can know what's going on" says Mutsumi smiling that everyone is helping with this project.

"Mutsumi, I can even help too sometimes when Haruka gets home" says Kitsune. She has been getting thoughts about having a baby with Keitaro herself after learning about their son and she'd like to have some practice.

This surprises the others and they stare at her.

"What, I like kids" says Kitsune defending herself.

"Sure, I think he'll like you. But he can be a handful because my Kaa-san tells me that Keita runs everywhere now" says Mutsumi as a caveat.

"Ah, what the hell, it's not like I don't get a workout down at the Shoppe. Plus I've been exercising in the Dojo and with his father in bed" says Kitsune causing at first shock and then laughter in the others.

Shinobu turns bright red.

"Kitsune, only you would look at it like that. I think you should just behave yourself around that little boy" says Hana laughing with the others.

"Unlike what Reiji may think, I am not a slut. I'm a woman in love, so I'd do nothing to harm the son of the man that I love" says Kitsune in a very serious tone. She looks at Hana and the others with her eyes wide open which lets them know she means what she is saying.

"Okay, let's drop it. We don't need any more drama around here. I want a quiet holiday season and then I want to draw my luck on New Year's Day with my family here. Let's finish up and then go to the onsen" says Keitaro. He sighs afterwards and then finishes with his son's bed.

"Yes Kei-kun" the two women say together. They can tell that he doesn't want to hear another word from anyone.

They are now ready for when Keita moves in with them.

-Hana acts-

Getting home after a short shift Hana wants to go with the others when they go shopping later. It's the 23rd of December the day before Christmas Eve and even though she is a devout Shinto practitioner she likes the fun of the western holiday. Though the Hinata crew isn't getting a tree they are going to decorate the place and have a small party tomorrow night.

She is in her room relaxing on her bed. Keitaro is taking them all out to dinner tonight even though there's a kitchen full of fresh food after going holiday shopping. She smiles and thinks about what was said the other night in the onsen but she might act on her own. Keitaro is the antithesis of her ex and she wants to experience what making love to a real man is like. No matter what she does she can't get Keitaro out of her mind.

The evening before may have been the final piece she needs in her decision when she saw Keitaro and Kitsune alone in the onsen. She felt like a voyeur when the two were having sex together right on the edge of the spa. Hana gasped when Kitsune went down on him, and his size, she almost fell over in shock when it was standing there. She almost couldn't stop herself from masturbating when Keitaro slid that monster into Kitsune. The Fox screamed really loud covering her own moans and both women climaxed together at the same time. Biting her hand to keep from letting her voice be heard, she ran back to her room almost crying from frustration.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I want what she had last night" says Hana quietly. She then gets off of her bed and changes. Going over to her bureau she pulls out a nice sweater and a pair of jeans she hasn't worn since high school.

"Oh Kami, they still fit" says Hana looking in her mirror at how the denim pants flatters her pretty nice ass. This woman has to realize one thing: she may be petit, but she has a very hot little body and she should flaunt it a little more. 'I graduated eight years ago and I'm the same as high school. If only I had met Kei-kun' she thinks looking closely with a big smile.

Feeling a little smug for really the first time in her life the normally quiet twenty-six year old saunters down the hallway towards the kitchen after leaving her room. She passes by Keitaro and looks up at him with a different kind of smile than she's used to wearing. And like her pants it's showing quite a lot.

Keitaro, for his part picks up on this real quickly. Before he and Kitsune made another memory last night she asked him if he would take Hana out. He remembers his answer. Plus...

"Did you enjoy the show last night?" Keitaro asks with a smile.

"H-how...?" Hana asks stammering. She is shocked that he knows she was there and never said anything, even at breakfast before she left for work.

"Next time take the studs out of your earlobes. Kitsune is the one who saw them sparkling over by the women's wash area. But be that as it may, did you like what you saw Hana?" Keitaro asks smiling.

All Hana can do is nod. She does something that surprises him: Hana reaches up and grabs the collar of his flannel shirt. She then uses strength she didn't know she has to pull him down the thirty centimeters that separates their respective heights, throws her arms around his neck and places a big wet kiss on his lips. 'What the hell am I doing?' she thinks as the kiss deepens into a full blown French-kiss.

Liking her aggressive stance, Keitaro puts his hands on her ass and picks the petit woman up. She wraps her legs around his waist as they are now making out. 'Damn, she's good' thinks Keitaro as their heat builds up.

After the kiss, which slowly ends Hana says "I know I'm not as beautiful as Sara-chan is but will you accept me in her place as your lover."

"No, I don't want you to replace her" he says. Keitaro sees her demeanor start to droop before he adds "no, I want you to have your own place. But I have to ask one thing, Hana. Will it bother you if you're not the only one I'm sleeping with?"

"Not really, I was married once and that was pretty shitty, I don't want that again. I want a man who will be there if I need a lover, a friend, someone to listen to me rave on about work or just like you are normally, a quiet steady presence that's nearby. I want to share a warm bed with you, make love to you and have someone to enjoy a date with on an occasion. You are the most fascinating man that I've ever met" Hana says touching her forehead to his. She gasps a little when she feels something very large pressing against her groin. 'Oh shit, he's huge just like the others have said' she thinks.

"I like that, that's different from anything else that other's have shared with me" says Keitaro smiling at her confession.

"Right now I feel like a teenager, but I never had someone hold me like this. It's hard to believe that I'm twenty-six right now" Hana says because having his hands where they are is making her wetter by the moment.

"I can change that, holding you like this is great because you're light as a feather. Makes it easier to kiss you too" says Keitaro. He is actually enjoying the banter and the flirting with this woman.

She kisses him again and he wants her but... The kiss breaks unexpectedly.

"Slow down Hana-chan, if you don't I won't stop until I make you mine" says Keitaro adding an honorific of endearment to her name. He puts her down and takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly. She sees why when she looks at the huge bulge she felt. Hana had started to rub herself on it to quench her fire and then he stopped.

"You're right Kei-kun. If you didn't put me down right then I would have had to change my pants. But I'm going to tell you this right now, I want you and I want to make love to you. Next time I won't be satisfied until you have that big monster deep inside of me" says Hana trying to get her equilibrium back. She was on the verge of an orgasm before he set her down and she has to clear her mind like him before they can go on with their day.

"Thank you Hana-chan, I needed this. How about we go on a date right after the New Year holiday? My birthday is on the 5th, so choose any day after that and I'll make reservations at the best restaurant in Tokyo" Keitaro says.

Hana hugs him around his waist and nearly cries into his lower chest because she is a very happy woman right now. She has to thank the others and tease Kitsune about her tryst last night.

Keitaro hugs her back and feels comfortable standing here in the hallway with this tiny woman in his arms.

They kiss once more and head to the kitchen together hand-in-hand.

-A night on the town-

Keitaro feels like things have turned for the better in a short period of time. It boggles his intelligent mind at how things have gone from tense to hopeful without him needing to go away again. He has learned that going through these changes, though extremely difficult sometimes, helps him to see things from other people's perspective a lot better.

He smiles.

The seven remaining residents are all standing around in the common room gathered around Keitaro, he asks "Mutsumi and I are driving tonight into Tokyo, who wants to go with whom?" He leaves it up to them trying not to command the situation this time.

"I want to go with Mutsumi" says Hana. She has some things to talk about with the Okinawan.

"I wish to be with my Keitaro-sama" says Motoko smiling at him.

"I'll go with Mutsumi" said Kitsune giving Hana and Mutsumi the look. She wants in on the other women's conversation.

The two younger girls want to be with Keitaro.

He has them do a cell phone battery check before they get ready to leave. Then taking a quick look over the radio table, he sees that everything is good.

They all then put on their shoes and jackets to head out for their fun trip to the big city.

Keitaro tells Motoko and Shinobu that whatever they want he'll buy it for them if they don't have enough money with them.

"Sempai, I'm good. The money I earned doing extra chores is enough for me" responds Shinobu.

"Kaolla, I know you're all set. So let's go help the economy" says Keitaro. The three teens look at Keitaro for a second and are surprised by his sarcastic humor before they begin to giggle.

"Onii-chan, you're terrible" says Kaolla leaning up between the seat dividers as is her usual. She tries and fails to stifle her giggles.

The trip for these four is nothing like the teasing filth fest in Mutsumi's car.

"Hana, let's just say when he gets that huge cock of his inside of you you'll definitely be walking funny the next morning. Ask Haruka about how I was after my first night with him. Shit, I had to wear a knee length skirt because I couldn't put my legs together. It seems that I became totally useless to the rest of the male population that night" Kitsune says looking back at Hana. She is in fine fettle this evening and is swearing like an old rice harvester's wife.

From the back seat Hana is being regaled by tales of Keitaro's sexual prowess as told by both of the others in the front seat. She is getting wetter as the filth continues.

"That isn't all Hana. The man can go on for hours. You think he might be susceptible to Priapism, but I've never seen a healthier man in all my life" adds Mutsumi. As a nursing student she knows that the RN in the backseat understands perfectly what she's talking about.

"Shit, I don't know about that because he is well over thirty centimeters long with a giant purple head. I thought he was going to tear open my pussy with that fucking thing. Try taking it up the ass sometime, he'll have you begging for mercy" says Kitsune with a straight face.

"KITSUNE!" scream the other two. They begin laughing hard.

"Stop that or I'll have to pull over if I start laughing too hard. Sheesh, I think Reiji-kun's right sometimes. You are a slut" says Mutsumi teasing the woman to her left. This causes all three women to laugh very hard.

"Oh come on Mutsumi-chan, you've had a son with him. He probably bounced you up-and-down like a basketball before you got knocked up" Kitsune teases right back.

Mutsumi and Hana are now just howling.

"Damn it Kit, if you keep that up I'm going to pull you back here and rape you if you don't stop" says Hana through the tears of her laughter.

"Mutsumi, pull over" says Kitsune looking over at the Okinawan. She starts to laugh when she sees her friend's reaction.

"Not on your life Kitsune. I don't want any stains on the seat back there. If you want sex I'll drop you two off at a love motel" says Mutsumi still laughing.

"Shit, you get to fuck her and I don't, that's not fair. Bitch" says Kitsune in a mock pout getting more shocked laughter out of the other two. Mutsumi gives her a 'what me' look before giving the Fox a playful backhanded swat.

"Please stop, I'm on the verge of getting wet. I don't want to walk around Tokyo like this" says Hana wiping the tears away from her face. She hasn't laughed this hard in a long time and it feels really good.

"Okay, I'll be merciful and let you off with slightly dampened panties. But seriously he is a fabulous lover and he can be very tender. Though I like it when he fucks the living daylights out of me" says Kitsune wanting to get one last jibe in.

"Hana, forget it. When Kitsune gets this way she can be very difficult to stop" Mutsumi says with a hint of exasperation.

"I can see that" responds Hana. She sees the 'shit-eating grin' on Kitsune's face in the rear-view mirror.

So onward we go.

Pulling up to a building that the Urashima owns, Keitaro and Mutsumi come to the ramp entrance to an attached parking ramp. He has Motoko roll down her window and flash his access card across the reader and pulls forward. Keitaro has a foreign built vehicle so he is sitting 'on the wrong side'. The gate comes down so Kaolla hops out of the truck and jumps into Mutsumi's car with the pass card. Mutsumi rolls down her window and does what Motoko did. She then follows him up the ramp to spots marked for Urashima family use only and they park.

They first check out the Akihabara district's stores for gifts. All of the electronic toys, games and gadgets boggle their minds except for Keitaro and Kaolla. They see many of the otakū fanatics gathering together to find the latest game. Along with this, some college students are having a 'cosplay' contest in front of a large manga store.

Walking along Keitaro has Kitsune and Motoko on his arms, Hana has Mutsumi's arm and Kaolla is holding hands with Shinobu.

Keitaro knows that his son will need clothes, toys and everything else that an active growing boy usually has. So he and Mutsumi shop in some stores that cater to younger children.

Hana, who is very curious about this, goes along with them.

"Kitsune, keep an eye on the girls while Mutsumi and Hana come with me to find presents for Keita. Call me when the four of you are done shopping and we'll go to dinner" says Keitaro.

"Got it, see you soon sweetie" says Kitsune as she and Motoko kiss him.

Kaolla almost does it too and gets restrained by Shinobu who is blushing.

"Stop that" says Kaolla.

"Wait until you're older young lady" says Kitsune backing up the petit chef.

Kaolla mumbles a bit as the others laugh. She soon smiles again because since she works with him a lot around the Hinata she can pick a better time.

So the two groups split up and go their separate way to have some fun. He doesn't have to worry about their safety too much because he has trained them all personally, _so perverts beware!_

While walking past a store that has a Kendo equipment display in the window Keitaro thinks about Motoko's gift right then and smiles. The other two see this.

"What's up Kei-kun?" asks Mutsumi as the trio walks down a crowded sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Mutsumi-chan. That store made me think about a special gift for Motoko-chan. I can't tell you what it is right now but let me just say it will give her and her sister back something that they've lost" says Keitaro.

"You don't mean" is all Mutsumi says as a light comes on.

Keitaro looks at her and nods causing the Okinawan's face to light up. She then gets up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "That's wonderful" says Mutsumi.

Hana hasn't a clue because she hasn't known them as long as they have each other so she won't pry into their business. They then all head into a child's clothing store.

The other group heads into a store that they know he would love to come into, and that is, a hardware and tool store.

"If Kei-kun was to see this place we'd never be able to get him out of here" says Kitsune. The others nod in agreement with her statement.

Going up and down the aisles our quartet tries to find something that he would want or need, but it is very difficult. To them it seems he has everything, so Motoko comes up with an idea.

"Kaolla-chan, you have seen all of the possessions in Keitaro-sama's sheds and storage lockers, do you see anything here that would interest him?" asks Motoko. She is with the blonde genius walking down an aisle together.

Kitsune and Shinobu have headed down a different aisle.

Thinking for a moment Kaolla looks down the row and smiles, she grabs Motoko's jacket sleeve leading her to a tool maintenance and repair kit display. The display shelf has different types of small wrenches, lubricants, small brushes and a handy pouch for storage on it.

"With all of his toys 'Onii-chan' needs something to keep that keeps them shiny" says Kaolla. There are three different types here, so the two teens grab one of each.

Over in another aisle Kitsune and Shinobu look at both a hand vacuum and other woodshop items. Strange that they would have some of this stuff here but neither of them is complaining. As long as Keitaro is happy, they're happy.

Shinobu does get her Sempai a new hand vac, and Kitsune, she's going to wait until the next store. Unlike Kaolla over in the other aisle she has little idea about the tools her lover has so she's going to get a few things to help him while he works and afterwards, like maybe a music player or a good smelling hand cleanser. 'It's hard to buy things for such a practical man' she thinks.

More stores and more items are bought before they break up to shop individually, but not out of the sight of Kitsune. She doesn't have to worry about perverts too much with the youngest two after hearing about how Shinobu kicked in the 'nuts' of a well-known molester just before the semester ended.

They all shop for about another hour when Keitaro calls Kitsune. They meet where they parked and lock up their purchases in the vehicles.

"How did everyone do? Did you all have fun shopping?" Keitaro asks. This time Mutsumi and Hana take his arms.

"Let's just say that this is going to be an interest holiday" says Kitsune smiling. She takes Shinobu's hand and they walk together. Kaolla and Motoko are walking arm-in-arm in front of everyone.

"Well, I promised to take everyone to dinner so let's go" said Keitaro.

Kaolla says "yes."

The others just laugh.

-Christmas Eve, an important day-

On a cold morning the sun comes crawling up over the horizon. It is shortly after the winter solstice so along with the changing mood at the Hinata now the lengthening of the days, though not noticeable yet, brings a sense of optimism to a certain man.

What is really striking is that he is still in bed when he usually has a couple of hours work done and under his belt before eating his breakfast. Until further notice he has decided to kick back and enjoy his 'slacking off'.

Mutsumi snuggles into him letting him know that he's not alone as she begins to stir. The life of a college student is such that they pray for days that they can just lounge in bed and not rush off. So here she is and for now, this is where she wants to be.

"Hey sleepyhead, Ohaiyo" whispers Keitaro into Mutsumi's ear. He then kisses it gently getting both a little giggle and a contented sigh.

"Ohaiyo Kei-kun" says Mutsumi kissing the cheek of the man she loves. She is very contented right now after a good night's sleep. This was helped along by some, in her estimation, excellent lovemaking. But right now, she has no intention of moving or even getting up. Not for a while anyway.

In the large bedroom next door, Motoko snuggles into Kitsune and doesn't want to get up either. The younger woman learned a few things the evening before since she was alone with her bedmate.

It seems that the Hinata crew has an acute case of the 'lazy's' this morning and none of them want to get up.

What really is striking about this picture of the two women in bed is that they are both in pajamas. This is very rare because Kitsune usually has something extremely skimpy on or is naked in bed, and Motoko is the same way or she sometimes wears a short Kimono robe to bed.

For some reason the two want like being different for once.

"Morning Mo-chan, I see you don't want to get up either" Kitsune says holding her teenage bedmate close. She kisses her lips softly.

"Ohaiyo Sempai, after all the fun we had last night this bed actually feels very good this morning. Though I need to use the bathroom" Motoko says. She returns the kiss after clearing the morning haze out of her mind.

"Me too, good thing the plumbing's done in the women's locker room" says Kitsune. She sits up and lets the comforter drape off of her. Standing on the floor she stretches and looks at the ensemble she had on "where in the hell did I get this **Slayer** tee-shirt and these pajama pants. Whose ever it is I hope that they don't mind that my boobs have just stretched it out" she adds.

Motoko just giggles as she opens her eyes and sees what Kitsune is talking about. The older woman looks a little out of place in flannel PJ bottoms and an old undersized concert shirt that outlines her enormous breasts.

"Quiet you" says Kitsune grabbing a pillow to throw at Motoko who promptly blocks it from hitting her. Kitsune then blows her a raspberry.

Motoko rushes out of the room listening to Kitsune's laughter trailing behind her.

Hana gets up early, unlike the other four, and heads to the kitchen. Shinobu is already in here and has breakfast going. She's already fed Shippu, the Fox and Tama-chan. Kuro-neko is home with his mistress and it seems he is sorely missed by the other three.

"Would you like some help Shinobu-chan?" asks Hana after seeing what's going.

"Thanks Hana-Sempai, could you get the coffee urn going please. I've got the tea pot going for Motoko-Sempai. Then could you get the sausages out of the walk-in after that" says the petit chef in rapid fashion.

"Sure, you got it" Hana says using Shinobu's other step up to help her get down the coffee. Having two petit women in the kitchen makes them glad that Keitaro lowered the cupboards and cabinets when he re-did the place of they'd never be able to reach anything in here.

"Mmmmm coffee now that really brings me around" says Kitsune smiling as she changes. The older woman has herself just returned from the ladies room. She is thoroughly impressed by all of the changes that her lover has made to the place.

Keitaro has told the girls that their locker room, here inside of the Hinata, for all intents and purposes is complete. Just some minor trim work needs to be done and it will be complete.

Keitaro and Reiji though still have to use the Dojo.

After everyone finally drags themselves down to the dining room they eat what could now be described as a western style brunch. Except for Kitsune, Hana and Shinobu the others are hardly dressed. They all see a sight that none of them have seen before, an unshaven half-dressed and yawning Keitaro with uncombed hair in need of a shower.

"I need to take a picture of this because Haruka won't believe me when I tell her" Kitsune says snapping pics of a slovenly Keitaro sitting at the table.

"Thanks a lot Kit. The one day I let myself go and you pounce on it" says Keitaro before taking a pull on his coffee.

Motoko tries and fails to stifle a giggle.

"This is rare indeed" says Mutsumi who looks like a ravished woman this morning, she glows and is still very disheveled herself.

"And you, welcome to Reiji's slut list" says Kitsune still in fine form from the evening before.

"Hey, your locker room is done. I have to go out back and Mutsumi, well she'll tell you when she's ready" says Keitaro.

The woman in question is still half asleep with her head in hands.

"Too much sex?" asks Hana leaning over and whispering into the Okinawan's ear.

"No, I'm sitting at the table when I should still be in bed. I need a shower because... oops" Mutsumi says stopping herself from saying something stupid. She feels something still leaking from her.

"Hey, I'm eating over here. Tell me everything later" Kitsune says with a grin.

With this Keitaro gets up and says "I need a shower and I need one badly. If Reiji was here he'd be all over me for being unhygienic. See you all soon" says Keitaro taking his dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher. He sees that a tray is full so he sends it through before heading to the Dojo. He doesn't want to use the onsen this morning because he wants to run cold water over him to shock him awake after his night with Mutsumi.

"Shit, she was almost as bad as Kitsune last night" says Keitaro quietly heading out the back door and smiling.

Everyone is dressed and the kitchen is immaculate as the remaining residents work together to tidy things up.

Keitaro comes back into the common room where the others are just sitting and sharing small talk. The six residents and the three animals are all here enjoying each other's company.

Mutsumi takes a shower to clean up from the evening before. She thinks about the events that will be happening soon and is brought out of her reverie when her cell phone rings.

"Moshi moshi Mutsumi here" she says.

The answer on the other end causes her to smile. She quickly dresses and then sneaks out the back door.

-End of Chapter-


	11. Chapter 11

The Hands of a Man  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Author's notes: Well, I guess I threw a few things in the last chapter that you weren't expecting. I will be doing this in future chapters also. This will have a lot happening so please try to keep up.

This chapter takes place over just a few hours in one day.

Story notes: Some silliness with the few remaining residents and some mental housekeeping by Keitaro; a time of healing with the Tamashiro's, this will be done in a few parts; some of the residents on holiday come home with a few surprises.

Warning: excessive swearing and filthy language, possible Yuri situations and more ecchi.

From last time: _Everyone is dressed and the kitchen is immaculate as the remaining residents work together to tidy things up. _

_Keitaro comes back into the common room where the others are just sitting and sharing small talk. The six residents and the three animals are all here enjoying each other's company._

_Mutsumi takes a shower to clean up from the evening before. She thinks about the events that will be happening soon and is brought out of her reverie when her cell phone rings._

"_Moshi moshi Mutsumi here" she says._

_The answer on the other end causes her to smile. She quickly dresses and then sneaks out the back door. _

-Chapter 11: First Winter- Many changes ahead and the hope for good ones pt.3

There are five residents still inside of the Hinata. They decorate the inside of their home as Keitaro steps out again for a while.

"This place seems so big right now" says Hana "I can almost hear my voice echo."

She's standing in the middle of the first floor and looks around. The traditional look of the old Urashima Castle comes through when you look up at the upper reaches.

"Feels kinda' creepy too with so many gone on holiday" responds Kitsune yawning. She steps outside for a moment and has a bright green leaf with berries attached when she comes back in, "I saw this growing outside and picked some of it before remembering the old European custom." She then pins it above the entry right after the main foyer.

"I guess you're glad that Kei-kun had that ladder in the storage closet" says Hana giggling.

"What's this for Sempai?" asks Shinobu innocently enough standing underneath it.

"This" says the delinquent Fox who promptly proceeds to give the startled young teen a very romantic French-kiss.

"KITSUNE!" the others all scream laughing.

Shinobu blushes so red that she nearly faints.

"What!?" answers Kitsune trying to act innocent but wearing a smirk on her face.

"So, there's wild mistletoe around here. I thought that only grew in Europe and America" Hana says after stifling her laugh. She looks over at the resident genius who nods.

"Maybe, but there's some outside over by the stone stairway" says Kitsune pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

No one has a clue as to where Mutsumi has run off to. She's not picking up her cell phone and her car is gone.

Keitaro meanwhile is furiously working out in the Dojo so he misses out on the silliness that just happened with the others. He finally gets up enough gumption to lift some weights. In his mind it's been way too long since he's bench pressed or curled anything other than his tools or a beer can. He wants to stop feeling sorry for himself and forget the guilt that's starting to gnaw at him.

He knows that doing something keeps his mind occupied and off of other things. Feeling empty inside is not fun especially when people are depending on you. Sure, losing Sara's love hit at him pretty hard but that's only one in a line of things that's starting to crack the armor over his heart. Finding out you have a son and that he's coming here helps put positive cracks in that armor. But there are also other things chipping away at it too.

Hopefully it will shatter permanently and very soon.

Slow is not a word in his vocabulary and putting aside his projects is causing Keitaro a major conundrum. 'How do I keep busy when I've promised to take it easy for a while?' he asks himself. Right now though, nothing is better for him than being on his back bench pressing a lot of weight overhead right now.

"Too damn long since I've done this" says Keitaro. He sits up and wipes off his brow after he finishes his lifting sets at the bench.

He walks over to a treadmill and sets it at a moderate pace. He doesn't remember the last time he went for a good run either. He used to do ten kilometers three days a week and enjoy the solitude.

That's the operative word he thinks 'solitude' and then adding the word 'workaholic' to it sums up the subtotal to his almost twenty-three years of life so far.

"Fuck, is that all I am? Two words, a lot of building projects and few happy teenage memories. That shit has to end now" says Keitaro angrily after his run.

He hates doing all of this introspection and is starting to feel vulnerable for the first time in his life.

Turning his brilliant mind over to more positive things Keitaro thinks about the five women in his life, the son he will meet soon and the difference he's starting to make in the lives of others. Sure, he can't bring back the past, but he can change or at the very least alter his future.

A totally new thought comes to him and he feels his heart start to warm. _A few cracks appear in strategic places on the armor over his heart._

Then an idea hits him.

-Flashback: the Tamashiro residence, Pt.1-

**This is an excerpt of some events that happen just after Tsuruko and Haruka arrive in Osaka. It leads to a lot of healing and a few surprises.**

Tamashiro Hiroshi has never been known by anyone as a bitter man, just one to suffer from melancholy sometimes. He misses his wife of over thirty years even though he is the one who left her. But, it isn't really her fault mainly, no it's that damned family of hers. She is overseeing the remnants of a once mighty, proud and very wealthy family that has declined due to their arrogance, opulent overspending and neglect. Plus, with no blood heirs remaining due to the recalcitrance of Tsuruko coming out of the closet and Motoko's defection the once mighty Aoyama will be no more very soon.

And, he could gloat or act very smug over their imminent demise but Hiroshi won't because he misses his beloved Kimiko very much. He would drop the divorce petition in a heartbeat if she ever comes to be with him in Osaka.

He gets a wonderful surprise...

All anyone in the Tamashiro household is doing right now is talking about what's going on back at the Hinata.

Both of the teenage girls are fascinated by the Hinata and the goings on back in Haruka's hometown. The older girl seems to get a gleam in her eyes whenever Keitaro's name is mentioned. This look is very familiar to her older cousin's causing Emiko to smile.

Sato Oji-san is especially interested in what Keitaro is doing to his families' ancient home and all of the improvements that he's making there. He is very curious at how Haruka's cousin is handling all of the stress of being the Urashima heir and at the same time, be a workaholic.

Riisa Oba-san asks her niece's lover all about the workings of her Tea Shoppe and the people who frequent the place.

They all get a good laugh when Tsuruko regales them with tales of Kitsune's antics and salty language. _It seems that Kitsune's Kaa-san actually lives quite close to here._

Then, Haruka tells them about when Keitaro first arrived to take possession of the Hinata and its surrounding properties. She says that it was priceless seeing Kitsune, a woman who usually is in control of herself, turn into a pile of mush when she meets him for the first time. There is a lot of laughter at this.

Hiroshi is interested when she says that Keitaro not only shares a bed with her now, but his daughter Motoko as well.

Knock, knock! This shakes everyone there from their gossip time. The traditional wooden knocker lets them know someone is at the front door.

Since it's late in the afternoon no one is expected.

Hiroshi gets up and answers the traditional style door.

When no one hears anything for a moment everyone heads for the front of the house to see what is going on.

At the front door Hiroshi is hugging a tall, very beautiful woman who is traditionally dressed. Though looking the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko' she is crying almost uncontrollably.

"Kimiko-chan, I've never been angry with you. It's that damned family of yours and what they did to you. I never stopped loving you and even sent you a letter saying so" Hiroshi says after pulling back so he can look into his wife's eyes.

"Hiroshi-kun, but I've been such a bitch and you say you're not angry with me. Shit, I even drove our daughters away and you can say this to me" says Kimiko still crying.

"Kaa-san, I'm here and I will forgive you for everything because you are standing there in Tou-san's arms. I would like to have my Kaa-san back but I won't do this if you keep up your old attitude towards me and my lifestyle" says Tsuruko without hesitation. She steps over to where he parents' are standing.

Although not an Aoyama anymore she can't stay angry forever at the woman who bore her and her Imouto-chan. She isn't so selfish that wanting to at least hear what this woman has to say to her, if she has anything that says that will make her want to forgive her of everything and start afresh. But, as it was just stated, she is Urashima now and won't give that up because of her lover and her new found family. The former, she loves absolutely and the latter, it gives her a sense of self.

Now, she'll see what this woman has to say to bring closure to this whole situation and if it gets rid of the score she has built up in destroying their family.

"My daughter, I do not deserve your forgiveness and I won't ask for it. What I did to you, your Imouto-chan and my husband is abominable. My actions towards you my elder daughter is especially unforgivable. No, I won't ask it, I will earn it" says Kimiko looking at her elder daughter with tears streaming down her face.

The guilt that has been building up inside of her is almost unbearable. She almost slit her own throat after Hiroshi left. The only thing that prevented her from committing suicide is the letter telling her that he still loves her and that he wants her to leave her family in Kyoto behind to start a new life with him in Osaka.

"Whether you ask it or not, I will forgive you because of what you're doing now. Standing there in your husband's arms and showing emotion. This is how I can forgive you Kaa-san" says Tsuruko.

Haruka sidles up and takes her girlfriends hand.

"Ah, an Urashima, now I am totally undone my daughter because I lacked the foresight to see that it was her you fell in love with. Oh to hell with what my clan may think. Haruka-san, please take care of my daughter. I now accept you as the one she loves. Please forgive me" says Kimiko who releases her husband before turning to face the two women standing in the Tamashiro's hallway and bows to them.

"Aoyama-san, thank you for this" Haruka as both she and Tsuruko return the bow together. Though she usually has a lot to say Haruka knows that this is a time for saying very little.

"Onegai* Urashima-san, do not call me by that name anymore" Kimiko says before she steps back to her husband and bows to him adding "Hiroshi-kun, I beg leave to be your wife again and allow me the privilege to bear your family name from now on." (* Please)

Hiroshi says nothing but pulls her into his arms again and gives his wife a very romantic as well as a steamy French-kiss.

Kimiko begins to cry again because of Hiroshi's willingness to accept her back as his wife.

This may have started out as a marriage of convenience but somehow it doesn't prevent some spark of love forming between the two of them.

"Come in, come in and let's not stand out there in the cold entryway" says Ojii-san. He comes up to his son and daughter-in-law. Then he adds "I don't need your forgiveness because you didn't offend me. When I see the look in my son's eyes coming in that's all I need to welcome you to my family, Kimiko-san." He bows politely as the host and before she can bow in return, he embraces her.

Later that night no one gets much sleep at the Tamashiro's. At first there's some giggling and moaning coming from Hiroshi's bedroom, it is soon followed by crying out, a loud voice, some mewling sounds and then some earsplitting screaming.

The re-united couple act like teenagers when they get into bed together. At first they are a little shy with each other, and then when the fire is lit inside of them the results are spectacular. Minks have nothing on these two as they are re-discovering the joy of sex together, and end up fucking like the animals described.

Tsuruko and Haruka desperately try to keep from laughing out loud at the couple in the next room. Though she is happy for her parents' reunion, Tsuruko feels a little melancholy about this too. But, in the end she ends up failing miserably and laughs very hard with her lover.

Riisa, who is smiling at the goings on in her Onii-san's room, chases Emiko and Riko away from outside of his bedroom door. The two girls are listening in on the two older adults having sex. When the teens disappear she stands by her Onii-san's door and listens to the two go at it. She blushes and gasps putting her hand up to her mouth in mock embarrassment at some of the things the heterosexual couple is saying during sex. She makes some mental notes because she and her lover aren't above spicing things up a little in their own bedroom.

Back in her room, she finds Ami-chan laughing uncontrollably on their futon at what's happening nearby and sees the blush on Riisa's face.

"Shit, I wonder how far down the road this is travelling?" asks Riisa crawling back into bed. Seeing her girlfriend's visage like this causes her to laugh hard too.

"Geezus Riisa-can, they sure as hell are giving the neighborhood a good show tonight" answers Ami-chan sarcastically because she can't stop laughing.

"Hentai" cries Riisa in the midst of her own laughter.

In the girls' bedroom, the two teens continue to giggle and be amazed at the antics of their Oji-san and Oba-san. They look at each other and turn bright red at some of the nasty things the other couple is screaming out as their night of passion continues.

Sato is sitting up in bed, as his wife sleeps, smiling that his brother has so much stamina this evening. By the way things are going in Hiroshi's room Kimiko must be very thankful for this also. He then quietly laughs when he hears a pleasured scream come from there and then, silence.

"Good boy" says Sato clearly pleased.

Ojii-san just smiles and cheers his son on. _**The dirty old man!**_

Next morning the couple smiles and Kimiko just glows. They turn red after discovering that everyone in the house and possibly the neighborhood heard them go at it. Some good-natured teasing is done by the others and they all laugh as the first chapter in this part of the tale ends.

-Back at the Hinata, some late morning silliness-

The girls are again bored stiff this morning so they go over to the traditional side of the Dojo and work out together.

Keitaro hears them enter and decides to go over and join them. For the first time in a long time he has fun with the others and relaxes. The weights on the other side relieved him of his physical stress.

**Here's a little locker room banter after the workout**.

"I never thought you learned to fight dirty like that, Mo-chan" says Kitsune. Her knuckles are sore from getting them rapped on a few times.

"Like I said Sempai, you have to be flexible" says Motoko from her shower stall. Since working out with Keitaro and Haruka, Motoko has incorporated the Urashima way of fighting into what she already knows.

"Well, it's a good thing that I've been training every morning or I'd be in a 'world of shit' right now. And to think that a broom or mop handle can be so useful" says Kitsune. She puts her head under the shower and just lets it run.

These morning workout are having a good effect on the ash-blonde too, not only do they keep her in good shape, but she can also toss her much larger lover onto the floor or bed when she's feeling extra 'frisky'.

"How does it feel when Kei-kun pinches your ass Kit?" Hana asks looking into Kitsune's stall before taking her own shower.

"What do you mean pinches? I'm lucky that my delicate skin down there doesn't bruise more easily from all of the times that Kei-kun has goosed me" answers Kitsune from under the spigot. No one sees the smile on her face.

Hana chortles derisively and gets 'the look' from Kitsune.

"I'll say Kitsune, 'Onii-chan' got you eleven times from what I counted" chimes in Kaolla.

Shinobu laughs and blushes deeply.

"Quiet you! I don't need to hear from the human calculator about how many times Kei-kun got my ass" says Kitsune turning off the water. She steps out of the stall and...

WHACK! Kitsune snaps the teen genius on her bare backside with her towel.

"OW!" screams Kaolla. This is something that hits her totally out-of-the-blue.

"Well then Kaolla-chan, behave yourself" says Kitsune with a pleased smirk. She isn't one to let an opportunity go by if she is trying to prove a point.

"It seems you've learned a lot then this morning Sempai" says Motoko giggling.

Seeing the dark-skinned Princess get towel snapped by Kitsune is one good reason why the others keep their teasing to a minimum around the ash-blonde.

Kitsune gets the gist of what her bedmate is saying and just nods smiling at her.

The other four watch Kaolla come out of her stall rubbing her sore rear.

-Flashback: the Tamashiro residence, Pt.2-

Within a week of arriving at her new home Kimiko happily realizes a few things: one, the people around here actually like and care for one another; two, that even though both she and her oldest daughter no longer bare the Aoyama surname they are actually getting along better now; three, she needs to call her other daughter at the Hinata and reconcile with her; and four, she is treated like part of the Tamashiro family.

She doesn't feel anything for her old family anymore, mostly because none of them are blood-related to her. Even though there's been a big uproar in Kyoto over her leaving the Aoyama, it no longer matters to her what they think. Her old family is now dead to her. Kimiko believes that her home is now here with her husband and this is where she will stay from now on.

For a second she sheds a tear but when she sees her husband comes into their bedroom it disappears.

"Are you okay, Kimiko-chan?" asks Hiroshi. He sees her wipe the side of her face.

"I will be my husband" she answers a little formally.

"Anything I can help with?" he asks taking her hand.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I won't keep from you the fact that I need to do two very important things very soon Hiroshi-kun. One, I need to call Motoko-chan and reconcile with her. Two, I also want to call Urashima Reiji-san before he comes here and talk to him about disposing of the Aoyama legacy except for a few buildings and artifacts. I'll not lie to you and tell you that I'm not angry with them over in Kyoto" says Kimiko plainly. She will no longer hide anything from her husband.

She is kneeling with her husband on some comfortable cushions facing out a window that looks towards the middle of the house.

"I see Kimiko-chan, it would be good of you to wash your hands of that place" he says.

"The only thing that I would keep is our home there, the groundskeeper's house, the Dojo and the shrine. The rest will be sold off to pay off the debt to the Urashima. I don't want it to become a national treasure, too much bad lately has tarnished what used to be good. I will personally go and burn the charter from the Emperor when the proper time comes" says Kimiko. She doesn't seem too sad about this realization.

"I see my wife and I'll support you in any way that I can" he says.

Hiroshi puts his arm around Kimiko and kisses his cheek.

Kimiko leans into him and smiles saying "I love you, my Hiroshi-kun."

Somebody is in for a world of hurt and this formidable woman, who is being held by her husband, is going to dish out something cold very soon.

-An announcement and then a big surprise-

Keitaro is putzing around the kitchen helping Shinobu prep lunch.

The others are in here also because they're all bored again. This is happening quite a lot today, boredom that is.

"Shit, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Reiji right now" says Kitsune filling her coffee mug.

"Why's that Kit, miss the insults?" asks Hana. The others giggle and even Keitaro laughs at this.

"You should have heard what he said about your clothes selection when Obaa-san's old room was being expanded" says Keitaro.

The girls all stare at him for a moment. Hearing gossip and 'tripe' coming out of his mouth startles them.

"Where's my Kei-kun and what have you done with him?" asks Kitsune sarcastically. She grabs his arms and looks him square in the eyes. She lets what he says slip by because it seems like something is either a little off with him or maybe he's finally decided to join the rest of the human race.

Kitsune will judge for herself.

Motoko, on the other hand, just smiles at her Keitaro-sama.

"Kit, I'm sorry for being so stodgy all the time. When I was lifting weights I did a lot of thinking" says Keitaro looking back at her. Then he looks around the room.

"What about 'Onii-chan'?" Kaolla asks chopping vegetables. She has gotten over her recent achy butt courtesy of Kitsune and is back to her old self.

"Well, first of all I invited Motoko-chan's family, the Tamashiro's, to come up from Osaka for a holiday when school closes next summer" Keitaro says. He sees Motoko smile at this, and then he adds "after that, why don't we go to a beach resort somewhere and just have a lot of fun, my treat."

"Ah, does my Kei-kun want to see his harem in some hot bikinis" says Kitsune teasing him. She for one likes the fact that her lover is beginning to loosen up a lot.

"Yeah" he answers honestly. He never gets the chance to brace himself for what comes next.

Kitsune, her face has the look of total surprise on it before a huge smile breaks out. She then jumps on Keitaro and starts kissing the heck out of him.

"Sempai!" hollers both Motoko and Shinobu watching their friend 'love-mugging' Keitaro.

And by the way things look he's doing nothing to stop her.

"Shit Kitsune, let the man breathe" says Hana. She is laughing very hard right now watching the other three try to pull her off of him without much success.

As the bit in the kitchen plays itself out, elsewhere an event is occurring that will forever change the life of the Hinata's owner. This we all will see very soon.

-Meanwhile, in another part of Japan-

We catch up with one of the Hinata's Yuri couples just outside of Sapporo at Shizuru's families' villa.

"Are you missing everyone back at the Hinata, sweetie?" asks Shizuru. The silver-haired woman is usually up by now but after events of the previous evening decided to sleep in late.

"Yeah I am, kinda'" says Naru snuggling into her girlfriends arms. She is sighing after waking up after some late-night skiing, a lesbian onsen party over at another resort that went orgy and then some very passionate sex with the woman who's now holding her, after that.

_What a time, eh?_

"As much as I hate to admit it Naru-chan, I miss them too. You want to go home and have New Year's with the gang back at the Hinata?" asks the silver-haired woman. She wants to go back because she considers the Hinata, with all of its quirks and characters, her home now.

She moves a little and releases Naru. She is in need of a bath because of said wild night that has just passed. Then she stands up naked and stretches. Shizuru cringes a little when she takes a quick sniff.

"This has been fun and all, but I'm all 'funned' out. So the answer is yes, I want to go home" answers Naru getting up also. She blanches for the same reason as her girlfriend.

"I guess we really worked up a sweat, huh sweetie?" says Shizuru looking sideways at Naru. She gets her payoff by seeing her nod.

She makes a bee-line to the bathroom getting her lover to follow her. While the younger woman relieves her bladder the older one starts the water for the large tub. Neither Shizuru nor Naru are in the mood for any romance right now and they wash each other normally before bathing.

When the bath fills up they get in it and just soak.

The two hold hands under the water and Shizuru says "that was one hell of a night we had, eh Na-chan?" She looks over at her smiling.

"That's for sure, Shi-chan. I've never knew that there were that many high-class debutante lezzies in Japan. Shit, can you imagine the fun that Haruka-Sempai or Tsuruko-Sempai would have had with us if they had been here" answers Naru with a gleam in her eye. She's very surprised to say the least that so many extremely beautiful young women are just like her and Shizuru.

"Fuck, those two would have stolen the show" Shizuru replies.

She says this because some of the girls they were with had been very aggressive.

She then tells her girlfriend that the place where they skied at is a well-known getaway for spoiled rich young lesbians and their girlfriends. Many of them she says to Naru even have their maids, live-in Sensei's or female bodyguards as lovers.

Naru and Shizuru look at each other for a moment, they smile before breaking out into laughter.

After finishing in the bathroom, the two pack up their things quickly and get ready to leave.

The evening before, they said good-bye to the friends that they made over at the resort before coming back here.

Shizuru never sees the winks or phone numbers/e-mail addresses that Naru was given by some of the others. Though she feels flattered by this, the brunette smiles and calmly throws them all away once they leave this place. 'I don't need this' she thinks.

Shizuru catches on to what she is doing and gives Naru a light kiss on the lips. She does the same thing with the ones that she is given too. With everything said and done here the two young women take a ride to the airport.

Hopping on Shizuru's families' private jet they head home to the Hinata.

-A humbling experience-

After all of the drama that has gone on around the Hinata lately another situation arises that none of the three participants in this ever see coming. That is, Sara and Mio along with her sister Mei are standing on the front stoop of the Hinata gathering up enough courage to go inside the place.

Sara, for one is glad that even though she announced to Keitaro and the others that she and Mio were moving out, didn't totally burn this bridge behind them yet.

You see Mei, much to her horror, has found out that the man she was in love with is a fraud and has been very unfaithful to her.

He has also been using her because of the Hasagawa family wealth and was hoping for a position within her Tou-san's company. When he said to Mei that he really cared nothing about her except for the sex and money, she slapped his face and immediately threw him out. This hit her very hard because they were together for a long time.

Mei cried for days afterwards before her twin and Sara arrived on the scene.

It took another few days for Mio to pull her younger twin out of her funk and get her to clean herself up.

Mei, after shedding her last tear and taking a bath wanted more than anything to leave this house and her old memories behind.

"Mio-chan, let's go back to the Hinata and take Mei-chan with us. Kei-kun will know what to do about this" says Sara.

She and Mio are talking quietly in the futon after Mei nods off with a sedative.

"I think this would be the best thing to do because I don't want Mei-chan staying here after the shit that bastard put her through" Mio replies quietly. She herself is very surprised by the turn of events in Mei's life. Mio wants to protect her twin at any cost and wants to see the bastard who used her pay. And, she also believes that Keitaro will know what to do next.

Coming into the front foyer the three women remove their shoes and enter to see everyone in the common room. By the mood of things in there it looks like a pretty happy crowd this afternoon.

"I think they're talking among themselves and if they are I don't want to bother them. Should we wait, Sara-chan?" asks Mio whispering and looking at her girlfriend.

"Personally I feel like such a fucking baka right now and how are we going to explain this shit away?" asks Mei. She is feeling very unsure about coming here even though she doesn't want to be alone right now.

Mei is also feeling at wits end right now after all the shit she has been through lately.

"Calm down Mei-chan, you'll see that Keitaro is a good man even though Sara-chan and I acted a little brashly before. He's a forgiving man, I hope" says the other twin feeling a little foolish at this moment.

Sara looks at both twins and thinks for a moment. She believes that they should handle this like Keitaro would and that's head on.

"Let's get this over with" says Sara sighing as she releases a breath. Sara hates things hanging over her head for too long so she motions for them to head in.

-A long needed call-

**This is now present day at the same time events are occurring at the Hinata.**

In Kyoto, Reiji and his Kaa-san have a lot of angry people to deal with on the Aoyama property this early afternoon. The last of the right line Aoyama secretly left them and has gone off to who-knows-where.

This is when he gets a very interesting call of his cell phone.

"Hello Reiji-san, this is Tamashiro Kimiko" says a familiar voice though his cell phone.

At first Reiji doesn't know who this is but then remembers Hiroshi's real families' surname.

"Ah Kimiko-san, you had me at a disadvantage for a moment. How may I help you?" asks Reiji after a brief pause. He smiles because he fully understands the implications of her introduction now.

"I see you've noticed that I've now taken my husband's name and have set my old one aside. After the New Year's celebration, would you and your Kaa-san please come to Osaka? I believe Haruka-san has given you the address. It's time that we clear up the mess in Kyoto and try to save something of what was once good back there" says Kimiko. She is in no mood for playing games and wants to put everything to rest.

"I see. Would you be offended if I contact my cousin Keitaro back in Hinata City about the new situation here, Tamashiro-san?" asks Reiji smiling.

He looks out the window over at the Dojo where a meeting of the elders is occurring even as they speak.

"By all means Reiji-san, I have talked to my husband and elder daughter about this. I will hide absolutely nothing from you and say that we have reconciled with each other. I also want my younger daughter back and to dispose of the thing that almost permanently tore us apart" Kimiko says in an even tone. She is doing her best to quell both her anger and tears right now.

"I am very glad to hear this Tamashiro-san. Kaa-san is listening in to our conversation and she nods. We will be there on the 2nd of January to take care of this mess once and for all. One last thing, is there anything you wish to preserve here?" asks Reiji.

The wheels are now in motion and nothing will bring them to a halt until the final resolution of this situation.

"Yes, my nephew here has prepared an e-mail that will be sent to you when you are ready. It will have in it what will be saved and what will be disposed of" says Kimiko. She is talking about her brother-in-law Sato's eldest son.

"It looks like you've already put a lot of thought into what you want to do, Tamashiro-san" says Reiji. He is very impressed with her diligence in this matter and so is his Kaa-san.

"Yes, I believe you can evict the others there, none of them have any family to speak of since they came to the Aoyama Dojo. I only ask that the groundskeeper and his family be retained. They are good people and should not be thrown out the others" says Kimiko. She has always liked the family who keeps the place from falling apart back in Kyoto

"We agree with this, Tamashiro-san and will see to it as soon as we get the e-mail. We'll call our family solicitors in Tokyo and get this started upon. Yes, the six members of the keeper's family will be the only one left on this property. And, you are right about that assessment. None of the others have any family here and I can see why too" replies Reiji a bit sarcastically.

This gets snickers from the two women in earshot of his comment.

-Later in the afternoon, a new family member joins in and some healing begins-

"So, that why you're back. Well you are always welcome here since you are already a part of my family. And Mei, you can move in anytime you want. Shit, I wouldn't want to go back there either after what you just told us. We can talk about settling things with the house you bought after the New Year's holiday if you would like?" asks Keitaro looking over at the new twin in residence.

"Yes, please" answers Mei. It seems so far that everything that Mio has said about him is correct so far. This young woman needs time to decompress and heal after finding out that you've been used for a longtime as just a stepladder and toy.

_But, as they say, time heals all wounds. At least we hope so in this case._

"We can take care of the paperwork later, consider this your new home now" says Keitaro warmly. Right now he isn't interested in all of the niceties of having all of the legal work settled in having a new resident signed in. He sees a woman in distress and is willing to let things slide for a few days until Kanako returns along some sanity at the very least. He knows that she'll be happy to see Sara again.

_Another crack goes in the old armor and a chunk falls off._

Keitaro is glad to have Sara and Mio back, though the circumstances are a somewhat awkward at first, it's as if the two have been here the whole time as Kitsune is busting the busty blonde's chops about things.

At about the same time the front door opens and the second Yuri couple comes in the door happily shedding their boots and jackets with Keitaro helping them with their luggage. The gab fest starts with introductions of the two to the newest resident of the Hinata.

"What, too much fun up north for you two?" asks Kitsune with a wink at them.

"You don't know the half of it Kitsune" says Shizuru. She and Naru sit in the common room with the others.

"I'll just leave that one alone for now" says Kitsune.

That is when Shizuru begins to regale them with some of the ribald tales of her and Naru's trip up north. The others are learning quickly that this silver-haired young woman can be almost as filthy as the ash-blonde is in describing the goings on during the wild trip up north at her Sapporo resort.

At the same time Keitaro's cell phone buzzes and he steps out of the room to answer it.

Opening his phone Keitaro sees who is calling him. This is one call he has been expecting for a while.

He hopes that all is well.

"Wow, who would have thought that?" asks Sara rhetorically. She has never heard some of the things that both Shizuru and Naru are telling them about. She hasn't been in a same sex relationship as long as the other two here have had and their revelations are surprising her along with her girlfriend.

Kitsune and Hana are stifling laughs with Motoko and Shinobu blushing deeply.

"So what you're saying is that there are a lot of young women like this in high class families' around the country?" asks Mio incredulously.

Mei just sits back and listens. Though she is known for her own way of using words this just doesn't seem like a good time to say or add anything.

"Well, it's a good thing that Haruka and Tsuruko aren't here to hear about this. Shit, those two would be pissed by missing that much carpet-munching" says Kitsune offhandedly.

Shizuru and Naru look at each other knowingly before laughing out loud.

"Sorry, sorry about that" says Shizuru while laughing "it's just that Naru-chan here said the same only thing this morning".

This get laughter from the others and Shinobu turns a deeper shade of red.

Keitaro comes back into the common room with a smile on his face and looks over at his younger bedmate.

"Motoko-chan, could I speak to you privately for a moment?" Keitaro asks her.

As all eyes turn to her as Motoko stands and comes over to her lover. He takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen where they can have some privacy. The two sit at the small table off to the side.

"Mo-chan, it seems that I have some very good news for you and I believe that you will want to hear this too" says Keitaro looking her in the eye.

"What is it, my Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko. This must mean something good because the smile is a bright and warm one from the man she worships.

"Reiji-kun has just called me from Kyoto, he tells me that your Kaa-san secretly has left the Aoyama compound and has gone to Osaka to be with your Tou-san" says Keitaro.

"What does this mean, Keitaro-sama?" asks Motoko trying to understand.

"From what Reiji-kun can gather, she has rejected the Aoyama like you and your Onee-san have done. She has now taken your Tou-san's family name for her own. Your Kaa-san, it seems, has also reconciled with Tsuruko and accepts her relationship with Haruka now. She wants to see you again and start over. I will support any decision that you will want to make regarding this, Mo-chan" says Keitaro.

He just gives her the facts and let's her wade through them.

Motoko doesn't know what to think at first. She does remember how kind and loving her Kaa-san was to her when she was little, but she also remembers what has happened to her over past couple of years.

She will have to see for herself before she can truly forgive her Kaa-san after having her ideals shattered.

"Keitaro-sama, I need time. Too much has gone on and though I am happy for my Tou-san, as well as my Ane-ue, it will take me some time to think this through" Motoko replies putting her hands in his. Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as she begins to see a light at the end of this tunnel.

She'd love to see her Kaa-san again, but Motoko refuses to rush into anything.

"Mo-chan, I know that I just came and blurted this straight out. I just thought if you heard it clearly we could end this part of our lives' here and get passed this. We have time because I believe that she needs it too" says Keitaro softly taking her hands gently up against his chest. He kisses Motoko's forehead before she places it on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you my Keitaro-sama, I love you" says Motoko. She turns her head and kisses his cheek softly. Then pulling back she smiles as her tears stop falling.

"I love you also, my Mo-chan" replies Keitaro.

They then stand here together for a few moments and holds her in his arms.

"Do you feel like going back in with the others, Mo-chan?" asks Keitaro.

Without an answer she just looks at him for a moment. Motoko takes the opportunity to dry her face with a tissue nearby and then says "I will be alright now, my Keitaro-sama."

They head back into the common room together.

-Finally-

Outside, driving up the back way up to the Hinata Hill's driveway is Mutsumi coming back from Haneda Airport in Tokyo. She is in an ecstatic mood because of the two people with her.

At the airport Mutsumi's flip phone camera got a big workout from the snaps she took as soon as they came into sight.

"Kaa-san" cried the voice of a little boy. He has her brilliant sunny smile that seems to be a family trait. The little boy is happily clapping his hands together in his Obaa-san's arms at the sight of Mutsumi.

Taking him in her arms allows Mutsumi to bond again with her son as they happily hug each other.

All the time this is happening, her Kaa-san is giving her camera phone a workout taking snaps of this re-union at a furious pace.

This is a sight that Mutsumi will remember for the rest of her life seeing her son's joy at their re-uniting.

And going up the back road onto the top of Hinata Hill now, Otohime Natsumi is very impressed by all of the work that her daughter's lover has done to the backside of the ancient manse. She hasn't been this way since she and her husband visited it during an O-Bon festival years ago.

'It looks magnificent' she thinks as Mutsumi pulls into the resident lot.

Stepping out of the car, Mutsumi gets her sleeping son out of his booster seat in the back as Natsumi hovers nearby. They head to the front door...

Meanwhile, inside the Hinata everyone hears a car pull up and those who've been here for a while knows what this could mean. Kitsune and Motoko, along with the others, see Keitaro shoot up off the couch in the common room like he was launched and he heads for the door. The others follow mostly out of curiosity.

Before Keitaro can slip his shoes or jacket on and go outside the front door opens.

Stepping inside is Mutsumi carrying a little boy on the verge of waking up and an older woman looking like she could be her twin.

Mio and Mei take quick notice of this as they stand with the small crowd in the foyer.

Then everyone gets a surprise when the boy looks up at Keitaro and says "Tou-san."

-End of Chapter-

The things that have come up in this chapter will have a lot more light shed on them in the next chapter.


End file.
